Weiss Reacts: Volume 2!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Our loveable heiress reacts to even more fanfictions, tropes and antics. Sequel to Weiss Reacts. Parody, crack, AU, OOC stuff, OCs, crossovers, and whatnot. Rated T for antics and insanity. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Chapter: The Weiss List! "URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!" As always, NO RVB REQUESTS.
1. Weiss Reacts to Beginnings, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Beginnings, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the very first chapter of Weiss Reacts: Volume 2! Yes, we're doing this, and we are BACK! Yeah! Woo!**

**Firstly, to answer some questions I got back during the last chapter of volume 1, yes, there will be a Super Smash Bros chapter eventually. To confirm several rumours and stuff, we will be doing Emergence and RWBYQuest in addition to doing Enerjack's Sun Ragekong and Half-Blind Otaku's We Were Close. For now, The Games We Play and Blood Rose stay out of our grasp- mostly because I don't have time to ask their authors if I can do a Reacts of their stories yet, but stay tuned!**

**Well, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Zwei would be a tamed Grimm.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective franchises.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

Weiss groaned, pulling herself out of bed, sore and tired, blinking at the sun streaming through the curtains of RWBY dorm. Yang and Blake's bunks were empty, and the heiress could see Ruby in the corner by the counter, making some hot chocolate and toast and humming to herself.

Weiss smiled a little at the adorable image of the reaper- her girlfriend of several months now and partner of several years- in such a quaint activity, before shaking her head and pulling herself out of bed.

"Hey, Ruby."  
>Ruby looked behind her. "Oh, hey, Weiss. You're up!" She grinned, before pointing over at the hot chocolate and toast. "Have some. I was making some for you in case you wanted any."<br>"Thanks." Weiss grabbed a mug and a piece of toast. "Where are Blake and Yang?"  
>"At breakfast." The reaper casually responded. "You should probably hurry up with that."<br>"Huh? Why?"  
>"Ozpin wants everyone down there by nine fifteen." The reaper clarified, pointing at the cookie-shaped clock by their bed that said 'nine ten'.<p>

"FIVE MINUTES?!" Weiss cried in disbelief. "Dust dammit, and I thought the idiotic circumstances around me would END with that stupid Antic War!

...I'll take these down there. And why aren't you going yet?!"  
>Ruby shrugged. "Super speed, remember?"<br>"Ah. Right." The heiress sighed. "Very well."

Moments later, the world was treated to the image of a panicked Weiss Schnee running down the corridor, a piece of toast in her mouth, a mug of steaming chocolate in her hands, running across her glyphs to make herself move faster.

"Dust dammit I'm going to be late!"

The heiress sped past surprised student and staff member alike, without spilling a single crumb or drop of her breakfast, making her way down to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Shortly, the heiress arrived at the hall, half a minute left on the clock, as Ruby leaned by the doorframe, crossing her arms.<p>

"Weiss! What took you so long?" She asked sincerely.

The heiress, exhausted from the effort, could only give her an icy glare, before wheezing out, "Just...open the door."

"Sorry~" Ruby pouted, before opening the door and allowing Weiss to stumble to the table team RWBY shared with team JNPR- with a conspicuously missing Blake and Nora ravenously consuming pancakes and maple syrups, and Ren staring longingly at the maple syrup bottle. Yang could be seen laughing at Ren's plight, while Pyrrha panicked trying to stop Nora from making a mess, and Jaune just sighed, exasperated.

As she did so, the heiress looked around to see the students assembled. Cardin was sitting at the table next to theirs, surrounded by the Malachite sisters- with Cardin's arm around his girlfriend Melanie- and Sky, his companion, and sharing it with team CFVY, where Velvet clutched a Weiss plushie and cooed quietly to it, and Coco, currently taken over by the Espresso personality, making passes at a very embarrassed Fox, with a straight-faced Yatsuhashi unamused by the antics of his team. Over at the table next to theirs, team MLDY, with Melody clutching a burning cereal bowl, Fionn clutching his groin after laughing at her, and Lukas and Yukari arguing as usual, shared it with team SSSN, or rather Sun and Neptune, who were playing cards. The gentlemanly dinosaur Sir Lyserg the Utahraptor sat with them, playing cards with them and drinking tea.

Finally, next to both tables, were a table shared by team SONA, with Elsa Schnee- reading a book-, Norn in her maid costume, working on some calculations for Blake and Minako, fiddling with what appeared to be a cosplay launcher, and their fourth member Ori, reading up on Arthurian legend- and four of the seven Arc sisters; Aspasia, the tiniest and strongest, Maeve, the witch, and Lucina and Euphemia, the blatant carbon copy expies, all speaking with their sisters on another table next to them.

Weiss finally slumped at the seat next to Yang and Ruby, sighing. She placed her mug lightly on the table and looked over at the empty seat.

"Where's Blake?"  
>Yang chuckled. "Oh, she had something to do~"<br>"Oh, _please_ don't tell me it's another stupid antic..."  
>Ruby raised a finger to tell her, but she was interrupted as Blake fell through the ceiling, landing perfectly on the chair, wearing triangle shades and her red Team Antic cape, emblazoned with the stylized flaming rose and triangle shades logo.<p>

"Who called?"

"I...I won't even ask, Belladonna." Weiss facepalmed. "I won't even ask."

"PANCAKES" Nora yelped happily, shoving handful after handful of the foodstuff into her mouth.

"Nora, shush." Ren cautioned her softly. "Ozpin's standing up now."

Indeed, at the head of the hall, the headmaster stood up, surrounded by Glynda and Cinder, and joined by Professors Oobleck and Port. To their right was Professor Yona Arc, Jaune's mother and the resident skimpily-dressed large-breasted red-headed sniper professor of Weaponcraft, and to their left was Professor Yuko Kanoe, ex-ghost and professor of Supernatural Studies andProfessors Ludwig Amadeus and Gretchen Faust, professors of Music and various unrelated things respectively.

Behind them stood the miniscule Beth Lupin, the ever beleaguered caretaker and janitor of Beacon, who glared at Blake as she watched the hole in the ceiling the catgirl's impact had left, and Tukson, the librarian and resident master of martial arts, viewing the hall with arms folded and breath bated.

"Maaaaan. That's a long intro." Yang whistled.

"Quiet, Yang. Quit breaking the fourth wall, Ozpin's going to set some stuff up now." Blake shushed her partner.

* * *

><p>Ozpin looked around the hall, waiting for silence, calmly surveying the hall, coffee mug in hand.<p>

When the hall finally fell into silence, the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Alright. Good morning, my students. Now, the reason I've called you all here today is to give you several announcements." Ozpin stated calml.

"Firstly is to do with the staff. I'd like to announce that Miss Tohru Honda, Professor Fall's temporary teaching assistant, is staying on to help with Miss Lupin's caretaking duties owing to...last week's incident proving that our staff may be a little inadequate."  
>Yang chuckled. "Heh. He got that right."<br>Weiss rolled her eyes. "You and Ren are such idiots, starting that stupid thing over such a tiny little problem..."  
>Blake laughed. "But that WAS an epic last battle, wasn't it? I mean-"<p>

"Secondly," Ozpin continued, clearing his throat again. "I would like to announce that Mister Roman Torchwick is returning from his vacation, not to resume his post as Professor Fall's teaching assistant, but as the new professor of Huntsmanship and Finance, owing to Professor Ebenezer retiring last week to spend time with his...family." The headmaster hesitated. "With that, I hope, Professor Fall will have no excuse to delegate her workload to other staff members."

Cinder pouted. "I have other things to do, Ozpin! Now where will I find the time to enjoy my burritos?! Where will I find the time to enjoy my smut?!"

She collapsed to the floor dramatically, kneeling and looking to the sky. "WHERE WILL I FIND TIME TO COMMIT ANTICS?!"

Tohru and Roman, however, could only share a smile, no longer having to deal with Cinder's ridiculously large workload. They had a miniature toast of glasses, to celebrate their new posts.

Beth, however, could only shake her head at the former, sighing. "Poor souls..."

Meanwhile, among the students, many stood up and clapped; Roman was a popular man for his sarcastic demeanour, his choice of fashion and his often sound business advice, and Tohru was well-liked for being personable and adorable, although much less well-liked than the likes of Roman, clearly.

"Okay, so Tohru's staying and Roman's back!" Yang cheered. "That's awesome!"

"At least we get two more sane people on staff." Weiss muttered. "Because having the older version of Yang on it is enough to make it completely insane..."

Blake rolled her eyes. "And what's Cinder whining about? I'm pretty sure she only had to mark three tests. She didn't need two teaching assistants to do it for her."

"Next is the annual Incubator Patrol. As all of you are aware, ever since the year that many of our staff attended- among them Professors Goodwitch, Fall, Arc, Kanoe and Torchwick- Beacon, we have been plagued by visits by a white cat-like creature referred to as an Incubator, often asking to fulfil the wishes of those approached. If you are approached, do not accept his offer, as I am sure Professor Goodwitch has instilled into those who look into it..." Ozpin clarified.

Yang rolled her eyes. "He means that Kyubey's back."  
>"Kyubey?" Jaune tilted his head. "What, like that guy from Puella Magi? That cat guy?"<p>

"Every year, he tries to feed on poor innocent little freshies." Blake grumbled. "And every year, we stop him. Granted, not like anyone here WANTS magic powers, what with everyone here having Semblances and stuff..."

"If you would like to sign up for the Incubator Patrol, please consult with Blake Belladonna after breakfast and she will provide you with appropriate equipment to, _ahem_, subdue the Incubator."

Blake smirked. "It's Kyubey hunting duty tonight, kids."

"He SERIOUSLY comes here looking for contractors?" Jaune looked at her in disbelief.

"Yep. I'm in charge of the guys who're meant to stop him. It's so fun, too, just riding around the school like real men!" Blake pumped her fist triumphantly.

Yang grinned at her. "Come on, you're letting me on this, right?"  
>"Oh, definitely. We're breaking out the mechs this year, too. Time to see what that little bastard cat thing thinks of a Giga Drill Break to the face." The catgirl declared.<p>

Weiss facepalmed. "Oh, goody. Wreck the school _again_ so soon after you wrecked it just last week!"

"It's for a good cause!" Yang retorted.

"Yeah, the cause of stomping a smug little bastard back into the ground where he belongs." Blake chuckled.

"Finally, I would like to announce a camping trip in the upcoming weeks, headed by none other than our Professor Fall." The headmaster announced proudly. "Further detail will be provided later. For now, enjoy your meal, and good day!"

* * *

><p><em>After breakfast...<em>

Pyrrha was sitting down by herself, sighing. She watched Jaune wander off to grab himself a snack from the vending machine wistfully.

"If only he'd notice me...I mean...I've done everything I can." Pyrrha complained. "I've kidnapped him, made him food, danced with him, and even challenged his date to a duel! How hard can it be to get someone to notice you?!"  
>"Lonely, huh?" Velvet sat next to her, with Vivi, the resident living Weiss plushie, waving at her.<p>

"Pipipi!"  
>"...yeah," The spearmaiden sighed. "I suppose." Moving aside, she let the bunnygirl sit next to her.<p>

"You know, I feel the same about Weiss. She never notices me!"  
>"I live in the same dorm as Jaune and yet he notices Weiss, Ruby, and Minako over me." Pyrrha pouted. "What about me? I'm cute! I'm available!"<br>"I know, I'm the ensemble darkhorse AND an adorable Aussie-accented yandere bunny for Oum's sake! AND I've got a cute sidekick!" Velvet added.

"Pipipipipi." Vivi commented sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, little partner."  
>"Pipipi."<br>"Assistant?"  
>"Piiii?"<br>"...equal in antics." Velvet sighed, rolling her eyes.

Vivi crossed her arms triumphantly. "Pi."

Pyrrha sighed. "I just wish I could...you know, do something about that..."  
>Velvet rubbed her chin, thinking. "You know, the Kyubey Patrol's going out tonight. That means most of the Antic Order, which includes that accursed Yang and Blake'll be going hunting for Kyubey. Nora will probably come, as will Ren."<br>Pyrrha looked at her, her eyes widening in realisation. "Which means, as Weiss and Jaune never do Kyubey Patrol duty..."

The two stalkers shared a look.

"...you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
>"We've got to plan something."<p>

"Pipipipipi." Vivi sighed, licking a vanilla sorbet with her small plushie tongue.

"What do you mean it'll go wrong as usual?"  
>"Pipipipi. Pipi pipipipi, pipipipi pipipi pi pii piiiiii pippipipi." Vivi gesticulated, using large stick puppets of Velvet and Weiss and gesturing the former to the latter.<p>

"I don't always fail!" Velvet protested.

Vivi just gave her an incredulous look.

"...okay, maybe fifty percent. But trust me..." The bunnygirl smirked at Pyrrha, who smiled.

"Tonight...we get our beloved. Meet me by Professor Ebenezer's old classroom."

Pyrrha rubbed her hands, giggling.

'_Yes! Tonight...finally...m-my Jaune-kun will notice me!'_

Meanwhile, in RWBY dorm...

Ruby examined two, small, round packages. One package was addressed to her and Yang, the other to Blake.

Weiss walked in, a pack of vanilla sorbet in her hands. She looked over at Ruby.

"Hm? What are those?"  
>"These arrived for us in the mail." The reaper explained. "None for you, but-"<br>"Ooooooh!" Yang squeed. "I know where one of them's from! That's from dad!"

"Da-oh. Don't tell me..." Ruby's eyes lit up with glee.

"What?" Weiss scratched her head.

"Arf!" A happy yelp emanated from the package, and the heiress just facepalmed.

"Oh, _don't tell me..._"

"Our dad sent us our dog by mail!" Ruby giggled, opening up the package, as a cylindrical bundle of fur slipped out, before popping out to reveal a tiny, happy-looking corgi.

Yang introduced Weiss to their dog. "Weiss, meet Zwei. Zwei, meet Weiss!"

"Arf!" Zwei hung his tongue out playfully at Weiss, who crossed her arms.

"H-hmph! T-that scruffy little thing...h-he isn't adorable. S-stupid idiots. G-get it out of my sight!"  
>"Arf arf!" Zwei nuzzled Weiss' leg, being already aware within seconds that Weiss was in fact the biggest tsundere of all time and secretly already adored him.<p>

Weiss had to do her best not to pick up the dog and hug it, such was her love of little adorable puppies- of course, secondary to her love of sharks.

Blake chuckled. "Aww...he's so cute."

"Wait, aren't you, like, a cat Faunus?" Yang paused. "You're not scared?"  
>"Nah. I'm not my unmanly canon self." Blake scoffed. "I'm too badass to be scared by that. He's cute! Aaaaand he's named after, what, Ein from Cowboy Bebop?"<br>"Dad's a big otaku." Ruby explained, nodding. "He got us both into anime."  
>"Well, some of it was mom, but she doesn't like the sad ones. They always make her cry." Yang giggled.<p>

Blake chuckled deeply. "Oh. You guys...you have an adorable family. And an adorable pet.

I have one better."

Weiss looked over at her. "What could that possibly be?"

The catgirl smirked, grabbing her package and opening it.

"I present to you...the Belladonna family dog! Oh _Ceeeerberuuuuus!"_

Suddenly, a very large Beowolf leapt out of her package, snarling at everyone. Weiss, Yang and Ruby jumped in surprise.

"W-what?!"  
>"Is that a <em>Grimm?!<em>"

"Oh, for DUST'S sake, BLAKE!"

Zwei just tilted his head at it, hanging his tongue out.

Blake pouted. "...Cerberus doesn't bite. He's tame!"  
>"...you...tamed...a Grimm." Weiss stared at her. "...who are you, Port or something?"<br>"Oh come on!" The catgirl complained. "He's not bad! Look!"

She pointed over at her Beowolf, who was rolling over, hanging its black tongue out and barking in a friendly manner at Zwei, who ran around it, barking happily.

Weiss just looked dumbfounded. "You...actually KEEP a Beowolf..."  
>"Well, dad tamed it. With his bare hands. And a lot of meat." Blake explained. "I asked for him, anyway.<p>

I'm taking him Kyubey hunting!"

Weiss facepalmed. "Oh, can this get ANY stupider?!"

Little did she know, it was going to get stupider.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes, Zwei is in Weiss Reacts now. Adam Taurus and James Ironwood will appear at some point, so don't think I've forgotten about them yet.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that start to the story, leave your reviews, ideas, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	2. Weiss Reacts to Beginnings, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Beginnings, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Firstly, thank you guys so much for all the support- it feels a bit weird writing a sequel to a story for once- and I have just got to say that I love you all!**

**Secondly- oh, wait, I forgot. Eh, I'm sure I'll remember it eventually. So, on with the love interest abduction-and-Incubator-hunting-fest that is the Reactsverse! Enjoy this slightly less crappy than usual chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Zwei would secretly have his own weapon to kill Grimm with (a knife, because Koromaru).**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners (I would make an unfunny joke here, but too many franchises and I'm saving them for possible Reacts fics. And yes I'm looking at you Persona and Fire Emblem.)**

* * *

><p>Slowly, the day passed by as Blake made her preparations to lead the annual Incubator Patrol- colloquially known as the Annual Kyubey Hunt- and darkened to sunset.<p>

Students were filling out of the buildings on campus to head out to Vale to enjoy the nightlife, or to party around other people's dorms.

This, understandably, was a ripe hunting ground for Incubators, the devious little creatures they were, and so Blake had wisely calculated her starting the hunt at this time. And no, it was most definitely not because she had decided to take a nap after spending two hours playing Terraria and League of Legends, most certainly. Assuming so would be unmanly.

The catgirl sighed, lying in the cockpit of Neko-Lagann and waited for her fellow Kyubey-hunters; Nora, Ren, Minako, Yang, Ruby and, surprisingly, Cinder, who loved taking part in the Incubator Patrol- petting her pet Beowolf Cerberus. The Grimm nuzzled his bony head into Blake's hand, happily yapping.

"You're an adorable little Grimm." Blake cooed. "Who's my adorable little representation of shadow? You are, yes you are!"

Cerberus just barked happily, hanging his black tongue out.

Suddenly, Nora, clad in a full set of what looked to be golden armor, with a winged helmet and runic text engraved all over it, and Ren, dressed in a black longcoat, appeared nearby and Blake looked over at them.

"Ah! My fellow Incubator hunters!" The catgirl greeted them. "You guys know where everyone else is?"  
>"Yang and Ruby were coming, last I saw, and Minako was right behind us." Ren stated, checking the load on his StormFlower and patting the pastry launcher on his back.<p>

"And Nora, what's that armor for?"

Nora saluted her proudly. "I'm wearing this to honor my ancestors in Valhalla! I dedicate this hunt and the spoils to my grandmother! May she be treated well in Odin's halls!"  
>Ren sighed. "She's been talking about that all day."<p>

Blake pumped her fist triumphantly, proud to have at least one other person attempting to be manly. "FOR MANLY PURSUITS!"

Following them shortly were Minako, clad in what appeared to be a maid costume, Ruby and Yang- thankfully in their normal clothing-, tailed by Zwei, and Cinder, who appeared to be wearing a military uniform, on a deep red motorcycle of similar make and model to Yang's BumbleBee; the PumpkinBike, she called it, for it had a small stylized pumpkin sticker on the front.

Otherwise, said bike had nothing to do with pumpkins.

Ren chuckled at Minako, noting her dress. "Any reason why you decided wearing a maid costume was a good idea?"

"Eh." The brunette shrugged. "It's got pretty good defence. I mean, not my best piece of armor, but it's enough to take on a dirtbag like Kyubey."

"Riiiiiight." Ren nodded slowly, not comprehending why Minako had to wear a maid outfit- if she wanted to be a walking fanservice scene, surely there were better uniforms to wear?

Ruby and Yang hoisted their weapons and several nets to trap their prey. "Hey. Blake, hope you don't mind, but we brought Zwei around for the hunt."  
>"Think he might smell him out." Yang explained. "Also, just to make sure he knows to sick him when he sees him."<br>"Pipipipipi!"

"Huh?" Ruby looked to her left to see Vivi, dragging along a tiny saddle and riding crop.

"Oh. Hi, Vivi!"

"Pipipi!" Vivi waved at her.

Blake scratched her head. "Vivi? Why're you here? I thought you'd be with Velvet."  
>Vivi sighed. "Pipipipi, pipipi pipipi pipi piiii pipiiii pi." explained the plushie clearly.<p>

"Eh. Probably just trying to kidnap Weiss and fail again." Yang shrugged. "No threat, really. And sure, you can ride Zwei!"

"Pi!" Vivi smiled happily and slung her saddle on Zwei's back. The corgi lowered himself to allow Vivi to ride on his back, as Vivi took out her large mallet, which somehow didn't weigh them both down.

Cinder took out some sunglasses and popped them on, revving up her motorcycle.

"Well? Who's ready to go coobie hunting?"

"Oh, oh!" Nora raised her hand. "Me! Me!"

Blake slipped on her own triangle shades, before turning to her unmounted allies. "You guys got a ride?"

Yang took out her keys and clicked a small button on it. Within seconds, the BumbleBee drove to her side, ready for her to ride. The brawler climbed on to it, followed by Ruby.

"Woo! I get to ride on your bike!" Ruby cheered happily.

"Just don't touch this if I'm not anywhere near it, okay?" Yang cautioned her. "I'm not particularly fond of seeing my bike or my sister flat as a pancake."

Minako pulled out a foldable bike, while Nora shrugged. "Eh, Renny here doesn't trust me with any vehicles!" She pouted at her boyfriend.

"I'm a trickster, not a murderer. I don't think crashing into every pedestrian we see qualifies you as a trusted driver." Ren remarked.

Nora crossed her arms, pouting. "Hmph! Meanie."

Blake sighed. "Just climb in. You can have your passive-aggressive argument later."

Vivi raised her mallet in anticipation of the hunt. "Pipipipi!" She slapped Zwei on the side with a miniature riding crop and rode off ahead of the main hunting party. Cinder rode after her, followed by Minako on her bike.

Yang revved up her bike. "Well, Ruby, it's time to get hunting."

"Hm...I'm kinda suspicious." Ruby rubbed her chin, thinking. "Why's Vivi here instead of Velvet? You think Velvet's trying something stupid?"  
>"Eh. It's probably nothing." The brawler responded. "Now quit worrying! I wanna go spear Kyubey already!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Weiss and Jaune sat alone in RWBY dorm. Their respective teams had left them for the night to go Kyubey hunting, and so with a lack of other things to do, the pair decided to sit together in RWBY dorm, watching DustTube videos and drinking hot chocolate.<p>

"Mmmmm!" Jaune nodded with approval. "This hot cocoa's nice. You make it?"  
>"Mhm." Weiss nodded, smiling proudly. "Special Schnee blend and my own recipe. Pretty tasty, huh?"<br>The knight licked his lips, before thinking for a couple of moments. "Is that...cinnamon?"  
>"Just a dash."<br>"Huh." The knight laughed. "Never thought you were the kind to cook or make anything edible. Or drinkable."  
>Weiss glared at him. "O-Of course I can cook, y-you idiot! I just...don't want to!"<br>"We'll see about that soon enough..." Jaune sighed, chuckling.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, you moron?"  
>"Yang kinda told me you were a terrible cook."<p>

The heiress clenched her fist. "That stupid idiot...and it was ONCE I gave everyone food poisoning! Once! If anything, she and NORA are untrustworthy with food! Giving me that stupid dream..." Weiss grumbled.

Meanwhile, just one floor up, Velvet and Pyrrha listened in to their discussion with a stethoscope, paying rapt attention.

"...you think Ruby, Yang and Blake are gone yet?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Positive." Velvet nodded. "They'll have long gone on patrol. Now, we'll move quickly and quietly, you got that?"

Pyrrha stood up, going over to the table where they'd placed their love interest capturing equipment: several burlap sacks, sleeping Dust, rope, and good old fashioned nets, as well as sorbet and plushie sharks to bait Weiss, and cupcakes and burgers for Jaune. She gave them one more check before nodding to her partner.

"We have everything we need."  
>"Good." Velvet giggled crazily, rubbing her hands with glee.<p>

"You'll see, Vivi! Tonight, I WILL have Weiss-sempai to myself! I'll win this time! No Yang to stop me, no Blake to get in my way, no pesky Ruby- tonight, Weiss-sempai will be all mine!"  
>Pyrrha nodded. "A-And Jaune-kun will be all mine to cuddle..."<p>

"Hm. Those fools are on Kyubey duty..." Velvet rubbed her chin. "Say, Pyrrha. Why doesn't Kyubey go after you? You seem like the kind of person he'd want to contract."  
>"He tried...but then I tried to stab him with a spear and Nora tried to eat him, because he smells like pancakes, apparently." Pyrrha chuckled darkly.<p>

"Ah." Velvet looked away. "I see."

The bunnygirl picked up one burlap sack, a phial of sleeping Dust- to use in case Weiss escaped their initial plan and some Weiss bait, before heading out. Pyrrha followed with her own kit and her Jaune bait, as the pair snuck down to RWBY dorm.

When they arrived at the door, Velvet immediately stuck to the wall adjacent to the door, quieting down her breath. Pyrrha followed her lead, learning from the master of love-interest abduction.

"Now, Pyrrha..." Velvet whispered. "Not a sound until we're right behind them. When we have them captured, THEN you may squee. I've learned this from years of trying to capture my Weiss-sempai..."  
>"Yes, Velvet-sensei." Pyrrha noted obediently.<p>

"On my count of three, you open the door." The bunnygirl commanded, to which the spearmaiden complied.

"One...two...three."

Pyrrha pushed the door slowly open, as Velvet looked in.

Inside, Weiss and Jaune were faced away from the door, watching DustTube videos and talking.

"There is NO way that sharks are inferior to lions!" Weiss complained. "Sharks are the most adorable and superior life form on this planet!"

"Lions have an awesome mane and are called the King of Beasts for a reason!"  
>"Sharks are cuter!"<br>"Lions!"  
>"Sharks!"<p>

Pyrrha and Velvet both quietly squeed, watching their love interests obsess over their respective favourite animals, before creeping up behind them.

"Do we do it?" Pyrrha whispered.

"NOW!" Velvet yelled.

Weiss and Jaune looked up, only having time to release a half-uttered 'What' before the burlap sacks descended upon them.

"Oh, for OUM'S sake! Not again!" Weiss complained as the sack was tied up over her head.

"Gah! What's going on?!" Jaune struggled in his sack.

Pyrrha and Velvet shared a hi-five, triumphant.

"We did it!" Velvet squeed, hugging her sack tightly. "Now, let's get back to the dorm we stole! Quickly!"  
>"O-okay...a-and sorry, Jaune-kun!" Pyrrha quickly apologised, before running off behind Velvet.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside...<p>

A white, cat-like creature with large, hand-like appendages emerging from the side of his head and an eternally smiling face prowled the area for potential contractors.

Kyubey was on the prowl again.

He was looking around for a potential contractor, someone to grant the wishes of and hook into becoming a magical girl, but his search was proving to be pointless.

In hindsight, trying to look for contractors in an academy where almost all the students had superpowers of their own and the staff were not only aware of his existence, but hostile to him, wasn't the best idea.

Eh. He had to press on anyway.

He tilted his head as he found one particularly lonely looking student- judging by her sad expression, probably a boy or a girl had rejected her.

Perfect situation for him to come in.

The incubator casually slinked along towards her, pausing briefly to look around for any sign of staff members or members of that accursed 'Incubator Patrol', or as they liked to call it, 'Kyubey Hunters'. Thankfully, he could see none.

He resolved to make the contract quickly nonetheless. He didn't want to risk the appearance of someone trying to immolate him or something.

Kyubey sidled up to the student, tilting his head.

"Hi!"

"H-huh?" The student looked down at him, confused.

"Would you like to make a wish?" The incubator tilted his head. He had almost hooked her in.  
>"A-a wish?"<p>

"Anything you'd like! Money, power, fame..." Kyubey explained in a rehearsed manner. "All you have to do is make a contract with me!"  
>"A con-"<p>

"THERE HE IS!"

Kyubey retained his smiling expression as he looked towards the source of that voice.

That accursed Faunus girl and her giant mechanical face robot found him. He'd tried to contract her once- that had gotten him stabbed in the face with a drill, much to his confusion. Why would anyone reject a free wish?

Nonetheless, she was a huge threat to him.

"HEY, GUYS! WE FOUND THE DIRTBAG! FIRST ONE TO GET HIM GETS FOOD ON ME!" Blake called, before a parade of bikes- and what appeared to be a living plushie on the back of a dog with a mallet almost three times her size- charged out from behind her and towards him.

"Oh, fiddlesticks." Kyubey shook his head and leaped away, running from the inevitable onslaught of very angry superpowered students and giant robots, as well as having to deal with the strange girl who had tried to eat him, chanting about pancakes all the way.

* * *

><p>Weiss and Jaune were finally removed from their burlap sacks and quickly tied up with rope and disarmed via Pyrrha's Semblance.<p>

Weiss sighed, glaring at the blushing Velvet. "Do you REALLY have to?"  
>"O-of course, Weiss-sempai..." Velvet cooed. "T-then...y-you'll love me..."<br>"Stupid pervert." Weiss grumbled.

"B-but of course!" Velvet stated proudly. "All hail the flat-chested heiress! ALL HAIL THE TSUNDERE HEIRESS AND HER FLAT CHEST!"

Before Weiss could do anything, Velvet was on top of her, rubbing her cheeks into her object of obsession, giggling insanely and happily.

"Flat chest~"  
>"G-get off of me! S-stupid deviant pervert moron!" Weiss blushed furiously as she tried to wriggle out of Velvet's grip to no avail.<p>

Pyrrha sat Jaune in front of a candle-lit table and sat in front of him, after setting the table with dinner- a nice spaghetti bolognaise with meatballs, of course- and giggling.

"Oh, Jaune-kun~ You'll finally pay attention to me and me alone~"

" Uh...Pyrrha, don't you think this might be a tad bit far?"  
>"No~ I want you to love me~" Pyrrha cooed. "I want you to notice me for once~"<br>"Er...I notice you plenty?" Jaune said, confused.

"You don't love me though!" Pyrrha pouted, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"W-well, you always kidnap me and stuff! That's not how love works!"

Velvet looked at him as if he was stupid. "As if!

Kidnapping one's love is the way the Scarlatina family has done it for years! I plan on continuing the tradition with Weiss!"

"Fat chance." Weiss scoffed. "I bet those guys you captured are stupid perverts with a fetish for being captured like that or something.

And I'm with Ruby anyway, you pervert!"

"I-I can share you with Ruby! I get you ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, she gets you zero point one percent of the time!" Velvet protested. "A-after all...a bunny needs to be hugged...otherwise it will die..."  
>"Oh, you just stole that from that stupid Yuki meme!"<p>

Pyrrha pouted. "I just want you to notice me, J-Jaune-kun..."  
>"It MIGHT help if you weren't about as big a yandere as Velvet..." Jaune sighed.<p>

"Nonsense! I am only being loving! Velvet has taught me well!"

Weiss smacked her face into a pillow on the bed she was sat on, unable to facepalm.

"Oh, great. Velvet taught Pyrrha. Now we're all screwed."

* * *

><p>Blake pointed Gambol Shroud at the escaping incubator, who leapt onto a wall to escape.<p>

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

Nora climbed out of the Neko-Lagann, roaring.

"VALHALLA! I AM COMING!" She yelled, charging at Kyubey.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Really? You stole that line, Nora?"

"Weeeeee!" Minako pedalled past, charging at the incubator with Nora.

Kyubey muttered to himself as he tried to escape his pursuers.

"This place is even more troublesome than Inaba..."

"Pipipipipi!" "Arf!"

Kyubey stopped, his route across the wall interrupted by Vivi and Zwei. The corgi growled at him, displeased.

"Pipipipipipi! Pipipipipi...PIPIPIPI!" With that, Vivi smashed the mallet into Kyubey's side, taking him off the wall and back into the path of his pursuers.

Cerberus growled at him as Blake, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang, Cinder and Minako converged on him, brandishing their weapons.

"End of the line." Blake boasted. "Anywhere else you wanna go?"

Kyubey looked around for an escape route- any fate was better than being blown up for the umpteenth year in a row.

By this time, of course, he had developed what his people considered as a mental illness, emotion- in this case, the emotion being fear of being blown up, yet again, repeatedly. He had mulled on the impossibility of doing so and still didn't understand how it happened.

Looking around, he saw an open window on the third floor of the campus building.

'_Anywhere but here.'_

Kyubey sprung onto the wall, crawling up into the window.

Blake growled. "I'll get you! You can't hide forever!"

* * *

><p>Pyrrha cooed quietly to Jaune, offering him a forkful of pasta. "Come on, Jaune-kun, you have to eat! It's delicious!"<br>"Mind, err, untying me first? I'm kinda unable to bend over to eat anything..."

Weiss, meanwhile, grumbled as she was forced to listen to all of Velvet's plans for her.

"...and we'll have thirty children and live in a mansion and..." Velvet breathed in. "...oooooh, I have so many plans for us together! It's destined to be, Weiss-sempai!"  
>"No, it isn't."<p>

Velvet pouted. "But whyyyyyyyyy?! I'm adorable, like Ruby! I'm a bit stupid, like Ruby! I'm the ensemble darkhorse! I'm perfect!"  
>"Ruby doesn't try to kidnap me on a regular basis and ISN'T OBSESSED WITH THE SIZE OF MY PERFECTLY ADEQUATE CHEST!"<p>

Suddenly, Kyubey burst through the window, looking around...and honest-to-Oum _sighed _in exasperation_,_ realising that he had leaped from the frying pan and into the fire.

Velvet drew her massive chainsaw axe Grimmbane, giggling.  
>"Oh, you~ You won't touch my precious Weiss-sempai! WEISS-SEMPAI IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"<p>

Pyrrha drew her own weapon and advanced with the bunnygirl upon the incubator, who backed up against the wall.

"...fiddlesticks."

"DIE NOW" Velvet hefted her axe, before the large hand of Gurren Lagann burst through the window and grabbed Velvet, Kyubey and Pyrrha.

Blake roared from inside it,laughing.

"I've got you now, Kyubey! Now, to SHOW you the power of the Spiral!"  
>Velvet sighed. "Dammit, Vivi...why do you have to be right all the time?!"<br>Pyrrha just sniffled, sad at losing yet another chance to have a 'date' with Jaune.

The giant mech then hurled the three into the air and batted them away with a drill into the sky, leaving nothing but a distant twinkle.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "How convenient. Sighing, she pulled herself out of her bindings and strolled out of the room, leaving Jaune still tied and bound. The boy struggled in his bindings, falling over in his chair.

"Uh...Weiss. You forgot me. Weiss! Weiss?!

...aaaaaah crap. Not again!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, that's done.**

**Next chapter, Sun Ragekong! Woo! Yeah! Praise to Enerjack, the awesome writer who so graciously let me write about his story!  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts, criticisms and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	3. Special Chapter: Sun Ragekong!

**Weiss Reacts to Sun Ragekong!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Sorry for the hiatus- I'm merely enjoying my half-term, revising for exams, playing League of Legends and Fire Emblem Awakening like mad and going on very interesting history trips- but I'm back and I'd like to make one announcement: in the near future, for you FE fans-yes this means you GN-sempai- there MAY be a Reactsverse fic set in FE. Pretty soon, actually.**

**Secondly...err...yeah, that FE fic announcement was it, really- that and there MAY be a little more FE shoutouts and a little less of a certain Arc sister who may end up being shunted off into the background now...**

**Enjoy your fic reaction, courtesy of the wonderful writer Enerjack and let's get this thing on the road! Also, sorry for not releasing this earlier, but I plan on releasing this AND the Halloween chapter this week- I got caught up in the above stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Oobleck would secretly be behind both the White Fang AND Hunters.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Blake grumbled as she shut off the DustTube window displaying the RWBY episode where her canon self ended up arguing with Weiss about Faunus.<p>

"...pfft." The catgirl scoffed, drinking her Blue Cow energy drink. "My canon self has superiority issues. If she really felt that way about Faunus, she'd realise that we're more adorable and badass than humans without trying.

No manliness whatsoever. Weiss, remind me to punch my canon self in the face."  
>Weiss already had her face firmly planted in her palms. "I...don't even doubt you would LEGITIMATELY punch an alternate version of yourself in the face for being unmanly..."<p>

Sun, who was in the dorm with them, yawned and stretched his arms. "So, uh...you guys got anything to do around here?"

Weiss looked over at him. "Why are you here again?"

"Neptune tried cooking and he...err...well, the mess he left was about as bad as that one time when Yang tried to make flambé and ended up covering the ceiling in soot."

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"So, uh...what do you people do for fun around here, apart from watching that creepy show that has people who're clones of us?" Sun inquired casually.

"Watch Weiss get embarrassed and flustered over fanfiction." Blake said flatly, causing the heiress to glare at her.

"Shut up, Belladonna."  
>"It's true."<p>

"It's just as funny watching you get flustered over Yang being a pervert."  
>"The difference is, Weiss, is that I can hide my shame, you can't hide your rage~"<p>

Weiss grumbled and looked away. "Touché."

"Wow. You guys either have boring lives or Weiss' rage must be hilarious." The boy commented.

"See, there's a reason Yang likes trolling her so much-"

"Apart from her being a massive stupid idiot pervert who until recently was obsessed with getting me and her sister to do indecent things?"

"Said indecent things are natural for a couple." Blake commented, causing the heiress to blush.

"S-shut up! Y-you just have a dirty mind!"

Sun chuckled. "I can see why-"  
>"You shut up too! Idiot!" Weiss sighed irritably. "As usual, everyone's against me. Screw it.<p>

Blake, go boot up DustFiction or something. And by the way, where IS Ruby and her dunce of a sister?"  
>"Oh, they went off to go shopping for Halloween costumes." Blake shrugged. "It's in two days."<p>

"Oh. Joy. Halloween with Yang. I wonder what stupid thing she came up with THIS year." Weiss rolled her eyes.

_Meanwhile, at the Schnee Shopping Center in Vale..._

Yang held up two costumes- one being an incredibly skimpy catgirl costume, costume here being a more polite term for 'piece of cloth that barely covered one's chest or groin', and another a large penguin costume. She looked over to her sister, smirking.

"You like?"

"The catgirl costume needs to be skimpier!" Ruby pouted.

"You have a point." Yang giggled. "She'll love the skimpiness. And what about the penguin costume?"  
>"It's..." Ruby sniffed. "Adorable..."<p>

Yang smiled. "Yes, yes it is. And her face will be when she gets in _this _baby..." She nudged the catgirl costume.

_Back at RWBY dorm..._

"Sun Ragekong?" Weiss tilted her head. "...who's Michael?"  
>Sun sneezed. "Huh? What?"<p>

"He's that guy who does those hilarious video game raging videos." Blake chuckled. "He's fun."

"...remind me, Blake, since I don't watch this stuff...why is he relevant?"

"I think he's Sun's voice actor. I think. I dunno." The catgirl shrugged.

"Heh. If they got some DustTube guy to be my voice actor, I must be famous, huh?" Sun chuckled.

Blake looked over at him. "I'd say he's a _bit _more than a DustTuber...but eh, haven't got time to explain that crap. Let's read this!"

"I already have a bad feeling about this..." Weiss sighed.

Weiss scoffed. "How vulgar."

"...I don't swear that much!" Sun protested. "I'm perfectly polite!"  
>"...and when did you get so flirty..." Blake gulped.<p>

"So Sun here is a vulgar, uncouth pervert with a potty mouth. Excellent." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just move on to the next chapter before I punch someone in the eye."

"Okay-" Blake did so, before reading the next chapter and blushing. "W-what..."  
>"...I-I don't even..." Sun blushed with her, trying to banish the mental image of having his face planted into Blake's not-inconsiderable chest.<p>

"And of COURSE Yang has to be a teasing pervert! As usual!" The heiress sighed. "S-stupid idiot!"

"That pun..." Blake cringed.

Weiss stared over at them. "What did you expect Yang to do, be mature for once?"

"Point taken." Sun sighed, clicking onto the 'next chapter' button and reading.

"...and I'm offended! I don't like bananas THAT much!"  
>"Please." Blake scoffed. "You love bananas about as much as Ren loves maple syrup."<p>

Outside, a commotion could be heard as Ren and Nora fought over a bottle of maple syrup- the latter's frantic yelling of 'PANCAKE' could be heard over the former's increasingly desperate insistence that he needed the bottle for himself.

"And how convenient, a demonstration."  
>Sun glared at her. "Hey! It was ONE time!"<br>"You nearly derailed a _train_ for that banana!"  
>"I didn't mean to scare that crowd of horses! And it was a GOOD banana!"<p>

Weiss glared at both of them. "What did you idiots do?!"

The boy sighed, rubbing his head and shaking it. "Don't ask. It's complicated. And VERY stupid."  
>"I still say I told you so!" Blake crossed her arms. "Crazy bastard..."<br>"It was ONE time, Blake. ONE!"

Weiss smacked the desk with her open palm, even more irritated. "I don't want to know what stupid antic you got up to, Sun! Just read the stupid fic!"

Sun looked over at her, sighing. "Okay, okay! Sheesh, Weiss, you always so angry?"  
>"No! I'm just intolerant of idiocy!"<p>

"And now you see my point, Sun?" Blake inquired cheekily.

"S-shut up, Blake! Only because of you and stupid pervert Yang do I get angry!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, wonderful." Weiss grumbled. "Even MORE stupid pervert Yang antics. What kind of a deviant would suggest...whatever Yang did?!"<p>

Blake and Sun shrugged, sharing a look. "We're not surprised. It's Yang."

"Tying him to a tree...and of course you'd AGREE to it, Blake. You're as much a pervert as she is..."  
>"A girl has needs." Blake bluntly stated. "And you can't talk, little miss 'roll-around-naked-in-the-grass-with-Ruby' Schnee."<p>

Weiss blushed, glaring at her. "That's a-a secret!"

Sun sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't know how you live with her, Blake."  
>"I'm only so angry BECAUSE of these perverts!" The heiress protested. "YOU try living with a stupid large-chested pervert and her manliness-obsessed partner!"<p>

"Why is being large-chested a bad thing? Jealous?" Blake grinned.

"Y-you keep quiet! M-My chest is perfectly proportioned!"

The boy just shook his head and resumed reading the fic. "This fic's hilarious...but I don't swear nearly that much. And I still don't know who Michael is..." Sun sneezed, rubbing his nose.

"...and I don't think Blake has a nice...backside!"

"What did you say?!" Blake glared at him, an irritated expression. Sun shook his head, flailing his arms.

"N-no! I mean you have a NICE behind!"  
>"...I'll take that compliment." The catgirl sighed. "I'm not a tsundere like miss Bossyboots over here, so I'll take it."<br>Sun wiped his brow in relief. "Thank Dust. I thought you'd get mad about it. I don't like you in THAT way, but you really are pretty nice looking, you know."

"Pfft." Blake scoffed. "You're not half bad either."

"If you two are done flirting..." Weiss grumbled. "Do you mind continuing to read the fic?"  
>"Okay, okay, calm down! Sheesh." Sun sighed. "Bellabooty's a terrible pun..."<br>"...pervert. Why would you bemoan not sharing a room with Blake?" Weiss glared at him.

"Hey, hey! I didn't do that in real life, don't get mad at me!"  
>"Pfft. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with him." Blake scoffed, causing the boy to blush profusely. "If he tried anything, though...I'd show him just why I'm the manliest person here."<p>

Sun gulped nervously. "R-right..."

* * *

><p>"This is why I hate my canon self." Blake sighed, donning her triangle shades. "Always running away and crap. Pfft.<p>

Not manly enough, I say. I'm tempted to-"  
>"Punch her in the face and make her grit her teeth, I know." Weiss rolled her eyes. "You always want to do that to your canon self."<br>"Then make her stop being a coward then! Dammit Monty! That's not the way a REAL man fights! A REAL man..."

Sun flinched again as Blake proceeded on another rant about how real men never ran away from their problems and paved their way through the stars or something, before poking Weiss on the shoulder.

"Hey, Weiss."  
>"Hm?"<br>"What DID happen to the White Fang?"  
>"Eh...they kinda disbanded after Cinder left and they got taken apart by that Faunus Rights Movement, and apparently they're trying to start a rock band now. It's not ideal." Weiss shrugged. "I don't know just how that'd work anyway..."<p>

"Ah. The White Fang does sound like a good name for a rock band..." Sun mused.

"...and THAT's why Monty needs to give me more shirtless scenes!" Blake declared, causing Weiss and Sun's heads to shoot at her, eyes widened.

"What." The heiress uttered in disbelief. "...I've heard many stupid things from your mouth, but that was even stupider than usual."

Blake smirked at her knowingly. "Shirtless does not mean 'without underclothes'! And I thought you were less perverted than us!"

"Y-you never specified!" Weiss protested. "I-idiot!"

Sun sighed. Between the amount of embarrassment this fic was bringing him and the arguments between Weiss and Blake, his own anger was beginning to mount, but he managed to keep it bottled up.

'_Okay, Sun, you can do this. Just a couple more. Just finish this thing. Seven short chapters. Not long, right?_

_Can't be that long. You can do this. Don't succumb to your inner Michael, or whatever this thing says I am.'_

The boy took a deep breath and continued reading. He chuckled softly. "Ah, Blake, you troll...although..." He snuck a look at the girl's admittedly nice-looking backside.  
>"...yeah, story me has a point there.<p>

...and is he INSANE?! HE THREW A FISH AT HIM! Just...what?!"

"I heard that comment, Sun, and I'm telling you that if you expect me to stick to canon, you're going to have to try harder than that." Blake commented cheerily. "Besides, all the fans ship me with Yang and she's sufficiently manly."  
>"I don't even..." Weiss sighed, turning to Sun with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, take those shotgun-chucks of yours and shoot me. In the head. Now."<p>

* * *

><p>Blake grinned smugly, adjusting her shades. "About time I get my badass moment in a fic..." And just as quickly, her smug expression faded.<p>

"...oh COME ON! Can I NOT be boring in a fic for once?!"

"Hey! I get to be awesome!" Sun cheered. "But I've GOT to stop cursing so much."

"Pfft. Roman wasn't so badass." Blake scoffed dismissively. "He cowered from my manliness! My MANLINESS!"

"Oh, will you SHUT UP?!" Weiss snapped. "If you haven't noticed, YOU'RE NOT A MAN."  
>"Manliness is not something gender defines! You should know better!"<p>

"You're obsessed with manliness!" Sun snapped. "Come on! Calm down!"

"You two don't understand a thing!" Blake grumbled irritably, before crossing her arms and pouting. "Not a thing..."

"Man..." Sun rubbed his temples. "I see why you get angry so easily."  
>"Dealing with her for all of four years tends to get on one's nerves." Weiss stated calmly. "You're not alone. Now let's finish this stupid fic before I lose my own sanity. Or what's left of it."<p>

"Yeah...my patience is kinda wearing too..." Sun sighed as he switched the chapter.

"Yeah! Finally! One that's not about me cursing up a storm!"

Weiss rubbed her chin. "I feel sorry for Neptune, though. That can't be helpful."

"Not at all. Wouldn't even put it past Yang to do that."

"She loves her antics too much..."The heiress grumbled. "Idiot...I bet you anything the NEXT chapter is about her stupid antics too!"

Sun moved onto the next chapter, sighing. "...well, what d'you know, that's the next chapter's subject!"

"See? Everyone in this damned archive agrees Yang's a stupid antic-obsessed pervert!" Weiss raised her hands in exasperation. "Every! Last! Author!"

"The damned ghost pepper challenge..." Sun shuddered. "I'm never taking one of those bets from Fox again..."

Blake laughed heartily. "Hah! A ghost pepper's nothing! You people lack manliness! Me and my father once had two cans of PURE capsaicin! Weaklings!"

"You're insane." Weiss stated. "Really, TWO cans?!"

"Pure, unadulterated capsaicin. Mom did not approve."

"How in..." Sun shook his head in exasperation. "I don't want to know, I know I don't. Just...please, let's get through this before I lose it..."

* * *

><p>Blake pumped her fist proudly. "My manliness is too much for you to handle!"<p>

"You're just being stupid." Weiss scoffed. "I don't think Sun appreciates your insanity." Her hand moved over to move to the next chapter, as they read the next two without incident.

After doing so, Blake shrugged. "Neptune's boring. He's not badass enough! And yeah, you do suck at card games, Sun."  
>"Pfft. I don't ragequit like that, for Oum's sake... " The boy felt his own rage building. "I'm not the kinda guy who ragequits..."<br>"Neither am I, unless these idiots get involved..." Weiss muttered. "At least Yang isn't here...then this would be unbearable..."

"I shudder to think what'd be like WITH her around right now..." Sun said, cringing slightly as he read the next chapter. "...man, my story self's such a pervert!"  
>"You mean you're not?" Weiss shot at him. "You've made your own passes at Blake too, y'know."<br>"Yeah, but come on! I don't do what he does! I'm not like that!"

"Not that I'd mind. I'm open." Blake stated nonchalantly, causing Sun to stare at her. "Wha-"  
>"I mean, I'm not as much of a pervert as Yang is, but I've got needs too." Blake smirked. Weiss responded by slapping her on the back of the head.<p>

The heiress rubbed her temples. "...what...just...I give up on you. Seriously, I give up."

"Come on, Blake, you've got to stop that!" Sun blushed. "Just...quit that! Yang's rubbing off on you..."  
>"It's hilarious~" The catgirl chuckled. "And the last chapter...oh man...hah!"<br>"What?" Sun looked at her curiously, before moving onto the next chapter and facepalming in irritation. "...come on! Just...what?! I look like such an idiot here! You're joking!"

Blake giggled. "Nope. You're just not as awesome as me!"

Sun felt something snap inside him, his frustration with the insanity of Blake having boiled over. He'd had enough.

This was it. He was going to lose it now.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" Sun banged his fist on the desk, shocking Weiss and Blake. "Just...SHUT UP YOU LIMPDICK! YOU HAVE A CONDITION! A STUPID CONDITION! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT MENTION YOUR MANLINESS! OUM DAMMIT! JUST...SCREW YOU!" He stormed out, leaving behind a shocked pair of girls.

Yang casually walked in, clutching a bag of Halloween clothing, looking around to see her teammates' shocked expressions. "What happened?"

"...I made Sun live up to his legacy." Blake chuckled.

Weiss had her palm firmly on her face. "Blake was an idiot. Again."

The sounds of an irritated Sun echoed throughout the corridor, as Blake decided to leave her review.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>NightshadeNinjaCat of Giha<strong>

Nicely done fic that lampshades Sun's VA. I even made the real Sun rage when reading it.

It was hilarious.

Blake B.

P.S. Not enough manliness from me. I am disappoint.

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed, leaning back on her chair and looking over dismissively at Yang's bags. "And what are those for?"<br>"Halloween!" Yang said cheerily. "Remember? It's in two days! And you're coming!"

"...oh dear Oum _no._" Weiss closed her eyes, dreading Halloween.

It was yet another vehicle for Yang to be perverted and do stupid antics under the pretense of 'holiday spirit', in her opinion.

_'Dear Oum, kill me now. Please.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that ends that chapter! A HUGE shout out to Enerjack for letting me write about his awesome fic!**

**So next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Halloween! Now with more cosplay! Woo! Yeah! Stuff!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	4. Weiss Reacts to Halloween!

**Weiss Reacts to Halloween!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Sorry about the lack of chapters this last couple of weeks- been absolutely banging out Fire Emblem Awakening- got it literally just last week and I love it- and enjoying my nice school break. Excellence!**

**My general laziness and procrastination abilities make it understandably hard to come up with ideas. Sorry...**

**But enough about that, let's get this chapter on the road! Happy Halloween to you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Zwei would be behind every single twist in the series.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Weiss crossed her arms, dreading the incoming antics. "I still can't believe you idiots are doing this." She sighed at Ruby and Yang, sitting casually in her dorm on her bed.<p>

Yang was clad in what seemed to be the skimpiest witch costume ever, complete with tiny witch hat and broom. Indeed, it resembled more of a bikini than a witch's robe, exposing her midriff, quite a bit of her skin and showing a lot of her massive chest.

Weiss contemplated briefly whether or not such a costume should be really considered underwear before realising, as always, Yang didn't care.

Ruby, in comparison, wore a far more innocent costume, with a large penguin costume replete with adorable beak and blush stickers. She pouted at Weiss, blushing.

"D-do I look...adorable?"  
>Weiss gritted her teeth, grumbling. Of course her girlfriend <em>had<em> to pick the most adorable costume ever, as if the heiress didn't already have all the reason in the world to pick her up and hug her as tightly as a vice.

"M-must you do this to me, Ruby?"  
>"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head adorably, causing Weiss to simultaneously mentally squee and slap herself.<p>

"Stop being so adorable, y-you idiot..."  
>"Awwww..." Ruby smiled, strolling over to kiss her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'm saving all my adorableness for you~<p>

Which reminds me, why don't you want to go with us for trick-or-treating?"

Weiss rolled her eyes in contempt. "One, it's immature. Two, I'd be stuck with Yang all night and Dust knows what she'll get up to! She's already DRESSED like a stupid pervert!"

"If you've got it, flaunt it~" Yang winked mischievously at her. "I'm only showing off what I'm born with, Miss Ironing Board-"  
>"My chest is ADEQUATE! ADEQUATE, I SAY!"<p>

"And if you think THIS costume's skimpy, you should see what I gave Tohru~"

"Oh, dear Oum, _no_..." Weiss facepalmed. "...must you drag her into your idiotic shenanigans?"  
>"Just because I fangirl over her doesn't mean she's safe from my antics. Just like how Elf fanboys over you and makes you a target for antics!"<br>"I told you, Yang, I don't get your stupid fourth wall references or whatever you call them!" The heiress stated irritably for the umpteenth time. "And I also do NOT want to know what you probably forcibly shoved onto poor Miss Honda..."

_Meanwhile, in Cinder's office..._

"N-no!" Tohru's voice could be heard from the closet, audibly shaking and trembling. "T-this...t-this costume is too indecent!"

"It's cute." Cinder chuckled, herself in a blue Cinderella cosplay- being, well, Cinder Fall, she needed no skimpy outfit to exude her aura of attractiveness.

"I-I have a boyfriend! I d-don't think he'd be very appreciative of me d-dressing...l-like this..."

"So you've been shoved into a skimpy, perverted costume by Yang Xiao Long and currently hiding in a closet out of shame" Cinder shrugged. "Welcome to Beacon, Tohru."

"...K-Kyo won't like this...at all..." Slowly, the girl pulled herself out of the closet.

She was clad in an extremely skimpy catgirl costume, replete with whiskers, brown cat ears, and an immense blush on her face as she felt the cold air on her exposed skin.

Right now, she envied Roman- the man had the luck of disappearing out right before Cinder showed up with that blasted costume.

Cinder whistled appreciatively. "Espresso was right. Your chest IS surprisingly big. How do you hide those things under your sweater?"  
>"Q-quiet!" She snapped uncharacteristically loudly, shaking her head in shame. "T-this is so embarrassing..."<p>

"Well, you always said you loved cats, so we got you a catgirl costume." The pyromancer chuckled.

"D-don't you have anything ELSE for me to wear?!"

Cinder rubbed her chin. "Well...Glynda, being a boring old hag like she always is, bought a riceball costume for you-"  
>"I'll take that! Anything but this! Please!" Tohru pleaded.<p>

"Okaaaaay~" Cinder chuckled.

_Back with Team RWBY..._

Blake strolled out of the bathroom, dressed as a biker with triangle shades sighing at Yang.

"Really, Yang? Really?"  
>"Oh come on, Blake. We told you, I wanted to get as many people dressed skimpily as possible!" Yang protested. "It's FUN!"<br>"It's perverted." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Stupid idiot. And Blake, she even got that Tohru woman into her stupid scheme!"  
>"Oh dear Dust." Blake facepalmed, before looking over at her perverted partner. "Yang, I love you like a sister. And maybe a little more than that. But really, there's a LIMIT to being a pervert!"<br>"Nonsense! All is fair in antics, love and war!" Yang cheered proudly.

Ruby shrugged, holding up a pumpkin bucket and giggling. "Now we'll go trick-or-treating!"  
>"Oh come on, Rubes!" Yang protested. "That's boring! Besides, me and everyone else made plans to hit every club in Beacon tonight!"<p>

"Dressed like that? Count me out." Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I told you this two days ago. I want nothing to do with your stupid shenanigans!"

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud! You're boring!" The brawler pouted. "I just want everyone to have fun tonight! It's Halloween, for Oum's sake!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "I refuse to go anywhere with you while you're dressed like something out of an indecent manga!"

Yang stuck her tongue out at her mischievously. "You'll just have to live with it~"

The heiress sighed, grabbing herself a blue Schnee-brand coat. "Fine. But don't get me involved in some stupid antic! I refuse to get involved with dirty thoughts and perverted antics!"

Yang shrugged casually. "You've been in our dorm for two years now, I think you know how it goes around here~"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>Shortly, team RWBY walked downstairs to meet with their friends. Throughout Beacon, as they walked past, the place was alive with Halloween spirit- hanging Grimm masks, skeletons, people in weird costumes. Even Glynda was getting into the spirit, donning a wizard hat and a stylized wizard staff, guiding a group of young Signal students around Beacon with Ozpin, who was apparently cosplaying as a dog youkai samurai, from what Weiss could see.<p>

Eventually, the team made it over to the courtyard, where their friends were waiting.

Team CFVY were over in the corner, huddled around Fox's tablet. Coco-thankfully in her Coco personality- was cheering happily.

"Woo! I get to be in the show! And they got my minigun right!"

"Aw, man." Fox frowned. "I don't get any lines! How come YOU do, Coco?"

"This is all wrong..." Velvet muttered frantically. "Where's my axe?! Where's my love for Weiss-sempai?! Monty-sama, why do you do this to me?! WHY?!" The bunnygirl sobbed, with Vivi patting her on the head, comforting her.

Yatsuhashi merely made an approving sound. "Excellent job."

Opposite them sat Pyrrha and Ren; the former smiling very widely and dressed as a pirate, complete with eyepatch and tailor-made tri-cornered hat, and Ren, dressed as a ninja.

Ruby nodded over at Pyrrha. "Hey, what happened? Jaune ask you out or something?"  
>Pyrrha giggled, shaking her head. "Even better."<p>

Weiss shook her head. "I don't want to know what that means-"

"H-hey! Nora! G-get off of me!"  
>"No way, Jaune! I have a bet to win!"<p>

The heiress facepalmed. "I knew it. It's something stupid, isn't it?"

From around the corner, Nora dragged a very reluctant Jaune, clad in a maid costume, who was clutching a feather duster and a handheld vacuum. Pyrrha blushed and giggled.

"You look s-stunning...J-Jaune-kun..."  
>"Dammit, Nora!" Jaune complained. "What kind of stupid bet is this anyway?!"<br>"Cinder bet me she could get someone to wear the most embarrassing costume ever! I HAD to win the bet!"  
>Ren shrugged. "Girl needs her pancake money."<p>

"Oh come on, Jaune." Yang reassured him. "You look nice as a girl!"

"You guys have GOT to stop dressing me like one!" The knight grumbled. "Come on! Don't you people have anyone else to-"

"Surprise!" Cinder strolled out, dragging Tohru with her. The unfortunate victim was dressed in what could only be described as rice paper wrapped around her with papier-mâché rice balls plopped on her head. At this point, even Yang groaned, partially out of sympathy for her, but also because even _she _had a limit to how much fanservice she wanted.

"T-this wasn't a r-riceball costume..."  
>"Of course it is!" Cinder giggled. "I just...lost the riceball part!"<p>

Nora pouted and passed over fifty Lien to her teacher. "...dammit. No pancakes for me..."

"Never bet against the house!" Cinder proudly declared.

Tohru blushed and looked around, feeling exposed. "C-can I ...g-get out of this thing now..."  
>"No, your embarrassment is too adorable~"<p>

Weiss crossed her arms. "You idiots. Let's just go before something even stupider happens! Next thing you know, everyone's clothes are going to fall off because Yang secretly rigged them!"  
>"That gives me a-"<br>"NO, YANG, THAT WAS NOT PERMISSION TO DO THAT!"

Cinder grinned. "I'm tagging along, by the way~"

"Oh, dear Dust no. Can we have a RESPONSIBLE adult?" Weiss complained.

"Ugh. Fine." Roman walked onto the scene, dressed as the Penguin, replete with fake nose and monocle. "Since leaving you kids with Cinder might get you all locked up in a jail, I suppose I'll tag along."

Cinder and Yang pouted at him and cried "You're boring!" in unison. Weiss sighed in relief.

"Thank Dust, someone who isn't insane."

"Trust me, kid." Roman tipped his hat towards her, shaking his head. "I'm already insane for associating with this crazy woman."

Cinder frowned. "I'm not crazy! I'm just ahead of the-"  
>"I've heard that too many times to take that seriously." Roman interrupted her, twirling his cane.<p>

Nora cheered. "Yay! Trick-or-treating! I call all the pancakes!"

"Uh, Nora..." Ren patted her calmly on the back. "I don't think they give pancakes out on Halloween..."  
>"Well, they should! Pancakes are the best sweets!" Nora protested. "PANCAKE SUPREMACY!"<p>

"Wait, where's your costume?" Ruby tilted her head, tweaking her bird beak.

"For Halloween, I'm going as myself!"

Weiss blinked in disbelief. "...I wasn't sure if you could get even more stupid, Nora, but you just did. How in Dust is THAT supposed to work?!"

Blake shrugged, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "Well, Nora cosplays are pretty common."  
>"Yeah! I'm in my Nora cosplay!" Nora cheered proudly.<p>

Ren chuckled. "Yes, Nora. Yes you are."

Weiss looked around, realising that the only sane people present were Jaune and Roman. She hung her head in despair.

"Oh, this is going to be a _long_ night..."

Cinder giggled. "I'm going to enjoy this night too! As is Tohru! Right?" She reached along to grab her poor victim, before realising she'd managed to scamper off without her noticing. She pouted.

"Oh, you're boring."

* * *

><p>The gaggle of teens made it over to the Schnee Shopping Center, which was itself plastered with all the typical Halloween trademarks. People in all sorts of costumes and outfits were milling around, from people dressed as Grimm, clad in black and bone-white masks, to cosplayers of all kinds- one could see a cosplay group of all the RED and BLU teams of Team Fortress 2.<p>

Nora laughed, resting her hands behind her head and taking the atmosphere. "We haven't been around here a long time! I miss the pancakes here!"

"You mean you haven't been here for three days and you already miss all the pancakes?" Ren looked at her.

"Of course! I love your pancakes, but sometimes I need different pancakes, you know?"

Weiss looked around, nodding. "And now I look like an idiot, with no costume."  
>"You're just going as yourself!" Nora reassured her. "Come on!"<p>

Yang whipped out a black helmet with a purple circle in front and three points, one on each side and on top, and a black cape and pair of clothes. "You can still change into these!" She smirked.

"I am NOT dressing like some pretentious idiot! What are those, some prince's clothes or something?"  
>"Oh, you don't know..." The blonde brawler giggled.<p>

Blake surveyed the center, looking around to see what shops and restaurants were open. "We got to check the good places out before everyone takes up the nice places!"

"And before Nora does something stupid." Roman fixed his monocle and twirled his cane stylishly, pointing at Nora, who was already conversing with an unfortunate blue-haired girl with a blue leotard and a white flower in her hair.

"Oh hi! Are you new to Vale? You look like Rei!" Nora gasped in surprise, flailing. "Are you doing a Rei cosplay?!"

"Woof." The girl raised her hand to resemble a paw, tweaking it and seemingly greeting her with it. "Yes, I am new here... and what is...a Rei cosplay?"  
>Jaune grabbed his teammate's shoulder from behind. "Heheh! Nora! I don't think she's cosplaying! Please, don't do this..."<p>

Blake looked over to see who Nora was greeting, before nearly falling over in shock. "Whoa, wha-"  
>"Oooh! Guys! Guys! Nice food place! Let's go! Now!" Ruby grabbed Weiss with her flipper and dragged her away, ignoring her girlfriend's protests.<p>

Yang looked over in surprise. "Hey, wait for me!"

"D-don't leave us!" Jaune moved to run towards them, before turning to the girl, chuckling nervously.

"Heheh...sorry about this. My teammate just doesn't understand some things."

"Woof." The girl repeated her gesture. "It's fine."

Nora squeed at her, giggling. "She's so adorable! Can I take her home?!"  
>"We told you, just like we did with Yang's mom, YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE PEOPLE HOME IF YOU FIND THEM ADORABLE!"<p>

"You're boring!" The girl pouted. "But fine. I'm cribbing that greeting, though!"

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stopped at the front of the restaurant to find a large queue in front of it. Blake frowned.

"Dammit, how do we get in there? This place looks packed!" Yang complained.

Roman rubbed his chin, continuing to twirl his cane. "You sure you guys don't have any place in mind that's not this?"  
>Cinder looked thoughtfully at the long queue, her index finger placed just on her chin, with a sly smile on her face. "I can think of a couple of good ways..."<br>"You're not going to do something stupid, Fall." Roman glared at her.

"Oh, getting assertive, are we? Don't forget, Roman, I've got SO much dirt on you~"  
>"Cinder, there's KIDS here!"<br>"I think they can handle it~"

Weiss facepalmed. "Our teachers are such idiots..."

Yang looked around, pointing over at the Schnee Steak Emporium. "We could eat there! It's less crowded, I suppose..."

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, Ruby."

Ruby pouted in disappointment, but sighed. "Fine, we'll eat there."

"We'll go as soon as Nora stops kidnapping people." Ren thumbed towards his partner, who was attempting to drag a brown haired girl with two hairs sticking up, resembling a cockroach's antenna, away, as a blue haired boy was trying to keep her from being dragged away.

"ADORABLE PERSON! LOVE ME!"

"Dammit, Nora." Ren sighed and headed over with Pyrrha and Jaune to pull her away.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

The group had finished their dinner without incident- Nora had to be restrained to stop dragging people she thought were adorable away- and were currently hitting the main attraction of the night- the center of the Schnee Shopping Center. Most of the shops around it were handing out candy for free, from the Schnee-brand shops to that weird Junes shop over in the corner, and there was a fairly large mini-theme park set up in center square, with several horror-themed rides, including a carousel and a maze.

Cinder chuckled, looking around and waiting for Ruby and Weiss to catch up with them. Ruby was goggling at her bucket, which was stuffed full of candy from the shop employees, and hugging Weiss tightly to her.

"She's my good luck charm~ I don't usually get so much!"  
>"You're dressed like an adorable penguin." Weiss scoffed. "They acknowledge the superiority of the penguin to all other creatures! Save the shark, of course."<p>

Yang sighed, coming back empty-handed. "That's not even fair! How come they give you candy?!"  
>"You may act immature, but you certainly don't look immature." Weiss grumbled. "Seriously, who's going to mistake you for a child in THAT costume?!"<p>

"I would." Roman remarked.

Nora giggled, raising a bucket full of flapjacks and one bottle of syrup. "All my candy is pancakes!"  
>Pyrrha tilted her head. "How did you get ALL pancakes?"<br>"I've got my pancake charm my mom gave me!" She held up a small, golden pancake, wrapped around her neck with a golden chain. "She always told me it'd attract pancakes, syrup, and kaiju!"

"Sometimes, I don't know who's weirder, the Arc family, the Belladonnas, the Xiao Longs or the Valkyries." Weiss muttered. "I think the only NORMAL families here are mine and Pyrrha's..."

Roman looked around, pointing at the ticket stall. "Right, kiddos. We should probably head back to Beacon in two hours, so you've got two hours to do whatever."  
>"Me and Roman'll be at the fortune telling stall!" Cinder giggled, before grabbing her partner's hand.<p>

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!"

"You did now!"  
>"G-get off of me!"<p>

Ren sighed as they stomped over to the ticket stall, before turning to his friends.

"Right, guys. Where do you want to go?"  
>"I wanna check out the scary maze!" Ruby chirped. "It sounds awesome!"<br>"I'll go with Ruby, if only to make sure she doesn't accidentally do something stupid." Weiss stated calmly.

Yang and Blake shared a look, nodding. "We'll go with 'em."

"I wanna go on the carousel!" Nora cheered gleefully. "It looks glittery!"  
>"Eh. Why not, I'll go with Ruby and Weiss." Jaune shrugged. "I got nothing much else to do anyway..."<br>"I-I'm going with Jaune-kun!" Pyrrha volunteered, but Ren shook his head.

"No. You're helping me. Nora's too hopped up on pancakes for me to stop her dragging some unfortunate passerby home with her, and as hilarious as that is, I'd prefer to keep going to this mall to buy things, kay?"

Pyrrha pouted. "B-but Jaune-kun..."

"It's settled!" Yang cheered. "We're going to the maze first!"

"Yaaaay!" Ruby ran over to the maze- which had screams, both fake and real, emanating from it-which had a fairly short queue, lining up with her team and Jaune. She giggled in anticipation.

"This looks like it's gonna be fun! Right, Weiss?"  
>"Sounds like it's a bunch of cheap scares." The heiress rolled her eyes.<p>

"I heard it's pretty scary, actually." Blake chimed in, fixing her triangle shades. "Apparently it's sent about twenty people packing or something."  
>"Pfft. They're probably easily scared." The heiress scoffed. "That's nothing to someone like me."<p>

"Errr...I'd prefer not to be scared, thanks-" Jaune stated hurriedly and began to walk off, but Yang grabbed him and sat him next to Ruby.

"Nuh-uh, Jauney-boy, you stay RIGHT here!"  
>"But-"<br>"My sis and her girlfriend need a big strong knight to protect them~"

"S-shut up." Weiss glared at her. "Quit being so moronic."

"Oh, we're up!" The reaper noted, holding Weiss' hand and pointing at the opened door held open by a staff member in a bloody hockey mask. "Come on, let's go in!"  
>"Uh...okay..." The heiress nodded, looking at Jaune. "Well, come in then!"<br>He gulped, looking around at Yang and Blake. "Yeah...okay..."

Yang nodded, crossing her arms and smiling. "Yep! See you!"

"Wait, what?!" Weiss whirled around hurriedly to see Yang and Blake run off just as the door shut. She grumbled, clenching her other hand. "Typical. I bet you they bribed the staff to make this maze hell for us..."  
>"Oh, come on!" Ruby reassured her, smiling. "They wouldn't do that! They didn't have time to do that!"<p>

Jaune trembled, surveying his surrounding- bloodied walls, lined with rusty, sharp implements, surgical or otherwise, and with what looked to be a bloodied head, nailed to the wall by the skin on its neck.

He gulped nervously. "Heh...yeah..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Ren had his hands in the pockets of the greatcoat he 'd chosen to wear as a pirate, making sure Nora wasn't about to rush off, before Yang and Blake rushed over to them, laughing.

"Yang, you're SUCH a jerk...but that was hilarious!"  
>"Did you see Jaune's face?" Yang giggled, before Ren interjected by clearing his throat.<p>

"Erm. What are you two talking about?"  
>"We just ditched Jaune, Ruby and Weiss in the maze. I'll bet you Weiss'll be scared silly by the time she gets out~" Blake chortled.<p>

Ren clapped. "Excellent job."  
>"If I do say so myself~" The brawler bowed with a magnificent flourish of her hand.<p>

"I call the weird skeleton pony!" Nora raised her finger as the last group of people left the ride. The girl rushed over to her chosen steed. Ren sighed and rode next to her, keeping an eye on her.

"Yeah. Sure. Hey, Pyrrha, get over here." Ren looked over to where he thought his teammate was, before realising she was gone.

"Pyrrha?" The gunslinger looked around, before realising that she had snuck over to the maze, sneaking in through a staff door.

"Oh. This is going to be hilarious..."

_Over in the maze..._

"Okay, guys, just hold on to each other's shoulders and you should be fine." Ruby reassured her friends. Weiss calmly placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, and Jaune placed his on Weiss'.

Ruby slowly lead the way through the maze, and the scares were nothing- just the typical people jumping out at you, blinking lights and so on.

Weiss scoffed. "This, scary? I think not."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah. It's not as bad as they said it was! I think she was exaggerating to make you even more scared..."  
>Jaune laughed nervously. "Yeah...sure...although it's kinda creepy in here..."<p>

"Of course, you dolt! It's a horror maze!" Weiss snapped, before a sudden wind blew into their faces from the sides, making them jump.

"Whoa!" Ruby shook her head, fixing the fake beak she was wearing. "That was...sudden."

Weiss brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Hmph. How uncouth. That was cheap. Right, Jaune?"

Nobody responded. Weiss made a questioning sound. "Hm?"  
>She whirled around to see nobody. "What...Jaune?! You dolt, where are you?"<br>"He probably ran on ahead. Come on, let's meet him outside!" Ruby gestured for her to follow, as Weiss sighed.

"Fine...that dolt can get lost in the maze for all I care..." The heiress shook her head before following, ignoring the muffled cries for help and the delighted cries of 'Jaune-kun!' behind her.

"Dust...that dunce is so fast..." Weiss panted, keeping Ruby in her sights as best as she could. "Slow down, will you? Dunce..." The heiress shook her head and began to run towards her, before tripping.

"Oof! Dust..." She rubbed her forehead, pulling herself up. "Where...oh, Dust, I LOST her. Perfect!"

She sighed, trailing her hand across the left hand side of the wall. "Just follow the left hand side, so I'm told...I swear, I am going to beat some sense into those two..."

Weiss looked around at the red-lit surroundings. The fake blood ran down the walls, the lights blinked on and off, and the low, droning noise throughout the maze seemed to unnerve her slightly.

"Hmph. I-I'm not scared of this. It's a little weird..." Weiss muttered to herself, before she felt something brush past her shoulder. She whirled around, but she found nothing.

"W-what was that? No...that was nothing. Hmph. Schnee, quit getting so scared! It's just nothing! Nothing!" The heiress grumbled, facepalming. "I am a fool for getting scared so-"  
>"Woof."<p>

"AH! DUST HELP ME!" Weiss jumped and ran as far as she could at the sound, completely missing the blue-haired girl from earlier, her hand raised as a paw again.

She frowned as she saw the heiress flee. "Why did she run away? Was my greeting incorrect this time?"

Weiss, meanwhile, fled to the exit, running straight into Ruby, screaming.

"Ah! Weiss!"  
>"Ruby!" The heiress hugged her tightly, before glaring at her. "Y-you idiot! You left me in the maze! I swear, if you do that again, I'm going to kill you!"<br>"I miss you too." Ruby sighed, hugging her back. "You get scared too easy. What happened in there?"

"Just...don't ask. Please." Weiss sighed in shame. "I don't want to talk about it either."

"DAMMIT NORA THAT'S NOT A REAL PANCAKE!" Ren yelled nearby, as the pair looked up to see Nora scaling the Pancake World stall and biting on the pancake tightly.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, of course. Well then..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Cinder was sitting down at a nearby cafe, sipping on a coffee. She smirked at Roman, who was heavily blushing.

"So, you think about the fortune we got together~?"  
>"S-shush. Don't say a word."<br>"Awww...so you really do love me~"

"I said shush." Roman grumbled, sighing. "I'm never doing that stupid thing again."

Just then, Pyrrha skipped happily past, carrying a passed out Jaune, a happy expression on her face.

Roman facepalmed. "Crazy kids these days..."  
>"Lovebirds~" Cinder clapped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That was a long chapter! Okay! Well! A cookie to anyone who isn't Half-Blind Otaku who figures out who the characters are who cameo'd, since I know he knows. :P**

**Next chapter will be the long awaited camping trip! Or the first part of it! Woo! Yeah! Also, keep an eye out, Fire Emblem fans, _Lucina Reacts _(yes, this will be a thing) may be coming in the near future!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	5. Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! And dear gods, FE fans, do I have a gift for you today! **_**Lucina Reacts**_** debuted earlier today and I...do not recommend reading it. If you want to horribly destroy your minds by doing so, then read it, but otherwise...yep...**

**On the Weiss Reacts side, this is it! The camping trip! Insanity ensues! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Well...here it goes...the horribly mind-screwy insanity is going to happen now.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Zwei would secretly be sentient and talking.**

**All franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything packed, Weiss?" Ruby called over from her bunk.<p>

"You don't need to shout so loudly! I'm right next to you, you dunce!" Weiss grumbled, shoving several pairs of the same clothes into her Schnee-brand suitcase. "What are you packing anyway?"  
>"Oh, you know..." Ruby giggled. "The essentials...clothes, kit, cookies, games, cookies, my scythe, cookies..." She raised Zwei in the air. "And Zwei!"<br>"Are you...seriously considering packing him into the suitcase?!" Weiss said, exasperated.

Ruby nodded happily. "Yep! I can't just leave him here!"

"Pfft." Blake chuckled, lifting up her whimpering Beowolf Cerberus into her tiny bag. "I can't leave this guy behind! He's too wimpy!"  
>"A Grimm, wimpy?" Yang looked over at her. "How so?"<br>"He's scared of loud noises, bright lights and strong smells. He's like Scooby Doo! Only more monstrous! And manly! Relatively, of course- he's still a stupid wimp. But he's my stupid wimp." Blake pumped her fist to her chest proudly.

"Arf, arf!" Zwei poked his head up from the pile of cookies, clothes and games.

"Even Zwei's calling him a wimp..." Ruby chuckled. "Heh."

Blake nodded. "At least Zwei's got his ideas straight."

Yang shrugged. "Say, Blake, where were you this morning? You kinda disappeared off at five in the morning!"  
>"I was busy running a last test on the Lagann's Perceptual Teleportation system." The catgirl chuckled.<p>

"Oh. Okay. I was wondering, because I had a book on my nightstand last night, and I don't know where it might have gone..." Yang rubbed the back of her head.

Blake's eyes widened a fraction, before she shook her head. " Y-yeah, sure. Hope you find it."

"I hope you don't plan on bringing that damned thing to camp too." Weiss stared at it.

"Sadly, Glynda made me promise not to." Blake clenched her fists, sighing. "I wanted to, but she didn't want any stupid antics to happen on the trip. Hmph."

Yang winked. "Challenge accepted."

The heiress facepalmed. "Oh dear Oum, Yang. _No._ Can we have ONE day without stupid antics?!"

"No~ Antics are what I live on, after all~"

Weiss looked over to her girlfriend. "Ruby, kill me now."

"Oh come on! This'll be fun!"

"Doesn't look like it." Blake smirked. "I mean...what with last night's maze scaring the living hell out of her! I mean, seriously, Lan only said hi!"  
>"I-I wasn't scared of whoever that girl was!" Weiss clenched her fists and blushed. "Q-quit being stupid!"<p>

Yang giggled, before clearing her throat and putting her hand up to imitate a dog's paw. "Oh, 'Woof'." She then increased the pitch of her voice, attempting to imitate Weiss.

"Oh Dust! Ruby, save me! Save me from the horrible monster! The horrible, cute, Rei Ayanami-lookalike monster who sounds like a happier Yuki!" Yang giggled, dodging Weiss' slaps.

"S-shut up! Idiot! And quit making your stupid jokes! I don't know who you're even talking about!"

"If you don't get those jokes, you don't watch enough animes. Besides, her VA's everywhere!" Yang stated.

The dorm's door opened to admit Aspasia Arc, who tilted her head at the team.

"Oh, hey! Big bro's looking for you guys! He says Glynda's about to tell the driver to leave without you guys..."

"What! Dammit!" Weiss zipped her bag shut. "Aspasia, run down there and tell them we're on our way!"

Ruby nodded hurriedly. "Y-yeah, tell her we'll be right down!" She shoved Zwei's head down into the luggage and zipped up the bag. "Sorry, Zwei! I left a can of dog food in there! It's under the cookies!"

Blake and Yang crammed their stuff in their bags and slung them on their backs. "We're ready!"

Cerberus whimpered from inside Blake's bag. Aspasia giggled.

"Did you bring your dog? He sounds adorable~"

"You could say he's adorable." The catgirl winked.

"Oh dear lord, I can smell the antics already." Weiss sighed. "I've already written this trip off."

Ruby smiled, patting her on the back. "Come on, it won't be that bad!"  
>"I bet you, come tonight, you won't be so optimistic." The heiress remarked.<p>

Yang giggled. "Oh, come on. I'm not that bad!"

"Need I list the COUNTLESS times you've done something stupid?"

"I want the chronological list of antics!" Yang giggled.

"Just..." Weiss exhaled loudly, already exasperated. "...just go before I utterly snap."

Ruby chuckled nervously, stepping between Weiss and Yang. "Oookay, Weiss, don't smack her around JUST yet!"

"...s-stupid idiot..." Weiss harrumphed and blushed, looking away.

Yang smirked. "She loves me too much~"  
>"S-shut up!"<br>"We're not replicating Lagrange, Weiss." Blake remarked.

"I DON'T GET THAT JOKE, YOU DUNCE!"

"Heheheh..." Aspasia laughed nervously, before slinking out of the door, shaking her head.

"I don't know how big bro makes friends with them...I feel for him, though. All the girls he associates with are weirdos." She shrugged.

"Even that nice Pyrrha girl's a yandere..."

"Huh?" Pyrrha appeared from the ceiling, hanging upside down. "You were saying?"  
>Aspasia squeaked in surprise. "N-nothing! D-don't worry about it!"<p>

"Good." Pyrrha smiled sweetly at her. "Jaune is mine. MINE! MINE!

And you stay away from him, you siscon." The spearmaiden climbed up the vents, as Aspasia clenched her fists, growling.

"I AM NOT A SISCON! I just like acting like an adorable little sister because I LOOK like one!

...I hate being tiny. People think I'm one of those weird _imouto_ genre sisters with brother fetishes..." Aspasia rolled her eyes and rushed off to the bus.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY arrived at the front of the school, where Glynda, Cinder, Ozpin and Beth Lupin were waiting in front of the bus. Glynda calmly tapped her scroll with her stylus as Ruby's group finally arrived.<p>

"Team RWBY. You're late."

"Allow me, Miss Belladonna." Norn, Blake's Persocom, grabbed the team's luggage and hauled it onto the bus with one hand. "Tea?"  
>"No thanks." Blake shook her head. "Are you coming?"<br>"As part of Team SONA, although I will be at your behest should you need me." Norn calmly stated.

"At least we have ONE sane person on this trip. "Weiss wiped her forehead in relief.

"Hey, Ren! I brought the pancake batter! And the cooker!" Nora toted the aforementioned objects over her head, giggling.

"Please, tell me you bought the gas tank this time." Ren stated. Nora hauled up a blue tank of fuel.

"Oh, I didn't forget it like last time!"

Pyrrha looked around, frowning. "Jaune-kun? Jaaaaaune-kun?! Where are you?" She wandered around, passing by Minako, who was humming quietly to herself, before looking down at a bundle of clothes and bags. Making sure Pyrrha wasn't looking, she whispered to it.

"Psst. Jaune. She's gone."

The knight poked his head up through the pile. "Whew...thanks. I owe you one."  
>"You owe me a date~"<p>

"W-what?!"

"Not a serious one, silly. But you owe me dinner or a date." Minako winked at him mischievously, before looking up. "Oh crap, she's coming back! Get back in there!"  
>"H-hey, wait-" Jaune was interrupted by the brunette shoving his head back into the pile.<p>

Pyrrha looked around the place, pouting. "Minako, have you seen my Jaune-kun?"  
>"No, not at all." She shook her head. "Why, you find him? I wanted to talk to him too."<br>"O-oh...I just wanted to hug him..." Pyrrha frowned. "If you see him...tell him I'm looking for him, okay?"  
>"No problem!" Minako smiled.<p>

Pyrrha sniffed the air, walking off. "...It smells like Jaune-kun's cologne here..." When she was out of earshot, the girl wiped her brow in relief..

"Thank god...that girl needs help."

Weiss sighed. "This is already looking to be idiotic...still think it'll go well, Ruby?"  
>"Of course!" Ruby smiled brightly. "This'll be awesome!"<p>

"I wish I had your optimism..." The heiress grumbled. "Sadly, sharing a room with Yang isn't conducive to staying optimistic."

"I love you too~" The brawler smiled at her. "So...sit in pairs, one behind the other?"

"Yeah, sure." Blake shrugged "Why not?"

Glynda cleared her throat. "Now, this is not the first time we've run this trip, so naturally, we have some ground rules.

One, no tents are to be mixed-gender. "

At that moment, Pyrrha, Nora and Fox grumbled.

The instructor continued. "Secondly, nobody is to leave the campsite without myself, Professor Fall, Professor Faust, Professor Ozpin, Miss Lupin, Miss Honda or Professor Torchwick accompanying you."

"Tohru's coming on this trip?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, she's asleep on the bus." Blake pointed her out. "She looks adorable..."  
>"As is Torchwick." Weiss noted. "Excellent. The sanity of Misses Lupin, Honda and Professor Torchwick SHOULD Just about balance out having <em>Professor Faust<em> come with us! Barely."

Professor Faust cackled, standing behind Weiss. "I heard that~"  
>"G-gah! When did you get there?!"<p>

"I have my ways." The professor adjusted her glasses. "I am offended you don't consider me sane! I assure you, I am merely ahead of the curve."

"Thirdly!" Glynda shouted out over the din. "Under no circumstances are any indecent acts to be done at camp! I will personally keep guard to make sure that you do not get up to...ahem...indecent acts."

Yang laughed. "This'll be fun."

"Just...Yang, please. No." Weiss pleaded. "Please, no..."  
>"You're just adorable when you do that, you know?"<p>

The heiress sighed. "I give up on this trip already."

"No questions?" Glynda looked around briefly, before she tapped her scroll. "Excellent! Everyone board the bus in team order! First on, Team RWBY!"

Ruby smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

Weiss sighed, kissing her on the cheek and walking on. "Let's hope your adorableness can get me through this trip without me wanting to choke Yang to death..."

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

The bus was packed to full and well on its way to the campsite, up in the mountains to the north of Vale. Weiss sighed, reading a book and leaning back in her seat- Ruby had long since fallen asleep and was currently leaning her head into Weiss' shoulder, asleep, her mouth slightly agape.

The heiress mused to herself quietly. "S-stupid moron...having to be so adorable...n-no human should be so cute.

I'm lucky for such a girlfriend, too. Somehow, she still manages to remain happy through the antics..."

"I heard that~" Yang giggled. "You know, you get so lovey-dovey around her, it's cute~"  
>"I-I do not!" Weiss blushed, shaking her head.<p>

"Oh, come now. Of course you do! She's your girlfriend. It's only natural, right?"  
>"A-A Schnee does not get soft like that!"<p>

"Your dad proves otherwise."  
>"Shut up."<p>

"Just because I proved you wrong~"  
>"You p-proved nothing!"<p>

"Pancakes, pancakes, rolling on the pan!" Nora yelled from the back of the bus, half-singing, half-yodelling. "Sweetest batter, creamiest butter, rolling on the pan!"

"Oh, dear Oum, she's singing." Weiss facepalmed. "How does Ruby sleep through this?"  
>"She's slept through worse. She once slept through me and dad having a Gundam marathon when she was sick." Yang recounted fondly. "Rubes is one heavy sleeper, huh?"<br>"Hmph." Weiss nodded. "Indeed. Adorable, though...I disagree."  
>"Oh, come on. You find her adorable. You don't need to lie about it! Are you STILL being a tsundere when you're her girlfriend?!"<p>

"I told you, I am NOT a stupid tsundere!"

Blake sighed. "Weiss, just accept the label. It makes you look cuter."  
>Weiss glared at her. "S-shush! Y-you know nothing of cuteness!"<br>"I made Norn deliberately adorable. Surely I know what a cute thing is." Blake shot back.

"Pipipipi!" Vivi waved at them, poking her head in from the seat in front of them.

"Hello, Vivi." Weiss nodded at her plushie counterpart. "Enjoying the trip?"  
>"Pipipi!" She gave a stubby thumbs up. "Pippipipipi!"<br>"What do you mean, watch out?" Weiss looked to her left, before Velvet dived onto her lap, giggling.

"Oh, your lap is so warm~"  
>Weiss blushed, recoiling. "G-get off of me!"<br>Velvet snuggled up as much as she could in the heiress' lap. "Nope~"  
>"G-get off! Y-you pervert!"<br>"The t-tsundereishness is so...adorable...I-I HAVE to snuggle up to her!"

"HELP!"

Vivi sighed. "Pipipipipipi." Shrugging, she licked a vanilla sorbet as Weiss struggled to get the bunnygirl off of her.

Meanwhile, Nora decided to announce a pancake fight in the back of the bus.

It was messy, to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 1 out of the way, of ...let's say 3! Yeah! That's a good number.**

**So...I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, thoughts, criticisms and suggestions and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	6. Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Several announcements to be made! Much hugs to be given!**

**Firstly, I'd like to announce that I've launched a community called 'The FNDM's Finest', featuring some of the best fics featured in Weiss Reacts and some of my personal choices! It'll be updated fairly regularly and with almost every chapter that features a real fic, so subscribe and check it out!**

**Secondly, and this is aimed more towards any Fire Emblem fans, if you missed the other announcements, I've recently released the Fire Emblem Reactsverse fic **_**Lucina Reacts**_**, featuring our loveable bluenette princess getting flustered from embarrassing fanfics, because Lucina! Please check it out and give it some love!**

**Fiiiiiinally, we're going to feature-*slap* What? What d'ya mean I can't spoil it?! Damn it. Well, that's it. The announcements are over!**

**That said, let's get this crappy chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Raven Branwen would secretly be a sensei-chan type character. Because why not.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Right, you rabble!" Cinder called from the front of the bus as it pulled in front of the campsite.<p>

Nora pouted, sweeping the pancakes off of her and plopping them into her mouth. "Come on, Professor Fall! Can't we have ONE more minute?! I nearly WON THE PANCAKE WAR!"

Weiss glared at her, bits of pancakes stuck in her pale hair, plucking the crumbs out with her fingers. "No. Professor Fall, don't give her another minute. Dust be damned, how do you get pancakes in someone's armpits?!"

Beth grumbled, sweeping up the floor of the bus with a plastic broom, shooting Nora an icy glare.

Yang giggled, poking the pancake-covered Blake. The brawler was completely unscathed by the fight.

"Your manliness wasn't enough to save you this time, was it?"

Blake seethed quietly, clenching her fists. "She did not win by manly means! SHE DIDN'T WIN LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"Oh, come off it~" Yang crawled onto her partner, causing Blake to blush in embarrassment. "I'll clean you up~"

Blake's voice suddenly ratcheted up in pitch as Yang began touching her in places that no person should be touched. "W-wait! Yang! What are you doing?! D-don't touch me th-AH!"

Weiss facepalmed. "Stupid deviant! What are you doing?!"

Espresso took out a phone and snapped pictures of the event going on behind Weiss. "Oooooh...kinky!"

"Great, now she's bringing a stupid pervert crowd over here to WATCH her deviancy!"

Glynda sighed and strolled to the back of the bus. "Ladies, this is NO place for such indecency!" She glared at the row, before Yang sighed and left Blake alone, judging from her relieved sighs and heavy breathing.

"Fine...you're boring..."

Glynda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I do not know how your roommates can pull up with you."

"Neither do I, Professor. Neither do I." The heiress grumbled and picked up her things to leave the bus.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the group filled out of the bus, waiting in a line with the rest of the people present. Glynda, Ozpin, Torchwick and Cinder were waiting in front of the students; the former three were wrapped up tightly in varying forms of winter wear. Cinder, however, was dressed in nothing more than her usual short dress, giggling at the cold weather.<p>

Ruby huddled herself tightly in a large red coat with a wolf-themed hood, shivering. She looked around; most of the students present were also tightly wrapped up. The reaper could've sworn it wasn't this cold when they left Beacon.

"W-Weiss!" She looked over to her girlfriend, who was clad in nothing more than her usual attire, with the addition of black stockings to cover up her legs and a cartoonish scarf made to look like a shark wrapped around her neck.

"H-how are you not freezing?!"

"I enjoy the cold. It's just in my blood, I suppose." Weiss shrugged, the cold not even beginning to affect her.

Yang, also herself completely in normal attire except for her legs being covered in black tights, chuckled. "Is it..._Weiss_ cold enough for you?"

The heiress merely shot her a glare. "Yang, please, don't make such terrible puns, or I will be forced to execute you for treason."

"Awwww, are my puns too awesome for you?"

"A-ahem!" Glynda cleared her throat, shivering slightly and huddling herself in the cold. "Now...m-my students, w-we have arrived at the campsite! T-this is the b-best possible c-campsite that w-we have e-ever used..."

The site looked overgrown, with tumbleweed flying everywhere, vines growing on the walls of the cabins, and Weiss swore she could see a large Beowolf running from _something_ in the forest.

Indeed, the only pristine place in the camp was the lake in the background, a small ripple running across its surface from the light winds blowing that day.

The heiress shuddered. _'What could make Grimm run away so easily?! What in the name of Dust? This camp...should've been condemned the moment it was made.'_

"The finest quality we could muster." Roman said in a mocking manner, before adding in a whisper, "That is, because Ozpin's a damn cheapskate."

"So, ladies and gentlemen, the first and second year students will stay inside the cabins..." Ozpin gestured towards the overgrown cabins. "Don't worry, despite their appearance, they're _quite_ safe to stay in..."

Beth mumbled behind Team RWBY. "Only because I spent the last two nights FIXING the place up...cheapskate."

"And the third and fourth years will stay outside the cabins in their tents. The tents will be divided by gender, as my colleague has stated-"

Pyrrha, Nora and Minako all simultaneously punched the air in irritation.

"And the staff members will be divided between the cabins and the outside. Myself, Professor Torchwick and Miss Lupin will stay inside, while Professor Fall, Professor Goodwitch and Miss Honda will be outside to provide aid if needed." Ozpin nodded. "Also, Professor Fall, anything to add?"

"There's ghosts of all sorts in the woods, in addition to the Grimm." Cinder chuckled mischievously. "So be careful in there, yes?"

"Excellent, Professor Fall." Ozpin remarked calmly as if what she'd said was completely natural. "Are there any questions?"

Minako, Nora, Yang and Sky's hands all shot up.

"That aren't about the availability of food?"

And they all went down just as quick. The headmaster chuckled. "Excellent. Also, the third and fourth years will be expected to cook their own food, which I presume you DID bring."

Weiss and Ruby looked over to Yang.

"Sis, did you bring the food?"

"Please, Xiao Long, tell me you don't expect us to hunt for our food the whole trip."

Yang chuckled. "Of course not. I brought food! I'm not stupid, y'know!"

"I had Norn bring extra food for our group and I have the Lagann coming just in case Yang eats all the food." Blake muttered.

"I-I'm not that gluttonous!"  
>"Says the person who brags about her fat going in all the right places." Weiss sarcastically remarked.<p>

Yang smirked, chuckling at the heiress. "Oh...touché, Schnee. Touché."

Nora cheered, lifting her pancake mixes in the air. "YAAAAAY! I CAN GO COOK MY PANCAKES!"

Ren sighed. "Just make sure you don't cook all of them in one go."

"Aww! But that's no fun!"

Minako tapped Weiss on the shoulder. "Hey, Weiss."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Do you know where we're actually supposed to be cooking all these things? Do we have to make a fire?"  
>"Actually-" The heiress started, but Minako's eyes glittered with excitement.<p>

"Oh my god, cooking something over a bonfire would be so awesome! We'd sit around the fire and sing songs and-"  
>"Actually!" Weiss interjected. "Most sites like this have a small hut where we have tables set up and several gas taps for cooking. We cook with bonfires on the last night, from what I remember."<p>

Minako cheered. "That's awesome! I've never cooked with a bonfire before..."

"Not the best idea to experience that for the first time here. Yang will probably blow something up or something." Weiss rolled her eyes.

Ruby shivered, huddling next to the heiress. "I'm k-kinda cold...can we get into the hut now?"

"Yeah." The heiress hooped her arm around Ruby's. "Let's go. You look like a big red pillow in that, by the way."

"I-I think t-that's a compliment?"

"It is. You look adorable." The heiress giggled. "You also have a wolf hood, too..."  
>"I-I got i-it as a p-present from U-Uncle Qrow!" Ruby commented. "H-He's a-always g-getting me w-weird things like this...k-kinda like d-dad..."<p>

"Arf!" Zwei sidled up to the crimsonette, nuzzling her legs. Ruby smiled and crouched, patting him on the head.

"G-good boy..."

Nora pointed towards the cooking huts in the distance, next to the lake. "I found the cooking hut! Last one there's a plate of green eggs and ham!" Whooping, the valkyrie made a beeline for the hut. Blake, unsurprisingly, was not far behind; she was on the back of her Grimm Cerberus, who was whimpering at her.

"Well, come on, boy!"

The Grimm whimpered again, bowing his head. Blake sighed, before whipping out a fishing rod with a small, brown, bone-shaped snack on the end.

"I'll feed you some GrimmSnax if you run for me!"

"Woof!" Cerberus looked up happily and reared up, before carrying the catgirl afoot and beginning to catch up to Nora.

"This is payback for the pancake war!" Blake called out smugly.

Weiss facepalmed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Oh, it _begins..._"

* * *

><p>Eventually, the third and fourth years had made it to the huts- most of the fourth years and the third years had screwed off and headed to other huts, leaving one for teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, MLDY and SONA. Cardin, Sky, Melanie and Miltiades had also decided to accompany them, breaking off from their teammates, and Tohru had decided to accompany them as their teacher.<p>

Blake was the first one to arrive, whipping her fishing rod upwards triumphantly. "I win!"

Nora caught up to her, panting and clutching her knees. "Y-you cheated!"  
>"You never specified that I couldn't use a mount! And I used the manliest of mounts!" The catgirl smirked, patting the Grimm on the head. "Now, Cerberus, have a snack~" She lowered the fishing rod into his mouth, and he happily gobbled up the snack, nuzzling his mistress joyfully. Zwei sidled up to him, and the dog and Grimm began chasing each other around the grass, relaxing and calming down after an entire journey spent crammed inside the bags of their mistresses.<p>

"Hey!" Tohru cried out, running quickly behind them, clutching a clipboard to her chest. "Wait up-whoa!" The girl then proceeded to trip on her own feet, landing on the ground with a squeak. She frowned, rubbing her side.

"Ow..."

Weiss watched Cardin move over to help her up, sighing and looking over at the hut. "Oh _boy_, this is going to be stupid."

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby hugged her girlfriend to her with her arm. "Positive thinking-" She sneezed, wiping her nose and frowning. "Ow..."

Weiss giggled, sighing. "You look like such a dunce...but you're an adorable dunce. _My_ adorable dunce."

She sniffed, smiling brightly. "Thanks..."

Fox shivered, huddling himself, not wearing any sort of winter clothing at all. His bare brown arms had visible goosebumps, and his hairs were standing on end as he looked around at the seemingly unperturbed Yatsuhashi.

"M-Man...t-this place is freezing!"  
>"Should've brought a coat."<p>

"I-I expected it to be hot, y-you know! I-It's like living in a refrigerator! "

"Don't be so dramatic."

Coco was huddled off in a corner already, her Latte personality expressed, her nose deep in a light novel. Velvet was sitting next to her, speaking to Vivi.

"Pipipipipi piii pipipi!"

"I suppose _that_ could work to sneak Weiss out of her tent while she's asleep...but how do we get past Yang?"  
>"Pipipipi!" Vivi stretched out one of her stubby arms and pounded the end of another one into the end of that arm, resembling a person pounding their fist into their other outstretched palm. "Pipipi pi!"<br>"Good idea!" Velvet giggled, scribbling down words into a pad. "You're the best, Vivi..."  
>Vivi merely pumped her chest with her arm proudly. "Pipipi!"<p>

The heiress made a mental note to sleep next to Ruby and in the middle of the tent to thwart whatever insane plan the bunnygirl had come up with to try and kidnap her, before strolling across to Yang.

"Listen, about our sleeping arrangements, I call the middle of the tent." Weiss stated. "And when should we set the tent up?"  
>"Oh, we don't need to." Yang stated proudly.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I brought one of those Dust-powered heated tents that inflate themselves!" The brawler giggled. "It's in my bag." She plopped her yellow and black bag, embossed with her personal symbol, a stylized flame. "It's just under a bunch of other things, if you wanna go set it up now."<p>

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." Weiss nodded at her teammate, as she and Ruby crouched by the bag and unzipped it, looking around for the tent.

"Okay...so...antic gear, books, antic gear, a laptop, antic gear-" Weiss grumbled. "Are ALL this girl thinks about antics?!"

"No, wait, what about THIS folder?" Ruby pulled out one labelled 'Top Secret'. "I wonder what's in this?"  
>"Ruby, normally, I'd tell you not to look inside those things. However, this is Yang, and I don't trust that folder not to be a plan for an antic." The heiress shrugged. "Actually, pass it to me, I'll read it."<br>"Here." The crimsonette passed it over, and Weiss slowly opened its cover.  
>"Okay, let's see-oh. Oh <em>Dust no...<em>"

What lay inside the folder was art of Tohru, Minako and Lucina doing something _very_ indecent to each other, involving chocolate syrup and a very interesting position. Weiss and Ruby blushed as they looked at it.

Ruby shuddered. "T-that looks _very_ detailed..."

"Ugh...really?" Weiss threw her hands up in exasperation. "Who DRAWS this kind of thing about their classmates?! And that is NOT how you use syrup!"

"I-I have more uses for syrup..." The crimsonette mused to herself, causing the heiress to blush even more.

"S-shut up! L-Let's put this stupid thing away before something perverted happens!" The heiress hurriedly shoved the drawing back into the folder and closed it, before pulling out a bundle of cloth labelled 'Schnee Frontiers' and clamped with a metal brace.

Weiss lifted it from the bag. "Found it, I think."

"Good...now how do we use it?" Ruby inquired. Weiss rubbed her chin for a moment, before dipping down into the bag to pull out a remote. She handed it to Ruby, before picking up the bundle.

"I'll place the tent, you do the honors of raising it. Okay?"  
>"Mhm!" The crimsonette nodded as Weiss went over to a flat spot near the forest, in the shade of a tree, calmly placing down the bundle and moving away from it.<p>

"Now."

Ruby looked at the remote closely, checking its functions. It had only six buttons; Deflate, Inflate, Heating On, Heating Off, and two buttons with a plus and minus symbol, presumably for increasing or turning down the heat. She pressed the Inflate button.

"I did it!" She called over to Weiss, who looked over at the tent, placing her hands on her hips and waiting for it to inflate. After a couple of minutes, however, Weiss gazed back at Ruby.

"What's going on?"  
>"I-I don't know! I thought it'd do it automatically! Hm...maybe it's just a small delay..." The crimsonette examined the remote, pressing the button again. "Hm..."<br>"Or maybe it's stuck." Weiss sighed, walking over to the bundle. "I'll just have to-"

Suddenly, the Dust-powered tent inflated, sending the heiress flailing and screaming into the forest. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, as she pocketed the remote.

"W-Weiss! I-I'm coming!" The reaper sprinted towards the place where Weiss had fallen to aid her.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later, after Weiss was liberated from the brush...<em>

Weiss, now covered in twigs and leaves from her brush with the bush, and Ruby stumbled over to the cooking hut. Over in the corner, Cardin had begun cooking what looked to be beef noodles and serving them to Melanie, Militades and Sky, while Yatsuhashi and Tohru were helping to make riceballs and soup for team CFVY. Norn was rather expertly making a risotto for her team, as Minako stared hungrily at the rice pot and Elsa read a book next to their mysterious fourth member Ori, who herself was reading an Arthurian romance.

In the middle of the hut, Yang and Nora were having a shouting match.

"Me and Blake are the more awesome couple!"  
>"No, me and Renny!" Nora retorted. "We're adorable!"<br>"So are we!"  
>"Nuh-uh!<br>"Uh-huh!"  
>"W-we're better pranksters!" Nora stuck her tongue out.<br>Yang scoffed. "We WON the Antic War!"  
>"<em>Weiss<em> won the Antic War!"  
>"Yeah, but we helped her win it! Team RWBY pride, for the win!"<p>

Nora crossed her arms, rubbing her chin with one hand. "I suppose there's only ONE way to solve this!"

"And that is?"  
>"A COOKING CONTEST!" The valkyrie concluded happily. "The best dish PROVES the best couple!"<br>"Fine!" The brawler smirked. "You're on!"

Weiss sighed. "Screw this, I'm going to go walk in the forest for a bit. Ruby, wanna come?"

"Sure!" The reaper followed her as she went into the woods, taking in the fresh air.

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, you think Cinder was lying?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"About the ghosts in the woods." The heiress scoffed dismissively. "You REALLY think there's ghosts here? I doubt a rat could live here."  
>"Well, I heard from dad that he went to this site before, and supposedly it's haunted by a family of ghosts." Ruby recounted.<p>

"Hmph. Just a rumour." Weiss scoffed once more. "Don't pay any heed to it!"  
>"If you get scared, Weiss-"<br>"I will NOT get scared!"

"What about that girl in the maze-"  
>"SHE SNUCK UP TO ME AND WHISPERED 'WOOF' IN MY EAR!"<br>Ruby shook her head. "You mean she happened to be behind you and she had her own way of saying 'hi'?"  
>Weiss crossed her arms, blushing. "H-Hmph! Have it your way, y-you dunce!"<p>

Ruby giggled, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. "I love your tsundereishness so much~"  
>The heiress grumbled, but made no move to exit the hug. "Stupid adorable girlfriend...stupid..."<p>

Suddenly, however, a loud howl sounded from the woods next to them, and Weiss paused, her eyes widening.

"W-what was that?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Ruby pulled away from Weiss, standing behind her and facing outwards. "Y-you don't think that's a ghost, do you?"  
>"H-hardly." Weiss laughed. "T-there's no w-way. Probably one of Yang's antics."<br>"Y-Yang's back at the hut, competing with Nora..." Ruby reminded her. Weiss felt her gut twinge slightly, and she was about to say something when she was interrupted.  
>"Woooooooooo..." An ethereal voice whispered. Weiss froze.<p>

"N-no way."

"Iiiiii am a ghooooooooooost!"

Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "No way. You're not real! You CAN'T BE REAL!"

Ruby looked around. "Huh? What's-"  
>"VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, a horrifying spectre leapt out at the pair, as Weiss leaped into Ruby's arms, screaming in sheer terror.<p>

Her scream was loud enough to be heard throughout the rest of the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear, looks like there really were ghosts in the camp! Or are they? Cliffhanger time!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, suggestions, thoughts, criticisms and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	7. Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 3!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! After the crappy cliffhanger that was last chapter, we bring...yet another crappy chapter with which to blow your minds with the crappiness of! Hahaha! I am incredibly irritated right now for various reasons! Don't ask! These reasons are petty!**

**Taste. The. Bombardment. And the crappiness.**

**ok but for real more persona 4 references now have fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Ruby would have started the Beacon Jersey Club and would be going around twirling her fingers and saying 'Perfect'.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p>"AH!" Weiss screamed in terror, leaping into Ruby's arms, as a ghastly spectre leaped out of the bushes at them.<p>

Ruby's eyes widened as she dropped her girlfriend, who leapt away and stood, shivering with fright. "P-Professor Faust?!"

"Boo." Gretchen Faust, Professor of various subjects Ruby couldn't even name, pale as a ghost, covered in dirt and twigs from the forest, dragging along her leather case of clothes and assorted valuables. "I just wanted to surprise you.

"And me!" Yuko Kanoe, Professor of Supernatural Studies, sidled up beside her, hauling along her own case, fading back into reality after deactivating her Semblance. "How could you forget poor little me, dear Gretchen?"

"W-what...in the name of Dust are you doing?!" Ruby looked dumbfounded.

Gretchen frowned. "You guys...forgot me. Do you mind not forgetting me next time?"

The reaper scratched her head. "How is that even possible? Didn't Glynda have a list of teachers on the trip?"

"Supposedly." She sighed, slumping and pouting. "It was so dreadful, walking all the way here with nobody but Miss Kanoe and a lovely gentleman with no face, excellent fashion sense and triangular shades for company..."

"How do you think I feel? I wasn't even told about the camping trip! It was as if Glynda-chan didn't want me to go!" Yuko pouted. "And that man was nicer! I mean, he liked talking about manliness, but come on, he made good tea!"

"Twenty dollars and five minutes of our time to have tea with him is all he asked." Gretchen mused. "Maybe I should've stayed there. At least HE wants me around more than Glynda..." She frowned.

Weiss stood there, still in shock.

"Yeah..." Ruby laughed nervously. "I don't think they're the only ones who didn't want you to come..."

Gretchen looked offended. "Why wouldn't anyone want me to come to a camping trip? I am truly hurt by such a notion! And I'm just a poor old woman..."  
>"Boy...you really are the real deal." Yuko rolled her eyes. "Childish, young-looking...all you need now is no boyfriend-"<p>

Gretchen stared at her with a glowering look. Yuko associated that look with the look that she usually gave before spawning her infamous spell circles and began trembling as the teacher advanced upon her. "What did you just say?"

"N-nothing!"

Ruby frowned. "Let's get back to camp...I think Weiss needs a break from the insanity."

"G-ghosts..." The heiress mumbled, still shivering. "S-stupid ghosts..."

Gretchen fixed her glasses. "Mhm. Yes. I believe I have so-"

Ruby shook her head and waved her hands about. "Nonononono! I mean...Miss Honda or Professor Goodwitch probably has something for her, Professor Faust!"

"Ah, yes. Of course. She's probably shivering because of the cold, and using a fire glyph might accidentally disrupt the magical equilibrium!" Gretchen concluded. "Excellent thinking!" With that, she moved off to the camp, as Ruby sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Or maybe making a fire in the middle of a forest full of wood while you're the one who scared the living daylights out of her isn't the best idea, Professor..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at the camp...<em>

Yang and Blake were huddled around a pot, tossing ingredients in like mad.

"Yes...yes, I will beat Nora. I'll show her that we're more awesome..."  
>"Um." Blake raised a finger. "Are you SUPPOSED to put cinnamon with lemon bits and bacon?!"<p>

"O-Of course! Who do you think I am?!" Yang retorted. "I-I know what I'm doing!"

"Are even following a recipe?!" The catgirl panicked.

"Relax! I've got this! I think!

Nora, meanwhile, rapidly stirred pancake batter and poured it into the pan with the same skill that a professional chef cooking such dishes would.

"Ren!" She snapped. "Grab whipped cream! Now!"

"Right." He lazily passed over the cream, but Nora glared at him.

"Faster, slave! Faster!"

"Sheesh." He grumbled and all but threw the can at her- she caught it without even bothering to look back. "So much for 'equal partners in a relationship'..."

Nora mumbled a mantra to herself as she flipped out the newly made pancake and poured more batter onto the pan. "Must make pancakes faster. Must prove pancakes are superior! PANCAKES ARE GOD"

Blake flinched, looking down into the pot Yang was cooking up. "...Dust, what IS that?"  
>"My own special recipe of Xiao Long Stew!" Yang declared proudly. "I just made it up on the spot!"<p>

"More like Mystery Food X 2.0." Blake mumbled. "This food looks like it could tip over a Grimm."

"Trust me-"

"This will end just like that time where Weiss ended up having those weird trippy dreams after eating your food..."

"Hello, students!" Gretchen strolled in, waving at everyone with her free hand. Yuko and Ruby were following her, with Ruby guiding a blushing, ashamed Weiss by the hand.

Tohru stood up, waving back. "Oh! Miss Faust! When did you arrive?"

"I walked all the way here since mean little Glynda forgot all about me and abandoned me back at Beacon..." Gretchen sniffed.

"Y-you mean Glynda deliberately left you behind because she d-didn't want any stupid antics like what you pulled off!" Weiss snapped, clenching her fists tightly.

"What does she mean by antics?" Tohru asked innocently. The teacher merely giggled.

"Oh, young Tohru, don't mind me~" Gretchen giggled. "Just a chance encounter in the woods, is all."

Yuko chuckled. "Yes, totally. It was hilarious, too."

"I-Is Weiss okay?" The girl looked concerned for the heiress.

"No. I have had my self-esteem and decency violated..." Weiss shuddered, shaking her head. Ruby merely patted her on the back, sighing.

"Don't worry, Weiss, nobody will ever know..."

Gretchen snapped her fingers. "Oh, right, I MUST go check in with dear Ozpin! Excuse me, ladies!" She sprinted off before Weiss could stop her. The latter hung her head in defeat.

"She's going to tell Cinder...who's going to tell Yang. My life is over, Ruby. I'm done..."

Ruby chuckled, hugging her tighter. "It's okay, I'll still love you~"

Nora stood up, proudly carrying four plates of steaming pancakes on a tray, tastefully topped with perfect swirls of whipped cream and halves of strawberry, drizzled with maple syrup and icing sugar, and stacked just perfectly, ringed with caramelized bananas, themselves topped with small dabs of cream.

"We...have completed a work of beauty." Nora sniffed proudly, her eyes watering. "May the god of pancakes look upon us well today!"

Ren licked his lips. "Wow...even I'm getting hungry just looking at that."

Yang scoffed. "Hah, you think THAT'S great? Take a look at OUR food!" She picked up her pot of unidentified stew, pointing it towards everyone.

Weiss gazed into the pot, and for some reason, it seemed to give her discomfort.

"What...IS that?"

"Mystery Food X redux." Blake sarcastically remarked.

"Yang Xiao Long's Secret Stew!" Yang brightly cheered. "And despite its resemblance to Mystery Food X, I assure you it's much more palatable!"

Weiss facepalmed. "I can smell the food poisoning cases already."

"Jaune!" Nora grabbed her teammate, who squeaked in surprise. "TRY MY FOOD!"

"N-no!" Yang shoved a plate of the stew and rice in front of him. "Try mine!"

Jaune looked confused, his eyes darting between the plates. "Uh...what?"  
>"We're having a contest to see which couple is more awesome, me and Blake, or Nora and Ren!"<br>"I-In an awesomeness context, not a r-romantic context!" Blake added slightly too hastily.

"And you decided to do this by doing a cooking contest?"

"Yep!" Nora declared proudly. "Now TRY THE PANCAKES!"

"No, try my stew!" Yang pleaded.

"Pancakes!"  
>"STEW!"<p>

"PANCAKES!"  
>"STEW!"<p>

"Fine, fine, I'll eat the pancakes!" Jaune sighed, taking a knife and fork and taking a slice out of the pancakes. "Dust, I wonder what this-whoa."

When they entered his mouth, Jaune left this world.

Having had just one bite, it was as if he'd entered heaven itself for one short moment. The texture was smooth, the maple syrup just sweet enough, the cream almost velvety in his mouth, and the taste...

The taste was divine, buttery and sweet in equally perfect proportions, with just a hint of cinnamon here and there.

He had never tasted anything like it. Jaune could live forever on these pancakes and-

"Jaune?" Ren poked him on the shoulder.

"J-Jaune-kun?" Pyrrha looked at him with watery eyes. "I-is he hurt?"

"That was..." Jaune blinked, snapping back to reality. "...that was delicious..."  
>Nora cheered. "Yes! He liked it! I win!"<p>

Weiss looked over at the pancakes. "...now I'm hungry..."

Ruby smiled. "I'll make you some later, okay?"  
>"Heh. Thanks, Ruby." She smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "You're the best, even if you are a dunce sometimes."<p>

Pyrrha grabbed Nora by the arm, shaking and pleading. "T-teach me how to cook like you! TEACH ME MASTER! I-I have to impress J-Jaune-kun!"

"No you don't!" Yang protested defiantly. "He hasn't tasted mine yet! This isn't over!"

She pushed the plate in front of him. "Eat up!"

"Okay..." Jaune sighed. "This looks...strange."

Blake sighed. "I'll get Miss Honda. This can't end well." She strolled off to grab Tohru, while Jaune lifted a spoon of the stew into his mouth.

"Well...here goes nothing." He gulped and put the spoonful into his mouth.

The last thing he could consciously remember was the food feeling distinctly _off_ in his mouth. Not strange, not bad, just _off._

Jaune fell face-first into the plate, unconscious.

Yang sighed, hanging her head. "...genre savvy, you failed me. I should've listened to Blake..."

Nora winked. "I win! I win!"

Pyrrha grabbed her teammate, sniffling. "J-Jaune-kun! You're hurt!

D-don't worry, I'll protect you from nasty mean Yang!"  
>"H-hey!" Yang glared at her. "Not funny! And Nora, this isn't over! I WILL prove that our couple's better than yours!"<p>

"Good luck~" Nora giggled, before skipping off to offer her pancakes to the other teams gathered in the hut.

Weiss sighed. "Well...there was ONE case of food poisoning." She walked over to Yang, grumbling.

"...and really, CINNAMON ON BACON?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Yang retorted. "D-don't laugh at me! I'm not a cook, I'm a connoisseur of fine foods!"

Weiss smirked. "Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that. I believe we can call this stew Mystery Food Y."

"Hmph." Yang crossed her arms. "I am telling you, you people don't have good taste!"

Ruby rubbed her chin. "Sis, you're acting all Chie-like now."  
>"Pfft. Don't kid around with me. I'm more awesome than Chie." Yang boasted, before her pocket vibrated.<p>

"Oh? My phone?" She fished her Schnee-brand phone out and checked the message.

"Cindy-chan? Oh? Oh." The brawler smirked at Weiss. Weiss froze, realising what had just happened.

"Oh Dust _no..._"

"You afraid of ghosts, Weiss?" Yang grinned.

Weiss cried out to the sky. "DAMN YOU CINDER FALL"

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Weiss unfixed her hair, letting it flow in a white curtain behind her head. She was half-inside her Schnee Frontiers sleeping bag, embossed with a giant snowflake in the middle, looking over at Ruby, who resembled a giant earthworm, with nothing her head poking out of a giant red segmented sleeping bag.

Blake was sitting outside her sleeping bag, her legs crossed and her eyes shut, tolerating the cold in the pursuit of manliness. She was grasping her Core Drill in her hands, which was pulsing green.

Yang walked back into the tent with a lantern, giggling.

"Oh, Weiss. I hope my lantern didn't look like a ghost to you~"  
>"S-shut up!" Weiss snapped. "I-I was NOT scared!"<p>

"Professor Faust said you were practically about to wet yourself." Blake commented, her eyes still shut. "And then Professor Kanoe showed us pictures."

"I hate my life..." The heiress sighed. "Why are all our teachers insane?!"

"Not all of them, Weiss." Ruby commented. In the distance, Tohru's embarrassed scream could be heard, followed by Cinder's giggling and the snapping of a camera.

"Only some of them!"

"So, guys, ready for a party?" Yang offered cheerily.

Ruby chuckled. "You got the snacks?"

The brawler nodded, hurling a large bag of assorted snacks onto the middle of the tent. "Here. I got our snacks for the party.

Weiss shrugged. "As long as our party doesn't involve perverted things."  
>"Oh, Weiss." Yang smiled mischievously. "It's okay if it's just between friends~"<br>"N-no it's not!" The heiress snapped, blushing.

"So you wouldn't do it with Ruby?"

"Y-you...shut up! SHUT UP!"

Blake breathed in and opened her eyes. "Okay, my manliness acquisition is over. What are we gonna do?"

"Have a party, of course. Weiss wants to be boring, so all votes for not being boring?" Yang raised her hand, along with Blake and Ruby.

Weiss stared, dumbfounded, at her girlfriend. "Et tu, Rose?"

"Sorry..." Ruby pouted. "I-I just...don't want to be stuck here doing nothing tonight."

"I am NOT so boring that we won't do anything, Ruby!" Weiss protested. "You're a dunce!"

"Heheheh!" Yang cheered, taking out a can of Blue Cow and opening it, taking a swig. "Okay, what should we do first?"

"How about a bravery test?" Blake suggested. Weiss shot her a glare.

"Nah, I'm waiting for the opportune moment for Weiss to be ready for more of my pranks~" Yang grinned. "Now. Let's get serious.

Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"No." Weiss stated flatly.

"Why not?!"  
>"Because you'll do something perverted." Weiss stated calmly. "What do you think?"<br>"Let's put it to democracy!" Yang crossed her arms confidently. "All for truth or dare?"

Everyone in the tent save Weiss raised their hands.

"SERIOUSLY RUBY?!"

"Sorry..." Ruby blushed, laughing nervously.

Weiss scoffed. "That's it! No hugs for the rest of the trip!"  
>"Nooooooo!" Ruby sobbed. "I-I need hugs! I-I'll die without being hugged by cute people! Weeeeeiss!"<p>

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "Y-you're not going to get my hugs."

The reaper looked at her with watery wide eyes and a large pout. "Weiss...love me..."

Weiss breathed heavily before sighing. "Fine...y-you idiot." She relented and gave Ruby a tight hug. The crimsonette cheered happily. "Yay for hugs!"

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Okay, ladies, let's start with...Blake. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Blake said quickly.

"Okay..." The brawler tapped her chin before snapping her fingers. "Did you ever have a crush on that Adam guy?"  
>"No." Blake responded flatly. "He was a wimp. Super serious about trying to be badass, but a wimp. Nowhere as manly as Kamina-sama."<p>

"Okay, your turn!"

Blake looked over at Ruby. "Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth." Ruby responded happily.<p>

"What is the most embarrassing dream you've had about Weiss?"

"Oh..." Ruby blushed, tapping her chin with a finger. "There's a lot of dreams..."  
>Weiss shook her head, trying to silence her with her hands. "S-shut up, Ruby! No!"<p>

Yang, however, grabbed her and pinned her arms down. "Go, Ruby, go!"

"Oh, it involved a field of chocolate syrup, and it was...kinda...kinky..."  
>Weiss blushed, shutting her eyes and shaking her head rigorously. "N-no!"<p>

"O-okay!" The crimsonette pointed back at Yang. "Truth, or dare?"  
>"Truuuuth!"<p>

The heiress facepalmed, still blushing. "Really, you ask the shameless pervert about the truth?"  
>"W-what's your favourite slash-"<br>"Tohru with Lucina and Minako." Yang said before she even finished. "I ship it. It'd be so ADORABLE! And kinky."

Weiss resisted the temptation to shove her face into her own sleeping bag. "And as predicted, her answer is also shamelessly perverted."

Yang smiled, before pointing at Weiss. "Okay, since we've had three truths, you're doing a dare!"  
>"W-what?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief. "How is that FAIR?!"<p>

"Because I said so!" Yang cheered. "Now, let's see...you have to...go sneak into Jaune's tent and give him a kiss!"

"No!"

"Come on, Weiss." Blake smirked. "You know you want to. Ruby can come too-"  
>"W-why?!" Ruby looked at her, confused and flustered.<p>

"So you can both kiss him on the cheek."

"Oh, I never said _cheek_..." Yang grinned. "On the lips. More than five seconds."

"No."

"But-"

"NO!" Weiss shook her head, blushing and covering her ears. "I-I won't do it!"  
>"Cindy-chan and I will tell everyone what happened in the woods~" Yang smirked.<p>

Weiss stared at her. "Y-you wouldn't!"  
>"You know me, Weiss. I would. Now...go give your boyfriend a kiss."<p>

The heiress sighed and stood up. "F-fine...you idiot." Weiss slipped on her bolero jacket and headed out.

Yang sighed and slipped on her own jacket. "I'm going to make sure she actually does it."  
>"Snap me pictures!" Blake asked as the brawler followed her teammate.<p>

_Meanwhile, in JNPR tent..._

Jaune, Cardin and Ren were playing a game of poker. Jaune sighed, placing down a two of a kind, which Ren countered with a straight flush.

"Dammit, Ren!" He passed him a pair of chips, as Ren smiled smugly.

"Never bet against the house."

"I'm dealing the damn cards and he's still beating me!" Cardin stated in disbelief. "How is that possible?"  
>"I'm just that good at this game." Ren shrugged. "No antics."<p>

"Man..." The knight sighed. "If I was betting real money, I'd be bankrupt already."

Weiss poked her head in. "...J-Jaune?"

"Huh? Weiss?" Jaune looked up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I...um..." The heiress twiddled her fingers. "I-I just..."

Yang stormed in. "Coming through!" She grabbed Weiss from behind, dragging the duelist with her.  
>"H-hey!"<br>"I know you're going to skimp out on it, so I'm going to make sure you do it!"  
>"Do <em>what<em>?" Jaune inquired, before Yang grabbed him and pressed his and Weiss' lips together tightly, letting go.

"Mmmph!" He blushed.

Weiss shut her eyes, her cheeks rouging. Yang quickly snapped a picture with her phone, before Weiss pulled away, shaking her head.

"...b-blame Yang..." Weiss sighed.

Surprisingly, he was a good kisser, though she'd never admit it to his face. And besides, Ruby was better.

Jaune held up a finger. "I...I...eurgh." He fainted into the chips, scattering them everywhere.

Yang held her thumbs up. "Just a game of truth or dare!"

Ren smirked. "Nicely played.

"S-stupid pervert..." Weiss grumbled, blushing.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

Weiss huddled herself in a corner of the tent, shaking. "I-I kissed...Jaune..."

Yang smirked, fistbumping Blake. "Hah, I'm so awesome~"  
>"Hehehe...we just need Jaune to kiss Ruby now." Blake mused.<p>

"This was one awesome game of Truth or Dare!" Yang laughed.

Ruby sighed. "I don't think Weiss liked that game."

"O-of course not." Weiss muttered. "I kissed that idiot..."

The catgirl raised a finger. She whispered over to Yang.

"Psst... I hear something...

"What?" Yang whispered back.

"Yang, you up to something?"  
>"That's not me...I swear..." Yang shuddered. "Wait...didn't Cinder say there were...ghosts...in the woods?"<p>

"You don't seriously believe that, right?" Blake laughed.

"Yeah, but...that antic wouldn't be mine. I haven't set anything u-"

Suddenly, a shadow flashed passed by the tent's outside, causing Blake's ears to stand up on edge.

"W-what was that?!"

"I don't even-" Yang spoke, but then the sounds of breaking twigs interrupted her. She also froze.

"...oh Dust. What if there really ARE ghosts here? What are we going to do?"

Blake drew her Core Drill. "Why...if we're going to go out, then we're going to go out like MEN!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered. "I supp-"

A giant fanged shadow, dripping blood, appeared next to Blake and Yang, just as a bloodied, mutilated face appeared in front of Weiss and Ruby.

Three girls screamed in abject terror. Blake, however, scoffed dismissively.

"Screw that. I'm going to go check who it is."

_Just outside the tent..._

Cinder snickered quietly, holding up a puppet with dripping strawberry syrup from one side, and Yuko holding a fake bloodied head on the other side.

"We are so awesome~"

"This was a hilarious idea!" Yuko giggled. "I can't believe I didn't think of this!"

Ozpin casually walked past, sipping a thermos of coffee. He looked over at the pair.

"Are you ladies busy?"

Cinder and Yuko nodded.

"It's for atmosphere, Ozzy~"

"Yep, what Cinder said."

"Right." Ozpin calmly took a sip out of his thermos. "Just don't get too carried away, ladies." He walked away, just as Blake exited her tent and rounded the corner.

"Cinder?"

"Oh crap!" Her eyes widened. "She's found us! Run!"

"RUUUUUUUN!" Yuko screamed and dropped the head, running, followed by Cinder.

Blake grumbled. "I've better pranks, scrubs." Shrugging, she walked back into the tent.

"Guys, you can stop screaming. It was just Professor Fall and Professor Kanoe."

"...t-those idiots!" Weiss punched the ground, blushing in embarrassment. "The NEXT time they come back, we're going to beat the living daylights out of them!"  
>"T-that was a crappy prank!" Yang protested.<p>

Suddenly, another twig broke, and something stumbled into the side of their tent, leaving a shadow.

Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby all picked up blunt objects, from books to shoes.

"Okay, when they come in, start beating them." Ruby hefted her shoe in her hand.

"On the count of three..." Yang said.

"One...two...THREE!"

The person stumbled in and was immediately beset upon by a mob of flailing hands and arms.

He screamed in surprise.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Guys! Stop! It's me! Jaune!" Jaune tried to shield himself from the barrage. "Hey! Quit it!"

"J-Jaune?!" Ruby ceased her assault and pushed everyone else back, just as they too realised what was going on. "W-what's going on?"

"Why were you guys beating me with shoes and stuff?! That hurts!"

"Sorry, we thought you were Cinder and Yuko." Yang shrugged. "They came by earlier, trying some ghost nonsense on us. Why're you here?"  
>"I'm...hiding...from Pyrrha." He sighed. "She's trying to sneak into our tent to share my sleeping bag while I sleep, and she's done it five times now. I'm trying to camp here for a while so I can sneak over to Cardin and Sky's tent and sleep there."<p>

"Good idea." Blake mused. "Sorry about the beating, by the way."

"All's forgiven...just, please, mind having a look before you beat me up like that." Jaune sighed tiredly.

Weiss just shook her head. "This night's going to hell..."

Nobody noticed the small flaps at the back of the tent move slightly, followed by the quiet pitter-patter of footsteps.

_Meanwhile...outside..._

Vivi snuck back to the tree behind which Velvet was hiding. "Pipipipi!"  
>"Excellent job..." Velvet rubbed her hands gleefully, before looking over at the kit she had ready- a sack, a wheelbarrow and a small trail leading to a small cave in the distance where she'd set up for an impromptu date with Weiss.<p>

"So, you say it's absolute chaos there?"  
>"Pi!" Vivi gave her a stubby thumbs up.<br>"This gives me a chance!" Velvet laughed.

"Now...I will FINALLY get my date with Weiss-sempai!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, the conclusion to the Camping Trip arc! Woo! Yeah! I said this would be three parts but there was too much hilarity that I needed to get out! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, reviews, criticisms, comments and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	8. Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part 4!

**Weiss Reacts to Camping Trips, Part Four!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Ahahaha, a big shoutout to Half-Blind Otaku for...Magical Moe Ushio, the most adorable thing to come out of a discussion about K-On and Blind Guardian. I think. It was a hilarious discussion that involved Gurren Lagann and VA jokes, as far as I remember.**

**Excellent, now let's get on with this even crappier non-fanfic reaction related chapter before I begin to ramble on and go on a tangent about how boring my life is! Excellent!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a Kaiju Grimm like Godzilla.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Velvet giggled, watching the chaos inside the tent. Weiss was waiting with her legs crossed for order to resume itself, with her back to the open flap of the tent.<p>

"Perfect." The bunnygirl laughed.

"Pssst!" Velvet's ears twitched before she looked up to see Pyrrha, perched perfectly on a tree branch, looking into the tent with night-vision goggles.

"P-Pyrrha? What're you doing here?"

"I'm spying on J-Jaune-kun..." She sighed dreamily. "He thought I fell for his little straw decoy back in his tent...it's really cute..."

"Do you want to help me t-take my Weiss-sempai on a date?" Velvet offered.

Pyrrha nodded quickly. "Only if you help me get my Jaune-kun..."

"Deal!" The bunnygirl held her thumb up, the gesture mimicked by Vivi on her shoulder.

"Pi!"

"Hm..." Pyrrha rubbed her chin. "I'll grab Weiss, you grab Jaune, since you're better at this than I am."  
>"Excellent thinking, young Padawan!" Velvet snapped her fingers. "Now...I'll go around the tent, If they see me, you tell me and we'll regroup next to Cardin's tent."<p>

"Agreed."

_Meanwhile, inside RWBY tent..._

Blake offered Jaune an icepack, which he took gladly. He padded it over his bruised arms, sighing.

"I'm REALLY sorry about that."  
>"No problem, Blake. I did say everything's forgiven. Least you guys didn't beat me up for no reason, even if it was a stupid one..." Jaune shrugged. "You got anything to do in here while I wait out Pyrrha?"<br>"Uh...we could play Munchkin!" Yang offered happily. Jaune looked at her confusedly.

"What's that?"

"Ah, well, Jaune, you see-"

"It's probably full of antics because it's Yang." Weiss muttered.

Yang pouted, placing her hand on her chest and pretending to look offended. "Ugh, me? I am SO offended that you would think _moi_ would be obsessed with antics!"  
>"Haven't been given any reason to believe otherwise. "<br>"I got you and Ruby together, didn't I?"  
>"No, I got me and Ruby together." Weiss retorted. "<em>You<em> locked us in a closet hoping for us to do something indecent, you pervert!"

"In my defence, that pun was worth it and you are one useless lesbian if you can't admit your obvious crush on someone." Yang retorted.

Weiss blushed, punching her pillow with her fist. "I-It's not my fault R-Ruby was so hard to approach!"

"You thought I was hard to approach?" Ruby blushed, looking over at her girlfriend. The heiress jumped, staring at her.

"Y-O-Of course! Y-you're always so cheery and upbeat a-and I didn't know if you'd take me seriously, you stupid dunce!" Weiss snapped, crossing her arms and facing away. "Idiots."  
>Jaune sighed, chuckling. "Well, they weren't wrong about you being a cute tsundere."<br>The heiress glared at him. "W-who're you calling a tsundere, y-you moron?!"

"I-I'm just saying y-you're cute, d-don't kill me!"

"Hmph. Idiot. You have _no_ chance with me." Weiss scoffed, turning her nose up. Ruby giggled.

"I-I wouldn't mind sharing you with Jaune."  
>"W-what are you talking about?!" Weiss stared at her. "D-don't say such stupid things!"<p>

Yang broke out in laughter, clutching her belly.

Weiss glared at her. "Oh, what perverted glee do you take from THIS, you moron?!"  
>"Y-you're so innocent for someone who acts so <em>mature<em>~"

"YOU DUNCE!"

Ruby sighed and hugged her girlfriend tightly to calm her down, while Yang and Blake turned around to watch the hilarity.

Nobody noticed a hand clamp around Jaune's mouth, who began flailing and screaming, before he was hauled out by two hands- one normal-sized, and the other a tiny stub. He managed, however, to kick Yang in the back before being dragged out of the tent, causing the girl to turn around.

"Huh? Jaune? What're you-" Yang continued giggling, before realising the boy wasn't there. "Jaune?" She blinked. "Where'd you go?"

"What about Jaune?" Blake looked over to Yang before seeing what was going on. "Where's he gone? Vomit Boy?"

"He just...vanished. You'd think he'd tell us before leaving..." The brawler shrugged, sighing. "Ah, well, you're welcome for all the help we've given you, Jauney-boy..."

"Hey, maybe he's fallen out of the tent like last time?" Ruby suggested. "Remember last year when we had that huge tent party?"

Weiss rubbed her chin. "You're right. That might be it..." She looked out of the tent again, musing.

Yang, Blake and Ruby looked out of the side of the tent Jaune had disappeared out of, while Weiss thought carefully about what was going on.

'_Hm...these idiots.'_ She concluded mentally, shaking her head. _'Of COURSE it was Pyrrha! It would have to be. They call me un-genre-savvy and they don't see this idiocy happening...I have to warn these fools before this night goes to he-'_

"H-hi, Weiss." Pyrrha's face poked out of the flap.

"P-Pyrrha?!" Weiss was taken aback. "What are you...oh, Dust, you're joking. You're working with Velvet, aren't you?!"

"Sorry, Weiss, but this is for the greater good!" Pyrrha declared, shoving a sack over Weiss' head and pulling her out of the tent.

"N-Nikos! Let me go! You perverted obsessed dunce! L-let me out!"

Yang looked back. "Weiss? Oh...she's gone too." She sighed. "She probably went out to check on Jaune..."  
>"Exactly as predicted." Blake chuckled.<p>

"Uh, guys, don't you think Pyrrha might be behind this?" Ruby suggested. "I mean-"  
>"No way. Pyrrha wouldn't dare mess with us. We're too badass!" Blake declared, uproariously laughing. "Besides, what is SHE going to do?"<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss was chucked in a large burlap sack, next to Jaune, as it was tied over their heads. He waved tiredly at her.<p>

"Hey. You feeling the deja vu too?"

Weiss mumbled. "I can't believe these morons fell for it, too! Yang's genre savvier than me, apparently, and she didn't predict this stupidity?!"

"Pyrrha somehow figured out I was hiding out in your tent..." Jaune sighed. "I'm sorry."  
>"Dammit. How will we get out of THIS one?" Weiss complained. "I left Myrtenaster in the other tent and I don't have enough space to spawn a glyph..."<br>"My Semblance will probably get us more screwed, and I don't have Crocea Mors, either..." The knight sighed. "Ah, well, ONE date can't be bad, right?"  
>"I've been on a 'date' with Velvet. I would rather die." Weiss muttered. "She's an idiotic dunce who can't seem to understand that I...only see her as a friend. An insane friend, but...she's still my friend, and that's all."<p>

"Wait, wait, shush!" Jaune held up a finger. "They're talking. I think they might be talking about where they're taking us!"

"Okay, okay, Arc." The heiress sighed. "Interrupt _my_ character exposition, why don't you..."

Indeed, Velvet, Pyrrha and Vivi were speaking. Weiss and Jaune felt their bag being lifted up and dragged over rough terrain. Jaune jumped slightly, rubbing his behind.

"Dammit, a pebble scraped me..."

"So, Velvet-sensei." Pyrrha began. "W-where's the cave?"  
>"It's five minutes on foot, and it's <em>lovely.<em>" Velvet squeed happily. "It's warm, nice, secluded...and nobody will ever find us there! And the best part- I picked it specifically so O-Elf-Sama couldn't intervene with anyone!

No badass Blake, no antics from Yang, no sudden save from Glynda or, Oum forbid, the Jersey Club, nobody!" The bunnygirl cheered. "I win THIS round, O-Elf-Sama! I WIN!"

"Pipipipi." Vivi sighed. "Pipipipipi."

"W-what do you mean I'm tempting fate? I read Weiss Reacts! I KNOW what he's planning!"

"C-can you send me a copy of this 'Weiss Reacts'?" The spearmaiden inquired meekly. "I-I think I might like to know how to get Jaune-kun to love me..."

"Oh, sure. It's in my suitcase, which we shall go to get after we have our dates with our beloved!" Velvet giggled. "I brought it with me JUST in case! I made sure to stay out of the hut scene, the forest scene AND the dare scene, just to make sure nobody could catch me before I get my Weiss-sempai!"

"This story must be a story of miracles..." Pyrrha's gasp of surprise could be heard.

Velvet chuckled. "No, it's nothing special. It's kinda boring to read, and terrible, too. I'd probably throw it in the trashcan if it wasn't for the fact that I can predict everything Yang and Blake will do by reading it..."

"Pipipipi?" Vivi inquired.

"Tch. Blake would never read Weiss Reacts. She's far too manly." The bunnygirl snorted.

"I-Is this the cave?" The spearmaiden inquired, before presumably gazing at it in wonder. "...it's amazing! You've got the tables and a candlelit dinner set up!"

"If I do say so myself, this is my finest work." Velvet declared proudly.

"Pi?!" Vivi responded incredulously.

"A-and Vivi's! I'm sorry, Vivi-chan..."  
>"Pi."<p>

"Someone shoot me." Weiss facepalmed inside the bag. "First I get plastered in pancake bits, then Professor Faust leaps out of nowhere to scare me half to death, then the stupid food contest, and then the truth or dare, and then THIS?!"  
>"D-don't worry, Weiss-sempai!" Velvet cooed quietly. "I-I'll make it all better!"<p>

"M-me too, Jaune-kun..." Pyrrha added quietly.

"We'll give them the best dinner ever!" The bunnygirl declared.

Pyrrha nodded, sighing. "Yeah..."  
>"Huh? What's wrong?"<br>"D-don't you think this is over the top?"

"Nonsense!" Velvet scoffed. "This is all for the Rule of Funny and because Weiss-sempai is adorable! Besides, we're the comic relief!"

"The what?" Pyrrha inquired curiously. "You know, Velvet-sensei, I don't know what you're talking about sometimes."

"Pipipipi." Vivi added.

"H-hmph!" Velvet presumably dropped the sack, because Weiss and Jaune felt themselves land on a smooth rock floor through the burlap. "Y-you two don't understand my insight into the world at all!"

"Okay..." Pyrrha sighed. "Well, come on, let's fix up the table for the date..."

"Pipipipi." The plushie said suspiciously. "Pipipi pi pipi pipipi pi pi."  
>"What?" The bunnygirl stopped. "W-what do you mean? Do you hear something?"<p>

Weiss pushed her ear towards the side of the bag. "Wait...can you hear that?"  
>"Hear what?" Jaune inquired.<p>

"...it's one of those stupid themes from that one stupid anime Blake watches." The heiress muttered. "What's that doing here?"  
>"Seriously?" The knight cupped his hand on his ear. "I think that's...'Libera Me from Hell'...my dad loves listening to that, I wonder why."<p>

Indeed, a speaker was blaring out the song, from which all five could faintly hear _'Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable...row row FIGHT THE POWAH!'_ .

Velvet froze in place. "W-wait...what's that?"

Pyrrha was presumably looking around frantically, judging from the shifting noises. "...i-is Blake here?!"

"T-this wasn't supposed to happen!" Velvet cried frantically. "I-I had O-Elf-sama predicted! I know Blake can't know about this place-"

"PIIIIII!" Vivi screamed, before running out of the cave- Weiss inferred this from the frantic pitter-patter of plushie feet on the stone floor.

"W-what?! Vivi, come ba-" Velvet stopped mid-sentence. "P-Pyrrha?"  
>"...i-it's..." The spearmaiden managed to squeak out, before running out herself. Velvet was left alone staring at something.<p>

All Weiss and Jaune could see through the burlap bag's cloth was the silhouette of an inhumanly tall, impossibly thin man, his back erupting with tentacles which both could be seen glowing verdant green with what both Hunters recognized as Spiral Power, whirling themselves into the forms of drills, standing before Velvet's shadow, directly in front of the bag.

The bunnygirl gulped. "Y-you...w-with...S-Spiral Power...s-spare me!" She herself sprinted out of the cave, leaving the bag where it fell.

Jaune gulped. "W-what...could possibly scare Velvet and Pyrrha into leaving _us_ behind?"

"...n-no..." Weiss felt a twinge of fear in her chest. "...w-we're done for..."

They could feel the rope that kept the bag tied being unravelled. Both Hunters looked up to see an impossibly smooth head, devoid of all features save for being entirely white all over. Despite the many threats they had faced, a primal fear overtook their hearts as they gazed into its face...

...and then it donned a pair of triangular shades, similar to the ones Blake and Jaune's father loved to wear, before holding up a cellphone, adorned only with a tiny sticker of a motorcycle helmet with cat ears, into the bag.

"H-huh?" Jaune blinked. "W-what's that?"

On the screen was a message.

_THAT IS NOT THE MANLY WAY TO GET DATES DO YOU AGREE _

_REAL MEN GET DATES BY ASKING IN A MANLY MANNER, NOT ABDUCTION_

_ALRIGHT LISTEN UP AND CLEAR THOSE DUSTY EARS OF YOURS YOU TWO_

_I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY SLEN D. MAN_

_HAUNTER OF FOUR-CHAN THREADS, DREAMS AND POOR COLLEGE AGE FILMMAKERS_

_AND JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM_

Weiss stared at the screen, and then at the person holding it.

"What."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Weiss stumbled back into the tent, dishevelled and irritated.

Ruby leapt at her, hugging her. "Weiss!"

"Oh, hey!" Yang laughed. "We were looking for you! What gives?"

"I...don't know." She said blankly. "I...I seriously don't know."

"Did you see a ghost or something?" Blake scratched her head.

"I...think so." The heiress sighed. "Screw this, I'm going to sleep before more stupid things happen." Sighing, the heiress went off into her sleeping bag, drifting off to sleep moment her head hit the pillow.

Yang and Blake looked at each other.

"The heck happened to her?" The brawler inquired.

"She...either encountered a big lipped alligator moment or a Chekhov's gunman. One of those two." Blake mused. "Hm."

_Tomorrow morning, just after breakfast..._

"Wow!" Cardin gave Nora an approving nod, his mouth full of pancake. "This stuff's really good!"  
>"It's the Valkyrie family recipe!" Nora giggled, cleaning off a plastic plate in a bucket full of soapy water.<p>

Most of the group were gathered underneath the food hut, with Nora, Coco and Fox on cleanup duty. Team RWBY was sitting just outside the hut, looking over the lake, where the sunlight reflected off of the water.

"It's a warm day." Yang noted, stretching her arms. "You'd think it'd be colder."  
>"Must be our luck today." Blake mused. "Perhaps the water's just right."<p>

Weiss scoffed. "Oh, what are you going to do, bathe in it?"

Ruby snapped her fingers, her eyes bright with anticipation. "That's actually not a bad idea!"  
>"What, seriously?" Weiss glared at her, but Yang nodded in assent.<p>

"Yeah, we should all totally do that! I mean, this is probably the last good day for it. It's the beginning of winter, and these lakes'll probably be too cold or freeze over."

"This sounds like the beginning of a Persona cutscene." Blake remarked. "But yeah, I agree, we have to bathe in that lake at least once."

"Oh, this is an excuse just to be a bunch of perverts, isn't it?!" Weiss snapped.

"Errr, Weiss..." Ruby raised a finger. "Not everything is about being perverted-"  
>"It's Yang, of course it is!"<p>

Yang pouted, crossing her arms. "Hmph! I am offended that you would accuse me, an upstanding citizen, of such a crime!"

"You lost all right to complain about being called a pervert when you decided to ship Tohru with Minako and Lucina." The heiress retorted.

"It's just shipping! It's not per-"  
>"You drew <em>indecent slash <em>of them."

"Completely irrelevant!"

"And drawing yaoi of Jaune and Ren isn't?"

Jaune spat his drink out. Weiss' gaze shot towards him- he was sitting behind the rock to Weiss' left.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, you're a little into Ren." Yang teased him, giggling. "You always seem to li-"  
>"N—no!" Jaune shook his head hurriedly. "O-Of course not!"<p>

"I've heard you talk about his 'nice pink hair', his 'toned abs'..." The brawler winked.

The knight shook his head, blushing. "H-hey! I was talking about him like a friend! D-do you have to see ships in everything?!"  
>"Yes."<p>

"And now you know what I live with." Weiss muttered.

"Bathing in the lake?"

The heiress squeaked in shock and jumped as she realised Professor Faust was leaning into her.

"W-when did you get there?!"  
>"That sounds like an excellent idea, Weiss." Gretchen giggled, before turning to the rest of the hut.<p>

"Attention all students! Finish up clearing the hut! We're all going to swim in the lake!"

Glynda just looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about? That's not on the list, Gretchen!"

"Oh, relax." Cinder shrugged. "It's just taking a swim."  
>"T-that's not the point!"<p>

Cardin looked slightly reluctant. "Heh...I dunno if I wanna go or not."

"Eh? Why?" Melanie sat next to him, frowning.

"I have...very embarrassing swimshorts. Or...well, speedos." He blushed ashamedly. "D-don't laugh, Mel."

"Awww..." She smiled. "That's cute."

"N-no it's not!"

Sky sighed. "You can borrow a pair of mine. We're pretty much the same size, right?"  
>Cardin sighed in relief, looking over at his teammate. "Man...you're a lifesaver. Yang would give me hell about my swimming clothes..."<p>

Weiss facepalmed. "This is already turning out to be stupid."

"Yeeeess!" Yang cheered. "We're going in the lake!"

"Damn you, Professor Faust."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Everyone had piled into the changing rooms near the lake- for obvious reasons, the staff changing room and the male changing room were far more desolate than the female one- and insanity was ensuing in all of them.

Weiss checked her own swimsuit- a rubber one-piece blue swimsuit embossed with the Schnee snowflake- to make sure Yang hadn't tampered with it, before slipping it on. She poked her head out of the stall she was in, looking over at everyone else who had finished.

Yang, herself in a fairly skimpy yellow two-piece swimsuit, pouted. "Dammit, Weiss, you didn't wear the pink bikini!"  
>"S-shut up, pervert!"<p>

"Then you and Ruby would've had a matching pair!" The brawler reminded her.

"W-we are not some s-sickeningly sweet couple! We don't DO that, i-idiot!"

"I'd say something to contradict that, but...I just realised I don't have anything to." Blake, leaning on the wall, still in her normal clothing, shrugged.

Yang looked over at her. "You're not going in?"  
>"I...have an aversion to water. It's a cat thing."<p>

"But whyyy?!" The brawler frowned. "Y-you'd look so cute in a swimsuit!"  
>Blake felt her cheeks go red and touched her right cheek with her hand. "D-don't say things like that!"<p>

"Awww, embarrassed? I could say-"  
>"N-no! Enough!"<p>

Weiss grabbed a towel and began to walk out. "If you're done being perverted-"  
>"Ah." Yang held up a finger. "Not yet. Wait for it..."<p>

Suddenly, the embarrassed screams of Tohru, Minako and Lucina could be heard nearby, followed by various apologies and quickly-uttered pleas for mercy. The brawler smiled.

"NOW I'm done."  
>Blake stared at her. "What did you <em>do<em>?!"  
>"Oh, just borrowed some...<em>things<em> from Professor Faust and got them all into one shower room. The pictures should be coming in nicely." Yang whipped out her phone and checked.

"Hm...they do all have those adorable blushes."

Blake tilted her head. "That's...strangely kinky, actually."  
>"And now you know why I draw slash of those three."<p>

Weiss shook her head. "I'm done." Sighing in exasperation, she stormed out, before hearing a loud, mannish scream.

"W-what?! What d'ya mean your shorts shrank in the wash?!" That was Cardin, and he sounded very, very flustered.

"I-I'm sorry, dude! I didn't remember to remove the damn thing from the wash!" Sky responded, equally embarrassed. "

"Dammit!"

Weiss sighed. "This is going to be worse than that beach trip dad forced me to go on." She shook her head and continued walking down to the lakefront.

Ruby and Nora were already down there, along with Ren. Ruby waved at her girlfriend, smiling.

"Hey. Thought you didn't want to go into the lake, Weiss."  
>"Well, what else am I going to do? And I'm probably going to end up in the lake at some point." Weiss shrugged. "Wouldn't put it past Velvet or Yang or someone to try."<p>

"Makes sense." The reaper shrugged in return. "What happened in the changing room, by the way?"  
>"Yang did...<em>something<em> to Miss Honda, Minako and Lucina that I'm thankful I didn't see." The heiress shuddered. "Really, the length to which she'll try to pair her pairings together..."  
>"We'd know a lot about that." Ruby laughed.<p>

Weiss rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her. "Unfortunately."

Yang strolled over to them, pouting and crossing her arms. "B-Blake is being mean!"

"What, she doesn't want to fulfil your perverted urges?" Weiss retorted.

The blonde brawler frowned. "Hey, no use hanging out around a load of people who're going to go swimming if you're not going to go swimming yourself, eh?"

"Hmph." Weiss scoffed. "Well, I hope you didn't force Blake into a swimsuit!"

"She managed to crawl out of the changing rooms while we were middle of the scene transition to the lake." Yang rolled her eyes. "Stupid fourth wall."

"Quit speaking about this 'fourth wall', I keep telling you I don't know _what_ it is!" The heiress sighed and stood up, strolling over to the lake.

"Well, since I'm going to end up in there anyway, I might as well get started on swimming..."

Weiss slowly walked into the water, shuddering slightly from the frigidity of the water, before settling in and allowing herself to acclimate to the water.

"...I can sense the antics already." She sighed. Ruby noticed something swirling in the water. She stood up and began to run towards her.

"Weiss!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"W-watch out!"

"What the-" Weiss was suddenly tackled out of the water by Latte, hugging her tightly. The girl was blushing and shaking her head.

"ImsosorryWeisssempaipleaseforgivemeIonlywantedtostopVelvetfromkidnappingyouagainpleaseforgiveme!"

"C-Coco?!" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"No, Latte." Yang shrugged. "Did you already forget the whole 'split personality' thing?"

"Oh, right."

Latte relinquished Weiss, blushing and covering her face.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I was just...e-excuse me..." She stumbled out of the water, running in embarrassment.

Weiss blinked. "W-what in the name of-"

She was interrupted by the sight of a large net clamping shut on the place she was barely seconds ago, pulling itself up by Dust-powered miniature rockets. Weiss' eyes widened as she looked over to where Latte had run away, shaking her head and mumbling.

Weiss clenched her fist, her temper pushed to its limits. She looked up.

"Screw this, I'm going to get out of this lake before more antics happen!"

Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was spent trying to persuade Weiss to leave the tent for at least the bonfire dinner, punctuated by Yang's laughter. Cardin was thankful for the distraction, as it allowed him to take a small swim in the water before changing out without anyone noticing his ridiculously small pair of speedos.

After half an hour, Ruby finally managed to pull Weiss out of her tent with fifteen minutes of snuggling and Weiss' shark plushie.

* * *

><p><em>That night, around the bonfire...<em>

Weiss crossed her arms, sitting squarely on a log in front of the pile of firewood that was being stacked for the traditional bonfire.

Minako sat with bated breath, excited. "Oh my god, this is going to be SO amazing!"

"This camp has been absolute hell, Minako. I doubt this'll be any better."

"Awww, come on! Think positive!"  
>"I seem to recall you were shoved, naked, into the same shower room as Lucina and Miss Honda." Weiss retorted. "How are you not embarrassed by that?"<br>"O-Of course I am!" The girl blushed, shaking her head. "B-but that's not the point! Surely not EVERYTHING went wrong, right?"  
>"I was involved in a pancake fight I wanted no part in, leapt out at by one of the most childish teachers known to man, Faunus and robot, shoved into a truth-or-dare game that destroyed the last of my decency, got kidnapped by a pair of obsessed stalkers and rescued by...<em>something<em> before ALMOST being kidnapped _again._" Weiss detailed, exasperated. "Do you really think I don't want this camp to end?"  
>Minako frowned. "Aww, Weiss...it could be worse. You could be sharing a tent with Velvet."<br>The heiress blinked, before shuddering. "You...actually have a point."

Meanwhile, over the other side of the pile, Glynda supervised Gretchen trying to light the fire with what appeared to be a Schneeppo-brand lighter. The blonde instructor sighed, rubbing her temple with her right hand.

"Faust, are you entirely sure you know how to light a fire?" Glynda inquired. Professor Faust turned to her, pouting.

"O-of course! Who do you take me for, an immature dunce?"  
>Glynda rolled her eyes. "I'm hard-pressed to say anything but 'yes'."<p>

"I'm shocked! I-I taught you everything you know!"  
>"Did teaching me all I know have to involve so much cosplay and explosions?"<br>"Cosplay and explosions are the BEST way to teach people!" Gretchen declared. "There IS no other way!"

"Preach it to the choir, miss." Cinder smirked, hi-fiving her former teacher.

"You would know a lot about that yourself, wouldn't you?"  
>"Of course, dear Glynda." Cinder smiled. "I believe that antics are the highest form of art! Just like you used to believe that 'Wizards of Romance' was art."<br>"IT WAS ART YOU PERVERT!"  
>"Oh, <em>Anton...<em>" Cinder said in a dramatic tone, quoting from the series. Glynda shot a glare at her.

"You...keep...quiet...you stupid pervert..."

The pyromancer grinned at the flustered expression she was inducing in her colleague and continued. "_And Magical Momo quietly called out 'Brigitte...take me...'"_

Ozpin calmly drank out of his thermos, sitting between both women. "Ladies, if you must fight, then take it somewhere where there is not an abundance of loose and flammable substances to throw about."

"T-tell her to stop being perverted!" Glynda crossed her arms and pointed at Cinder.

"Tell her to stop being mean to me!" Cinder pouted and pointed back at Glynda.

"You're both equally immature." Ozpin sighed.

"I AM NOT IMMATURE, OZPIN!" Glynda glared at him.

"I am a perfectly mature woman!" Cinder snapped, clutching her Burrito-kun to herself.

Gretchen grumbled, discarding the lighter. "This isn't working. I'll have to light it with circles."

"That isn't a wise idea!" Glynda warned her. "Your circles tend to end up causing collateral damage!"

"Doing it!" The instructor called out, before beginning to carve a circle into the logs.

Blake, noticing this, quickly began to drag Yang out of the scene, much to the latter's protests.

Weiss looked over to her. "Huh? What's going on-"  
>"Everyone, prepare for a magnificent bonfire worthy of the gods!" Professor Faust announced, cackling maniacally as she activated the circle and-<p>

"NOOOOOO!" Glynda reached out for her, but it was too late.

Far, far too late.

* * *

><p>After the blaze that was caused by accidentally lighting all the wood in the area on fire and cleaning the soot off of everyone, by that time, all desire for a bonfire had been quenched.<p>

And nobody ate dinner that night.

Needless to say, the entire group went home early the next morning, tired, though Weiss most of all.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand that's over!** **Good grief that took too long.**

**Well, next time, we'll be covering Half Blind-Otaku's 'We Were Close'! More Blake! More insanity! More...moe vampire maids! I think!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, ideas, comments, suggestions, criticism and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	9. Special Chapter: We Were Close, Part 1!

**Blake Reacts to We Were Close, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Yes! We still react to fanfiction! Although we just happen to have very long hilarious filler arcs with giant mecha and yuri! Which apparently makes up 90% of all anime! I don't know! Things! Also, I'd like to announce that for anyone who cares, we will be embarking upon a very interesting Reaction chapter fairly soon; Weiss Reacts to Puella Magi, as I have decided to revisit the series after getting myself addicted to Rinne no Lagrange.**

**So, today, we're going to start a two-parter about the absolutely amazing fic 'We Were Close' by my fellow author and partner-in-awesomeness Half-Blind Otaku- go read We Were Close instead of reading my chapters on it, seriously, it's just far better in quality and writing than this crap- and instead of focusing on Weiss, we're going to have more manly Blake! Which makes sense, Blake is the main character! Did I mention I like writing Blake as a manly fangirl? I did.**

**Well, let's get this chapter on the road, and a huge thank you to Half-Blind Otaku for letting me write about his fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise team JNPR would be running a host club (come on, guys, Pyrrha in a suit. *drools*)**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**We Were Close belongs to Half-Blind Otaku.**

* * *

><p>"Weeeeeeiss!" Ruby called out. "I need a huuuuuuug!"<p>

"I'm already hugging you, y-you dolt!" Weiss responded, her hands firmly around the reaper's body. "Y-you can be such a dunce sometimes..."

"I'm just so used to you hugging me~"

"D-don't be." Weiss sputtered out, blushing slightly. "Maybe I'll withhold hugs one day-"  
>"NO WEISS YOU CAN'T DO THAT PLEASE I BEG YOU I CAN'T GO WITHOUT HUGS FOR ONE HOUR LET ALONE ONE DAY"<p>

Yang chuckled, kicking back on her bed and playing Fire Emblem on her SchneeDS. "Heheheheheh...obvious fanboying is obvious, Elf."

Blake pushed the door to the dorm open, sighing. In place of her normal attire, she was wearing a fairly tight white tank top, stained slightly pink and brown, with the large Team Dai-Gurren symbol embossed onto the front and a pair of short khaki shorts. Yang whistled appreciatively, her eyes scanning her partner's torso.

"Whoa, kitty~ Nice dress~"

"D-don't say it like that..." Blake uttered, blushing, before shaking her head and sighing. "Man, I'm tired."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Sakuradite is surprisingly hard to work with." The catgirl said, moving over to the dorm's computer, booting it up and logging on to her account. "Hence the stains."

"Y-you're making Knightmare Frames?!" Ruby perked up, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Trying to." Blake corrected her quickly. "I might need a couple more days to work out the kinks. Which, actually, reminds me.

Yang, do you mind asking Professor Faust if we can set up the Mecha Club already?"  
>Weiss chuckled. "A Mecha Club? Good Dust, Blake."<p>

"What? I've got a petition!" Blake held up a sheet of paper, complete with signatures from various students from the school. Apart from the obvious two at the bottom, "B. Belladonna" and "Yang X. L.", a dozen others could be seen, including "N. Valkyrie", "Ren L.", "M. Arisato", "S. Ikari" and "R. Ayanami".

"We got about five guaranteed members!" Yang noted happily.

"Glynda's never going to approve that." Weiss stated.

Blake shrugged. "Eh, don't worry. We're not going to let Glynda know until we have three teachers approve us."  
>"And the Student Council. Of which, may we be reminded-" Yang tapped the side of her bed to make a fake drumroll.<p>

"Of which a certain Lie Ren is the President of, a certain Minako Arisato is the treasurer of, and a certain Cinder Fall its supervisor..."  
>The brawler giggled. "And there's no way Professor Fall will say no to a chance to show off her Paladins. No matter HOW much they suck!"<p>

"Oh dear Oum, I can already smell the antics." The heiress sighed, relinquishing Ruby to facepalm. "Miss Lupin and Glynda are going to have a heart attack when they see the damage you'll cause..."

"Eh, Gretchen'll fix it." Blake shrugged. "Now, to see whether or not people have taken my challenge up..."

"What challenge?" Ruby inquired.

Yang went back to her game, chortling. "Apparently Blake put up a challenge on her DustFiction account challenging people to write a fic using her real self, that being 'being manlier than she is in RWBY' the day we got back from camp. She wants to see if anyone responded to it."

"Bah, it's just that crappy Weiss Reacts fic Elf writes!" Blake scoffed. "Well, that's boring, nobody wants to make me as manly as I really am. Figures.

People can't handle my awesomeness. Maybe I'll have to post that selfie me and Kamina-sama took when I visited Jaune's house..."  
>"Blake, just because Jaune's dad <em>looks<em> like Kamina and _sounds_ like Kamina doesn't _make_ him Kamina!" Weiss groaned. "Do I have to explain this to you people?! Honestly, it's like every person of worth here is famous or something. I know we have a web animation about us, but honestly..."

Yang and Blake merely shared a meaningful look. Weiss took note, and stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing irritably.

"What now?!"

"Nothing~" The brawler said teasingly, as Blake browsed through the fanfiction archives.

"Hm...come on, can't I have ONE fic that shows my true manlness?!" The catgirl complained."Hm...wait, oh? This might be one. And it's by that guy who uploaded Glynda's diary, too."

"We Were Close?" Yang said, suddenly by Blake's side. "Huh. That sounds interesting. An old flame of yours? And it isn't Adam?"  
>"Adam wasn't manly enough." Blake scoffed. "Too much of a wimp. And I don't mean the Simon, 'cute with potential' kind of wimp. I mean the kind of wimp that makes you want to punch them in the face for being useless.<p>

Or maybe I just hated him for being too serious. I dunno. I don't dwell on it, honestly." Blake shrugged casually. "Eh, well. I've got nothing else to do. Let's read this thing."

"Yay! Fanfic!" Ruby cheered, grabbing a cookie-themed beanbag and sitting next to Blake. Weiss sighed and sat on the bed next to her, with Yang sitting opposite on her bed.

* * *

><p>All four girls had only one thing to say after reading the first chapter.<p>

"Mina's totally a vampire. And there's probably going to be a 'blind as a bat' pun somewhere."

"I'm loving the Dracula shoutout, though." Blake chuckled. "Also, that's pretty clever, making her a bat Faunus."

"The bad thing is that the only thing I haven't seen pop up in this Dustforsaken pit of insanity is a vampire." Weiss remarked drily. "That says a lot about how insane Beacon is."  
>"Personally, I'd be looking at that Saya girl, if you were looking for vampires." Yang whistled. "She's thinner than sticks, but damn she hurts when she punches you..."<p>

"And she even sounds badass, too." Blake sniffed. "Finally...an author who understands my need for manly companionship!"

Yang cleared her throat loudly. If Blake heard her, she didn't say anything.

Blake went onto the next chapter, reading it.

"Heheheh...our Cardin would be so steamed to see himself being so racist..." The catgirl mused. "Aaaaand I can imagine just how that fight would go over here. Also, I CALLED Mina being a vampire."

"They'd both be out. Cardin from being drained, Mina from being punched in the face by a guy who's knocked out Sues." Yang chuckled. "And, if I recall, has that stupid lightning Semblance that makes him even more of a Kanji expy."

Blake continued reading. "Dammit, not another dark and troubled past me! Why can't I have a nice past with kittens?! And manly things?!"

"Dammit, I'm angsting again!" Weiss protested. "I'm not THAT angsty!"

Yang giggled. "Gentle Velvet my backside...we need to show this guy _our_ Velvet."

Weiss nodded. "Show him my dad. Somehow, I don't think he'd be too appreciative of being reminded of _his_ dad..."

Blake moved onto the next chapter, reading it carefully. "...aaaaand what do you know, a blind as a bat pun. And since that puts her in the same category as Zatoichi and Lee Sin, that makes her even more badass.

O-ELF SAMA WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A LOVE INTEREST THIS BADASS?!"

Yang crossed her arms and glared at Blake, clearing her throat slightly louder this time.

"Wait, aren't there Braille books?" Weiss commented. "I'm pretty sure that stupid smut series Blake loves so much got a Braille translation. Mina being a pervert would make sense, considering she associates with a bunch of perverts..."

"It's art, Weiss. Just like your yaoi doujinshi is, which, by the way, contains this exact quote," Blake shot back, clearing her throat and lowering her voice.

"_Oh, Suzaku..."_

"S-shut up! Those were PRIVATE!" Weiss blushed in embarrassment, shaking her head.

"Hah! As if I'd ever consider going back to the White Fang. I think this is about the only thing me and wimpy crappy canon-me can agree on." Blake chuckled, before sighing.

"Well. This fic's going to get very interesting. Mina's there to drag me back to Adam?"

Yang scoffed, harrumphing. "I hope she does."

Blake frowned. "H-hey! What did I do?"

"Nothing." The brawler brusquely stated. "I'm just saying, if you like her so much, go with her."

"Okaaaay..." The catgirl looked slightly confused as she moved onto the next chapter.

"...and she's hot, too..." Blake drooled slightly. The brawler slapped her on the back of the head, causing Blake to glare at her.  
>"Hey! What gives?!"<p>

"What am I, chopped liver? I'm, like, the local Ms. Fanservice!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yang, don't be jealous of a _fictional character_-"  
>"J-Jealous?! I'm not jealous! There's no way Mina could ever compete with me!"<p>

"Awwww..." Ruby giggled. "Yang's getting protective~"  
>"Hey! I'm the one who does the teasing around here!" Yang snapped at her sister.<p>

"A date with Mina, Yang?" Blake chuckled. "That sounds perfec-"  
>"No." Yang calmly shut her down. "Just read the stupid fic already, idiot."<p>

"Jeaaaaaalous!" Ruby teased her sister, giggling.

"...oh, finally, someone who's Yang's match." Blake mused. "For once, someone gets Yang drunk instead of the other way around."

"Impossible." Yang waved her hand dismissively. "I've got a tolerance."

"Oh dear Dust this sounds incredibly wrong." Weiss shuddered, reading the end part. "W-why did she have to do that?!"

"Vampire. Or bat thing. I dunno." Blake shrugged. "I'll have to actually meet a bat Faunus to figure out if that's actually a thing."

* * *

><p>"This fic is so PERVERTED!" Weiss cried, reading the end of chapter six. "Why is EVERY LAST AUTHOR HERE PERVERTED?!"<p>

"It's just a makeout scene, Weiss." Ruby shrugged. "We do that all the time, Weiss~"  
>"N-not with blood a-and weird things like that! I mean, really?!"<p>

Yang only sulked more with the scene's end, looking away from Blake.

Blake shrugged. "Eh. I've seen worse. At least we made a good showing of being badass, right? Anyway, to the next chapter!"

"Woo!" Ruby cheered.

"...such sad history..." Blake muttered. "...and WHY AM I STILL NOT MANLY?! If that was REALLY me, I would've gone RIGHT up to Mina and said 'You bit him? That's cool! Let's kick ass! That's the way Team Gurren does things'!

I hate being such a pansy in fanfics."

"That backstory sounds terrible." Weiss noted. "And not in the quality sense. The 'that's actually pretty sad' way."

"We're pretty lucky we grew up in a lighter and softer fanfic world." Blake whistled, reading through her and Mina's shared backstory. "If only I could show all my other selves Gurren Lagann..."

"Torchwick's going to get bitten before this fic ends..." Weiss predicted. "If he's treating a super-strong badass vampire person like that, there's only one way that's going to go."

"Well, I predict that she's going to end up being the mole or something." Yang raised her finger. "Probably. That's how these usually go."

"We'll see about that..." Blake waited as she went over to the next chapter. She chuckled.

"This girl loves her black lingerie."  
>"No kidding." Weiss nodded.<p>

"Is her Semblance attracting people or something?" Ruby noted. "She and Jaune need to talk about things."

"That...would probably doom the world. Somehow." Weiss shuddered. "Seriously, his stupid Semblance is too strong as it is..."

"We're such idiots in this fic." Blake facepalmed. "Seriously, I decided NOT to tell you guys about the dangerous ex-terrorist who MIGHT be trying to recruit me back to the White Fang and left Weiss, a KNOWN enemy of the White Fang, alone with her?

We must have been seriously grasping the idiot ball there."

Yang muttered a "Yep" as she clenched her fist. Blake looked concernedly at her.

"Is there something wro-"  
>"I'm completely fine." The brawler sighed, giving her a small smile. "I'm just...a bit miffed. Come on, am I not hot and manly enough for you?"<p>

"Of course." Blake chuckled. "You're Yang Xiao Long, why wouldn't you be?"  
>"Hm." Yang breathed in deeply. "Very well. I'll stop sulking. But you owe me a hug."<br>Blake obliged, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Yang returned the gesture, sighing happily.

Suddenly, the catgirl's eyes widened in embarrassment, as she blushed.

"D-did you j-just-"  
>"Nope~"<p>

"But your hands just-"  
>"Nope~"<p>

Weiss sighed irritably. "And we're back to having perverted Yang. Just when I thought she would be sane."

"Blake, you're so soft~"

"Q-quit that!"

"Okay, well..." Weiss sighed as she read the next chapter. "Let's just hope that-

Oh come on, REALLY?! Yep, that's the idiot ball grasped tightly, alright! Getting kidnapped by Mina...I am SUCH a fool!"

Blake whistled. "This just got serious. And Mina...has some serious issues. Someone needs to show that girl a therapist.

Or her Shadow."  
>"I still remember facing mine." Yang chuckled.<p>

'_I still can't believe you only ever used me as pyrotechnics,' remarked Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Yang's latent Persona._

'_Sssssshh, you're a Chekhov's Gun!'_

'_A what?'_

'_Never mind.'_

"Velvet was never _this_ bad..." Weiss mused. "And I chafe at being depicted as a victim."

"You and me both." Yang chuckled. "Hey, another thing we agree on!"

Ruby laughed. "Yeah! You actually agreed!"

"At least I know she has common sense somewhere in her perversion-addled mind."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaand...that ended surprisingly peacefully." Blake nodded, rubbing her chin. The girls had managed to read the last couple of chapters relatively quickly.<p>

"Firstly, damn straight she has a psyche more shattered than Shinji's and Yuno's combined! Dust, girl, at least my life didn't revolve around Kamina!"

"Yaaaaay! She's on our side now!" Ruby cheered, before faltering slightly. "I think. I dunno. Hazy feels and all."

"And secondly, if she tried that on the real me, I would Giga Drill Break the f-"

"Ahem, _Blake-_" Weiss interrupted her. Blake sighed irritably.

"Fine. I would beat her face in. With a giant drill made from Aura. Without cursing. Are you happy, Bossyboots?"

"Very." Weiss responded shortly.

"And that's the end of that arc." Yang shrugged. "Okay, onto the next arc!" Changing the chapter, the girls read the chapter from top to bottom.

"...a maid cafe?" Blake mused. "Hm. I think I RECOGNIZE this one, as well."  
>Yang snorted, giggling. "Moe vampire maids...now I've seen everything."<p>

Weiss glared at her. "At least this author depicts you as the pervert you are."

"Aaaaand proud of it!"

"Straight as a board..." Blake laughed, sighing. "I still remember when we made jokes about Weiss being 'straight as a board'..."  
>"In fairness, in a world that's apparently populated by ninety percent girls, yuri ships abound." Yang shrugged. "It's just the reality of things."<p>

"Mina's such a troll..." The catgirl chuckled. "That settles it. When I can, I am going to find this Mina girl and invite her over for tea with us.

This needs to happen."

"Take care not to drop crap in other universes like you did LAST time, Blake." Yang sighed. "Word on the street's that _apparently_ a certain Exalt's daughter's found that tome..."

"Bollocks, I totally forgot about that thing." Blake slapped her forehead with her palm, before shrugging.

"Eh. It's probably fine."

"The one who told me this was this charming redhead with the habit of placing her finger on her lip, like she was planning something..." Yang giggled. "Man, I love Anna."

"Annas are operating here?!" Blake looked at her in surprise. "Okay...I'd better find her. This is going to be good.

But first, fic reading!"

"Awww...poor Russell." Ruby said, having already started the chapter. "And he seems kinda nice, too. He's kinda like our Sky."

Weiss whistled. "And their Cardin just gave ours even more reason to beat his face in."

"Right. At least we dropped the White Fang thing." Blake shrugged. "Eh. This is kinda fluffy now. I like it."

"Pfft. I'm a better cuddler than her. And a kisser." Yang remarked. "WAAAAAAY better."

Ruby smiled. "Yang, you don't have to get so defensive."

"I'm not!"  
>"Dust dammit, Mina's SUCH a pervert!" Weiss complained. "Swimsuit days, innuendos...she's worse than Yang. YANG."<p>

"Ahahahahahah!" Yang shook her head, laughing and sighing, wiping a tear from her eye. "The only reason I'm not that bad is this fic's rated T and THAT one's an M rated fic."

"You mean you can get worse?!" Weiss stared at her in disbelief. Yang smiled mischievously.

"Would you like to _see_ how bad~"  
>"NO!"<p>

"You've got a point there." Blake laughed. "Definitely. And the fact that she's not even caring about that, or..." She pointed at the screen. "Her measurements being publicly printed..."  
>"She's obsessed with Blake, I'll give you that." Yang stated. "I think she's probably worse than Velvet."<p>

"Nachtshatten, hm?" Weiss chuckled. "Almost as she was made for you, too. And it almost sounds like her life's a Rammstein song."

"That WOULD make a lot of sense." Yang nodded in agreement, before sighing.

"Oh, Cardin...your douchey counterparts make me laugh.

Seriously, there's bullying a dragon, and then there's taunting an ex-terrorist- no offense, Blake."

Blake shrugged. "Hey, _I _called her an ex-terrorist. Do you think I really think that the White Fang are anything? Heck, considering they're reduced to a flopping metal band called, I think, At The Train, or something- Adam's crappy at anything that doesn't involve swordfighting- I don't think ex-terrorist is even accurate anymore."

"Okay." Weiss breathed in. "Well, at least we know next chapter's going to be very, very awkward for him."  
>"Indeed." Blake noted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters covered: 1670**

**A/N: And yes, I will now have a chapter timer anytime I do a fanfic reaction. This is to make sure I can keep track and so you guys know where I'm at- being that we don't use too much of the actual story's quotes for several good reasons, it'll be hard to keep up, I decided to implement that.**

**And I just realised I have...about 54 chapters to go. Crap.**

**Well, at least next time should get them all out of the way. Right? Right?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your suggestions, comments, reviews, criticisms, thoughts and ideas and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	10. Special Chapter: We Were Close, Part 2!

**Blake Reacts to We Were Close, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! We're continuing this craziness! Hopefully we can cover 54 chapters in the time we have, accounting for procrastination, fawning over my (half-joking) waifus, and so on...eh. It'll be fine. Hopefully. I dunno. I've got this down to a science! I think!**

**Aaaaanyway. Another thanks for our good friend Half-Blind Otaku-sempai, who allowed us the pleasure of writing such a chapter! If you guys decide to go read it after this- which you should, it's far better than Weiss Reacts- be sure to tell him where you heard of it from! Although, judging from the fact that he writes the Reactsverse WITH me, it'd be kinda hard for people not to have heard of him if you're a regular fan of my fics...**

***ahem* Well, let's get this stuff out of the way! **

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I'd have more hilarious disclaimers to give (I'm obligated to, he loves his hilarious disclaimers).**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**We Were Close belongs to Half-Blind Otaku.**

* * *

><p>"Yep." Blake chuckled, popping a piece of toffee popcorn into her mouth. "Cardin gets almost murdered for the second time in a row for attempting to blackmail a freaking ex-terrorist vampire."<p>

Weiss scratched her head. "Er, Blake, where'd you get that? I only looked away from you for three seconds and then you had a box of those."  
>"Something something Spiral Power, something something fourth wall breaking, something something Tidal Wave." Blake shrugged. "There, Vesperia reference completed."<p>

"Hehehe, this Cardin wouldn't survive in our Beacon!" Yang chuckled. "Velvet's obviously got a massive axe and her yandere tendencies, Blakey here's manlier than half the men here, and I think that one triceratops Faunus wouldn't appreciate being insulted for being a Faunus..."

"Not to mention him being punched by OUR Cardin." Blake said, her mouth full of popcorn. "He'd also get zerg-rushed, too."

"Okay, next chapter, ladies!" Yang announced. "I smell fanservice!"

"It's a beach episode." Weiss grumbled. "Definitely perverted."

Blake blushed slightly as she read the chapter. "...aaaaand of course Mina is incredibly lewd as usual."  
>"Can you allow me the honors?" Weiss pleaded. "Please? I've been dying to call some other idiot out for being a pervert apart from Yang."<p>

Blake sighed, gesturing towards the screen. "Go ahead."

"T-this vampire is a tawdry pervert who needs to control her perversion! Moron! She reminds me of Yang when she demands Jaune slather her in sun lotion! S-stupid moron!"

"Okay, well, we got Weiss' righteous outrage out of the way. Now, onto the next chapter! Which I think will involve someone- and by someone I mean Mina- getting drunk. The title gives it away." The brawler declared loudly, before changing the chapter.

"Well, whaddya know, she DOES get drunk!" Blake laughed. "Aaaand that ended fairly...badly, actually."  
>"Ruby, if you get drunk, I will end you." Yang smiled cheerily. "I don't care if you're old enough to, I will end you. Okay?"<p>

The reaper gulped. "S-sure, s-sis. No problem."

"No need to worry. I won't get drunk, unlike a certain couple of girls on Melanie's birthday-"  
>"In my defence, you guys didn't listen to me telling you that the thing had no alcohol in it! Then again, we met Rise, so it was all worth." Yang shrugged.<p>

Weiss grumbled. "Suuuure meeting Rise was the thing that made the night worth, and not, say, having half the people we know making fools of themselves..."

"Oooh, ooh! Next chapter!" Ruby flailed in the air. "I want to see how this arc ends!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, Ruby, we all do." Weiss sighed. "Honestly, you can be so impatient."<p>

"I'm high on sugar right now!" The reaper squeaked out. "I'm so excited! And I don't know why!"

The heiress frowned as she read the next chapter. "Once more, I am reminded of my grandfather. And I am enthused by the mental image of my father punching my counterpart's father in the face for not showing his child enough love."

"Speaking of children...d'you guys know where Elsa is?" Yang inquired. "I haven't seen her in, like, ten chapters."  
>"Elsa's on leave with mother." Weiss stated. "Mother wants her to meet my real sister, Winter."<p>

"That's so sweet!" The brawler giggled. "Your parents barely know her and they're treating her like their own child..."  
>"As far as they're concerned, she IS their own child. That and Siegfried finds the concept that he now has two of me, and one is a shrinking violet bookworm, hilarious." Weiss stated, with not a tiny hint of pride in her voice.<p>

"This Mina girl..." Blake frowned. "She LACKS MANLINESS!" She smacked the desk with her fist, roaring loudly. "She's got to gain a backbone later or she'll be worse than Shinji! SHINJI!"

"Oh, relax, Blake. It's the twentieth chapter of seventy. She'll probably get manlier eventually." Yang shrugged. "Just wait."

"Fine...but I am still disappointed in my other self for falling in love with this clearly unworthy unmanly vampire girl." The catgirl frowned. "Stupid other worlds not being manly..."

Weiss looked aside, shaking her head. "Here's to hoping she never finds this Mina girl with that blasted Lagann. She'll either ask her out on a date or punch her in the face for not being manly enough."

Ruby snorted. "For some reason, it's hilarious when Blake punches someone in the face for not being manly enough. Mainly because she goes all hammy..."

"The TRUE way to manliness is through hamminess! And occasional rousing speeches spoken from the cockpit of a universe-wide humongous mecha!" Blake declared proudly. "We should know this, we've done it before! Now, for more fanservice!" She moved to the next chapter.

Yang snorted, giggling mischievously. "Oh, Blake _does_ have a rack..."

The catgirl blushed, shaking her head. "D-don't talk about my chest like that!"

"But why?" The brawler winked at her. "I know from first-hand experience-"  
>"D-don't remind me of the camping trip!" Blake covered her human ears and shook her head rigorously. "N-no!"<br>Weiss glared at her teammate. "Really, Yang, do you have to be so perverted?!"  
>"All part of the package~" She gave Weiss a thumbs up. "Although...daaaaamn, that crazy girl's coming onto Blake hard."<br>"We should do a drinking game!" Yang cheered, before realising the heiress was glaring at her.

"I-I mean with strawberry jelly shots!"

"Better be, Yang."

"Every time Mina hits on Blake, we take a shot." Yang suggested. "Every time they come close to, you know, justifying the M rating, take two shots."

Weiss nodded. "Sounds fair. And I'M making the shots. Just so you don't _accidentally_ lace it with alcohol. Or pull off your reverse-psychology nonsense that got everyone 'drunk' the LAST time we let you prepare our drinks."

Yang pouted, crossing her arms. "Y-you're boring!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

The girls had managed to read the next four chapters, consisting of Mina and Blake's date and the aftermath- including the _very_ interesting dream and the reality behind it. On the desk lay a pile of plastic cups, drained of the jelly within them, from the impromptu drinking game.

Weiss groaned, patting her belly. "Ugh...scratch that game, this Mina girl is a stupid pervert and we won't survive if we do this..."

Ruby choked out a half-sob, half-groan, lying splayed out on her cookie beanbag. "Me too...I-I'm stuffed with jelly..."

Yang and Blake, in contrast, seemed impervious to the jelly. The former smirked.

"Maaan, Blake. You have a VERY lewd imagination-"  
>"S-shush!" The catgirl's cheeks rouged. "D-do you mind?!"<br>"You're just so cute to tease!" Yang giggled, smiling at her partner.

"C-confound it, Yang..." Blake muttered. "...and did Clara honestly expect not to be hit on by you?"  
>"You know me too well!" Yang winked at her cheekily. "I have to admit, though, me and this Yang have got to get together.<p>

Who knows what shenanigans we might get up to together~"  
>Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't remind me of that time when those moronic counterparts of ours from that other world came in. We found you making out with your other self!"<br>"And that was totally _worth it_!"

"Sometimes, I think this author's taking scenes straight out of the Ninjas of Love novel..." Blake mumbled, blushing.

Ruby pointed upwards at the sky, now recovered from her jelly-induced indisposition. "Alright, now we must continue to the next chapter!"

"Okay..." Weiss grunted, pulling herself up. "But...I move that we do not continue this drinking game, for our own...health..." She groaned as she felt her belly twinge in pain.

Yang pouted, but relented. "Fine...only because you look like you actually might hurt yourself."

"Good Oum, you have _mercy_ somewhere in there..." Weiss remarked drily.

Blake tapped her finger on the desk. "It looks as though the next couple of chapters are also an arc. Think we better read them all, hm?"  
>"Eh. Personally, I think we might be running out of air time, so I'll roll with it." Yang shrugged.<p>

Weiss scratched her head. "Yang, we're not in a TV show."  
>"I know, but Elf's cutting it a bit close to the deadline, the lazy git, so I have to roll with it."<p>

"Damn idiot writer..." Blake muttered.

_Minutes later, again..._

Yang snickered, before breaking out into a full out bout of laughter.

"I-I can't believe you guys actually did THAT in class! I mean, I know I'M lewd, but come on!"

Weiss facepalmed. "It's official. I am the least perverted person on this team."

"Note the 'least' there and the lack of 'the only non-perverted' in that sentence." Yang mischievously noted.

"I-It's your fault for influencing me, y-you stupid deviant! If you hadn't influenced me with your stupid pervert mind, m-maybe I wouldn't be like this!"  
>Yang smiled cheerily. "Oh, Weiss! I was only your magic feather! You had your perversion in you all along!"<p>

"D-don't make up lies, Yang! I-I wasn't this big of a pervert!"  
>"So you admit to being a pervert?"<br>"T-that's not what I said, you dolt!"

Blake's face was completely red as she hid her face in her arms, mumbling to herself in shame and shock.

"I-I...I did that...t-that...no...Glynda..."

Ruby was the only one not currently occupied with anything. She continued reading the screen, chuckling.

"Oh, Mina...you may be a yandere with almost no social skills and an unhealthy obsession with our Blake, but we love you."

"Alright, enough bantering." Yang sighed. "Besides, Weiss, you know you can't beat me."  
>"I've beaten you before!" Weiss protested.<br>"With luck and help. I'm too awesome anyway~" Yang smirked. "And we've got to read more this hilariously lewd fic."

"It r-reminds me of Ninjas of Love at times..." Blake, finally recovered from her semi-comatose embarrassed state, whispered. "Seriously, Mina could fill the fanservice quota for any series five times over..."

"I know I'd hit it." Yang stated bluntly. "But sadly she'd only have eyes for Blakey~"  
>"Let's read the chapter already, if you're not going to acknowledge that I won this round!" Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Okay, miss Bossyboots~" The brawler obliged, giggling.

"...oh, I can't look at this..." Blake shook her head. "T-this is just too embarrassing!"  
>"That's hardly manly~" Yang teased her.<p>

"S-shush! Y-you try reading a fic-"  
>"Already have and I love it when people put me in lewd situations." Yang finished for her. "Although the fact that you'd share a room with her like that and NOT immediately think of tapping the sexy vampire Faunus is kinda cute...and manly in itself, I guess."<p>

"A-As it should be!" Blake declared, jumping on the opportunity. "Only a REAL man would be able to do such a thing!"

Weiss rubbed her temple, sighing. "Can I go join a team with a less charged atmosphere?"  
>"I am hurt you'd want to join any other team!" Yang stated mockingly, pretending to be offended. "Are we not enough for you?"<br>"You're too much for me, thanks."

* * *

><p><em>After the girls finished reading the CRDL rescue arc...<em>

"Awwww...Cardin does have a heart." Yang giggled. "That's sweet."  
>"Pfft, Torchwick's such a pansy, using a crappy flashbang to run away..." Blake muttered. "What a coward..."<br>"At least everything turned out well and Cardin isn't too much of a scumbag here." Ruby noted happily. "He has hope!"

"Still think our Cardin beats the socks off of his any day." Weiss mused. "By dint of not being a bigot, of course."

Yang giggled. "Of course, Mina's recovery is also adorable as all heck..."

"Okay, guys." Blake shrugged. "Onto the next arc!"

"Yaaaaay!" Ruby cheered. "More arcs!"

...

"Okay, spa trip after Weiss became a waitress for a while." Yang giggled. "And dated Sun~"  
>"T-this arc was stupid!" Weiss complained. "I vote Blake suffer more!"<br>Blake grinned mischievously. "Oh, Weiss. I've been suffering for the last two chapters, now it's your turn!"

"The fic IS named after you after all. We've got to make you suffer." Yang shrugged. "And we're all in this together~"  
>"You're just saying that because you benefit from the rest of us three being embarrassed, moron."<p>

Ruby shrugged. "Hey, I'm not embarrassed at all."

"Dammit! I just remembered, Ruby barely shows up in this fic!" Yang grumbled. "Dammit..."  
>"Hah! She gets to escape!"<br>"Oh, right, she draws yuri smut of everyone, never mind."  
>"WHAT?!" Ruby blushed. "N-no! I-I don't...I..."<p>

"Success!"  
>"DAMN YOU XIAO LONG"<p>

...

"Soooo...Cardin trying to explain how babies are made, two almost-lemons with Blake and Mina..." Yang counted.

"One being about Blake's birthday." Ruby corrected her.

"Oh, yeah, what are we doing for that?" Yang inquired. Blake shrugged.

"Eh. I'm sure I'll decide in a couple of chapters or something. Or Elf will."

"It almost seems too quiet..." Weiss mused. "Do you think he's going back to plot soon?"  
>"He'd better. Three lemons, man. Or almost lemons. Either way!" Yang whistled. "He's probably got some serious hook coming."<p>

Blake sighed. "I'm still not manly enough in this story..."

...

"Oh, this Nadia girl NEEDS to be punched in the face." Blake declared vehemently, having read most of the chapters introducing the White Fang member. "She doesn't just look like she needs it, she NEEDS one.

Honestly, she should take a damn hint. If I leave her damn movement because I surprisingly DON'T want to horribly murder people for the sake of Faunus rights, then TAKE A HINT!"

"Seems Mina had the same thought, only with more _you_ involved." Yang shrugged. "Eh."

Ruby nodded in assent. "Yeah. If she came here, you'd stomp her, right?"  
>"Pfft...me, being entitled to fight for the Faunus...I'm more entitled to fight for the protection of EVERYONE in Vale, dammit." The catgirl scoffed. "You'd think the White Fang would be more concentrated on trying to stop the Grimm, seeing as it won't matter if the Faunus get rights if we all get killed by shadow monster things..."<p>

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes. "This story brings up memories of Grandfather...memories which I realise are pointless when the White Fang are a metal band now."

"I'm telling you, Adam needs to find a different hobby!" Blake threw her hands up in irritation. "The only way his stupid band's going to get noticed is if we mistake them for some more famous band with ATT as their initials or something."

"Chekhov's Gag, here we go!" Yang whooped.

Weiss stared at her. "What?"  
>"Nothing!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaaamn, things got serious there." Blake whistled. "Although that was a bit of a shaggy dog story, what with Clara not being there anyway..."<br>"At least Nadia died. Good riddance." Yang scoffed. "Good. That...err, Weiss, permission to insult her?"  
>"...fine." Weiss gave her a very guarded look. "Just this once."<br>"Good." Yang grinned.

"That _bitch_ needed to go."

Ruby kicked back and relaxed. "At least we got a part in that chapter."  
>"Even if I DID save all of you. Ungrateful..." The heiress muttered.<p>

"Eh. Worth. My hair's safe, Nadia died, everyone turned out fine!"

"I don't think Nadia's dead..." Blake mused. "Never found the body."  
>"True, that. I have a BAD feeling about this one..." The brawler shuddered, but continued reading.<p>

...

Weiss laughed. "I'm actually IN this story!"

"Of course, you're on the character list, are you not?" Yang reminded her cheerily.

"Heh. Well. At least they get my perfection correct, I'll give you that." The heiress said smugly.

Blake chuckled. "Seeing this fluff is adorable...but then knowing that that Nadia person's still around kinda darkens it."  
>"What's he up to, anyway?" Ruby inquired. "I'm guessing this'll all build up to a big wham episode, if you know what I mean."<br>"Probably." Weiss shrugged. "We'll see. I still like the nice treatment I get for once. I'm not exaggerated, bashed on, OR made to look stupid!

I actually LIKE this author! Even if he is a bit of a pervert."

"Yeah, with all those nice, vivid descriptions of what Mina and Blake like doing to each other..." Yang winked at her teammate, causing the latter to flush.

"Y-you stop that..."

...

All of the girls looked at the screen in surprise. Blake's mouth hung slightly open, while Ruby and Weiss' eyes were wide. Yang was just frowning.

"Damn." Yang sighed. "Just...daaaaamn. I think I haven't had the urge to horribly maul a fictional character so badly ever since I met Kyubey."

"...I can just SMELL the horrible beating she's going to get when we inevitably catch up to her..." Blake muttered. "Seriously, dammit, Nadia."

"On the plus side, I do enjoy the mythological references." Weiss mused. "Very interesting.

I guess her name makes sense now."

"Welp. Here comes an entire arc about Mina getting her memories back..." Yang noted. "This ought to be nice and angsty..."

...

"All say it with me!" Yang cried to her teammates. "D'aaaawwww..."  
>"Man...I forgot Mina couldn't actually see me..." Blake sniffled. "...that's just...I have to cry manly tears! Or rather...the one manly tear. I can't be seen breaking up in to tears! That would be unmanly!"<br>"At least all's well that ends well." Ruby said, smiling.

Weiss sighed, shrugging. "Yeah, I suppose. And now that we finished this fic for the time being, review?"  
>"You bet." Blake nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>From: <strong>NightshadeNinjacat of Giha<strong>

Thank you thank you THANK YOU for this awesome fic about me. I loved Mina like my story self did; really, I wish I could actually meet her. I think she's one of the only OCs in this section I like, and as I've fought a LOT of crappy ones, I should know about those things.

-Blake B.

P.S: Make me more manly dammit

* * *

><p>Ruby kicked back on her beanbag, sighing contentedly. "Well...not much to do now, huh?"<br>Yang lay her head back on her hands. "Yep."  
>"Definitely." Blake said, favouriting and following the fic.<p>

"Nothing at all." Weiss mused.

Barely a minute passed before Yang sighed loudly.

"THE LACK OF ANTICS IS BORING ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter count: 7070 (complete)**

**A/N: I just...I did it. I finished We Were Close in two chapters. I feel...awesome. I can't believe it, I did it, I FREAKING did it! Yeah! Woo! Go me!**

**A HUGE shout-out to Half-Blind Otaku for his awesome contribution to the fanfiction world and for letting me write about said contribution! And also, screw you because your fic was so long ;-;**

**On a serious note, next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Munchkin! Which, if any of you are not aware, is a particularly hilarious board game which I will be explaining more about next chapter!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, comments, ideas, reviews and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	11. Weiss Reacts to Munchkin!

**Weiss Reacts to Munchkin!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today, we're going to have a slightly...weird chapter today. We're not going to be going with a fanfic, original story, or a video game reaction today; rather, we'll be talking about a tabletop game called 'Munchkin'. For those not in the know, it's a hilarious parody of tabletop games like DnD and Call of Cthulhu, as well as other things in general, it's absolutely brilliant, and I think more people I know should play it. I know I need to, too.**

**Also, for those more interested on the fanfic side of things, Emergence will be featured fairly soon (within the next ten chapters) and I-w-what? You mean I can't spoil THAT either? Damn you.**

**Okay, well, let's get this chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more RWBY dakimakura, only with Ursa and Beowolves instead of the girls (AoT fans, feel free to giggle at that reference).**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Munchkin belongs to Steve Jackson Games.**

* * *

><p>Yang sighed. "I'm boooooored!" She yawned and crossed her arms, pouting. "Someone do something!"<br>"Maybe we'd have the _mecha club_ to go too if you actually got up and told the Student Council about it already!" Blake grumbled.

"Ren's sick again." Yang reminded her. "I know. I overheard Nora trying to feed Ren chicken soup when I went to the council room."

"And of course the vice HAS to be a sane person..." Blake rolled her eyes. "Dammit. We'll have to wait for him to get better..."  
>"Good." Weiss smiled smugly. "It'll be one more day of peace before you people start blowing things up with giant robots."<br>Ruby shrugged. "I dunno, Weiss. Blowing things up with giant robots sounds cool."

"On the plus side, I got the kinks worked out of the Sakuradite generators." Blake stated to Yang. "I've managed to get it to work so it won't blow a fuse if we do anything apart from move. Having said that, at least it's a far better source than the generator-slash-Spiral drive hybrid and Aura detectors I have the Gurren Lagann and Nirvash running on, considering what with Schnee funding, I have enough money to buy Sakuradite. I've also recreated the energy fillers for-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cool, we can recreate the Black Knights." Yang waved her off, before grabbing her by the collar and staring into her eyes insanely.<p>

"But can we do something FUN?! I'm begging you, I'm DYING here! DYING!"

Ruby raised a finger. "We could watch Lagrange!"  
>"Nah, with our luck, the REAL Jersey Club might drop in on us while we're watching it." Blake shook her head. "Next?"<br>Yang smirked. "Puella Magi?"

"No." Blake bluntly cut her off.

"Or we can play that card game you two have under the bed that you never play." Weiss suggested. "What was it, Munchykins?"  
>Blake and Yang simultaneously snapped their fingers. "Munchkin!"<p>

"Of course." The brawler giggled. "That's the perfect game. A parody game for a parody fic, hm?"  
>"Good idea." Blake answered, nodding. "It'll help me relax from finally getting those damn things to work at any rate..."<p>

Ruby cheered. "Yay! Awesome stuff! Wait, it's for six players, right?"  
>"Hm. Point taken." Yang nodded. "We might have to drag a couple in here to play..."<p>

Weiss sighed. "Please, tell me this game isn't complicated. I don't know how to play it. Never saw a point in playing games like this except chess."  
>"Which I totally thrash you in~" Yang giggled.<p>

"S-shut up! That t-time was luck!"  
>"Please, any chess <em>amateur<em> could see your opening and check you easily." The brawler retorted. "I'm too awesome to lose to someone so easy anyway~"  
>Blake nodded. "Yep, it's settled. We're playing Munchkin.<p>

Oh, but one thing. It's my game, so we're playing by my house rules."

Weiss looked suspiciously at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
>"There isn't anything...too unfair in them. Just some balancing to do." Blake casually stated. "Some stuff to make it more fun."<br>"I'm already suspicious..." Weiss grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes later...<em>

Minako and Penny sat in the dorm, watching Blake set up the cards and the board- which was unneeded but looked cool and helped them keep track of the game's progress anyway- on the floor between bunks.

"Are you friends with Friend Ruby and Weiss?" Penny asked Minako energetically. The girl nodded.

"Uh...yeah. Not too close, but we're friends."

"Sal-u-tations!" Penny saluted her. "I'm Penny! I'd like to be your friend too!"  
>"Uh-"<br>The gynoid gave her a hug. "I will take that as an affirmative, Friend! May I ask your name?"  
>"Minako?" She sounded confused.<p>

'_Dammit, big bro never had it this weird. Or maybe she just really likes me already...'_

"Okay, Friend Mina!" Penny cheered, causing Blake, who was holding a drink in her hands, to nearly spit her drink out and stare at her in surprise.

"Uh..." Minako laughed. "It's Mina_ko_..."

"Okay, Friend Minato!"

"...sure, let's go with that."

Yang giggled. "Ah, Penny. Now I know why we invited you!"

"Where was everyone else?" Weiss inquired. "Why did we have to invite Penny?"  
>"Well, Jaune's currently off helping Cardin with his Huntsmanship assignment, Pyrrha's...gone somewhere, I know it isn't stalking Jaune, else my cameras would be telling me..." Yang said, listing down most of their friends. "Velvet's being Velvet and being creepy somewhere, we know about Nora and Ren, most of the Arc sisters are off doing their own thing, Euphie's lost in the library again, and Elsa's sleeping off her day with your mom, Weiss.<p>

And of course Elf wanted to show everyone he didn't forget Penny. And nobody likes Sun or Neptune, so we'll go with that."

"Riiiight." Weiss looked at her strangely. "Okay, Blake. How do we play this thing?"

"It's really simple." The catgirl cleared her throat, before whistling. Norn dropped from the ceiling, causing Weiss to jump slightly.

"W-where'd YOU come from?"

"As requested, Miss Belladonna." The Persocom presented her with a scroll, while holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Thank you, Norn. How are you drinking tea, anyway?"  
>Norn blinked, her face remaining flat and stoic. "The Life Dust granted me sentience and other things, including the ability to taste. This tea is utterly delicious."<p>

"I see you've been indulging yourself." Yang giggled.

"If you must excuse me..." Norn said flatly. "I must return to my team dorm to have tea with Neptune and Sir Lyserg."

"Go ahead." Blake nodded briefly to her, and Weiss watched her jump back into the vent she climbed into the room from and disappear off without a sound.

Minako looked on in awe, her mouth slightly ajar. "Whoa...I want a Persocom like that..."

"As a combat gynoid, I can guarantee you, Friend Minami, that I am better combat prepared than her!" Penny said cheerily. "

"Did Penny just get...jealous?" Weiss blinked confusedly.

"...I need to get you to say hi to a friend of mine, called Aigis." Minako chuckled. "I think you two might like each other."

Blake cleared her throat loudly. "Okay! Ladies, more ladies, and Weiss!"  
>"Hey!" The heiress glared at her.<p>

"Time to announce the basic rules of the glorious manly game of Munchkin!" Blake declared proudly.

"Firstly, the first person to get to level 10 wins!" The catgirl pronounced.

"Secondly, one can only gain levels from a card, a card's effect, or the killing of a monster! Thirdly, the game is to be played in turns with two phases- one turn drawing a card from the 'door' pile and taking its effects, whether it be a monster or a curse, the second taking a card from the loot pile should the monster be killed!

Fourthly, if one dies, they are dead! Gone! Kaput! All their stuff is distributed towards everyone else, and they must start from level 1! Oh, and anything else on their character, like any races and classes acquired, that's gone too!

Everything else should be self-apparent!"

Weiss nodded assuredly, taking a player card and a player piece- it was a small, big-nosed man with a horned helmet, a massive hammer strapped to his back and a chainsaw. She chuckled at their appearance.

"Alright. I will take the blue piece and the blue player card, as blue is clearly superior to all other colors!"

"I call green." Blake shrugged. "Because spirals. "

"Red!" Ruby waved her hand.

Yang plucked her card from the pile. "Yellow."

"I guess I'll take purple, then." Minako shrugged.

"Orange it is!" Penny yelled.

"Okay, well, the game is now in session!" Blake then produced two dice, with the one face being embossed with the face of the player piece instead of a single dot.

"Roll for turn order."

"...a two?!" Weiss complained. "Seriously?!"  
>"I got a twelve." Yang smirked. "Guess I go first."<br>"Six here." Ruby munched on a cookie.

"Seven." Minako waved her dice around.

Blake and Penny both acquired an eight and a three respectively. Blake nodded, handing out five cards to everyone.

"These should be a fair split from both decks."

All six players took a look at their cards. Yang chuckled with barely-suppressed glee.

"Yes...yes...YES!"

"Huh." Ruby nodded. "Not bad."

Weiss looked around at her opponents, before looking at her own cards.

'_Hm...'_ She thought carefully. _'A warrior class card, with a Swiss Army Polearm...this looks interesting._

_And a hireling minion. Perfect._'

"Right!" Yang said confidently. "Well! I'll place down my dwarf card and my warrior class card, and then use THIS nice card..." She held up a card labelled 'Fold, Spindle and Mutilate'. "...to go up to level two, before I play my nice Eleven Foot Pole. Okay, so I'll kick down the door and...

...sweet, a Potted Plant." The brawler chuckled.

Weiss stared at her. "Seriously? That's a MONSTER?!"

"Of course!" Yang chuckled. "Parody game."

"T-that's hardly fair! How come YOU get such an easy monster?!"

"Luck of the draw." Yang winked at her, before easily beating the plant. "Okay, now that I beat it, I go up a level and get treasure...which means..." She plucked a card from the treasure pile. "Hah, sweet, a level up card. So I went up TWO levels! I'm level four!"

Weiss grumbled. "This is absurd! Her stupid luck is ridiculous!"

"My turn." Blake declared, playing her own dwarf and cleric cards, setting down a large mallet card. "Okay, so Durkon kicks down the door and sees an undead horse. I'm a cleric with a large mallet, so I discard my rat stick to gain another bonus. I kill it."

"Wait!" Yang interrupted her. "It gets a bonus against dwarves!"

"I play the baby card to take that pathetic bonus away! Nobody can beat my manly dwarf!"

"Touché, Belladonna..." Yang grumbled as Blake killed the monster, moved her piece up a level and took a treasure.

"Okay, sweet. A Hoard card, which means two more!" Blake pulled out two more cards from the treasure pile.

"Hah...oh, Kamina-sama, you look down gladly on me today!"

Minako raised a finger. "I guess it's my turn then. Kick down the door and..."

Slowly, the next couple of turns went without incident, as Ruby, Minako and Penny went through their turns without intervention from Blake and Yang.

Finally, Weiss sighed. "Good grief, it's my turn. Right, I kick down the door..." She drew a card, looking at it.

"...you're joking. A curse that makes me unable to fight the undead?!"

"Eh, at least you can loot the room." Blake shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Bah...this is irritating..." The heiress grumbled as she rooted around the pile for treasure. "...hmph." She placed down a pair of 'Boots of Butt-Kicking'. "How uneventful."

"Okay, my turn, MY TURN!" Yang cheered. "Kick down the door, see a drooling slime, kill it instantly, gain a level, gain the treasure..." The brawler laughed. "And a nice merry haul of 'flaming armor'!"

Blake scoffed. "My turn. Kick down the door, fight the lawyer, kill him, take a level, take two treasures..."  
>Weiss facepalmed. "I cannot believe this game has a <em>lawyer<em> monster..."  
>"Like we said, Weiss, parody." Blake grinned. "Also, he's got a merry haul, alright..." She giggled, presenting two level up cards.<p>

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Level five, right next to Yang." Blake smirked. "Your move, Minako."

"Okay. Err, kick down the door...oh, dammit, a pterodactyl." She sighed, looking somewhat regrettably at her halfling race card. "Damn racial bonuses...pass the die, I'll roll."

Weiss did so, watching her roll. Luckily for the girl, she rolled high enough to escape.

Ruby's turn went without incident. She quietly beat the monster she was given and smiled at the hoard, nodding at Penny to move.

"Okay, Friend Ruby! I shall kick this door down with much happiness!" Penny plucked a card from the pile. "It confuses me why it's called 'kicking down the door' but I digress!

I get a monster modifier...interesting...and now to loot the room!" She took a card from the other pile, studying it briefly and looking over to Weiss.

"Now, Friend Weiss!"

Weiss chuckled as she drew a card. "Okay. Phew, a mere tiny germ creature. This will be-"

Suddenly, Yang placed down two cards on it. "You see that level three thing? Yeah, it's level thirteen now."  
>"WHAT?!" The heiress stared at the two cards her opponent had placed.<p>

"Don't worry, Weiss! I'll come to the rescue! Polymorph Potion!" Ruby slammed down her own card, dispelling the monster entirely. She smiled happily at her girlfriend.

"I've got your back! You can even take the treasure~"  
>"Tch. Screw you, Yang. Thank Dust for Ruby..." Weiss glared at the brawler.<p>

"Dammit, Rubes!" Yang pouted. "For a moment, I thought I nearly made Weiss ragequit..."

"I am not so easy to beat, Xiao Long!" Weiss declared. "Just you wait, I'll get you back soon enough..."

'_Soon enough, Yang. Your comeuppance will come!'_

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

By this time, most of the players had managed to get up to Yang's level, thanks to her drawing only monster modifiers and curses, for the most part.

Weiss had managed to get pretty far up the level ladder- level eight, two levels from winning- and she was proud.

Yang pouted as she added yet another 'Undead' modifier to her hand. "Okay, Blakey, it's your turn..."

"I kick down the door and get the Bullrog!" Blake sighed. "Now, it may appear to be very strong, but wait, I have this nice blank card!" She held an indeed blank card up. "And, as we're playing by my rules...I declare this card to be a Core Drill! Which, according to my house rules, makes the card gain a plus 10 bonus if the monster is more than ten levels above me."

"T-that's unfair!" Weiss grumbled. "What kind of fair card is that?! Y-you and your stupid anime obsessions, you moron!"

"Touché." Yang scoffed. "But wait until I play THIS card on you!" She slammed down a curse card. "Goodbye to your Core Drill. I play the curse that you lose-"  
>"Wishing Ring. No curse."<br>"Damn you." The brawler frowned as she removed the card. "You're boring!"

Ruby shrugged and whistled, playing adding on a modifier to the monster.  
>"W-oh, you're joking." Blake grumbled. "You just...negated my Core Drill bonus."<br>"It's now a baby monster~" The reaper smirked. "Aaaaand...you're just underleveled enough not to fight it."

Blake scowled as she rolled the dice to get away. "I'll get you for that, Ruby..."

Yang leaned in. "Actually, I have an idea..." She whispered into Blake's ear, causing Weiss to get suspicious.

"This sounds like a stupid antic's about to happen..."

Penny shrugged, looking fairly carefree. "Don't worry, this game is almost an assured victory! My character is combat ready!"

Minako drew a card for her turn. "Oh...really, _Ghoul_friends?"  
>Weiss blanched. "That is a <em>terrible<em> pun and the person who made it should be disappointed in themselves.

"Eh...I'll beat it." Minako shrugged. "Nothing...bad? No? Okay. Treasure time-"  
>"Trojan Horse." Blake declared, slamming down the aforementioned card and then a monster called the 'Hydrant'.<p>

"Oh, allow me to play this other thing on you too. Malign Mirror! No equipment for you now!"

Minako pouted. "Really?"

"Yep. Have fun-"  
>"Polymorph Potion."<p>

"REALLY?!" The catgirl looked on in disbelief as the brunette discarded both cards Blake had thrown at her and claimed her treasure.

"I'm just too awesome for you~"

"Y-you..."

Penny played her turn without incident.

Then, finally, it was Weiss' turn. She smirked as she drew her card, a monster called a Frost Giant.

Worth two levels, considering it was easy for her to beat, she could easily win the game AND get her own back at Yang.

"I will win now! How do you feel, Xiao Long? To be beaten by me!" Weiss declared smugly.

Suddenly, Blake and Yang flooded her with cards. Suddenly, Weiss was facing a Plutonium Dragon and 3,652 Orcs, with the former with its child and undead, and the latter cloned and similarly undead. Weiss blanched.

"It's fine! I can escape this! I play Loaded Die-"

"I play a small items curse. No Loaded Die for you~" Yang winked.

"Y-you!" Weiss glared at her. "Fine! Then I shall play my instant wa-"  
>"I play MY small items curse." Blake grinned. "Nothing for you."<br>"S-stop! You idiot!"

Minako, Penny, and Ruby chimed in. "We'll help you!"

"Thank you!" Weiss sighed. "Now I might actually have a chance of winning this fig-"  
>"I curse Minako to lose a level, Ruby to lose her class AND a level, and Penny is now cursed with necrophobia, forcing her to run away." Yang chuckled, presenting the relevant cards. "Oh, and I kill your hireling."<p>

"Which, coincidentally, means Weiss here can't fight these monsters. Run away~"

Weiss just stared at the change in her circumstances in shock, before shaking her head and standing up.

"Screw this! Y-you people are idiots!" She picked up her bolero jacket and stormed out.

Yang and Blake hi-fived, grinning.

"That's teamwork."

"Yep, Blakey~" The brawler laughed. "We did indeed."

Minako sighed. "You guys...that wasn't nice."  
>"It's Munchkin, Minako. Its tagline says 'Stab your Buddy'." The catgirl shrugged. "I'm only following what it says~"<p>

Penny frowned. "Maybe I should go after Friend Weiss..."

Yang chuckled. "No, she'll be fine. She's a big girl, she can handle losing.

So, guys, shall we finish this game?"

And so they did.

After a miraculous turn of events, Penny won.

Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A nice, wacky, hilarious chapter to go PERFECTLY with the next one. The possibly long-awaited sequel to one of the more awesome chapters of Volume One...**

***drumroll* Blake and the Great Mecha Battle, Part 2! Yes. We're doing this. Points if you can guess who's going to show up in it!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	12. Blake and the Great Mecha Battle 2 Pt1!

**Blake and the Great Mecha Battle: The Sequel!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Boy, we have some announcements for you today! Firstly, we're featuring the **_**legendary**_** trollfic author Cornjacob's work 'Nora kills a bunch of everybody' fairly soon! By, of course, having none other than Nora herself read it! That CAN'T be a bad idea, can't it? Huh? Guys? Why are you running? Guys?**

**Anyway, on to the main stuff of this chapter. Yes, the mecha battles. I'm sorry for anyone who expected, say, a Megadeus, the Mazinkaiser or, possibly a Gundam, but y'know, save the best for last. No, if you guys have been paying attention to absolutely everything, **_**you already know what this chapter's really about.**_** All I'm saying. Everything I write will be a Chekhov's Gun or a red herring.**

**So let's get this chapter out of the way and into the public before you guys get bored of me! Not that you haven't already if you've been following me this long. *shrug***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise one of the Bullheads would be called 'the Iron Savior'. Props to you who gets the reference.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Starting today, the Mecha Club is now in session!" Blake announced, standing in front of a classroom door, with the rest of team RWBY, Ren and Nora gathered in front. Everyone except Weiss was wearing a blue sash with 'Mecha Pilot' embossed across the sash. Weiss crossed her arms, looking around.<p>

"Why am _I _here?" She asked irritably.

"Because you two are the only ones who can pilot the Nirvash, by dint of you and Ruby being a couple." Blake said matter-of-factly, gesturing to her and Ruby, before shrugging.

"Well, Nora and Ren could, but Ren and I had an agreement, and Cardin and Melanie don't want to join in the fun, being boring people." She scoffed, before reading off the list. "Right...roll call!

Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Valkyrie and Mister Lie are here today..." She ticked off the list. "...Mister Ikari, Miss Ayanami, Miss Soryu and Mister Nagare are...not present. Eh."

Yang looked at her curiously. "Why do you have to be so formal?"

"Council rules." Ren rattled off in a rehearsed manner. "Also, Mister Nagare, did you say?"

"He goes by 'Batshit', apparently." Yang shrugged. "I dunno why."

"Riiiiight." Blake chuckled, as if recognizing an in-joke. "Okay, first order of business!"

"How did this club get approved, Ren?" Weiss inquired.

"Overwhelming majority of ten to one. The one being Neptune." Ren rolled his eyes. "He's a scumbag who wants to push his 'Tankery Club' or something.

Doesn't he know that's limited to girls anyway? Oh, wait. Neptune. Never mind."

"Now!" Blake cleared her throat. "Our inaugural meeting should be commemorated appropriately?"  
>"With tea and cakes?" Weiss inquired hopefully.<p>

Blake grinned, holding her thumb up at her. "Not a chance, Weiss!

Yang, let us away to the garage!" She pulled out her Core Drill and rushed off to the stairwell to the ground floor, with Yang heading behind her. Ruby, Nora and Ren followed suit, with Weiss staying behind for a moment.

"...am I getting to like these stupid antics?" She rapidly shook her head. "No...such a thing is _unthinkable_. I can't possibly be turning into Yang...

N-no! I just like flying robots! Like a normal person! Wait, no, that's not normal! I should...I'm just doing this as a favor for the team. That's it." The heiress nodded quickly, heading downstairs.

"Yes. That's it."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later...<em>

The Gurren Lagann and Nirvash stood outside in the Forest of Forever Fall, waiting for Ren and Nora's mech to show up. The former was standing with its arms crossed, looking over the treeline to distant Vale, while the latter was standing with its ref board implanted firmly in the ground, gripping it tightly with one hand and the other on its hip.

Below them, the relatively miniscule Paladin, piloted by club advisor Cinder Fall, looked up.

"You guys waiting on someone?" She called through the comms.

"Ren. We're going to test out a new mech design of mine based on Dust power rather than Aura manipulation." Blake responded. "Right. Yang, run all Ganmen system checks."

"You got it!" The brawler giggled. "All Spiral systems in check! The fusion between Gurren and Lagann is in place! Spiral Energy is at one-hundred percent!"

"You alright over there, Rubes and Weissy?" Yang called over on the comms.

"Dust particle concentration is at one-hundred percent, all systems are a-go!"

"Energy fillers at maximum." Ren's voice suddenly popped onto the comm links.

"Ren?" Weiss tilted her head, before tapping the microphone. "What are you doing? Where are you?"

"En route. Landspinners are clear, slash harkens ready, chaff deployment ready, and..."

Weiss and Ruby could hear a whooshing sound over them.

"Air Glide System works perfectly!" Nora laughed.

Weiss looked up to the sky, to see a thin, lithe mecha, slightly shorter than both Gurren Lagann and Nirvash, with gold highlights and a red pack with four protrusions glowing red and large shoulder pauldrons. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Is that..."

Blake laughed. "Model Shinkiro Dust-Type is perfectly ready!"

"Factsphere Sensors are working!" Nora called from the comms. "Your wireless feed system works perfectly, Blake! I can see everything my Renny can from headquarters! Also, the Druid System should be working fine."

"Oh, come on!" Weiss scoffed. "T-that's stupid! HE gets the combat computer?!"

"Relax, Weiss." Yang chuckled. "We're still working out the kinks of the system. It's not perfect."

"It better not be, otherwise it renders the whole point of these fights useless..."

Blake laughed uproariously. "Or makes fights more fun!"

The Gurren Lagann cracked its knuckles as the Shinkiro made its way next to the Nirvash.

"Right!" Blake called over the comms. "This'll be a two on two fight! Myself, Yang and Professor Fall against Ren, Weiss and Ruby!"

"This'll be an easy fight." Weiss called over. "We'll beat you like we did last time!"

"You mean like we beat you last time." Blake retorted. "Bring it!"

The Gurren Lagann pointed its finger at them, as the Nirvash yanked out the ref board from the ground. The Shinkiro stretched out its arms, and the Atlesian Paladin assumed a combat stance, ready for battle.

"Commence battle!" Cinder announced.

* * *

><p>With that, the fight began in earnest. The Gurren Lagann leapt at the Nirvash, drills appearing from its fist, which the Nirvash retaliated by batting away the fist with its ref board, before somersaulting in the air and backwards.<p>

"Heheh, good one." Blake chuckled. "You're better than I thought you were."  
>"It wouldn't do for a Schnee to have a bad showing in ANY combat situation!" Weiss retorted. "Let's do this!"<p>

With that, the Nirvash took off into the air on its ref board, surfing through the air on a trail of green Dust. The Gurren Lagann followed suit, flying off on its attached Bullhead wings, leaving a trail of Spiral Energy.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Shinkiro dodged a cannon blast from the Paladin, retaliating with a blast from its wrist-mounted hadron cannons, firing a dark orb of energy which collided with a canister of Dust from the Paladin, creating a large explosion in mid-air.

Ren chuckled. "Nicely done, Belladonna. This really DOES feel like the Shinkiro."

"Only the best for my mechs." The catgirl retorted, chuckling smugly. "Nicely played, too!"

Cinder scoffed. "I'll still beat you." The Paladin readied itself to punch the Shinkiro.

Ren smiled to himself, flexing his fingers over the keyboard. "I've got terrible mech control skills, but good on you guys for giving me the keyboard control scheme.

Typing quickly, he readied the Shinkiro for the next attack. Cinder's Paladin leapt at the Shinkiro, rearing back its fist.

"Come on!"

"Absolute Defense, ON!" Ren yelled, as the Shinkiro was surrounded by a pink barrier constructed of hexagonal tiles, blocking the punch entirely. The Paladin deftly leapt back, rearing up for another punch.

"Oh COME ON! Why does EVERY mech have stuff like that but mine?!"

"Then quit buying yours from the used mecha warehouse!" Blake retorted.

"I can't help it! They come in a twelve pack!" Cinder protested, before pushing a lever forward and launching several grenades at the Knightmare Frame, which bounced harmlessly off of the field of energy.

Ren chuckled, before lowering the fire shield to several shots from the Hadron Cannons, which the Paladin leapt away from.

"Professor, you're too good at dodging." Ren called over. "And you call my shield unfair."

"Of course it is!" Cinder protested. "It's too powerful!"

Meanwhile, in the air, the Nirvash blasted the Gurren Lagann with green Dust blasts, which the latter mech shielded against with a broad drill, before extending a long, piercing drill with its other hand and charging at the Nirvash, a loud, wordless yell from Blake filling the comms. Weiss responded by twirling into the air, slamming the drill against the ref board, before tilting up and somersaulting back onto the board with grace and retaliating by slugging the Gurren Lagann in the face with its free hand.

The mech flew back, reeling with the force of the punch. Blake shook her head and laughed.

"Nice, solid hit. You sure you're not enjoying this?"

"I-I'm only doing because you people d-dragged me into this fight!" Weiss retorted.

Yang smirked. "Suuuure, Weiss. Sure you-"  
>Nora's somewhat alarmed voice suddenly interrupted the comms. "Uh, guys! We have three unknown signatures approaching the forest! Are these guys expected?"<br>"Signatures?" Blake called over. "What do you mean signatures? What do they look like?"

"They look like...fancy symbols or something." Nora reported. "They should be in visual range."

The Gurren Lagann looked up to the sky to see three shapes in the distance, appearing to be airships; one green, one blue and one orange- trailing energy trails the same color as their mecha, rapidly approaching the forest.

Blake looked back to the comms. "Uh...Nora. Is there ANYTHING else you fou-"  
>"Wait, wait! Something's going off on this weird computer thing you have here! Blake, what does 'Vox Particle Concentration' mean? And why is it increasing?" Nora inquired curiously.<p>

Weiss called over. "Is this another one of yours?"  
>"Not mine." Blake hurriedly shook her head. "I know who they are, and those are not my mechs."<p>

Suddenly, an unknown frequency logged onto the comms, marked by a green, elaborate symbol. Blake's eyes widened.

"Oh, you can't be serious. HOW did _she_ get onto my frequency-"  
>"Hey!" The newcomer called onto the commlink. "I-is this thing on?"<br>"Of course." The catgirl responded quickly. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I might ask what _you're_ doing! You're going to destroy the nearby city!"

"This is perfectly safe." Yang responded. "We've taken out _all_ the appropriate for-"  
>"I'm not going to allow you to destroy this city! It's our responsibility as part of the Jersey Club!"<p>

Blake sighed irritably.  
>"Dammit, Madoka. Just...dammit. You're going to make this hard, aren't you?"<p>

"W-wait!" The unseen pilot, presumably the aforementioned Madoka, sounded surprised. "H-How do you know who-"  
>"Wait, seriously, Madoka?" Yang's eyes widened. "What, like <em>Kaname<em> Madoka? H-hey, can you get me Mami's autograph?!"

"Kyouno. Wrong Madoka, Yang." Blake corrected her. "Doesn't matter, let's do this."

"W-wait, guys!" Madoka called over the comms. "Can you guys explain how you kno-"

Blake shut off the comm, grumbling. "This just has to happen right when we're trying to have a training fight.

Right, guys, prepare for real battle?"

Weiss protested. "Just WHO is this Madoka you're talking to? What in Dust is going on?!" She smacked the controls.

"I think she's one of the pilots of those mechs that are flying REALLY fast towards us." Ruby pointed out somewhat snarkily.

"You're joking, right?" The heiress sounded exasperated. "Seriously?! MORE giant robots?!"

Ren laughed. "Good. I've been dying to have a better opponent than Professor Fall."  
>"H-hey!" Cinder protested. "I'm trying my best! You got the OP one!"<p>

"Blake, do you MIND explaining why we're fighting THESE guys?!" Weiss yelled over.

"They think we're actually trying to fight." Blake grumbled. "Ironically, this'll result in a real fight..."

"Why don't you try and explain it?" Ruby offered.

The catgirl turned on video comms, shaking her head. "She won't be convinced too easily. She's more stubborn than Weiss on a good day."  
>"Hey!" Weiss glared at her. "Shut up! I am NOT stubborn!"<p>

Blake shrugged. "Eh. Nora, tell me if that Vox Particle Concentration goes up over one-thousand."  
>"Got it! Wait, Blake, how do you know them?"<br>"Keep up with the news." Blake reminded her. "You guys didn't hear about what went down in Kamogawa?"

"No, and it'd be NICE for you to explain-" Weiss started, but the mecha approaching them landed in front of them.

The mecha, currently in ship form, shifted out, arms and legs extending from the torso, with several extensions flipping out, painted with the highlight colors of each mech. The one in front, the green one, drew a long energy blade, ready to fight.

Suddenly, a new person joined their comms; a brown-haired girl in a skintight green and white suit, a tuft of hair tied with a yellow band. She was leaning forwards on what looked like the controls to her mecha, which resembled a motorcycle seat.

Yang sighed, looking up at Blake. "You didn't splurge out on communications security, that's for sure."

"Hey, why are you guys fighting?" Madoka complained over the communications, frowning. "And how do you know my name?"  
>"One, you're world-famous." Blake retorted. "Two, we aren't fighting! We're having a TRAINING SESSION for Dust's sake, dammit!"<p>

"A training session? What? Wait, those don't look like Ovids...or Voxes." The pilot tilted her head, before sighing. "Man, this is getting confusing! Why did we fly to this 'Vytal' place anyway?"

"Because I wanted to say hi." Another voice, which Weiss recognised, interrupted her. The heiress shook her head.

"...t-that girl from Halloween?"

"Woof. I wanted to apologise for scaring you in the maze." The girl, remaining unseen, stated. "I did not intend on-"  
>"Wait, what? You guys scared Weiss?!" Yang gripped the controls of the Gurren. "Without me?! Ugh, that pisses me off! That's not fair! I WANTED to!"<p>

"W-whoa, wait! Yang!" Blake called out, but it was too late. The Gurren attempted to punch the green mech, the Vox Aura, in the face. The Vox swiftly dodged it, and Madoka was quick to express displeasure.

"Hey! Do you mind doing that to Midori?! Now I HAVE to fight you!" The pilot complained. "I'll make it quick-"  
>"Quick?!" Blake protested. "Your Vox may have crazy Rin-ne powers, but it's NOTHING compared to the Gurren Lagann! Now you've angered me!"<p>

"What the..." Madoka looked confused, before crying out in frustration. "So much questions! How do you people know everything?! Just...ugh, I'll make you guys explain later!"

The mecha, known world-over as the Vox Aura- fabled in legends both on Earth and the kingdoms of De Metrio and La Garite as the Green Demon that destroyed worlds within the distant void of space, pointed its blade at the Gurren Lagann, itself fabled on distant worlds as a power to challenge gods and the bearer of the drill that created the Heavens themselves.

And so began the clash between the mightiest of the Voxes and the mightiest of the Ganmen.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Rinne no Lagrange belongs to Xebec.<strong>

**Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.**

**A/N: The battle was so long, I had to split it into two chapters- I have it written, but I don't think I did either team RWBY or the Jersey Club justice, so I'm going to work on it for tomorrow. Don't worry, sometime this week, we'll have Emergence out to make up for it.**

**Eh. Not ruling out some older mech series, but you know, always save the best for last.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, reviews, criticism, comments and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	13. Blake and the Great Mecha Battle 2 Pt2!

**Blake and the Great Mecha Battle: The Sequel, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! So, nothing much to say except let's get this clash of legendary mecha on the road!**

**Pfft! What do you mean 'y no Unit-01 vs Gurren Lagann'? Stuff! Woo! Uh...I don't know. I think.**

**Eh, there's nothing much else to say- oh, wait! Right!**

**A huge apology to Cornonjacob, who I completely fluffed the name of last chapter- a derp on my part- and I hope you forgive me... *sobs***

**J-just read this chapter already before I-I collapse into a snivelling wreck...**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise RWBY would have more explosions.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Rinne no Lagrange belongs to Xebec.**

* * *

><p>"Just WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, KYOUNO?!" Blake roared as the Gurren Lagann pointed at the Vox Aura. "MY MANLINESS WILL OVERCOME YOU!"<p>

Madoka sighed irritably. "Can someone PLEASE explain how these people know who-"  
>"She watched your show." Weiss stated, sighing and rolling her eyes.<p>

"I-I have a show?!" She stared at the heiress through the commlink in shock.

"Believe me, Miss Kyouno, we had the same reaction when we found out Monty Oum himself made a show about us." Ren stated. "Yes, you have a show. It's a good show, too."

"So many questions..." The green-clad pilot cried out in exasperation.

"E-Enough talk!" Yang banged her controls. "Y-you guys pranked Weiss without me! This is an insult to my honor!"

"Actually, that was me-" The other girl who was speaking suddenly appeared on the comms- she had short, blue hair adorned with a white flower and clear azure eyes, with a similar suit to her companion, and waving at them. "I am-"  
>"Yes, Lan, Laffinty, Yuki Nagato, whatever." Blake scoffed dismissively. "Just get on with this so I can stomp you hard already!"<p>

Lan looked somewhat offended at Blake's dismissive attitude. "W-what do you mean by that?!"

"We're really sorry about this..." Weiss facepalmed. "Unless you guys get out of here, this is really going to get out of hand and I'd RATHER not have to get between Blake and the people she's trying to dri-"

Madoka stared at her like she was an idiot, before turning to Blake and clutching her Vox's controls. "N-not a chance! We'll beat her! That's just the way the Jersey Club does it!"

With that, she shut off comms.

Blake laughed maniacally. "THAT'S IT!"

"I am sorry, miss," Lan sighed. "But if Madoka is going to fight, then so will I." She followed her friend's lead, turning off communications with the Nirvash.

Weiss looked down. "Figures. I was hoping not to have to fight..."  
>"Pfft." Ruby snorted. "I can't believe a girl like her scared you-"<br>"S-shut up! She caught me by surprise!"

Suddenly, the Vox Aura raised its sword, just as the Gurren Lagann raised a hand enclosed in a drill.

Thrusting the blade forwards, the Vox charged at the Ganmen, leaving a trail of green where it engaged its engines to fly, with a searing green blade colliding with a blazing green drill.

Blake roared, clenching the controls of the Lagann tightly. "Spiral Drill SPIN ON!"

Meanwhile, Madoka blinked in disbelief. "I-Is this a super robot show or something?!"

The Vox Aura found its blade being hurled back by the spinning drill that it had been countered by, tossing its arm back with it. Vox Aura stumbled back, holding its sword to counter any drill strikes from the Gurren Lagann.

"What the-"  
>"This...is the power of the Spiral! Don't underestimate it!"<p>

"Hey! Hey! I'm coming in to help!" The orange mecha's pilot- judging by the mech flying in to strike at the Gurren Lagann- chimed in- and they didn't need comms, for she was broadcasting her voice out of the mecha and into the air itself.

It leapt at the Gurren Lagann, hefting a double-bladed energy sword, pulsing with orange light, and preparing to cut down the Ganmen.

"Get away from Madoka!"

Ruby looked to her copilot hurriedly. "Weiss!"  
>"Got it." The heiress moved the controls and shoved the Nirvash's ref board in front of the incoming mech's double-bladed energy sword, holding its position and pushing the sword back.<p>

"W-what the..." The orange pilot cried, stumbling back with from the force of the blow.

Blake smirked. "Uploading info on all three Vox units to your mechs, guys."

On the screens of the three others, the names and profiles of each mech appeared, with a short description on weapons and capabilities. On each display, the names of each Vox appeared, and the orange and blue identified as the Vox Ignis and Vox Rympha respectively.

Weiss nodded. "Thanks. At least I know a LITTLE bit about your friends, Blake. And...what does that bit about the 'Rin-ne' mean?"  
>"Don't ask. As long as Nora's keeping an eye on that concentration, we'll be fine." Blake reassured her. "Nora, how are we looking?"<br>"Vox Particle Concentration is at five hundred!" Nora called over the communications.

"Right. Now. Guys, let's show 'em what happens when they mess with team RWBY!"

"Uh." Ren chimed in. "You're forgetting me."

"Er..." Yang thought quickly. "...Team RWBY and Ren-sensei!"

"Hey!" Cinder called out, somewhat offended. "What about me?!"

"Coming in to provide fire support." Lan called out from the Vox Rympha which began drawing what seemed to be a giant energy rifle from its waist and aiming at the Nirvash.

"Not a chance." Ren scoffed, flying up and activating the Absolute Defense Field with several deft keystrokes, surrounding the Knightmare Frame with the hexagonal pink protective field. The Vox hailed fire upon it, only for not a single shot to even dent the Shinkiro.

Lan stared at the shield in shock, her mouth slightly ajar. "Not even a dent...what power is this?"

Cinder jumped up. "I-I want to fight too!"

Blake laughed mockingly. "Heh. Cinder-chan, that mech of yours is pathetic compared to the god-like powers fighting right now. Leave it to the experts!"

The Gurren Lagann threw the Vox Aura back, rearing up to punch it with its drills. Madoka, however, held her sword to defend against the punch and drill and sword collided once more, creating a small shockwave where the weapons collided.

"Okay, hang on! Why are we fighting again?!" Madoka called out frantically from the Vox Aura.

"You insulted the Gurren Lagann by implying it was weak! That's an insult to my manliness!" Blake yelled back.

"In my defence, I-I didn't know that'd offend you!" The green pilot responded.

"Now we HAVE to settle this with a manly display of manly power!" The catgirl grumbled. "Let's do this! Also..." She sounded a little less determined.

"Huh?"  
>"I...well...you're, like, kinda one of my idols." Blake admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and blushing slightly. "And I've always wanted to have a duel with you in the Vox Aura..."<p>

"...really?" Madoka deflated slightly, sounding slightly flattered. "Wow, thanks...I guess."  
>"Now that that's out the way..." Blake smirked. "You saved the world over Kamogawa, right?"<p>

"Sorta! I mean...it was me, Lan and Muginami here, but we did..."

"Now...show me what you've got! I'm sorry for insulting you, but now that's out of the way, let's get the REAL fight on! Team RWBY versus the Jersey Club! Let's see who's more badass!"

"Ahem!" Ren and Cinder cleared their throats loudly. "You're forgetting US again!"

Madoka smiled, determination blazing in her eyes as she faced the Gurren Lagann through the cockpit of the Vox Aura. Adjusting the yellow band keeping her tuft of hair up, she responded back in kind.

"You're on...wait, I never did catch your name. Who are you again?"  
>Blake gritted her teeth in determination. "The great and mighty Blake Belladonna! You'd better remember that name!"<p>

"I will." The green-clad pilot chuckled. "Now...let's brawl!"

* * *

><p>The Gurren Lagann and Vox Aura circled each other, weapons at the ready, attempting to find any weak spot in the other's position. The indomitable face of the Ganmen stared into the green, cool face of the Vox, and it was almost as if both mecha had reached an understanding of each other's might and power, like their pilots.<p>

Meanwhile, the Nirvash batted back the Vox Ignis with its ref board, while the Vox readied its sword for a counterattack.

Weiss shook her head.

"Blake, we've got this one. Contrary to what you think, I can handle fighting with these things."  
>"Yep!" Ruby called over. "Wait, why are we fighting again?"<p>

"Blake's no longer whining about her manliness and now she's fangirling over this Madoka girl..." Weiss sighed, not entirely unsympathetic to the idea. "Now help me fight this thing."

The Vox Ignis slashed at the Nirvash with its double blade, each hit being parried with the ref board. The LFO hurled blasts of green Dust at the Vox, which it blocked by manifesting a cape of orange energy and swinging it to block the Nirvash's shots, shielding it and causing them to fizzle harmlessly against the cape.

"Wow!" The orange pilot- presumably Muginami from the descriptions Blake had given- complimented Weiss. "You're pretty good at piloting, you know."  
>"Just who the hell do you think we are?" Ruby yelled proudly. "We're Team RWBY!"<p>

"Uh...nice to meet you guys!" The voice cheerfully called. "We're the Galactic Jersey Club! I'm Muginami!"  
>"Nice to meet you- wait..." Weiss' eyes widened. "<em>Galactic<em> Jersey Club? PLEASE don't tell me we're facing an army of alien mechs!"

"Nah, just three." Ruby nodded. "If I remember the anime."  
>"Huh? What?" Muginami called over, confused. "Oh, by the way, I really like the design of your mech! What is it called?"<br>"Nirvash typeZERO. I think." Weiss shrugged. "I dunno. I don't make these things. For that, you'll be asking the pilot of that red one. "  
>"Oh." The orange pilot sounded impressed. "She makes giant robots?"<p>

"For fun. I don't understand how it works and frankly..." The heiress shrugged, despite nobody but Ruby being able to see her movements. "I don't really want to."

"Huh..." Muginami sounded slightly disappointed.

"Hey, when this is over, do you guys wanna go have dinner with us?" Ruby offered.  
>"That sounds nice."<p>

On the opposite end of the field, the Shinkiro and Vox Rympha were flying about the field, exchanging blasts from their weapons.

Ren was rapidly typing on the keyboard. "This thing's fast..." He hurriedly put up the Shinkiro's shield to parry another blast, before hurling another blast from the hadron cannon at the Vox, which dodged it with ease.

"Nicely played." He complimented his opponent, who didn't respond. He sighed.

"Not much of a talker? I can sympathise."

In the middle, the Vox Aura and Gurren Lagann were swinging their respective weapons at each other, attempting to make the other drop down their defenses. However, Blake made one false step and left her side open, allowing the Vox to slash the Gurren Lagann's side, sending it reeling.

"Gotcha!" Madoka declared proudly as the Vox Aura stepped back from the Ganmen as it clutched its side, as it started sparking with green electricity.

She stood up in her cockpit, pointing a finger forwards, and drew a perfect circle in the air. "Perfect!"

Blake and Yang roared defiantly in unison, glaring at their opponent and pumping their controls with all their might.

"FLAME OF SISTERLY BADASSERY, BURN ON!"

Their Ganmen suddenly set itself ablaze with green flame and flexed its arms, repairing the cut left open on its side. Its eyes flared with green, and the Vox seemed to stumble back at the display, as if awed by the display of manliness.

* * *

><p>Madoka's eyes widened as she saw the robot in front of her just <em>regenerate<em> the cut she just gave it.

"Wait, what?! That thing can _heal_?!" She sighed in frustration. "Man, this bites! What else can that thing do?!"

"I am having difficulty holding off my opponent." Lan called over from the Vox Rympha. "He seems to have a shield capable of resisting projectiles."  
>"Madoka, have you noticed that the white mech kinda looks like ours?" Muginami noted. "It looks a bit outdated, too...like an older version of a Vox..."<p>

"You guys are doing well! Keep it up!" Madoka chuckled. "We've got to give 'em a good show! They're fans of ours, apparently!"

"I have fans?" Lan looked over, surprised.  
>The orange pilot made an affirmative sound. "Yeah! Show them our power! Isn't that right, Fuupo?"<br>"Very well...myself and Orca will have to give it our best shot." With that, Lan's Vox launched itself upwards to dodge another blast from the Shinkiro.

"Good luck!" Madoka called out, before looking to her opponent. The Gurren Lagann seemed unstoppable...but its back was unguarded.

Perfect timing for her to demonstrate her best moves.

Madoka smiled. This was somewhat fun, but it was time to finish it. She patted her controls.

"Yeah, Midori. Let's do this. We'll beat that thing, healing or no healing."

* * *

><p>Blake studied her opponent, watching the Vox Aura closely. She watched as it sheathed its energy blade, putting it aside and entering a strange pose.<p>

"What's Madoka playing at..." The catgirl muttered to herself, trying to remember what she knew of her fighting style.

"Huh...that looks familiar..." Yang watched as the Vox jumped up. "Wait...Blake!"  
>"What?"<p>

"She's about to-"

"I've got you now!" Madoka yelled, as the Vox Aura gripped the Gurren Lagann by the neck. "It's been fun, fighting on your terms, but I'll show you how we do it in Kamogawa!"

The Vox reared up, preparing to suplex the larger Ganmen, tilting upwards to begin the process.

"Nice try, Madoka." Blake scoffed. "I knew you would try that..."

Yang looked around as she saw her surroundings beginning to tilt back. "Blake, if you have a move, do it now-"

"GIGA DRILL MAXIMUM!" The catgirl roared, pulling tightly on her controls, as the Gurren Lagann flared with Spiral Power and drills began to grow on all sides. The Vox Aura relinquished it, pushing itself away to avoid the drills piercing it.

Madoka cried out in surprise. "H-How many drills does this thing have?!"

Blake scoffed, whipping out her triangle shades. "As many drills as I want it to have!"

To the right, the Nirvash and Vox Ignis engaged in combat, with the latter dodging green blasts of Dust and the former using its ref board to parry slashes from the sword. Neither could actually move to strike their opponent.

The latter somersaulted back, shifting its blades into a gun mode to fire back at the Nirvash. Weiss hurriedly moved to block the attack with the ref board, as the force pushed them back.

"Transforming weapons..." Weiss grumbled. "Why do we have only a bunch of cannons and a board?!"

"Hey!" Muginami protested from her Vox. "A flying surfboard is actually a pretty cool idea!"

"And you have an energy sword and cannon. Your point is invali-" Weiss didn't even finish her sentence before the Vox Ignis shifted back into its ship form and flew upwards. Ruby looked to her partner.

"Shall we pursue?"  
>"Do it." Weiss braced herself, as the Nirvash shifted into its own vehicle mode and gave chase, flying upwards to engage.<p>

Blasts of Dust whistled past the Vox Ignis, barely missing by inches. Regardless, it held its path, as Weiss contemplated something.

"What's she playing at? What does she plan on doing?"

"Wait..." Ruby looked at their situation. "I think she's-"  
>"Let's see if this works!" Muginami cried out, before shifting the Vox Ignis out of vehicle form and holding out the energy cape to block the Nirvash-<p>

"I see...but that's not going to WORK!" The heiress yelled. "Ruby, you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
>"Hm..." Ruby thought for a moment, before nodding and smiling. "I see."<p>

"Now!" Weiss yelled, as she and Ruby gripped their controls and shifting back the Nirvash into its own robot form, before drawing the ref board from its back and slamming it into the Vox's leg just around the cape, forcing it down to Earth with their weight. It slammed into a group of trees, flattening them entirely and leaving a large gouge in the Vox's leg.

"H-huh?!" The orange pilot uttered in disbelief. "Wait!"

To the other side, the Vox Rympha and Shinkiro shared fire. The fight seemed to be over a long range, as the Vox's shots were blocked by the Absolute Defence Field of the Knightmare Frame, and the Hadron Cannons of the Shinkiro were unable to hit the agile Vox.

Ren was rapidly typing on his keyboard, mentally calculating his next moves. "Hm...the Vox is much faster than I thought it'd be..." Shifting aside to duck a barrage of shots, the gunslinger readied the shield again.

Lan, meanwhile, surveyed her opponent, thinking quickly. "...his shield is impenetrable...but..."

Staring closer at the field, she realised that the points between the hexagons making up the shield looked weaker than the shield itself.

She quietly muttered to herself. "If I can direct all fire towards one small weak spot...I think I might be able to break the shield..." The girl pulled back on her controls, pushing the Vox back with it to a farther position and taking aim at the Shinkiro.

Ren put up the Field again, sighing. "You won't be able to pierce this, you know. It's almost ironclad."  
>Lan nodded, even though Ren couldn't see her, retorting quietly. "That's what I'm counting on."<p>

Taking aim, the Vox Rympha fired a barrage of shots into a small corner between hexagons in front of one of the Shinkiro's shoulders. Ren laughed off the blasts, chuckling.

"Oh, come on, what are you-"  
>"Uh...Renny..." Nora chimed in. "You're...kinda wrong."<br>"What?"

"Your Field's going down!"

"What?!" Ren looked confused, but Lan merely gave a little smile as the shots finally broke through the Field.

The Field shattered wholly, leaving the barrage to smash against the pauldron, leaving sparking holes in it as the Shinkiro reeled with the force.

Ren gazed at his controls "How is that possible? Dammit...that went worse than I thought...Nora, how much damage?"

"You're at...err...pancake!" Nora's happy chomping sounds could be heard, before she responded. "...oh right! You're at sixty-six percent structural integrity, and that shoulder's not looking too good."

"Dammit." Ren grumbled and keyed in commands to fly back, while dodging any blasts from the Vox Rympha, waiting for the field to repair itself.

Cinder sighed, by this point having perched her Paladin on a cliff overlooking the fight, eating popcorn and lounging on the top of the Paladin's cockpit. She watched the exchange of blasts with some interest.

"Eh. I've seen better." She shrugged. "I've done better."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other six mecha fell to their respective leaders, regrouping.<p>

Weiss looked to Blake. "How are we?"  
>"We're fine on the battle front." Yang responded. "We took a hit, but we'll be fine."<p>

"Quite badly damaged here." Ren called out. "That blast would've taken me out if it was close range..."

"Dammit..." Blake muttered. "We have to have a plan! We've to pull this back! I won't lose! Not now!"

Meanwhile, with the Jersey Club...

Madoka sighed. "It's kinda hopeless...we're too equally matched!"

Lan shrugged, looking over to her comrade. "I managed to hit and damage the black one. If we are to target that one..."

Muginami landed next to them, the Vox Ignis limping slightly. "I got hit pretty badly, but I'll live!"

The green-clad pilot shook her head. "We should go for the Gurren Lagann. Blake's leading this and if we take her down..."  
>"...then we win the fight." Lan nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."<br>"I'm in!" Muginami helpfully cheered.

* * *

><p>Ren called back over the comms. "They're pulling back. Which...if the Druid System's telling me right...<p>

...they plan on going for the Gurren Lagann. Blake, watch out."  
>"Tell me something I don't know." The catgirl retorted, flying backwards. "This doesn't look good for me. Nora, the concentration?"<br>"Hovering above 700 particles!"

"Excellent." Blake chuckled. "This should be fun."

The Nirvash bunched up to the Gurren Lagann's side. Weiss looked to Blake, somewhat concerned.

"Lemme guess, you've got a plan to deal with whatever's coming."  
>"Madoka's their leader, in the Vox Aura, but taking her out will just tick the other two off." Blake noted. "If we coordinate a triple attack at them at the same time, using all our weapons..."<br>"...an alpha strike, sorta. Right?" Yang asked.

"Indeed. An Alpha Strike."

Weiss looked to Ruby. "You up for that?"  
>The reaper smiled cheerily. "Like Penny says, I'm combat ready!"<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka nodded to her companions, visible to her through her display. All three shared a look of understanding, ready for battle.<p>

"So, everything on the red one!"  
>"Understood." Lan nodded to her, rearing up for a full out attack.<p>

"Mhm! Right!" Muginami prepared to attack.

Suddenly, their displays were filled with the image of Blake, triangle shades donned, grinning at them.

Blake laughed. "Okay, you've had your fun."  
>"Yeah." Madoka scoffed. "We're going to end this right here! It's been nice duelling with you, but we'll just have to prove we're superior!"<p>

"And I..." Blake carefully adjusted her triangle shades. "Am going to show you the power of the Spiral. If you think we're so easy to beat...just WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

Madoka smiled at the prospect of challenge. She hadn't seen someone so pumped up like that except for herself.

It was awesome, to say the least.

"Right, guys! Get ready!" She called over to her friends.

The Gurren Lagann, Shinkiro and Nirvash readied themselves, as the three Voxes drew their weapons.

Blake looked to her friends.

"You ready?"  
>Ren flexed his fingers again, his hands hovering over the keyboard of the Shinkiro. "Yep."<p>

Weiss and Ruby interlocked their hands over the Compac Drive, smiling at each other, before looking to Blake.

"Ready."

Yang gazed upwards. "When you are, Blake."

"Right!" The catgirl yelled. "CHARGE!"

The three mechs flew forwards just as the three Voxes did, setting both on an inexorable course for each other.

Blake, however, was prepared.

"Now! Yang!"

The Gurren Lagann suddenly drew the sunglasses from its chest and the wings from its back, before hurling them like a boomerang at the Vox Aura, pinning it to a barrier of Spiral Energy above it.

* * *

><p>Madoka, meanwhile, stared at the display in shock. She tried to move the Vox, to no avail. The blades had stuck it firm.<p>

"I-is this a finishing move?!"

* * *

><p>Blake clenched her controls. "Now's our chance!"<p>

Raising a hand to the sky and spawning a drill, the Gurren Lagann readied its ultimate move.

"GIGA!" Blake yelled out with all the manliness she could muster.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Shinkiro charged at the Vox Rympha, blasting out two cords from its knees, hooking them around the Vox's legs.<p>

Ren smiled. "Just right. Now. Activating the main weapon!"

The Shinkiro's chest began to open, a prism beginning to pop out.

* * *

><p>Lan grasped the controls in surprise.<p>

"What the..." She stared at her opponent in shock, watching as a weapon began to deploy from its chest.

* * *

><p>The Nirvash, meanwhile, was having more trouble, as it had no ability to pin its opponent. Weiss and Ruby were desperately looking for a way to pin down the Vox Ignis...until...<p>

Ruby pointed at the cape. "Throw the ref board at it!"

"What?" Weiss stared at her."  
>"I said throw the board at it! Or at the leg! Pin it down!"<br>"That'll stop us from moving!"

"But it'll stop her too!" Ruby pointed out. "Remember how we just took her down?"

"Point taken!" The heiress nodded hurriedly, before the Nirvash somersaulted off of its board and hurled it at the Vox's leg, piercing straight through it and pinning it to the ground.

Muginami, in her Vox, tried to pull herself out of that, to no avail.

"How did they move so quickly?!" She yelled.

"DRILL!" Blake roared, as the drill became larger.

"Wait!" Nora yelled. "Vox Particle Concentration...the concentration's up in the thousands!"

"What?!" Blake's eyes widened as suddenly, the three Voxes glowed with an aura similar to their colors.

"You underestimated us, Blake." Madoka reminded her, gripping her controls. "And we're going to show you just why you don't do that to us!"

"Indeed." Lan nodded. "We'll win."

"Roger that!" Their orange-haired companion added.

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly, long spindly drills knocked the ref boards and items used to pin the Voxes away, before stabbing into Vox, Ganmen and LFO alike and hurling them back with a green blast.

"What?" Madoka yelped, gripping her controls tightly. "W-what's going on?"

Blake looked to her left to see the Schnee-Type Lazengann, with Tukson clearly piloting it. He scoffed.

"You think I'm going to miss out a chance to show you people how powerful my own Lazengann is? I am going to have to disabuse you of such a notion!"

Blake growled, before turning to her erstwhile opponent. "Hey, Madoka..."  
>"You wanna team up to fight this guy?" She finished for her eagerly.<p>

"Yeah." The catgirl chuckled. "Let's do it."

"Perfect!" Madoka drew a circle in the air in her cockpit, before turning to her other allies.

"Right, Jersey Club!" The girl announced to her partners. "Let's show them how it's done!

Blake, meanwhile, turned to her allies.

"Let's show them the Team RWBY way!" She roared.

Ren sighed. "Yeah, sure, forget that I'm team JNPR..."

The Lazengann retracted its drills, preparing for battle. It crossed its arms, resembling its pilot.

Tukson chuckled darkly.

"Let's see...six targets to beat. Let's see how quickly I can do this!"

"Not on our life!" Madoka yelled, before the Vox Aura, Ignis and Rympha flew at the Lazengann.

"Now!"

"Got it, Madoka!" Muginami and Lan yelled as their Voxes grabbed the shoulders of the Lazengann, and the Vox Aura the head.

Tukson's expression as this happened was not of confusion, but of bemusement. "What are you playing at? Anyway, Giga Drill Maximum!"

The drills shot out into the Voxes, but the aura surrounding them seemed to force the drills back in with some difficulty. Tukson looked on in disbelief.

"W-what...the power of the Voxes? That can't be!"

"Kamogawa Style Finishing Move!" The green-clad pilot yelled in unison with her club members, before all three of them hurled the Lazengann back over their heads and into the ground below.

It landed on several trees, flattening them and leaving a large hole in the ground, but stood up just as quickly.

Tukson scoffed. "It's not that easy to-"

"Now!" Blake yelled, as the Gurren Lagann hurled its wings and sunglasses at the Lazengann, pinning it once more.

"Weiss, Ruby, Ren, everyone, SOFTEN IT UP!"

Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other, as the Nirvash turned to the downed Lazengann.

"Let's finish this."

At the same time, the Shinkiro prepared to fire its main weapon, the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon.

Both mechs blasted the downed Ganmen with searing blasts of Aura-based and Dust-powered energy, leaving the Lazengann steaming.

The puma Faunus sighed. "I picked the WRONG day for intervening, didn't I?"

"GIGA! DRILL! BREAAAAAAK!"

With that, the Gurren Lagann smashed a mighty drill into the Lazengann, disabling it and ending the battle with a flourish of its hand.

* * *

><p>"That, my friends, was teamwork." Blake chuckled, before turning to the flying Voxes. "Thanks."<p>

"No problem." Madoka laughed. "That was fun, you know. Maybe we should do that again sometime. Not now, though.

We just got a call to go help out someone's school festival in a city called...Mitakigahara."

"Shame..." Blake sighed, before nodding. "Hey, let's finish it properly." The catgirl promised. "We'll do one real fight. I promise."

"Perfect! We'll see you!" The Vox Aura turned to the Gurren Lagann, waved, and flew off into the distance, shifting into ship form.

"Shame we won't have that dinner." Muginami sounded disappointed, before perking up. "Ah, well. Farewell!" She followed her friend, leaving Lan and the Vox Rympha behind.

"...y-yeah. See you around. And by the way, I am truly sorry for the maze incident!" With that, she flew off herself, leaving the three mecha behind.

Blake sighed. "Well...that's an awesome way to end the first ever Mecha Club meeting."

"...at least I don't have to lug these things home like you made me do the last time." Weiss rolled her eyes, before she felt her stomach rumble.

Ruby giggled at that. "You hungry?"

Weiss sighed, smiling at her. "...although I could go for dinner. You're right there."

"Yeah. Me too." Ren laughed. "Shall we go and pick Nora up too?"  
>"Good idea. Mecha Club, away!" Blake pointed towards Beacon, and the Gurren Lagann, Nirvash and Shinkiro flew off...<p>

...meanwhile, the Paladin trundled along behind them on foot, as Cinder pouted.

"H-hey! Guys! You forgot me! Guys?! GUYS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Rinne no Lagrange crossover over, customary shout out to Puella Magi made, and now announcements!  
><strong>

**Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Emergence, by Chris7221, who was awesome enough to let us react to it! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, reviews, suggestions and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	14. Special Chapter: Emergence, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Emergence, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Finally, we are at the point that you may or may NOT have been waiting for, an actual fanfic reaction! Feel free to fire shots at my expense! Today, we'll be covering the legendary RWBY fanfic 'Emergence', courtesy of Chris7221, to whom I owe a lot for shouting me out a couple of times and letting me write about his fic! Please, go read his work- it's far better written and far more interesting than this.**

**Well, without further ado, let's have the chapter over with before you people get bored! Which I think you already are!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise...*shrugs* I've got nothing.**

**All mentioned characters and properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Emergence belongs to Chris7221.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." Blake asked, leaning back in her upper bunk, bouncing a rubber ball back and forth at the wall, bored. "You guys know about, like, Evangelion, Narutaru and Puella Magi, right?"<p>

"The only reason I know about that blasted Puella Magi thing is because RUBY decided to give me a Sayaka plushie for my birthday..." Weiss sighed, looking over to Ruby, who was giggling.

"In my defence, I thought Sayaka might suit you..."

"Hehe." Yang chuckled. "You haven't even watched the show, Ruby. You wouldn't know."

The reaper frowned. "But they're both blue-haired swordfighters!"

"My hair is WHITE." Weiss corrected her girlfriend, scoffing. "I can't believe you didn't notice my hair color! D-Dolt!"

"T-the lighting always makes it look like your hair's blue..." Ruby twiddled her fingers ashamedly. "S-sorry..."

"Hey! Guys!" Blake snapped, catching the ball in its final bounce. "Question? I was asking one?"

Yang blinked, before nodding quickly. "Oh, right. Yeah. Yeah, I know about those. Genre deconstructions, right?"

"Anyway..." The catgirl rubbed her chin with two fingers, studying the ball in thought. "I was wondering if there was anything like that for fanfiction."

"Tons! I think." Yang looked away, briefly thinking. "That makes sense that someone might make one..."  
>Weiss gazed at Blake, nodding. "That sounds like a good idea, actually. Picking apart all these perverted lemons and stupid comedy fics written by stupid shipper perverts..."<br>Yang winked at her. "You're _in_ a stupid comedy fic written by a stupid shipper pervert."

"So you keep claiming." The heiress quickly shot back, crossing her arms. "I told you, unless this 'ElfCollaborator' person you keep claiming's behind all of this shows up and uses god powers or something, he's just another stupid pervert writer who somehow knows about everything we do."

Ruby nodded. "Now that you mention it, we should probably look to see if one of those exists...

And anyway, we can't use our TV to watch anything."  
>Blake nodded slowly, recalling what happened. "...aaaah. Right. We...accidentally smashed the TV with the controllers...eh, Norn should have it fixed in two days."<p>

"I wonder what her team even does in their spare time..." Ruby said as she strolled over to the computer to turn it on.

"Probably nothing like what Velvet does." Blake shrugged, before holding up her finger for a second. "Wait."

"Huh?" Weiss looked over at her. "What?"

The catgirl sighed and prodded the vent over her with an air horn, before blowing it into the vent. A loud squeak was heard, followed by frenzied scrabbling.

"Just Velvet. Don't mind it."

"Figures." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Very well, I'll bite." Pulling aside a large shark-tooth patterned beanbag, she sat next to Ruby as she booted up the computer.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

"Emergence?" Blake scratched her head, studying the screen closely and looking at the first fic she'd found that looked like it might be a deconstruction. "That...isn't that a book?"

"I think so." Yang rubbed her chin, reading the blurb. She smiled. "Yes! I'm a main character in this story! Woo! Someone who knows of my awesomeness!"

"The blurb is about Ruby." Weiss reminded her, deflating her teammate slightly. "Hm...Earth?"

"Must be a more realistic version of Earth than where we live in." Blake noted. "I'm ASSUMING we're on Earth, what with Japan being here and all..."

Weiss gave her a deadpan look. "Is this even relevant?"

"Reverse self-insert?" Yang nodded in approval, curling her lip and clicking on the link. "Sounds good."

Ruby eagerly read the fic, being as it was that she was the main character, and team RWBY sat down with her to the read the first arc.

...

The reaper nodded. "Now I know how it feels to be mistaken for a cosplayer..."

Weiss scoffed. "Any fool would know that you were the real thing! Just try to pick up that stupid scythe of yours!"

Blake shook her head. "We don't live on that Earth, therefore we have no idea how puny muggles might feel when they see us. Although 'awe' and 'worship' come to mind."

"No me?" Yang pouted in disappointment. "That sucks..."

"Yaaaaay we actually read a fic where I'm the main character!" Ruby cheered. "It's always Weiss or Yang for some reason when we read a fic. I don't know why..."

Blake shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe because the title of the fic is Weiss Reacts?"

"Shush. Read the fic. For once, I _don't_ want to throttle the author..." The heiress noted. "...and that's a first. Maybe because he isn't a stupid shipper pervert."

Yang giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, _Weiss_..."  
>"If you're insinuating that I would sink to <em>your<em> level, Yang, you are dead-"  
>"Oh, <em>Suzaku...<em>" The brawler stated teasingly, taking in Weiss' shocked expression. She nodded, confirming Weiss' suspicions.

"Mhm. I still remember your yaoi collection."  
>"Y-you...monster..." The heiress mumbled, hiding her face in her sleeve ashamedly.<p>

Blake pouted. "No action? T-this is UNMANLY!"

"Not everything has to be manly, you dunce!" Weiss suddenly looked up at her and snapped. "W-what is with you and manliness?!"

"If I have to give you ONE more speech on why manliness is the only thing that matters, I will be very disappointed in you." The catgirl reminded her. "I thought I got it into your head how important being a manly person is!"  
>"T-that did nothing!"<p>

Ruby continued reading the chapters, nodding silently to herself, before rubbing her temples.

"...this feels weird." The reaper muttered. Yang looked at her curiously.

"Huh?"  
>"I'm reading...about myself in a fanfic, watching a series about myself. Is that normal?"<br>"You mean you haven't noticed that for the last hundred chapters?" Yang remarked.

"Point taken." Ruby nodded, sighing. "I just want to give myself a hug...she's just so...lost."  
>"Awwww~" The brawler giggled, hugging her younger sister. "Don't worry, I'll hug you~"<br>Ruby nuzzled into her sister, sighing happily. "Yaaaay!"

Blake rubbed her chin. "...they actually sent those handsome gentlemen at Rooster Teeth videos of Ruby?"

"Least we know where Monty got his ideas for Volume Two." Yang mused, before snapping her fingers. "Hey, you guys ever wonder how he got the ideas for RWBY in OUR world? I mean...someone had to have told him about this to make that web animation..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in JNPR dorm...<em>

Ren sneezed.

"Dammit. I'm coming down with something again." He rubbed his nose, continuing to type.

On the screen was a script labelled 'Episode: Painting the Town'. Nora poked her head in from the side, cooing at him.

"Reeeeen! Dooooo you want pancakes?"

"No thanks."

"Oooooh, what's that?" Nora poked the screen.

"Just a thing I'm writing." The gunslinger shrugged casually.

"It looks awesome!"

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>Back in RWBY dorm...<em>

Ruby poked the screen, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"And Weiss is there too!"  
>"...what? I am?" Weiss moved over to her to read the end of the tenth chapter. "...<p>

I ended up in Russia?"

"WHAT?!" Blake looked over, shoving her aside. She frowned.

"Awww...I wanted to end up in Russia! Russia's awesome!"

"Because it's manly?" The heiress rolled her eyes.

"You know it."

"Huh." Ruby nodded. "...this is actually fairly interesting. I'm kinda sad that I'm a little out of character..."

"He DID say he couldn't write you." Yang shrugged. "Kinda expected."

"Oh...excellent. I got mistaken for some weird cartoon character from some movie." Weiss grumbled. "Dammit, I've WATCHED the movie and I know what she looks like, I look nothing like that!"

"Princess Anastasia..." Blake snickered. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with Russian history- being that we are from Vytal- but even I know she's been dead for at least a century.

Fits the whole tragic princess vibe you give off, though."  
>Weiss leered at her. "Call me a tragic princess again and I'll have you eliminated."<p>

Yang laughed. "Oh dear...you guys are going to go all the way from Vancouver to Ukraine?"

"I already feel sorry for the guy's wallet." Weiss remarked. "Wait, shush, we're going to read this next chapter."

* * *

><p>"...dear Oum that got dark quickly." Weiss shuddered. "Seriously, I got shoved into a warzone? And how do I not understand German? <em>Ich bin Deutsch! Es ist klar, ja? Mein Name ist Deutsch!"<em>

"We know, you keep singing Rammstein lyrics when we leave you to it." Blake chuckled.

"Well, they're about the only band I know with songs about sharks!" Weiss protested, before sighing.

"And I am NOT an anime character! How could you mistake me for something from an anime?"  
>"You do act like an unholy mixture of Asuna and Shana." Yang pointed out.<p>

Weiss facepalmed. "I don't even know who any of those characters are, you dolt."

Blake cringed at the war scene. "Okay...that just...ouch. Poor Dmitry."

Weiss gagged slightly, before changing the chapter. "...tell me about it. This story pulls no punches...

...and what did they _expect_ was going to happen when they decide to say that they're looking for an apparently fictional character? Incompetents."

"On second thought, action might not be the best thing around here..." Blake pointed out. "For once, action is NOT manly.

Not when the opponents are essentially made of plasticine as far as we're concerned."

Yang nodded, swallowing. "Y-yeah. Let's just get this chapter out of the way..."

"You alright, Yang?" Ruby looked concerned. "You don't look too good."  
>"I-I'm fine."<p>

Weiss nodded. "She has a point. This story is...incredibly realistic. Definitely a lot less comedic than what we usually read...

Yang, if you need a moment, you-"  
>"No." The brawler shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just a little...uncomfortable about reading this. It's just so...brutal, I guess."<br>Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dammit, Yang. _This _gets you? I thought you were stronger than that. You can take a break if you want, okay?"  
>Yang nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm fine. T-thanks, Weiss."<p>

"Hmph. You're a dolt, but it doesn't suit you to be acting like this." The heiress crossed her arms.

Ruby giggled, hugging her. "Awwww...you really DO care about Yang-"  
>"N-no! S-she's my teammate and I don't want to see her acting t-this sad!" Weiss retorted, a bit too hastily.<p>

Yang smiled.

"Right, Weiss. I'll take you on your word."

The heiress sighed loudly. "J-just read the stupid fic, y-you idiots!"

Blake chortled, going to the next chapter. "Alright, alright. You don't need to be so tsundere about your friends, too."

"I-I am NOT!" Weiss grumbled. "Honestly, you morons...

And so, the girls began to read the next couple of chapters eagerly. Again.

* * *

><p>"Operation Fall-" Weiss rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "...I don't even...gah. I agree with his friend. Still, good on them for heading to a warzone...even if it is an <em>incredibly<em> stupid move."

"Least they decided on a better name, even if it's a lot more punny." Yang noted, moving to the next chapter. "...and this Katya girl's a badass. I don't care. Seriously, you've got to be to have the balls to pull what she did, right?"  
>Blake nodded. "When we're done, I'm drawing fanart of this thing. Not of the more...gory...scenes, but still. She gets the triangle shades."<br>Weiss looked to Blake. "What is with you and triangle shades-oh, wait, no, that was a stupid question. I know. It's because they're manly or something."

"Not bad." Blake nodded, smiling smugly. "You've learnt well."

Yang nodded. "That entire family she stayed with needs a medal or something."  
>"...I'm kinda disappointed they thought I was a fascist..." Weiss grumbled. "And offended. Definitely offended."<p>

"Awww!" Ruby pouted as she read the next chapter. "Why didn't I get to go?!"  
>"You don't have a passport and you'd probably do something stupid, considering you thought that going straight into a warzone wasn't going to be dangerous." Weiss remarked.<p>

The reaper frowned. "I-I'm not THAT naive!"

"You once thought babies came from flying Nevermores with top hats." Yang reminded her happily.

"Y-you told me that!"  
>"And you believed it~"<p>

Weiss stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. "Are you SERIOUSLY that much of a dunce?!"

"I-In my defence, I was eight!"

Blake nodded in approval. "This fic's pretty good for realism...but props to her uncle for letting a possible crazy person stay with her."

"Still waiting for my part in this fic..." Yang sighed, tapping the desk. "Blaaaaake...change the chapter so we can get to my part!"

"Alright, alright. Two seconds ago, you were depressed..." Blake reminded her, but obliged.

The brawler shrugged. "I get over things quickly."

"Least there's nothing perverted in this fic for you to make fun of." Weiss stated in a relieved tone. "At least, I HOPE there isn't."  
>"Oh, Weiss." Yang chuckled. "You've not learned anything if you think I need a <em>fic<em> to make perverted jokes."

Meanwhile, Blake nodded in approval at the passport acquisition scene.

"Nice and sneaky...although I would have probably picked Elsa instead of Anna for Weiss' name. Pretty fitting."

"Elsa Weiss?" Ruby thought for a moment. "Sounds like a Witch or something..."

"Weiss as a Witch..." The catgirl shuddered. "That would be...unthinkable..."

The heiress looked over to the screen, reading the last chapter of the arc. "...I feel so...awkward. That's just...dammit, why do I have to be so clueless and stupid in this?!"

"To be fair, you DID just get hurled into another world that you know nothing about..." Yang pointed out. "You're pretty lucky in that respect."  
>"I hardly call being forced to kill people <em>lucky.<em>"

"Point."

"Yaaaay, we're back together!" Ruby cheered. "And hugs for everyone!"

"At least this arc ended happily." Weiss sighed. "Even if I DO feel sorry for Katya..."

"Eh. She'll be in good hands. Hopefully." Blake reassured her. "Now...the end of this arc...pfft. Flying into space without giant robots. The Earth in that fic must be boring."

"No White Rose?" Yang frowned. "That would've been nice."

Weiss laughed triumphantly. "Finally! A fic without this shipping!"

Yang sniffled. "...my feels...oh, wait." She held a finger up, pointing at the act 3 teaser.

"...Blake ended up near a maid cafe? And cosplayers? Wait...DAMMIT I CAN'T MAKE A PERVERTED JOKE HERE!"

Weiss smiled smugly. "I win."

Yang collapsed to the ground dramatically. "Noooooooo!"

Blake chuckled, moving to go to the next chapter. "Oh. I'm gonna love my arc. I ended up in Japan, too.

Fitting that I end up in the homeland of Gurren Lagann, after all."

The brawler pouted and sulked, crossing her arms. "Why can't I go to Japan?! You guys got all the cool places..."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we took care of Ruby and Weiss' arcs, next chapter, it'll be Blake, Yang and MAYBE a little Omake about the Asides! Especially one particular aside of which you people should probably be aware of if you keep track of his awesome fics...**

**Again, a huge shout out to Chris7221 for letting me do this, seriously, you should go read his work if you're looking for something realistic and aren't afraid of a little gore or realism, it's much better than this crap.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	15. Special Chapter: Emergence, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Emergence, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Boy, have I got a bunch of news for you guys! Firstly, we have acquired some more stories for reactions; firstly, The Draigg's 'The Weiss List'- go read that and the rest of his fics, they're brilliant, better than mine and inspiration to me, too-, The Layman's Fics- you know the drill- and the one you've all been waiting for, and yes I know this, since you guys have been asking for this one since Volume 1.**

***drumroll* Rapey Lemons' 'Blood Rose'! Yes. This is happening. Just wanted you guys to know. You may proceed to squee to your heart's content.**

**Okay, enough rambling, let's get this chapter on the road because I'm running out of daylight here!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more magical girls in RWBY.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Emergence belongs to Chris7221.**

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was in their dorm, huddled up on all manners of chairs and beanbags around Weiss' computer, reading the fic 'Emergence', of which they had finally gotten to Blake's arc.<p>

Yang sulked, pouting and crossing her arms. "Hmph. Why do you guys get all the fun places..."  
>Weiss blinked at her, looking at her in disbelief.<p>

"I-I got a _warzone_! H-How is that a fun place?!"

"Point taken." The brawler nodded, holding up a finger. "Still, why does Blake get the fun place?"  
>"Because I'm awesome." The catgirl shrugged. "And...no Gurren Lagann. WHY NO GURREN LAGANN?!"<br>"Not everyone is obsessed with that anime, Blake." Weiss reminded her drily. "And neither is your canon self, of which he thankfully based you off of."

"...boring..." Blake sighed, continuing to read the chapter. She frowned.

"This is gonna suck. Wouldn't I be able to, you know, know they aren't actually Faunus?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked over at her.

"I mean, Faunus have a unique scent and all..." The catgirl noted. "I mean, probably something to do with the shenanigans that got us teleported to Earth in the first place, but still..."

Weiss nodded. "I take your point. Perhaps such a point was left out, whether by accident or on purpose to create a better story."  
>"I suppose."<p>

Ruby munched on some cookies, giggling. "Well, at least you got a bunch of cosplayers."

"I can just imagine the hilarity if they were RWBY cosplayers..." Yang chuckled. "Man, that'd be funny..."  
>"The antics from that would make me want to kill myself from that madness..." Weiss facepalmed. "I swear..."<p>

"I...simultaneously want to give myself a hug and punch her in the face to get her to be more manly." Blake chuckled. "Mainly a hug."  
>"I know what I'd do if I met myself anywhere..." Yang chuckled. "Even if she was a cosplayer..."<br>Weiss glared at her. "...come on, is there NOTHING sacred anymore?!"

"Nope! Being perverted is fun!"

"For you."

Blake grumbled. "Oh, I know I'm going to hate this...so Ruby gets the understanding college students, Weiss gets the badass young refugee girl, and I get the clueless idiots?!"  
>"Karma." Weiss said matter-of-factly. "We have to deal with your obscure anime references nobody gets, so you get to end up with a bunch of people who don't get you."<p>

Yang pouted as she read the next chapter. "Oh, man...I'm jealous now. I wanna go to Japan!"

"What, so you can go perv over your anime idols or something?"

Blake nodded. "She has a point. I'd want to visit, say, Inaba. Or Mitakigahara. Or Kamogawa, now that you mention it. Akihabara would be pretty cool too."

"Sadly, we can't visit those because Elf's never been to those places before." Yang frowned, sighing.

The heiress sighed, looking over to Yang. "What are you even talking about? Once again, I can't understand you!"

Blake ignored the argument between Yang and Weiss and continued reading to the chapter whereupon her story self discovered the RWBY wikia.

"Note to self: acquire autograph from Miss Zech if I ever meet her." Blake made a mental note. "You think that ever happens to people, Yang, where fictional characters get their voice actors to give them an autograph?"

Yang shrugged. "That would...probably be headache inducing."

"You morons broke whatever this 'fourth wall' thing is so much already, I'm surprised you incompetents STILL get a headache from this meta thing you keep talking about!" Weiss snapped irritably.

"But the fourth wall's so fun to break!" The brawler protested. "I'm deliberately not making puns, for example, because my VA's known for that! So I want to screw with the fans' expectations and not make too many puns!"  
>"JUST SHUT UP!" The heiress grumbled, before sighing in exasperation. "I don't even...just...I'm done, Yang. I'm done."<p>

Blake chuckled. "Ohohohoh. My story self definitely needs a punch to the face to make her more manly."  
>"And Blake, why is your response to any incarnation of yourself in a story to punch it in the face?" Weiss glared at her teammate.<p>

Blake scoffed. "I prefer not angsting about damn near everything, thanks. I've watched enough Evangelion to know what happens when you do.

In all honesty, story!me, you are a _moron_. I mean, sure, take some time to think, but come on, at least _wait_ for Weiss and Ruby to explain things! How are you going to find Yang?! Dammit.

And this, dear Weiss, is why I cringe at my canon self. Even if she is moe enough that I want to hug her and never let her go."

Ruby shrugged, looking to the heiress. "She has a sound point. Can't argue with that."

"At least it makes sense, but I do agree with her sentiment." Weiss nodded. "She could at least have waited for someone to explain the nonsense before going off into despair."

Blake crossed her arms. "I can see why she did it, but I still disapprove...okay, enough ranting at my story self holding the idiot ball, let's go read some more!"

* * *

><p>"...I know I should be having a headache from reading this, but I don't." Blake mused, reading the next chapter. "I'm reading about myself, having found she's a fictional character, while lampshading the fact that we're fictional characters."<p>

"Still don't get it." Weiss grumbled.

Yang shrugged. "Eh. You'll do eventually."  
>Ruby continued munching on cookies. "Could be worse."<p>

"And...oh, come on!" Blake complained. "I have to stow away on a freaking cargo hold?! I'm manly enough to hold that, but seriously! That just sucks..."

"Whatever their security must be, it's terrible." Weiss noted. "Seriously, they didn't notice the catgirl in a large coat sneaking around a cargo hold with shadow clones?"

"The guards must be crazy." Yang chortled. "Or unused to dealing with badasses."  
>"And RIGHTFULLY SO."<p>

Ruby cheered. "Yay! Blake's with us! Oh, wait..."

"Huh?" Weiss looked confused.

"Um...Yang?"

"..." The brawler sighed. "I'm not going to like where I ended up, aren't I?"

"You...ended up with terrorists."

"Come on!" The brawler complained. "Seriously!? _I_ get the terrorists?! That's not even-come on! At LEAST give me a GOOD place to stay! Why can't I get a pet store?! Or a kitten farm?!

Why terrorists?!"

"I'd have thought he'd put me with them." Blake mused. "Being that I used to be in the White Fang, the parallels would be quite interesting."

"Point taken." Weiss nodded, moving to the next chapter. "Okay..."

The girls began to read the chapter, and Yang's eyes widened as she read her passage.

"What...oh..." She blinked, her cheerful expression leaving her face and being replaced with a disgusted grimace as more gore and death filled the scene.

"...that's...I'm going to...I think I'm going to be sick..."

Ruby patted her sister on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry..."

"I...that's just...no." The brawler choked slightly, rubbing her eyes.

Weiss stared at her, concern plainly visible on her face. "Are you _crying_?"

"I'm sorry...I'm just...I just don't..."

Before Yang could continue, Blake and Ruby simultaneously had the same thought and gave her a large, warm hug.

"It's just a realist fic, Yang. You don't have to worry..." Blake calmly reassured her. "It's fine, you didn't really do that."

"Yeah, it's not really going to happen." Ruby added. "Besides, the only way we're going to end up in another world is if Blake takes us there with the Lagann."  
>"And I'm sure as hell not taking you to that world." Blake scoffed.<p>

Weiss sighed, rubbing Yang's shoulder reassuringly as her contribution.

"I'm surprised this got to you, but I'll confess, I felt the same way when I read about myself in Donetsk. If it really troubles you that much, we'll take a breather from reading this, okay?"

Yang looked up at her, blinking. Her eyes were slightly red and tears were welling up. "N-no. I don't need a breather...I just need a moment.

Thanks, guys...I-I love you all." Throwing her arms wide, she hugged her entire team to her body gratefully.

Ruby squeaked slightly from the pressure, but nuzzled her sister. "Of course! I'll always be there for you!"  
>"As will I." Blake reminded her. "Just who the hell do you think I am? I don't abandon friends."<br>"I suppose I will, even if you do act like a moron." Weiss sighed.

Ruby glared at her. "Weiss!"

"I'm going to be comforting, not a liar."

"N-no, Rubes, it's fine." The brawler giggled. "That's about as heartfelt I'm going to get from her.

That means a lot."

The catgirl clapped happily. "Excellent! So! We've gotten through Yang's crisis, now to watch...ourselves being morons and wanting to throw ourselves into misogynistic xenophobic terrorist land!

That's an EXCELLENT idea, story us!"

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Way to kill the mood."

Yang sighed, chuckling at Blake's remark, rejoining her team and reading the fic with them. She smiled.

"Nice to know you'd go into a place like that for me, Rubes."

"I'd do that." The reaper said with complete seriousness. "Of course! What else do you expect?"

"Those college students have serious balls, trying to organise or start organising an extraction like that." Blake whistled. "I swear, they need medals or something."  
>"...I wonder why there aren't more of these fics?" Weiss mused. "It's an interesting concept, if a bit...disheartening at some points."<br>"Eh." Blake shrugged, continuing to read on with the rest of them. "It's a good idea."

...

"...damn..." Yang blinked. "...it's kinda...odd...reading about me doing torture when I know I couldn't...no, _wouldn't_ dare...

Right now, I just wanna give myself a hug. No perverted thoughts behind it. Just a plain, pure hug. She needs it."

"At this point, anyone would give you a hug." Blake added. "All I know is that everyone who wasn't Ruby or myself's gonna need serious therapy after this arc."

"Still..." Ruby had continued reading after Blake and Yang had paused. "...props to Joe and Nigel for pulling that off. Come on, they had no intel or anything and they pulled off extracting Yang from there!"

"Every Terran character in this fic who aren't a bunch of douches needs a medal. All of them." Blake declared. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to pop into that universe and pin those damn medals to their chests if I have to."  
>"Uh..." Ruby held up a finger. "They barely adapted to having superhuman teenagers show up and act like goddesses of war. I don't think they'll adapt to a giant mecha powered by <em>manliness<em> showing up too well."

"Point." Blake sighed. "Still...I'm at least giving this a favorable review."  
>"Agreed!" Yang nodded in assent. "I'm going to give this guy hell for making me cry, though..."<p>

"Aaaaaand..." Ruby held up a finger in anticipation as she scrolled down the page. "Yaaaang's safely back with us! Woo! That makes four of us!"

"And yet I don't feel like the fic's over." Weiss noted.

Blake nodded. "Something's going to happen. Something big." She sighed as she looked to her teammates.

"So...who's leaving the review?"

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Little Sun Dragon-Sempai<strong>

omd i love this fic it's amazing and realist and amazing

you made me cry tho pls dont i dont like crying

still good work keep it up

-love, yang x.l.

ps. im mad at you for not putting me in japan

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed. "Well...that's done. So..."<p>

"...can I be a pervert again? I miss perving on you people." Yang pouted.  
>"N-no! Yang!" Weiss blushed, shaking her head, but it was too late.<p>

Yang had already broken out the _interesting_ drawings of scenes between her and Ruby.

Needless to say, much mood whiplash and awkwardness ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>END-I mean, OMAKE!<strong>

_**Weiss Reads the Spacebattles Thread and Weiss Really Reacts**_

"...you mean this thread's posted on a forum?" Weiss looked over at Blake, who was munching on a tuna sandwich.

"Mhm. Spacebattles." The catgirl said, slightly muffled by the delicious fish in her mouth. "I'm on there as 'KaminaNekoFan'. Posted a selfie of myself there, too. Nobody believes it's really me."

"Huh." The heiress nodded, before grabbing her tablet and opening up the thread on her browser, scrolling down through the opening post.

"...Weiss...Really...Reacts?" She blinked. "...oh, dear Oum, please don't tell me this is about that stupid fic from that stupid Elf shipper moron."

"I think it is." Blake shrugged. "Read it. I haven't, so you can trust I'm not telling you to because it'll be funny.

It'll be funny anyway, but just so you know..."  
>"Ugh..." Weiss sighed. "My curiosity needs satisfying. Damn you..."<p>

...

* * *

><p>The heiress felt her left eyelid twitch, having read the small Aside.<p>

"What...in the name of Oum did I just read?! Was that supposed to be an approximation of my rage?!

She has some points- that stupid fic is terribly written and inaccurate and stupid! But my rage is better articulated! I do NOT spell like an incompetent when consumed by anger! Just...argh Ihatethatstupidjerkfacenow..."

"Marie much?" Blake whistled.

"Who?" Weiss inquired, before shaking her head. "...and now more people know about that stupid fic. Great. Now more people will stalk us.

And whoever posted that comment about me reading this thread...they have a strange sense of prescience."

"True."

Weiss sighed in frustration, placing her head in her hands. "I am disappointed in this man for writing about this stupid fic! Even there I can't escape it..."

"Nope~" Blake smirked. "You're doomed~"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To that guy who said Weiss would be reading the Spacebattles thread, I dedicate the above omake.**

**So, a huge shoutout to Chris7221, who gave us the opportunity of doing this remarkable fic- hopefully I might convince him to allow me to do a retake featuring his next act- as well as the usual shill- his fic is just better, really- and if you're reading this, you're awesome!**

**Next chapter, Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs, Part 2! Yes. It's on. Again.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts, criticisms and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	16. Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs 2, Pt 1!

**Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs; the Sequel, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo, have we got a...very...ahem, weird chapter today, being that in my usual need, I had to figure out how to top the last time we did this. Which we...hopefully did this time. I dunno. You guys are the judges of whether or not I topped the last standoffs chapter.**

**Yes, there will be more Fuckslayer. Blake loves that thing. And more metal. Maybe. Since I might as well...let's get this chapter started and the disclaimer might spoil a little of what this chapter's actually about-**

**Just kidding, did you think I was going to spoil it that easily?**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Sun would be a (terrible) gamer.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**All songs belong to their respective artists/bands.**

* * *

><p>"...you know, you guys." Blake said, leaning back on a black cat beanbag. "You guys are bored, right?"<p>

Ruby blinked, looking over at her teammate. "Uh...no? not really. I'm pretty content, actually."

Weiss shrugged. "Nah, not really."

Yang giggled, casually drawing yaoi on her desk. "I can entertain myself~"

The catgirl sighed. "You guys are boring." She glugged down a can of a strange brand of energy drink.

"What are you-" Weiss raised a finger, about to ask, but Blake cut her off.

"Kamogawa Energy. I had a box delivered. Also, you guys want some Morning Rescue?" The catgirl offered.

"I...don't know if that's another anime reference."

Yang shrugged. "Nah, at least one of those things is real. There is actually a Morning Rescue drink. They stock them down at Junes and that other import store."

Blake sighed irritably. "Guys, I want to do something! I want to do something FUN! Even if making a run down to Junes for Morning Rescue! Come on!"

Weiss glared at her. "Are you insatiably obsessed with manliness?!"  
>"Who said anything about manliness? I just wanted to do something fun." The catgirl pouted. "You know...maybe we should sign up for a music gig."<br>"A music gig?" Weiss stared at her. "You...realise we have to practice for that, right? We're not even a real band. Also, I'm the only one here with any experience with actual music!"

Blake shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'm totally amazing at metal. As Yang knows..." She winked towards her partner, who grumbled.

"I still can't believe you made me dye my hair..."

Ruby raised a finger. "Well, actually...I've been practicing my bass since...the music festival. I kinda like those things."

"And I've been practicing drums in our spare time between classes and working with the giant mecha." Yang reminded her.

Blake nodded. "That'd explain the loud noises and smashing every time we do those stress tests."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Even so, we're hardly _professional_ musicians!"

Ruby chuckled. "You have a point, Weiss."

The heiress nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, how do you expect us to get into a professional gig?"

Blake snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea. We MAKE one."  
>"And how do you propose we do that?" The heiress stared at her. "We're not e-oh, right, you got several thousand Lien for selling that Spiral thing to my father."<p>

Ruby looked unsure. "Um...I'm pretty sure Student Council won't approve of that..."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Team RWBY stood in front of Ren in the Student Council room, who passed them back their event application form.

"Application accepted. The Vale MusicFest will be held in...a week and a half from today."

Weiss and Ruby shared a disbelieving look. "Ren, you're not serious."  
>"I am." Ren shrugged. "Just as long as Cinder gets to be judge, she said it's fine. Oh, and you're funding it out of your own wallet, Blake , so it's fine."<p>

"W-what's _Glynda_ going to say? What's _Ozpin_, for that matter, going to say?!" The heiress complained.

"Ozpin doesn't care as long as we don't kill each other, blow up the school or something like that. It's just a music competition, so it's fine." The gunslinger sighed. "Oh, and Glynda secretly likes these things, you guys know it."

Blake smirked smugly. "See? I knew I'd win."

"We just need two more judges. Cinder says we should draw one from one of the other competitors and another independent."  
>Blake snapped her fingers. "I know JUST the person to recruit, if I know who's signing up."<p>

"And how are you going to get people to DO this thing, exactly?" Weiss pointed out.

"By judicious use of the Gilligan Cut!" Yang concluded proudly.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, again, in RWBY dorm..<em>

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me...you actually set up a stupid online ad and form."  
>"Of course I did." Blake shrugged. "How else do you expect me to raise awareness about this competition?"<br>"And you had to make it a stupid competition." Weiss sighed. "Blake, you're getting a _little_ ahead of yourself, don't you think?"

"Nope!"

Ruby twiddled her fingers. "Uh...we haven't had much practice since the festival...as a band, I mean."

Blake shrugged. "We'll start tomorrow. We'll find out about the lineup afterwards! Besides, we got a week and a half to prepare."

The heiress sighed, grabbing a nightdress from the dorm cabinet. "I can already sense this going horribly, horribly wrong." With that, she headed into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth."

Blake yawned, closing the browser and shutting down the computer. "Yeah, I'll close in for the night too."

Yang giggled. "You've got serious balls, going professional with just us."

"I trust you guys to be my manly backup." Blake winked. "I know we've got this."

"Awwww...you do love us." The brawler laughed as she turned around in her bed and went to sleep. Blake nodded as she climbed up.

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of the world...<em>

"What's that you're looking at?"  
>"Hey, what's a 'Beacon'?"<br>"Sounds like a school! Apparently one of their students put up an application form for people to go join a music competition. Should we join? I'm sure we can rustle up the money for a plane trip to Vale."  
>"That sounds amazing! That would totally get us more famous! We should do it! And this 'Vale' place sounds cool!"<p>

"I wonder if they have good cakes there..."

"Hey, quit fooling around! We've got to sign up for this thing! All in favour of doing it, raise your hands and say I!"

"I!"

"It's official, this'll be our first gig overseas! They even gave us a picture of who to look for if they needed anything! "

"Wait...is this girl some cosplayer? She's got cat ears."

"Who cares?! This is a good opportunity! I'm taking it!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Weiss woke up, yawning. "Ugh...that was strangely unrefreshing." She looked over at Blake, who looked as if she'd been awake for a long while, a bowl of Grimm Pieces cereal and milk to her right, checking the applicants to the festival.

"Madrigal...so we'll be seeing Emerald and Mercury there..." The catgirl noted. "...huh, team JNPR wants in? Okay...Sun wants in! Really?! Eh..." Blake scribbled down something on a piece of paper. "I don't like this, but it's nothing we can't handle...

And...Oum, is that supposed to be ATT or HTT? Eh...I'm going to go with ATT." Blake chuckled, rubbing her hands together. "Excellent. Adam's coming. At least that phone call to _her_ didn't go wasted. She'll show.

And I can kick his-"  
>"Ahem." Weiss cleared her throat, causing the catgirl's gaze to dart towards her. "Blake, what are you doing?"<p>

"Just staking out our competition." The catgirl stated nonchalantly. "That's all."

"...I already don't like this." Weiss grumbled. "Let's just get everyone up so we can practice for this stupid thing."

"Already ahead of you." Yang popped in from the bathroom. "Let's go. I think we can practice in Professor Amadeus' room." Lifting her custom-made guitar from the closet as she passed by, the brawler headed off out of the dorm.

Weiss sighed, looking over at the still sleeping Ruby. "We're not going to be ready for a long while, are we?"

"Just get your girlfriend out of bed so we can go practice a song or something."

The heiress grabbed a cookie-scented candle and wafted it over Ruby.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's time to get up."

"Just...a couple more...minutes..." Ruby mumbled in her sleep. "...mom..."

"Mom?" Weiss blinked. _'Is she talking about...Summer?'_

"...oh...it's just Yang...sorry, I thought you were mom..." The reaper muttered.

'_Or Yin...that makes sense. Yin's her stepmom, after all...'_

"Ruby, get up." Blake called out. "We have cookies, cookie-flavoured ice cream and cookie-shaped cake."

Ruby awoke with a start, looking around.

"WHERE"

Weiss jumped back in surprise. "S-seriously!? She wakes up from that?!"

Blake giggled. "Excellent. Ruby, you'll get your cookie things as soon as we get one practice done."

The reaper pouted. "Awww...you're a meanie..."

Weiss rolled her eyes, passing Ruby her cloak. "Just change into something that isn't pajamas, please."

"Fine, but I better get cookies after this!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later, in Professor Amadeus' room...<em>

"Right, ladies." Blake said, passing out sheet music. "We're going to play a Blind Guardian song!"

"I actually have a good bunch of lyrics-" Ruby raised her finger, but Yang shushed her.

"Elf can't write lyrics, so you can't either. Oh, and he can't have the real Blind Guardian show up in a fic, so he has to have us do their songs instead."

"Do we HAVE to play a metal song?" Weiss complained.

"Of course! Metal is manly! We will triumph upon our opponents with manliness! It is certain!"

"...I don't even know why I bother arguing." The heiress sighed. "Right, who's the vocalist?"  
>Blake nudged her head towards her. "You."<p>

"What?! Why?!"

"You have the best voice here."

"B-but-"  
>Yang shrugged. "It's true. You are the best singer."<br>"I agree." Ruby raised her hand. "You're pretty good at it."

"I..." The heiress lowered her head, sighing. "I hate you morons."

Yang took her place behind the drums, twirling the drumsticks in her hands. Blake, meanwhile, pulled her guitar case- embossed with a golden pair of triangular shades- and opened it, as smoke streamed out to reveal...

Fuckslayer, the slayer of gods, the destroyer of ears and the manliest guitar known to man. All in the room felt the sheer might of the instrument emanating from it, such was its universe-rending power.

The catgirl picked the guitar and hugged it tightly, nuzzling her cheek into it and cooing to it.

"I love you so~"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Perfect, now you're acting like Ruby and Crescent Rose."  
>"Don't insult Cress!" Ruby pouted. "And besides, he's only my second love! You're always first!"<p>

"...I don't know whether to be offended or flattered that my girlfriend considers her trusted weapon second to me in love." The heiress remarked drily, but sighed, reading the lyrics and sheet music.

"So...Battlefield. Right." She cleared her throat, and nodded to Blake.

"Get ready."

Blake stood behind Weiss, flexing her fingers. "Here goes nothing..."

With a sweeping movement of her fingers, she opened the song's beginning chords, and all the girls felt the power of the instrument reverberate within their very beings, empowering them and strengthening them.

Weiss felt stronger, like she could belt out songs at the top at her voice without end. She opened her mouth to take in breath, before singing.

"_It can be seen that there's blood on the green! Only God knows I'm innocent! Take, take me home!_

_A dark seed reigns within me, like the storm rules over the sea! I challenge thee, do not cross this bridge!"_

_..._

"_Waaaar and anger shall reign! The clash of iron can be heard! By blindness you're driven insane...I'm lost in anguish and grief!_

_Sorrow won't wane 'till you die! A shattered body deeply hurt and darkness will cover the light..._

_...it's gone foreveeeevermore!"_ Weiss finished the lyrics, letting Yang and Blake round out the coda with a combined riff on the guitar and beats from the drums.

With the final beat, Weiss exhaled, shaking her head.

"I don't know how I managed that, I seriously don't."

"All that Rammstein singing must have really helped." Blake quipped. "You're pretty good at singing, I'll give you that. Both pop and metal."  
>"Pfft. What did you expect? Nothing less from me." Weiss scoffed. "This is what I...well, used to think I was born for."<p>

Ruby smiled. "Nicely done."

"Mr. Kürch himself would be proud." Yang chuckled. "Okay, guys, shall we do another, or do we take a break?"

Blake moved to speak, but suddenly, she held up a finger. "Wait."

"Huh?" The other three girls said in unison.

"Do you hear that?", asked Blake.

"No..." The brawler shook her head. "I heard nothing."

"It's...a loud gathering." Blake noted, her cat ears twitching. "Down on the ground flo-you don't think they're here yet, the competitors? I can see Adam's band, Madrigal and Miku getting here early..."

"Perhaps they just wanna scout out the venue." Ruby shrugged, slinging her bass off and carefully propping it up against the wall. The other placed their instruments aside and left the room to head down to the front gate to see what all the hubbub was.

When they arrived, a huge crowd had gathered around the gate, with some squees audible.

Blake blinked. "...must be Madrigal or something. Adam's band isn't this popular."

"Uh..." Ruby raised a finger. "I don't think Adam showed up."

"Huh?"

"I don't see anything...too White Fang-like."

"Good point, they do use a LOT of their imagery." The catgirl nodded. "Perhaps...no, I've got to take a closer look." With a swift movement, Blake grabbed her teammates and slid through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse at their opponents.

This movement was stopped when Blake got to the front and realised what- or rather, _who_- she was looking at.

The group seemed to be a bunch of young- not much older than team RWBY, in fact- girls, clad in casual attire, carrying a bunch of instruments and luggage with them. Had Blake not noticed what they were wearing, she would have written them off as uninvited guests. What caught her eye, however, were the coordinated brooches all four of them wore, proudly, on their chests, with a very familiar symbol that even in her obsession with mecha anime, she knew she could recognize.

She blinked in disbelief.

"Guys." Blake prodded Yang's shoulder. "Remember when I said I couldn't tell if it was ATT or HTT?"  
>"Yes?" Weiss nodded slowly.<p>

"...It was most definitely HTT." Blake stated. "Most definitely. We're screwed."  
>"Why?"<p>

Blake took a deep breath.

"Because it's freaking _Hokuago Tea-Time_ walking through Beacon's front gate, that's why!" Blake declared.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: K-On! belongs to Kyoto Animation.<strong>

**A/N: You heard right. We're about to pit a band of moeblobs playing moeblob songs against a band playing the most manly songs on this good earth. Yes. The hints were slightly obvious if you picked up on the small hints throughout the last couple of chapters.**

**Also, because following up 'Battlefield' with 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' can be nothing but hilarious.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, reviews, comments, criticisms, suggestions and thoughts and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	17. Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs 2, Pt 2!

**Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs, The Sequel; Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! And yes, the insanity has been ramped up with freaking Hokuago Tea-Time showing up to school Blake in musicality! This looks like it'll be fun...for me, that is. Kukukukuku...**

**Maaaan I'm going to enjoy this. A lot. Hahaha. Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***clears throat* Okay enough ominous evil laughter, now it's time to write boring chapter that you guys will probably hate anyway. I dunno. *shrug***

**Self-deprecation awaaaaay!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Cinder would be Lust. Come on. Tell me you didn't see that coming.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**All mentioned songs belong to their respective bands/musicians.**

**K-On! belongs to Kyoto Animation.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Weiss blinked, looking between the girls walking past them, who were apparently Hokuago Tea-Time, and Blake, who looked slightly concerned.<p>

"You know, Hokuago Tea-Time?" Blake gestured towards them again.

"I heard what you said." Weiss grumbled. "What I don't get...is who are they? Why are you so worried? They just look like a bunch of high schoolers. Not even older than us-"

"Who _are_ they?!" Minako popped up from nowhere, looking offended and wearing HTT badges, the familiar logo of the steaming teacup adorned on badges and hats all over her. "Why, just the most adorable band ever! They're adorable! Absolutely adorable!

Although one of their friends kinda sounds like me, which is weird, but you know, blah! This is amazing! Blake, you got them to-"

"Minako, please, explain to Weiss who they are in a manner that someone who doesn't care about anime does so she can see how screwed we are." The catgirl calmly stated.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Minako frowned. "Um...basically? They're cute schoolgirls- well, I think they're in college now- who started a band in high school and are pretty popular over in Japan.

That brown-haired girl at the front? That's their frontman, Yui. You'd do well to watch out for her."

"Is she a douche?" Weiss inquired.

"No, she's ditzier than Ruby and Velvet combined."

Ruby glared at her. "Hey!"

"Dear lord." The heiress facepalmed. "So Blake is worried about a group of moeblobs led by a complete- albeit adorable- ditz?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Blake grabbed her shoulders, shaking her in desperation. "They do this music thing _every day._ EVERY DAY! And they've done it for longer than Madrigal, who've only been around for three years- those girls have been at it since before we even WENT to Beacon!"

Yang scoffed. "Really, Blake?"

"Huh?"

"That's a bit...unmanly, don't you think? You're seriously going to let a bunch of unmanly moeblobs beat you?" The brawler teased her.

"...why you..." The catgirl glared at her, clenching her fists, before staring over at the band.

"S-screw your moe! Manliness will prevail! Stay back, you moe fiend!"

"Teehee! Bunnies!" Yui, unaware of Blake's tirade, was busy hugging a rabbit Faunus boy, who, by the looks of it, seemed to be in heaven at the moment, seeming about to faint in the grasp of the girl. Blake's glare only grew harsher.

"I swear...from this moment onwards, and until we win this competition...

Hirasawa Yui, you are my enemy!"

Weiss facepalmed. "Is she _serious_ about this? This...Yui girl, she isn't by any chance a magus or a Huntress, or a, Oum-forbid, a Persona user?"

"Nah. Just a normal girl. She's pretty good with the guitar." Minako explained, resisting the urge to squee at her favourite band's frontman hugging things adorably- plainly visible by her trembling, clenched fists.

"Great. So Blake has declared war on a ditz because she's apparently unmanly. Why am I not surprised?"

Blake slipped on her triangle shades. "I swear...team RWBY, we are GOING to beat Hokuago Tea-Time! We're going to prove that no amount of moe's ever going to beat being the manliest men ever!"

Yang cheered, pumping her fist. "Yeah! We'll show 'em!"

"Uh...I...err...I kinda wanna talk to Ritsu...and, um...get an autograph..." Ruby twiddled her fingers shyly, embarrassed. The catgirl glared at her harshly, making the reaper cringe.

"Are you insane?! We do not fraternize with the enemy!"

"S-sorry, s-sir! I-I mean, ma'am!" Ruby quickly saluted.

Weiss facepalmed for the umpteenth time in so many minutes, sighing in irritation. "You know what, fine.

I'm in, if only because the alternative is to let you idiots fail. If you make that poor girl cry, though, I don't know you. At all."

"Yeah!" Nora cheered, clad in a white shirt that seemed to be incredibly tight around the chest area, lederhosen, and a green hat with a red feather set to the right. She placed her right arm on her hip, and pointed to the sky. "I will achieve greatness! For the Great Pancake Sloth in Pancake Land!"

"Nora..." Weiss breathed heavily, trying not to lose her temper. "...why in the name of Oum are you in lederhosen?"  
>"It's all part of the plan!"<br>"Wha- you know what, I don't even want to know." The heiress threw her hands up in exasperation.

Nora nodded. "And as well you shouldn't! I'll go hug Ren now! REEEEEEENNNNN!" With that, the girl ran off, presumably to glomp Ren into a wall or something.

Weiss turned to her teammate, who was still leering at Hokuago Tea-Time. "Blake, please tell me you're not going to try to kill them."  
>"Of course not! That wouldn't be nice. And it'd be unmanly. But I'll just have to beat their stupid moeblob moeness with the REAL force behind the universe! Manliness!"<p>

"I'm not going to like the next couple of days, aren't I?" Weiss looked over to Ruby, who shrugged.

"Eh. If I get an autograph from Ritsu or Emerald, I'm happy."

"When did Emerald and Mer-oh." Weiss looked over to see a large crowd gathering around Emerald and Mercury, who had arrived almost the moment she spoke. Emerald, it seemed, was clutching her little Cinder doll, while Mercury was basking in the attention.

"Of course, the chances of that are stupidly high, them showing up literally seconds after me talking about them."

* * *

><p><em>Later, at practice...<em>

"Right, ladies." Blake passed her out a new piece of sheet music as they picked up their instruments. "We're going to need an incredibly manly song to counter the moe the enemy will likely bring out."

"...did you actually put this all down to a science?" Weiss stared at her. "Seriously?"  
>"The balance of moe, badass and sexiness has long been an honored equilibrium in just about every universe ever!" Blake scoffed, as if such should be obvious. "Duh!"<br>Yang nodded. "Yep. It's true. "You've got to have moe, sexiness and badassery. It's just the way things work."  
>"Right..." The heiress shook her head, sighing and reading the lyrics she was passed. "What's this supposed to be?"<p>

"A manly song by none other than..." Blake took in a breath. "Iron Savior."

"...this sounds like something my father would sing." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"We HAVE to be manly to beat the moe! Don't you understand yet?!"

The heiress stared at Blake, but grabbed the microphone. "Okay, fine. Let's do this, I suppose.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, hit it."  
>Blake nodded, pulling up Fuckslayer. "Right, ladies. 'Dragons Rising' is a-go!"<p>

Blake and Yang opened up the song with its signature riffs.

Weiss calmly took a deep breath, before beginning to sing.

"_When I look at tomorrow...who will I be, what will I find? Seems I'm drowning in sorrow...everything changes, my life's redefined!_

_When I look at tomorrow...where will I go, what will I see? Seems I'm stuck in this hollow! Stuck in this heap, this heap of debris!_

_Oh there's a pain, deep down inside of me...ohh, I don't know, what is my destiny?_

_I've been the dragon and once I was strong! Look at me what I've become!_

_Now I see..._

_A dragon again I must be! I must regain what I lost long ago! The fires inside me still glow! To the skiiiiies!_

_The dragon again will arise!"_

...

"_To the skiiiiiiies! The dragon again will arise!"_ Weiss belted out, concluding the song and allowing Blake, Yang and Ruby close out the song with the coda, before sighing.

"...my father would listen to this song every single day..." She remarked. "It sounds a lot like his life."  
>"Makes sense. He <em>is<em> the Dragonslayer, after all." Yang noted. "But yeah, that song was awesome!"

Blake held up a finger, listening in. "Wait...do you guys hear that?"

"_...watashitachi no, kore ga precious heart beat, utau yo, treasure heart beat!_

_Listen!"_

This was then followed by heavy clapping. Blake clenched her fists.

"...the enemy is practicing in the room next to us." The catgirl mumbled. "And they have that damned moeblob Mio leading, too, judging by the voice..."

"Who was Mio again?" Weiss inquired.

"The tall, black-haired girl who looks really refined and beautiful. Y'know, like a typical yamato nadeshiko." Yang reminded her.  
>"Oh. At least I can tell her apart from Blake." Weiss quipped.<p>

If Blake heard the comment, she didn't say anything. "We'll never win without someone who can stand up to the moe! We need our OWN manly symbol! A manly lead!"

Weiss glared at her. "What, can't _I_ lead?!"

"You're a tsundere. People find you too moe to be manly." The catgirl dismissed her. "No...we need someone manly. Someone who exemplifies badass. Someone...who nobody would ever expect!

If people would expect someone like Mio to lead, then we can't have that!"

"Elsa?" Yang offered.

"No. She's too adorable. We can't do that. No..." Blake rubbed her chin, before snapping her fingers. "I've got the best idea."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

"So." Sir Lyserg the gentlemanly Utahraptor looked over at Blake, sipping a cup of tea. "You want me to act as your mascot, yes?"

"Yes." The catgirl nodded. "We needed something that represented manliness and badassery to be our mascot to counter their moe. We thought a gentlemanly dinosaur would to the trick."

"I'm flattered." The dinosaur adjusted his monocle. "I agree to help you win your competition. I haven't had a lot of practice with my bass of late anyway."

"Sweet!" Blake cheered.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're joking."

"I assure you, Lady Schnee, I am not."  
>"And you and Ruby get to <em>ride<em> on his back." Yang pouted. "Why don't WE get to?!"  
>"Because we're promoting them and we want to make it look like even the less badass part of our group are more badass than everyone else."<br>Weiss leered at her. "Do you _want_ to get eliminated?!"  
>"I can take you and you know it." Blake shot back, smiling smugly.<p>

Sir Lyserg sighed, adjusting his monocle once more. "Very well. Ladies Schnee and Rose, when would you like to begin the ride?"

Ruby waved her arms around, cheering. "Oh! Oh! Let's do it now!"

The dinosaur laughed, before lifting the girl onto his back, and then offering Weiss a hand.

She rolled her eyes. "...fine." Sighing, the heiress took Sir Lyserg's hand and clambered on to his back.

Blake produced two hats, passing them to Weiss and Ruby. "Oh, by the way, you're gonna need sailor hats."

"What?! Why?" The heiress grabbed hers, looking at it with distaste.

"Because we need to grab attention!"

"...I swear, Blake, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm supposed to be on your team, I would punch your lights out." The heiress grumbled and put the hat on.

"The things I do for this team..."

_Minutes later..._

Ruby and Weiss, donning sailor hats, rode out on their dinosaur comrade to find the crowds. Ruby was enthusiastically waving around, giggling. Weiss barely moved, more than a little irritated with the situation.

Meanwhile, a huge crowd of first years had gathered around the two famous participants, Madrigal and Hokuago Tea-Time. The former was taking autograph signings, with Emerald squeeing when she found Cinder asking for an autograph and hugging her tightly, while as for the latter...

Mio seemed to be crowded with various students, male and female, squeeing at her apparent adorableness. From what Weiss could see of her very embarrassed face, she wasn't too pleased with the attention.

"Blake may have a point..." Weiss grumbled. "That crowd looks bent on squeeing at her. Bunch of perverts..."

"Oh, relax." Ruby chuckled. "We've got this." Taking out an air horn, Ruby raised it into the air and blew it, attracting people's attention to them and turning the crowd away from the others. Emerald didn't seem to care, as she was too busy hugging Cinder. Mio just looked relieved that the tension was taken off of her, wiping her brow in relief.

"Whoa..."  
>"...they're riding on a dinosaur!"<br>"T-that's cool!"

"Can I ride?! Can I ride?!"

The reaper smiled at her girlfriend. "See? That worked perfectly."

"I suppose..."

Nobody noticed a pair of hands drag off Mio around the corner with a loud squeal.

"Relax, boys." Blake casually stood up in front of her teammates. "You'll all get your chance. We're just here to promote team RWBY! We're the manliest, most badass band around here! We'll do the impossible! Break the unbreakable! We'll make your ears explode!"

Just _who the hell do you think we are?!"_

"Hey, guys!" A loud, energetic voice Ruby recognised as Ritsu shouted out over Blake. The entire crowd looked over to see a _very_ ashamed Mio clad in a maid costume, trembling and shivering adorably.

"U-um..."

Sir Lyserg, Ruby and Weiss were abandoned in a heartbeat.

Blake's eyelid twitched as she watched everyone gather around her opponents. "T-that's...I don't...what?!"

"We'll beat them in the music contest." Ruby said, watching the crowds fawn over the moeblobs. "We'll beat them there."

"Why do I feel like that's a pointless endeavor?" Weiss remarked.

"It's not! Just WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I won't give up just yet!" The catgirl roared. "We're going to practice day and night! DAY AND NIGHT!"  
>Yang shrugged. "Eh. We're gonna need to cut to the actual music thing now."<br>Blake stared at her in surprise. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Elf's running out of time and we already did all the good music practice jokes."

"But I-"

* * *

><p><em>The day of the MusicFest ...<em>

Team RWBY stood behind stage, having finished watching Madrigal perform their hit song 'Like a Grimm in Heat' to rave applause. Blake rubbed her chin.

"Nicely done...but it just isn't manly."

"Your manliness strategy worked so well, didn't it?" Weiss remarked. "Every time you've tried something manly, those guys just come up with something to counter us! I mean, you tried to sell protein shakes and that Mugi girl just gave everyone cakes! We sold NOTHING!"

"Not to mention the fact that everyone's been buying more plushies of the girls than mecha merch."

Yang pointed out.

"It seems my help wasn't enough..." Sir Lyserg, a bass guitar slung around his neck, bowed his head in shame. "I apologise duly, Lady Belladonna."  
>"No need." Blake clenched her fist, determined. "We WILL beat Hokuago Tea-Time! We CAN'T LET THE MOEBLOBS WIN!"<p>

Weiss stared at her. "Are you sure you're not letting this get a _little _out of hand?"

"Of course not!"

"...right. You've been obsessed with beating them, and yet I don't think a single one of them has tried." Weiss noted. "Except maybe that tomboy who reminds me of Yang."

"Hey! I'm more awesome than Ritsu!" Yang retorted. "I have _taste_ in pranks!"  
>"The day that happens, I'll see flying Boarbartusks." The heiress muttered. "Taste in pranks..."<p>

Ruby chuckled. "Wait...is that Cinder and their old high school teacher fighting in the back row?"

She pointed over to the back row- where the judges table was-, where, indeed, Cinder and a brown-haired, bespectacled woman with a yellow sweater were pulling on each other cheeks and being pulled apart by Glynda and Ozpin. Vaguely, Ruby could hear them arguing on the likelihood of team RWBY's victory- the other woman considered it nil, while Cinder considered it definite.

"...props to Sawachan for having the balls to take on Cinder." Blake clapped. "But no props for not betting on the right winner. And here I thought she was fit to be a judge."  
>"She's clearly going to be biased..." Weiss grumbled. "How did she get onto the panel anyway?"<p>

"Bribery." Blake sighed, looking at the empty seat between Cinder and the other judge. "...and she was a no-show. Probably realised that Adam wasn't here..."

"And next up..." Fox, the emcee, called out. "Team JNPR, represented by Nora Valkyrie! Give them a round of applause!"

The hall clapped as Nora, clad in her tight-fitting shirt and lederhosen, skipped happily onto the stage, posing and clapping happily. She waited for the applause to dial down, before clearing her throat and flexing her fingers.

Weiss looked over at her teammates. "What is she doing?"

"It looks like..." Yang held up a finger. "I think she's-"

"Pancakes pancakes paaaaancakes!" Nora yodelled loudly. "Paaaancakes pancakes panpancakes! Pan! Cakes! Pan! Cakes!

Paaaancakes pan pancakes! Paaaaancakes! Pancakes pancakes paaaancakes! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaancakes!"

With a deep breath, she mustered one final whisper. "Pancakes."

She took a deep bow and skipped off of the stage. Needless to say, the audience was bewildered, as was Weiss.

"...what did I just..."

"I don't know." Blake shook her head. "Just...I don't...know."

"I'm hungry now..." Ruby complained.

"Uh..." Fox rubbed the back of his head. "...next up, Hokuago Tea-Time!"

The girls rolled onto stage to mass applause. Blake scoffed.

"Hmph. Moeblobs. You just have your moment. We'll beat you. Easily."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "At this point, you should know just to phone it in. We've lost this."

"Not true. We haven't had a chance to play yet!"

"Sshh!" Yang shushed them with her finger. "I'm trying to listen to their spiel before they start playing, you idiots!"

It was too late, however, as Yui had already finished her spiel, leaving only the song to be sung and played.

"_Kimi wo miteru to itsum haato dokidoki! Yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa!"_

Blake felt the sheer fluff and adorableness wash over her. She clenched her Core Drill tightly, shaking her head.

"No...the cuteness...I cannot allow it to influence me! I will win! I will win, dammit!"

"What are you..." Weiss facepalmed. "I swear, I don't even know what you're talking about half the time!"

"_O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo oyasumi!_

_Fuwafuwa TAIMU! Fuwafuwa TAIMU! Fuwafuwa TAIMU!"_

"Do you not FEEL the moe eating at you?!" Blake grasped her teammate's shoulders and shook her.

"G-get off of me, you moron! I will have you eliminated, dammit!"

Yang and Ruby merely sighed happily. "So...cute..."

Blake glared at them. "T-traitors!"

...

"_Fuwafuwa TAIMU!" _ With that, team RWBY was left to listen to the final chords, before watching the audience clap loudly, awed by the sheer skill of the singing and playing, in addition to whatever this 'moe' effect was that Blake spoke about.

Blake sighed. "I...we're going to need something stronger than Iron Savior to counter the moe."

"What do you mean 'stronger'?" Yang stared at her. "You can't get any stronger! We can't risk using Blind Guardian! That would destroy the school with Fuckslayer!"

"Correct. I have...however...a different band to play from." The catgirl produced several sheets, handing a lyric sheet to Weiss.

"Just sing that and keep to the rhythm."

"A _new_ song?" The heiress stared at her. "Are you mad?"  
>"You managed it back in chapter 72 of volume 1, you can do it again here."<p>

"B-but I actually CARED about that festival!"

"You care about this one too."  
>"I-I don'-"<p>

"And up next, team RWBY!" Fox announced, putting the girls on edge.

Ruby gulped. "W-well...this is it, guys."

Yang looked around, twirling her drumsticks. "Mhm."

Blake cracked her knuckles. "Yep. Lyserg, you up?"  
>"As ready as can be, Lady Belladonna." The dinosaur nodded.<p>

Weiss sighed. "Fine, I'll sing the stupid song. But you owe me after this."

Slowly, the girls took front stage, looking around and taking in the applause. All four of them collectively took deep breaths, preparing to play a new song.

"Well, Weiss..." Ruby looked over at her. "Here goes nothing."

"Indeed." The heiress muttered, before breathing in and beginning to sing.

"_Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating, don't worry it's safe right here in my arms! As the world falls apart around us, all we can do is hold on..._

_Hold on!"_

The power of Weiss' voice in conjunction with Fuckslayer's Spiral Energy powered riffs would, normally, wow an audience and take them into a state of amazed awe from the very beginning.

However, it seemed this day, it didn't work too well. The audience seemed...still enamoured with what had transpired earlier.

Blake looked over at Weiss, giving her a meaningful look. 'Try harder', she seemed to say.

Weiss mentally sighed. _'Fine...let's do this. It's not my pride that'll be blown, anyway, if we lose.'_

"_I risk everything if it's for you! I whispered into the night telling me it's not my time and don't give up! I've never stood up before this time, demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai..._

_So standup, stand up! Wake up, wake up! Never give up, kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai!"_

_..._

"_It finally begins..._" Weiss finished, bowing her head and grasping the microphone tightly.

The audience looked awed now, awed with both the sheer power of the song and its musicians.

They rose up and clapped, showering team RWBY and Sir Lyserg with praise.

Blake smirked. "See? I knew we would win-"

"And the winner is...by several votes, Hokuago Tea-Time! Second place is Madrigal! Third, team RWBY!" Fox announced.

The catgirl's mouth slid open in shock. "What."

She collapsed to her knees, looking to the sky. "NO! I LOST! MY MANLINESS FAILED ME! HOW COULD I LOSE TO MOEBLOBS?! MOEBLOOOOOBS?!"

Yang sighed. "Well, it was inevitable. It was a good try, but they had more experience than we did.

I'm going to go over and tell 'em 'good game'."

Ruby nodded eagerly. "Hey, me too. I want an autograph from Ritsu-chan!"

Weiss just crossed her arms, smirking at Blake.

"So much for your manliness."

"...I'm...worthless..." Blake pouted and curled up into a ball, despairing. "Moe has won over manliness...the impossible...truly has been done..."

Needless to say, though they did not win against their opponents, Weiss was thoroughly enjoying the results of the festival.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That really did take far too long. Dammit. I need to remember there's something called 'bedtime'.**

**So, next time, Nora Reacts to Trollfics! Yes! This means Cornonjacob's hilarious fic that we mentioned a couple of chapters back!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, ideas, comments, suggestions, thoughts, and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	18. Special Chapter: Trollfics!

**Nora Reacts to 'Nora kills a bunch of everybody'!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Hehehehehehe, this'll be the hilarious chapter. **

**Now the world will know why it fears the name Nora Valkyrie. Or why everyone loves her. I dunno. I personally love Nora~**

**A huge shout-out to Cornonjacob, who provided the fic in question- while I don't advise it to people looking for plot, I do advise it to people who're looking for good laughs and trolling! **

**I dunno. Let's just get this chapter on the road before things get stupid.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Raven/Adam would be a thing.**

**All mentioned characters and franchises belong to their respective owners.**

**Nora kills a bunch of everything belongs to Cornonjacob. I neither endorse its quality nor take responsibility for any asplosions you people suffer reading it. I feel obliged to warn any potential lookers that as it's a trollfic, if you're not too into gorn or lemons, just leave the reading to me and feel free to watch everyone else's reactions to it instead.**

* * *

><p>Ren leaned back in his chair, popping another maple sweet into his mouth and looking at his screen closely. On it was a frame from a fighting scene between a brown-haired female in a long, black sleeveless robe with red gloves and a fairly large chest and a red-headed girl in a blue shirt with a similarly large chest, both about to slam into each other's fists.<p>

"Right." He typed quickly on his keyboard, making several adjustments to make the fists clashing look to his specifications, rubbing his chin. "Hm. This animation business is really fun...but long." He sighed, stretching his fingers and saving the project in his 'animation projects' folder, next to the 'rwby fictionalization project' and 'funny halo machinima' folders.

"Ah. It's refreshing, taking a break from pranking people." Ren mused, closing his animation program and switching to Schnoogle Chrome. "Riiiight. Let's see what the fans are up to- wait...what the..." The gunslinger blinked.

"...Nora kills a bunch of...everybody?" The gunslinger paused, tilting his head. "I...okay, that title's unique.

Huh. I'll check it out." Curious, Ren began to read the fic.

"Okay...so...Oedipus...three-sixty noscoping people? Okay..." Ren nodded slowly. "...still...oh dear Oum."

Slowly, as he realised just what kind of fic it was, his eyes widened in horror and disgust, his head tilting at the almost anatomy-defying

"...Nora...must never read this." He muttered in horror, shaking his head slowly. "No...I will not permit my Nora to be corrupted by this. She's too innocent! I-I can't allow this!"

Jaune walked in, a hotdog in his hands. He looked curiously over at Ren, blinking.

"...what's wrong?"

"Jaune, I have seen a horror that this world cannot contain." Ren grasped his teammate's shoulders, shaking his head. "Even my stoicism cannot stand in the face of this madness!"

"W-whoa! W-what's going on! Ren! This isn't-g-get off of me!" Jaune pushed him off with his spare hand. "Calm down! Ren! Jeez!"

"I'm sorry, but this fic may well disrupt the valuable balance we've set up with the power of antics?

"Alright, Ren, I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"Just. Read. This. Monstrosity." Ren shoved the boy onto a seat in front of the computer, forcing him to look at the fic.

Jaune slowly read it. His own eyes widened, shaking his head in horror, tightly grasping his hotdog when he realised he was about to drop it in horror.

"...no."

"You see what I mean?" Ren said in a hushed tone. "The balance of antics would be ruined forever if Nora were to take inspiration from this...I hesitate to call it a fic."

"Y-you're right about that..." The knight gulped, horrified.

"We cannot let Nora find out-"  
>"Find out about what, Renny?" Nora smiled sweetly, coyly leaning into his side. Jaune jumped, having not seen her approach.<p>

"...Uh...nothing!" Ren claimed quickly. "It was nothing, Nora. Honestly."

"Y-yeah." What Ren said!" Jaune chimed in hastily.

"Oh! Oh! Is it that fic you're reading?" Nora pushed Ren aside, reading the screen. The gunslinger's eyes widened in horror, before he grabbed his girlfriend, pulling her away.

"N-Nora, I can't allow you to read that fic!"

"Why nooooot?!" The girl pouted, struggling to hold on to the table. "I-I want to read it!"  
>"I'm serious, Nora, this could have serious repercussions on your psyche and the world of antics if you do!"<p>

"But I wanna read it!" Nora whined, still struggling.

Ren sighed, shaking his head.

'_Nora, I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm doing this because I love you.'_

"Then I will have to withhold pancakes for a month if you do not cease and desist!"

Nora gasped in horror, staring at her boyfriend. "You _wouldn't._"

"I would. You not reading this fic is imperative!"

"Fine, Renny, if that's how we'll play..." Nora smirked smugly. "...then I'll withhold cuddles."

Jaune laughed. "Is that all, Nora? Ren, you've-"  
>"I surrender." The gunslinger sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I warned you, Nora, but if you insist. Just...please, don't take hugs away. I'll even make you pancakes for dinner."<p>

The knight stared at him. "R-Ren!"

"I...I can't live without her hugs, okay?!" Ren protested. "She's just...I can't live without them."

Nora smiled cheerfully. "See, Renny? That wasn't so bad! Now...what was so bad in this fic that I couldn't read it, anyway? It can't be that bad, right?"

Ren and Jaune looked to each other, gulping.

"Well...Jaune..." Ren nodded to him. "It was nice knowing you."  
>"Same to you." The knight responded. "I leave all my belongings to my sisters."<p>

"I leave mine to my father and Euphie Arc."

"Why her?"  
>"You know me."<p>

"...she's my _sister._"

* * *

><p>Nora blinked, finishing reading the first chapter.<p>

"..." Her expression was unreadable.

Ren and Jaune peered out from behind the small barricade they'd set up on the other side of the room with chairs, hoping that those would stop Nora's rampage, should she break out into one.

"I-Is she...going mad yet?" Jaune whispered to his teammate.

"...I've got Cinder and the rest of the Antic Order on speed dial if we need to control the situation." Ren said quickly. "If this goes wrong, we will need everything and everyone we got.

We'll need to put in the Anti-Suzumiya Protocol."

"The heck is an Anti-Suzumiya Protocol?" Jaune looked at him, confused.

"A unique set of protocols based on countering potential Suzumiya-level threats." Ren explained. "Like the trope namer herself, Nora, Homura..."

"...I don't know if that's hilarious or just insane."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Nora's abrupt laughter. Slowly, the gunslinger poked his head over the chairs to see his girlfriend doubled over on the chair, clutching her stomach in laughter.

"This fic..." The girl managed to wheeze out between laughs. "...is such a troll..."

"...it didn't affect her?" Ren blinked."What?"

"...pfft." Nora scoffed. "You really thought that fic would affect poor little me?" She giggled, motioning for Ren to move close. He did so with trepidation, slowly walking across to Nora and shuddering.

She hugged him tightly.

"Huh?"  
>"I'm grateful you were so concerned~" She smirked. "But this...wouldn't affect me at all. It's hilarious, if anything~"<br>"Is it safe to get out?" Jaune blinked.

Nora nodded. "Mhm! Now..." She grabbed Ren by the collar.

"You're reading it with me and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Nora," Ren sighed. "I'd prefer no-"  
>"Nope!"<p>

"Bu-"  
>"NOPE!" Nora stared at him. "Nothing you can do about it~"<p>

Ren and Jaune merely looked in muted horror at Glynda's unfortunate fate in the second chapter.

"Dear Oum..." The gunslinger muttered, disbelieving. Just how insane could this trollfic get?"  
>Jaune had no words. His mouth, agape in shock, and his wide eyes said all that needed to be said.<p>

Nora merely giggled. "I love this fic."

"...how can you enjoy this?! It's like watching a car wreck!" Ren cried. "I-I can't pull my eyes away, but I WANT to pull my eyes away! T-this is horrifying!"  
>"I'm kinda sad I'm not having enough pancakes in this fic." The girl continued, seemingly oblivious to the fic's unholy warping of their characters. "I mean, all this noscoping and stuff is fun, but I want pancakes!"<br>Jaune blinked. "...how is this girl immune to this insanity?! Seriously! I mean, how many times can a person mention..._that_ in one story?"

Ren sobbed quietly. "I regret ever taking that break...one thing is definite, though. We are never showing this fic to Weiss. Ever."

"Why not?" Nora smirked evilly. "She wouldn't mind~"  
>"Nora, I like antics, but I don't want her brains to be melted from the insanity of this fic. I mean, we <em>live<em> in a crack fic, but the insanity of this one..."

Nora giggled. "Oh, Ren~ This fic can only begin to see into my madness~ You've known me since I was we were little, you know I'm insane enough without needing to go into more...naughty things~"

"Ehehe..." Ren chuckled nervously.

"And you know I'll only ever save myself for you~" Nora smiled, winking at him before turning back to the screen. "That's why I don't really care what this fic says~

As long as nobody can have you, I'm fine with that~ Of course, if someone tried to take you away, I'd have to eliminate them." The girl shrugged. "It's only fair."

Ren shook his head, sighing. "...Nora, did I ever tell you that your insanity is the reason I love you?"  
>"Oh, many times~"<p>

Jaune looked around. "Uh...I think I don't want to read this thing anymore-"  
>"No. You're reading it with me!" Nora glared at him, staring into his eyes with killing intent.<p>

The knight gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

"And that's your punishment for assuming I'd go crazy from reading this fic!" Nora smirked mischievously.

Pyrrha had the misfortune of walking in that very moment, looking at the gathering around the computer.

"Huh?" She frowned. "Jaune? Nora? Ren?"

"Ah. Pyrrha!" Nora grinned. "Just who I was looking for~"  
>Ren looked at his teammate, shaking his head. "Run, Pyrrha. Run while you still can."<p>

"Huh? I-I was just going to ask Jaune if-"  
>"You just have to read this incredible fic with me!" Nora laughed. "It's <em>amazing.<em> It's called 'Nora kills a bunch of everybody'!"

Pyrrha laughed nervously. "Yeah...that sounds...amazing...in a very...erm, _different_ way..."

"You should read it with me!" Nora offered happily.

"Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to-"  
>Nora grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.<p>

"Read. It. With. Me."

"...fine." Pyrrha shrugged, not affected by Nora's stare, but if it got her out of Pyrrha's hair for the moment, fine. She grabbed a chair and sat next to the group.

"Okay, let's read it!"

Nora giggled insanely.

"Excellent...oh, look, Fox is in this fic! And...ohohohoh..."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Pyrrha, Ren and Jaune stared at the screen in mutual shock, unable to believe what they just read.

Somehow, they had survived eleven chapters of the trollfic, unable to escape due to Nora. They simply sat frozen, staring at the screen, still uncomprehending of the sheer madness- or was it genius?- they had read.

Nora, on the other hand, was clapping quietly, her face lit up with joy.

"That...was the most amazing thing I've ever read."

"That..." Pyrrha managed to squeak out. "...was certainly something..."

"...something very..." Ren muttered. "...different..."

"Mhm..." Jaune nodded slowly, sweating nervously.

Nora cheered happily. "Now I get to leave a review like all the times Weiss and her team does this! Wait, I'm being rude! Anyone want to leave a review?"

None of team JNPR threw their hands up. Nor did they want to.

Nora pumped her fist.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>From: <strong>PancakeSlothGoddessQueen<strong>

i love you so much

you can have my babies

wait no my babies belong to ren

fine you can have my pancakes

and only one pancake

i love pancakes

-nora

ps. my team really loves this fic i think you should make more

* * *

><p>Nora looked around. "Guys? Well? Should I send this to Weiss?"<p>

No response.

She shrugged. "Okay!" She quickly shot off a message to Weiss sending off the link to the fic to her, before getting up and stretching.

"Well, it's been fun, but now I need PANCAKES!" Giggling, the girl skipped off to acquire the pastry, leaving the rest of team JNPR alone.

Ren slowly looked to Jaune.

"...I have a place in Vale we can hide out for the night so Weiss doesn't murder us."  
>"Yeah, I'll take you on that offer."<br>"I'll stay with team CFVY." Pyrrha sighed, beginning to gather her things to flee the dorm for Weiss' inevitable vengeance.

_Meanwhile, in RWBY dorm..._

Weiss was casually browsing the Dustnet, looking for things to do. She sighed.

"Maybe I should consider doing that idol thing Yang was talking about. Cert- wait..." She looked up at the screen as an email from Nora arrived.

"Huh?" The heiress opened it, seeing only a link to a fanfic.

"...I shouldn't trust this..." Weiss sighed, looking around shiftily. "...but I've got nothing to do, and it's Nora. She's not Yang or something. She'd never link me something stupid. Right?"

The unfortunate heiress opened the link.

Minutes later, the raging screams of the anguished, embarrassed heiress could be heard as she prowled the halls, hunting for Nora's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's done. Poor team JNPR and Weiss.**

**I must stress, the fic we did this chapter is **_**not for everyone.**_** I mean, yes, this applies to all fics I review, but this one is a trollfic which, while hilarious, has some parts which I don't advise everyone to read. All the same, a huge shout out to Cornonjacob for letting us feature his fic!**

**Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to...*drumroll*...Animecon. Speaking of which, I missed the real one in London. Which irritates me to no end. Because Rooster Teeth went. And several other people of whom I am a huge fan of who I will not bother you about because you either do not care or I will probably take up these author notes ranting about missing it and man I'm still sore about it.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	19. RWBY at Animecon: Winter Edition, Part 1

**RWBY at Animecon: Winter Edition, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! This is it! I think! The second time we've done this! Yep! Also, a little heads-up; we're just over a month away from Weiss Reacts' first birthday! Woo! That's right; it's almost been an entire year since Weiss Reacts was first released! In preparation for that, we'll have an anniversary chapter lined up for the day Weiss Reacts Volume 1 was released; January 28, Wednesday. Keep your eyes peeled for that date!**

**Now that that's settled, let's get this chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Adam would probably have a Semblance called the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Yang busted into the room, waving around tickets. "Guess what I got!"<p>

Weiss was still slumped in bed, tired from the events of yesterday- which had involved chasing a horrified Nora around school while screaming about perverts- a white, snow-patterned sleep mask covering her eyes. She turned over in bed, away from where she thought Yang's voice came from.

"No."

"Come on!" Yang pouted. "Weiss-"

"It's _six in the morning._" The heiress grumbled. "Go away. How in the name of Oum are you awake anyway?!"  
>"I just got tickets to the Winter Animecon!" Yang cheered happily. "I managed to get them literally just when they came on sale, too!"<p>

"...when is this stupid Animecon anyway?" Weiss grumbled, pulling her eyemask off and rubbing her eyes. "Also, how long were you up last night trying to buy those tickets?"

"All night!" Yang announced proudly, holding up a thermos of coffee, before thinking carefully. "Well, actually, I didn't _buy_ them last night, I had them physically delivered here. I actually bought them months ago..."

"...we're letting Blake drive and I don't care how crazy she drives. I'm not letting you anywhere near the wheel of a car until you get some sleep." The heiress sighed. "But still, why the effort?"

"It's my Christmas gift to everyone." Yang winked, smiling.

Weiss blinked. "_You_ bought tickets for everyone?"  
>"Of course! It's my...err, combined apology gift and Christmas gift for all the times I pranked you!" The brawler laughed, hugging Weiss tightly.<p>

Weiss struggled, unused to the hugs. She managed to wheeze out a request to be let go.

"...y-you're...crushing...me..."

"Oh. Sorry." Yang relinquished her, dusting her off. "I just...you know...you're technically my little sister now, so..."

"I'm hardly _married_ to Ruby." Weiss scoffed. "Not that I don't plan on being so."

"See? You're practically one of us!" Yang smiled. "And I realised that since you're going to be my little sister-"  
>"I'm barely a month younger than you, moron-"<br>"That I have to treat you like one!"

"So..." Weiss inquired hopefully. "No more antics?"

Yang merely broke out in laughter, before smiling.

"Not on your life, Schnee."

"...that's comforting." The heiress sighed. "...but...I suppose I...might care about you. Slightly."

"That's the spirit!" Yang cheered.

Ruby stirred, looking down at her sister and Yang. She lifted her sleepmask, looking down at the girls, discarding her Cookie-chan plushie.

"Ugh...guys...it's six in the morning..." The reaper croaked out, pouting. "What's going on?"

"We got the Animecon tickets!" Yang cheered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "What, seriously?"

"Mhm!" Yang gave her a thumbs up. "Aaaaand guess what? We're gonna show up in cosplay!"

"...you realise I don't have a cosplay, right?" Weiss reminded her. "I'm probably not going to-"  
>"Well, actually, I bought you a Fiora cosplay~" The brawler corrected her. "We'll be going at ten. Oh, and team JNPR are coming. As are Velvet and Minako."<p>

Weiss blinked, looking to Ruby. "Is Fiora skimpily dressed?"  
>"Fanservicey, but not in the barely-clothed sense." Ruby nodded. "You'll be fine."<p>

"...hmph." The heiress grumbled. "I suppose I'll take it. But...I want to take a nap first. I need my sleep." She climbed back into bed to sleep for a couple more hours.

Ruby yawned, slipping her mask back on and grabbing her cookie plushie. "Yeah, me too. Later, Weiss, sis." She turned back to her bed to sleep, leaving an indignant Yang.

"Hah!" Yang crossed her arms, smiling smugly and brandishing her coffee thermos. "Mortal. You need sleep...but I am trained! I'm festival ready!

I'm-"

* * *

><p>"Zzzzz..." Yang lay asleep in Blake's lap as Ren drove the Yangmobile to the Vale Convention Center.<p>

Weiss rolled her eyes, fixing her dyed black hair, making sure the tips remained red. Her normal clothing was replaced with an elegant breastplate and chainmail combo, with a cape on her shoulder cut into three strips, and her Myrtenaster completing the cosplay.

"Yang talked herself up and didn't even last the hour. She barely even got that...getup...on before she fell asleep." The heiress sighed. "Ruby, do you mind checking if this dye's wearing or not?"

Yang was indeed in a strange get up; a white shirt with a yellow corset, her normally loose hair twirled into twin curls, a light yellow hat on her head and a flower-themed orange gem in her hair. In lieu of her normal shorts and boots, she wore a skirt, black tights and long, elegant shoes to match her clothing. She curled up in Blake's lap, shifting slightly to support herself.

Ruby, who was next to her, was wearing a black school uniform in favour of her normal red and black hood and shirt, with her normally crimson hair covered with a platinum blonde wig with twin pigtails. Her beloved Crescent Rose was at her side, painted blue and white as opposed to its normal colors.

She looked over Weiss' hair, nodding. "Your dye's not wearing off."

"Oh, good."

Blake chuckled, patting Yang's head. "She acts so childish and yet she's the oldest of us. Perfect."

Blake herself was dressed in a plainer white shirt with a brown vest, a simply engraved buckler and a fake gun.

"..." Ruby nodded approvingly. "Homura and Mami?"

"We were meant to dress as Yukiko and Chie last time, but she wanted to try an Aigis cosplay." Blake shrugged, patting the buckler and inserting contact lenses into her eyes, covering her golden irises with purple.

She sighed. "If only I could hide my ears, this would be the-oh, wait." She whipped out a blue headband and casually slipped it over her cat ears, patting them flat. The catgirl nodded.

"Peeeeerfect."

In front were Nora and Ren- Nora had decided to cosplay as herself this time, while Ren hadn't had the money to buy a good kit for cosplay this year. Nora was babbling about pancakes again while Ren chuckled, focusing on driving the car- he took special care not to dent it. Yang loved this car almost as much as she loved her bike and if it was damaged, all the antics in the world would not save him.

Pyrrha and Jaune were sitting in the back with Minako and Velvet. Pyrrha and Jaune, finally, were dressed as the people they promised to be dressed as; Jaune was dressed as a female knight, his hair covered with a wig extending to a long ponytail, while Pyrrha's hair was under a net and covered with a wig to make herself seem boyish, her chest bound, and her normal attire replaced with a blue shirt and khakis.

Opposite, Velvet lacked a cosplay- Vivi, indeed, was sitting on her head and crossing her arms at the lack of cosplay-, but Minako's hair seemed shorter and she wore a pair of red-rimmed glasses, with a navy blue school uniform and her Evoker holstered somewhere to her hip.

"Coco said she had to use my cosplay stuff for something..." Velvet complained.

"Pipipipipipi."

"S-she's my teammate!"  
>"Pi!"<p>

"B-but-"  
>"Pipipipipipi!" Vivi pointed towards Weiss and then Velvet. "Pipipiiipi!?"<br>"...you're right, I should've tried harder to impress Weiss-sempai." Velvet clenched her fists. "I should've tried harder..."

Minako looked over at her. "Hey, do you think these glasses suit me?"  
>"I dunno." The bunnygirl shrugged. "They look alright on you."<br>"For some reason, this feels strangely familiar." The girl mused, looking at the glasses curiously. "Have I worn these before?"

"I don't think so..."

"Pipipipi?" Vivi tilted her head, rubbing her chin with the stub of her plushie hand. "Pipipipi."

"That is a fair point, Vivi. It feels as if she has worn those things before..." The bunnygirl nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Yang stirred in Blake's lap, rubbing her eyes. "Urgh...are we on our way to the convention already?"<p>

Ren nodded, barely sparing her a look. "Yeah. Everyone made me drive even though Blake has a driver's license too."  
>"And I drive like a <em>REAL MAN!"<em> Blake declared proudly.

"I would prefer to keep my breakfast where it belongs- in my stomach." Weiss remarked.

"If you were a real man, then it would."

"If you knew how to drive like an actual person, then I wouldn't _need _to be a real man to survive getting into a car with you, dimwit."_  
><em>

"Touche, Schnee." The catgirl conceded defeat.

"Right." Ren pulled to the tollgate, paying the appropriate fee and driving into the parking center. "NOW we're here, Yang."

"Oh, perfect." The brawler pulled herself up so she was still on Blake's lap, sitting. The catgirl was blushing at this arrangement but if Yang noticed, she paid no heed.

The brawler rubbed her stomach. "Man, I'm hungry..."

Nora nodded quickly. "I haven't had my hourly pancake fix, Renny! And you know how I get when I don't have my pancakes!"

"Relax." The gunslinger pulled into a parking space, sighing and turning off the ignition after adjusting the handbrake, before pulling out a brochure.

"So, the convention's across two floors this year. Upstairs is the main con, downstairs are some of the bigger stalls and a food court. So, how are we doing this? Partners?"

"I'm not going with that _traitor. _Dressing like the enemy..." Blake glared at Minako, who shrugged.

"What, still mad because Yui wrecked you?"

Blake growled, her pride still wounded from having her beloved manliness fall to the charms of moe schoolgirls. "One day, Yui Hirasawa...one day."

"She didn't even notice you when she was here." Weiss rolled her eyes dismissively. "Give me a break."

"S-shut up!" Blake snapped. "Y-you don't know what it's like to have an archnemesis!"

"I'm pretty sure that that girl is too ditzy to _have_ an archnemesis, let alone have _you_ as one." The heiress scoffed, before turning to Minako, tilting her head curiously. "Who are you dressed up as anyway?"

"Nodoka." The girl clarified. "And these glasses really do suit me..."

Ren looked around, nodding. "Okay, that's convenient. Weiss, go with Ruby, Yang and Blake, Minako and Velvet with Vivi, Pyrrha with Jaune and me with Nora."

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Pyrrha promised, gripping Jaune's arm tightly. He gulped.

"Y-yeah."

Ruby raised her hand. "I have a question!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What's at the con this time?"

The brawler raised her finger. "I can answer that." Pulling out a brochure with the con's logo, she read through it carefully.

"The usual guest appearances...Rooster Teeth, etc, etc...showing off the new Persona game today...still don't know why they're doing that at an anime convention.."

Ren shrugged noncommittally. "Cheaper. Sponsoring and advertising costs for one con's expensive enough. Better just to shove everything into one."

"Point taken...oh, hey, they've got a Puella Magi shop this year! We're definitely hitting that one. Shame there's no Featherman this time..." Yang frowned. "Would've liked to talk to Yukari...she was nice when we talked to her last time."

"Oh, right, she comes to these cons now." Minako nodded. "Right. Well, I'm going to go hit the imported doujinshi stall. Velvet, you with me?"  
>"Is there Weiss doujinshi?"<p>

Weiss glared at Velvet. "Pervert..."  
>"Yes." Minako nodded.<p>

"I'M IN" Velvet hurriedly dragged Minako away, as the girl struggled to resist the bunnygirl's manic strength.

"H-hey! Watch it! This uniform was specially tailored!"

"I MUST HAVE THE DOUJINSHI NOW I NEED TO KNOW IF THEY WROTE ME INTO THEM" Velvet squeaked out, dragging Minako into a nearby elevator. Vivi, who was sitting down on her shoulder, sighed, crossing her stubby arms and shaking her head, still managing to maintain her balance despite the blinding speed of her insane mistress. By that time, Nora had already run off to acquire her beloved pancakes, as Ren sighed, shaking his head and following her.

"I'll see you later. I'd prefer to have antics I can control, and I'd prefer to keep going to Animecon. Letting Nora run rampant...not particularly conducive to that aim."

With that, the boy disappeared off into a crowd of RWBY cosplayers, dressed as team CFVY, heading off to somewhere or other.

Yang and Blake looked over at Weiss and Ruby. Jaune had already disappeared somewhere with Pyrrha- somewhere Weiss didn't want to think about, although knowing Pyrrha was nowhere on Velvet's level of perversion and insanity was at least of some comfort to her.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Yang inquired, holding the brochure in her hand as she read it closely.

Blake scrutinized it closely, rubbing her chin. "I want to head to the manga shop first. I hear they're having a reprint of the Gurren Lagann high school AU manga! And translated into English!" The catgirl squeed.

"And you know I've been _dying_ to find those for ages."

"Fine..." The brawler chuckled, shaking her head. "We'll head to the manga place first. You two?"  
>"I wanna check out the video game places and then the Puella Magi shop. Apparently they're just testing that out this year but they'll keep it if people love it." Ruby said, excitement clear in her voice and eyes.<p>

Weiss shrugged casually. "Eh, I'm fine with whatever. Let's go."

"Okay, we'll meet at the Puella Magi shop!" Yang declared. "That's a done thing! As long as Blake keeps away from catnip..."

The catgirl glared at her, crossing her arms. "Y-you know that was an accident and no fault of mine!"

"You'd better be careful this time, too." The brawler continued teasing her. "Pyrrha's around now~ And you know that we can't have you giving Jaune little smoochies this time~"

"Grrr...s-shut up!" Blake yelled and chased Yang off into the crowds, leaving the reaper and the heiress.

Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples. "Good grief. I may not have Velvet stalking me around this time, but I have a feeling this time's not going to end well for me."

Ruby took a moment to look around, making sure there was no Velvet about to pop out and grab Weiss, before chuckling.

"Weiss, you're so paranoid! Come on, just enjoy yourself for once. It'll be fine!"

"I doubt it...but fine. I still don't feel like everything's right..." The heiress shook her head and took Ruby's hand, walking off to the stairs leading to the video game center.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Pyrrha felt nervous as she clutched Jaune's hand and followed him around to what looked to be a K-On stall, judging by the plushies, posters and packs of cookies stacked on the desk. She sighed.

_'I...I will put my plan in today.'_ The spearmaiden thought carefully. _'Clearly, the Velvet approach hasn't been successful in achieving my aims...but I must prevail!_

_Today, we'll try a...new...tactic to get J-Jaune-kun to love me...'_

"Hm?" Jaune looked at her, feeling her trembling hands. ...Pyrrha, you alright?"

"Absolutely." She nodded, swallowing. "I'm fine."

"Right...you seem unnaturally...shaky today." The knight tilted his head, looking at her concernedly.

"I-I'm fine. It's just the weather...it's winter and all..." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head, shades of pink filling her cheeks.

Jaune nodded. "Okay then..." He sighed and let her go, heading towards the K-On stall. Pyrrha gazed at him forlornly, sighing and clenching her fist.

_'Today...today will be my day! I WILL get Jaune-kun to go on a date with me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>END of Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Expect Part 2 later today. Oh dearie me this will be fun.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, suggestions, comments, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	20. RWBY at Animecon: Winter Edition, Part 2

**RWBY at Animecon: Winter Edition, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Sorry for the weirdness of updates, but I find myself incredibly pressed for time, what with these final weeks of school being the most insane, so I find myself trying to make updates happen when I can. Don't worry, the insanity should be over until about early April-June, so my schedule should be fine. Unless I decide to procrastinate- having acquired Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and SSB4, I'll be pretty damn busy procrastinating~**

**oh right by the way all these games are to be reacted to. let's do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a RWBY MOBA (Ruby is best ADC).**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Ruby looked around the store, adding cases of video games to a slowly-increasing bundle of same in her hands. She looked as if she was struggling, but the reaper seems oblivious to the weight of the items and merely piled more games on.<p>

"They've got everything! EVERYTHING!" The reaper squeed happily, giggling to herself. "Looks like I can take a load off my wishlist..."

"If you don't bankrupt yourself trying to buy all those games, I'll be surprised." Weiss peered around, calmly gripping a basket. "Speaking of games, what games shall I buy myself...hm..."

Behind them, the cashier screamed as an impossibly tall, chalky white humanoid in a fine suit passed over a copy of Persona Q over the counter, fishing out a credit card belonging to 'Slen. D. Mann' and calmly passing it to the cashier with a shadowy tentacle, his impossibly long arms unable to lift too far in the small store.

Ruby and Weiss, of course, completely ignored it. They assumed it came from somewhere else in the convention, completely oblivious of the tall humanoid in the same room as them, casually horrifying people as he walked out.

"This is a pretty awesome store." The reaper squeed at her games, giggling.

The heiress examined some of the cameras and equipment. "...obviously." She smiled smugly. "This is a Schnee-run store."

"Your family runs everything." The reaper noted, chuckling. "For a man with an obsession with manliness and somewhat irritating obsession with manliness, I can't deny Father has good business sense." Weiss mused. "Alright. You have all the games you want now, right?"

"Mhm!" Ruby nodded happily, as Weiss took two games from the shelf.

"Right. Let's get these out of the way." She strolled over to the cashier, who looked shaken, staring towards the door, his eyes unfocused in terror.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"...S-Slender..." The man managed to mutter out, before shaking his head and looking at Weiss, his eyes focusing. "Oh. Miss Schnee! Hello! How may I be of service?" "You look like you've seen a ghost." Weiss commented.

"You have no idea..." The cashier shuddered, before clearing his throat. "Now...hm. Are you paying for your friend?"

"I'm paying for myself!" Ruby waved happily.

The cashier chuckled at Ruby's demeanour. "Alright, hand over the games. I'll type them up for you."

The reaper frowned. "Hm...I wonder what the man saw that scared him so much?" "I wouldn't know. Probably Blake." Weiss shrugged as she passed over the games. "How much will it be anyway?"

"Luckily, it's a discount! One hundred twenty Lien!"

"Good Oum, Ruby..." Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Do you have the money for this?"

"Of course!"

"Thank Dust." Weiss sighed. "Are Yang and Blake done doing their shopping?"

Ruby checked her scroll briefly, before nodding. "Sis just sent me a message to meet in the Puella Magi store in fifteen minutes. They said they'd be waiting by the door."

"We should be there in ten anyway." Weiss nodded. "Perfect, everything's going to plan."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...elsewhere in the convention...<em>

"Hm. So this is what they call a 'convention'." A tall woman, clad in a suit of lacquered black red-tinted armor and a small combat skirt, with a helmet resembling the head of a Nevermore, lowered a small Totoro mask down on a tabletop, removing her helmet and tucking it under her armpit.

Raven Branwen nodded in slight confusion. "I see. This...obsession with animated idols...amuses me." Sighing, the wandering Huntress looked up from her work and looked across from the stall she was at, patting her weapon proudly.

She wasn't here to enjoy the festivities, unlike most of the goers. No, that wasn't part of the reason she came at all.

For years, the woman had travelled the world for a worthy enemy of her blade. Thus far, only several had proven worthy of being called her opponent; the master of martial arts and Spiral Energy, referred to as Tukson, the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, the enigmatic alchemist Gretchen Faust, and the dreaded former patriarch of the Schnee family, Siegmund Schnee. No other opponent had ever successfully weathered Raven's blade, Caladbolg, for longer than minutes against her.

And yet here was one who claimed to be able to fight Raven. She was amused by the prospect, and yet more than a little enthused. It was a long time, indeed, since she had found a challenge in battle. Perhaps this one would actually fight- or indeed, have the courage to show up.

Raven searched the area for anyone standing out, anyone seeking a duel. Of course, being that it was an anime convention, various cosplayers, dressed as swordsmen ranging from Sephiroth to Guts to Dante, it was difficult to tell the ones with fake swords to the ones who didn't, but she finally found the one she sought.

The man had windswept brown hair with red streaks and small horns identifying him as a Faunus, almost like blood, contrasting with his white skin, itself tinted slightly redder than the average. He was clad in a black trenchcoat, a small rifle containing a sword- presumably the sword's scabbard was a rifle- painted black and red. His most striking feature, however, was the white, Grimm-like mask he wore, etched with red markings and four slits for vision, obscuring the top half of his face.

Raven calmly approached him, quietly moving the crowds out of her way and looking the man up and down. Judging by his sleek physique, very well trained. Judging from his mask, ex-White Fang. Judging by his weapon, possibly Hunter-trained or self-trained.

A threat to be reckoned with, but nothing Raven hadn't seen before. She scoffed.

"So, you're the person who contacted me for a duel?" Raven inquired, lifting an eyebrow. No response from the masked man apart from a curt nod.

The silent type. Raven was starting to like this guy.

"Mind at least gracing me with a name to remember?"

"Adam."

"Adam...I'm not quite sure if I've heard that name before." The wandering Huntress quietly muttered to herself. "Regardless, shall we take it outside?"

"No. We fight in here." Adam said quickly.

"...there are other people in here. What makes you think that's a good idea?"

"Then they should get out of the way. A real fighter fights where he pleases." The Faunus scoffed.

'_Arrogant.'_ Raven mused mentally. _'Easy enemy.'_

"You challenge me. I pick the venue. That's how it works."

Adam sneered, placing his hand on the hilt of his weapon. "Hmph. More of a coward than I thought, Raven."

Raven looked around at the still unaware passersby. She wanted a duel, not a bloodbath- she needed to move this fight, and quick.

"Very well." Raven calmly put her hands on her own hilt. "If you insist-"

Before she could finish, Adam pulled the trigger on his rifle-scabbard, launching his blade out. He grabbed it and slashed it at Raven with blinding speed within seconds.

"And so I-"

_CLANG!_

Wilt had met its match with Caladbolg. Adam's chokuto clashed with Raven's katana, deftly wielded to block it's opponent. Raven looked unperturbed- indeed, she was almost amused.

"And so you end this? Hardly." Raven smirked, before pushing Wilt away and opening a portal with a rippling slash. Within seconds she grabbed Adam and hurled him into it, before jumping in and closing it behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Huh." Jaune examined a Ritsu plushie, turning it over in his hand and placed it back down on the table. "Interesting, they actually sell these now. Pretty cool."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "Mhm." She looked shiftily around, hoping nothing would interrupt her plan being put into place. No incoming antics, thankfully.

Perfect.

"Listen, Jaune." The spearmaiden cleared her throat to grab his attention. Jaune fixed his bracer carefully and looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"There's...something...I've wanted to say, for a while." Pyrrha said, shyly twiddling her fingers. "I-I don't know if you'll want to hear it or-"

"Go right ahead." The knight smiled. "Always happy to hear it, even if you do weird stuff sometimes."

"Well,actually, the whole purpose of this was to not do the weird stuff anymore."

"Huh?" Jaune tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say, Jaune..." Pyrrha uttered, blushing heavily and twiddling her fingers even more. "What I'm TRYING to say...is..." She looked away, shaking her head. "I-I can't do this..."

"No, no, wait, what is it?" Jaune gave her a concerned look and pulled her face lightly towards him. "What's wrong?"

She blushed even more, looking down in shame. "J-Jaune-kun..."

"Well?"

"I-I...I-I want..."

"Huh?"

Pyrrha swallowed, breathing in deeply to muster her courage. This was it. This was her moment.

'_This is it, Nikos...we can do this. We can do this!'_

She closed her eyes, clenching her fists tightly. "J-Jaune-kun...I want t-to-"

"WATCH OUT!" Minako could be heard crying from nearby. Pyrrha opened her eyes to look in the direction it came from, along with Jaune, to see Velvet rushing towards them on a Dust-propelled shopping cart, clutching Weiss doujinshi.

"SEEEEEEMPAAAAAI!"

"GAAAAH!" Jaune tried to leap out of the way, but it was too late. Velvet slammed into him, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious as he landed in a nearby stall selling hotdogs. The bunnygirl sped past, shouting apologies as she clove a line through the crowds.

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. "And just when I was going to put my plan into action, too..."

Minako caught up to them, frowning. "Man...I knew I should've kept an eye on her! What happened?!"

"She knocked out Jaune by hitting him with a cart."

"You were about to ask Jaune out, weren't you?"

Pyrrha glared at her, blushing profusely. "D-don't say it so loud!" She then looked away, sighing.

"But yes...yes I was."

"That's a shame..." The girl patted Pyrrha on the back. "Maybe next time. You can do it."

"Hm...thanks..."

Suddenly, several metallic clangs- like the sounds of clashing swords- rang out throughout the convention center. Minako and Pyrrha looked up.

"What do you think that was?" The brunette adjusted her glasses.

The spearmaiden shook her head. "Not a clue. We had better check." Minako ran ahead, leaving Pyrrha frowning at the unconscious body of Jaune. She sighed.

"One day, Jaune-kun..."

* * *

><p><em>In the Puella Magi shop...<em>

Ruby and Weiss casually looked around the shop, examining the various props and clothes based off of the ones from the show; Kyoko's chain spear, Sayaka's favoured sword and Mami's elegant musket hanging prominently on the walls- and various plushies of the main characters.

Weiss blinked. "For such a dark show- from what I know about it-, you'd assume they'd have less...cutesy merchandise." She picked up a Kyubey plushie, blinking at it." Much less cutesy."

"Part of the irony." Ruby mused. "Also..." She picked up a Charlotte scarf, wrapping it around her neck. "What do you think?"

"Inappropriate." Weiss shook her head. "I mean, come on. The Dessert Witch?"

"Hm..." The reaper frowned. "It's a hilarious idea...wrapping the thing that made Mogu Mogu a meme around your head..."

"What?"

"Series in-joke. You wouldn't get it." Putting the scarf back, Ruby looked around. "Where ARE Yang and Blake anyway?"

"They said they'd be here soon." The heiress responded, checking her phone. "No sign of 'em."

"Oh! There they are!" Ruby pointed to a pair of girls dressed as Mami and Homura over by the entrance, standing around and looking at the goods on the walls. "Hey! Yang! Blake!"

Weiss looked over at the girls, looking them over briefly before grabbing Ruby's shoulder.

"Wah!" The reaper cried out. "What gives?"

"They're not Yang and Blake." The heiress stated. "That Mami cosplayer's too short for Yang. And her arms are too thin. And that Homura cosplayer's hair is too smooth. Also, she's also too short to be Blake."

"Awww..." Ruby frowned. "But maybe Yang and Blake were here and they took off!"

"I hardly trust your sister to be early..." Weiss scoffed, but sighed. "Fine, we'll ask them." Strolling over to the cosplayers, Weiss cleared her throat.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" The Mami cosplayer turned to her. Ruby blinked, before staring at her in awe.

"Whoa...she really does look like Mami..."

"Excuse my girlfriend." Weiss waved off Ruby. The cosplayer chuckled.

"No problem. What were you going to say?"

"Have you seen a pair of girls dressed like you two, only a little taller, and one of them has lilac eyes and weird yellow gauntlets, and the other one has a weird green drill around her neck?" Weiss inquired. The cosplayer shook her head.

"No, not at all."

"Huh. Okay then." The heiress sighed, turning to the drooling Ruby as she began to stroll out of the store. "Come on, we're going..."

"Just a moment..." Ruby uttered dreamily. "So...what's your name?"

"Erm...Mami." The cosplayer shrugged. "Why?"

"Wow! You're really in-character, too!" The reaper squeed. "You're an awesome-"

"RUBY!"

"Alright!" The reaper frowned, turning to the girl who called herself Mami. "I hope we see each other sometime! You're pretty awesome!" With that, she followed her teammate out of the store.

Mami sighed when she looked over at the girl called Ruby leaving the store, looking at her dress and frowning. "Why do they keep mistaking me for someone else?"

Homura barely reacted, focusing on a Madoka plushie. "We are in an anime convention where there's at least ten girls dressed exactly like you. You don't exactly stand out." The girl sighed, examining her Soul Gem quietly before hiding it. "And of course, displaying our powers here would be inadvisable."

"Point taken, Akemi." The magical girl sighed. "Perhaps I need to do something to my clothes to make me stand out...or maybe dress like a normal schoolgirl...hm..."

"Do whatever, Tomoe. I'm going to buy myself some plushies. F-for a gift for everyone, o-of course." With that, Homura slunk off, grabbing several Madoka plushies for herself, towards the cashier.

* * *

><p>Shortly, Ruby and Weiss ran into Yang and Blake just outside the food court. Weiss sighed.<p>

"There you idiots are!" Weiss grumbled. "I was wondering where you went!"

"We were wandering around trying to find a map." Blake sighed, before slipping off the headband and letting her cat ears free. She sighed in relief as she did so, her ears twitching.

"Ah...that feels good."

Yang shrugged. "You guys just come from the store?"

Ruby nodded gleefully. "Mhm! We even met a REALLY good Mami cosplayer! She looked exactly like her! She even said her name was Mami, too!"

"Sounds...suspicious." Yang noted, nodding slowly. "So, what should we-"

"Guys." Minako and Pyrrha approached them. "You hear about what's going on?"

"Uh, no, we were busy looking for these too." The heiress responded, gesturing to Yang and Blake. "Go right ahead."

"Apparently there is a full-blown, real swordfight happening in the main convention room onstage." Pyrrha stated. "We heard the sounds from a floor below and people are gathering towards it. I believe we may have to stop it."

"Seriously?" Weiss stared at them in disbelief. "Between who?"

_Meanwhile..._

Adam dodged another swing of Caladbolg and aimed for another quick thrust with Wilt, which itself was parried quickly by Raven's quick movements. The two warriors were locked into a deadly dance of blades, attempting to take down the other in one swift move, such was their style of battle.

"Impressive..." Raven shifted back from the battle, waiting for her blade to be able to tear open another rift. She could take this out of a more populated area and into a deserted one, and indeed she wanted to. She held her blade carefully to parry another quick shot from Blush and a thrust from Wilt, before retaliating herself with her scything blade, set aflame with Dust. The Faunus, however, was fast enough to block it with an elegant sweep of Wilt, with a scoff.

"So, the fabled Raven Branwen can't even beat me?"

"Neither can you, Adam Taurus beat me." Raven quickly retorted before swinging her sword around, switching the weapon's state to 'blue' with a flick of her finger. She deftly parried Adam's strike and stabbed her sword into the ground, causing a column of ice to appear and trap Wilt mid-draw. Adam seemingly struggled to get out of it to no avail...until he moved forwards to reseat the blade. Clicking the trigger, he launched the rest out of the scabbard, shattering the ice block with ease. He scoffed.

"Anything else?" He smirked. Raven nodded.

"Of course." With a yell, she sliced open a multitude of portals around Adam, before vanishing herself into one. Adam steeled himself for an inevitable attack, placing his hand on Wilt's hilt again.

And then it came. From all directions, the whooshing of a metal blade could be heard faintly- enough that Adam's Faunus senses struggled to pick up on it. However, they did, and early enough to take action.

With a swift movement, the swordsman deflected all of Raven's strikes with a single quick draw from his weapon, parrying each and every single hit with his own outstretched Wilt. Drawing Blush, he then fired quick shots into each portal, after which each shut closed.

Raven reappeared, flying out of one with sword held to deflect blasts, a multitude of steaming bullets falling around her. She breathed heavily, surprised at the swiftness of her opponent.

"Hm. I see." She nodded slowly. "I'll have to go all out." Flicking her blade to an iridescent setting, she raised Caladbolg, ready to fight, but preparing to move the battle elsewhere with a rift: or to flee herself.

Adam merely glanced at her, hefting his sword, his mask's red markings and Wilt's blade glowing with energy. She smirked. He knew it was over.

"This ends here, Branwen." Adam declared calmly. Readying himself, he charged at the samurai, preparing to hit-

"Not on my watch."

"Huh?" Adam felt himself being hurled to the side by something hard, his charge interrupted. He looked to see it was a spear that had stopped him, slowly being drawn back by a red-headed girl dressed as a man.

Even with her shortened hair and weird clothes, her face was still familiar to anyone in Vale. He sneered. "Pyrrha Nikos, intervening in MY duel? How annoying." Suddenly, he leapt at her, preparing to engage her in a fight.

The girl was unprepared, her spear still in mid-flight and her shield not on her person. She prepared for the worst, closing her eyes, when-

"PERSONA!" A yell, the sound of breaking glass and a golden harp met Wilt's blade. Adam looked over to see a girl with red glasses, a pistol in her own hands pointed at her head and in front of him, a mechanical humanoid with a blue aura, red and gold, it's head wrapped in a gold scarf and remaining the only organic part of it's body, holding it's harp to protect Pyrrha. It pushed the Faunus back, and he landed with deftness, still looking for an entrance.

Pyrrha regained her spear that moment, just as her ally jumped in, drawing a strange, divine-looking blade Adam had never seen before. He looked around to see that more Huntresses were arriving- the hated Weiss Schnee, clearly with her weapon, and a strange-looking schoolgirl, her weapon disguised clumsily as a fake scythe. They ran alongside a blonde girl in a ridiculously frilly dress, slipping on golden shotgun gauntlets, and-

He blinked. "Blake." It was true- despite her costume, there was no mistaking her for anyone else. Blake was running with those Huntresses.

Pyrrha and the girl looked to each other. "How does he know...wait...

Hang on...that's...Adam..."

Blake and Adam's eyes met. He sensed a powerful will behind them, and he chuckled, as he saw her stop, look in surprise and then sudden rage, as she drew Gambol Shroud.

"So...she's still using that Spiral Power she always talked about." He sighed. "Very well." Her suddenly turned about-face and fled through the crowd, sheathing Wilt.

He knew that whatever strange manner of Semblance- if it was a Semblance- that the girl with red glasses had held, he couldn't fight it. He knew that even if he could take one team of Beacon Huntresses, two was suicide. And he knew that he had to save his battle with Blake for when it was most satisfying.

When he could take her alone.

"Later, Blake." He muttered, before ducking down a dark corner, vanishing from sight entirely.

Raven, meanwhile, took advantage of the distraction from the others to vanish into a rift, shutting it quickly behind her.

"So...this Adam person..." She mused as she fled. "Somehow...he countered my techniques with ease...

It seems...I have found a worthy opponent I must beat."

* * *

><p>Minako dismissed her Persona, Orpheus Telos, and holstered her Evoker and her sword, Deus Xiphos. She looked over to Pyrrha, concerned. She ignored the applause from the crowds around her, looking only to her friend.<p>

"You alright?"

"Y-Yes...t-thank you, Minako." The spearmaiden nodded to her, putting Milo away. She smiled just a little, grateful for the save.

Team RWBY arrived, looking worried. Yang rushed over to Pyrrha, grabbing her shoulders.

"OH MY DUST ARE YOU ALRIGHT PYRRHA DID HE HURT YOU OH DUST IF HE DID I'M GOING TO BE SO MAD-"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Yang, I'm fine. Really."

The brawler sighed in relief and hugged her tightly. "Good."

Ruby and Weiss looked to each other.

"...what just happened?" The heiress inquired. "Was that...Adam we just saw?"

"Blake's old White Fang...err...colleague?" Ruby said, taking a moment to search for an appropriate word.

"Not my colleague." Blake muttered, sheathing Gambol Shroud. "...but when did he get that strong..."

"Y-Yang...y-you're crushing me..." Pyrrha squeaked out, causing the brawler to relinquish her.

"I-I was just so...worried..."

Suddenly, Ren and Nora appeared from the crowds. Nora was wearing various pieces of Pancake Land merchandise- a drink hat, a large pancake brooch and even a shirt with Pancake Land's logo, a large cartoon pancake waving his hand. She was busy adorably eating her pancakes, while Ren was content with a hot chocolate.

"So," Ren looked around at the bemused expressions of his companions. "What did we miss?"

"..." Pyrrha was about to speak when-

"SEEEEEEMPAAAAI!" Velvet on a shopping cart rushed past, grabbing Weiss from behind and shoving her on it.

"G-GET OFF OF ME! PERVERT!"

"N-NOW YOU'LL HUG ME! WAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ren sighed.

"Dust dammit Velvet. Now we have to stop you...

Well, come on, guys. A crazy bunny lady isn't going to stop herself."

Needless to say, that was an exceedingly eventful convention.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! That was...a thing! Yes, yes it was. So, that's not the last you'll see of Adam or Raven. Also, yay Pyrrha!**

**Also, list of cosplay for the confused:**

**Ruby: Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)**

**Weiss: Fiora (League of Legends)**

**Yang and Blake: Mami Tomoe / Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

**Minako: Nodoka Manabe (K-On!)**

**Jaune and Pyrrha: Saber / Shirou Emiya (Fate stay/night)**

**Ren and Nora: No cosplay**

**Next chapter, Team CFVY Reacts to Recaps.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions and thoughts and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	21. CFVY Reacts to Recaps, Part 1!

**CFVY Reacts to Recaps!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Boy, we have news for you today. Firstly, the announcement that yes, we will be doing the canon series now that it's finished, and there WILL be a Five Nights at Freddy chapter for Weiss Reacts, since you've all asked for it, and then a chapter pertaining to...*drumroll* Pokemon Omega Ruby, done by none other than Ruby! kukukuku im just so good at puns arent i**

**Hehehehe. Hehehe. Heh...I'm screwed, aren't I? J-Just read the chapter already-oh, wait! Hang on, I have an notice to give. From the 23rd of December to the 2nd of January, I'll be going off on holiday with relatives to America- likely nobody will actually be looking for updates of this crap on Christmas Day, but even so, expect sporadic updates for the next week. That's all for now!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more AH-related gags.**

**All mentioned characters and franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Fox." Yatsuhashi said, crossing his arms. "Explain this." He held up a picture of his sleeping self, with a sleeping Coco tucked in tightly to his right arm, snuggled up perfectly. The boy shrugged.<p>

"Hey, don't look at me. Do I _look_ like Yang to you?" Fox remarked.

"Then who took this picture?" Yatsuhashi inquired.  
>"Heck if I know. I didn't even get back to the dorm until you woke up."<p>

The tall boy sighed. "Very well..." Sitting down in one of the dorm chairs, he sat back, resting. Velvet was still getting back from the Winter Animecon teams RWBY and JNPR had dragged her off to, allowing them a relative measure of peace for once. Thankfully, Coco- in her Coco personality- had taken it upon herself as a duty to clean up the dorm, putting all of Velvet's Weiss-related merchandise; Weiss plushies, pictures, posters and even Schnee-branded mint candy with Weiss' face on them- on shelves to make sure they didn't clutter up the floor, and putting out the lit candles to ensure nothing was set on fire.

Coco looked up towards them, a smile on her face. "Hey, guys, you need anything else?"

"No. And I told you, Coco, I you should've let me clean it." Yatsuhashi sighed. "You didn't need to put so much effort into it, especially considering you just recovered from being sick."  
>The beret-wearer shook her head. "N-no! Really! It's fine!"<p>

"All the same, Coco, don't overexert yourself." Yatsuhashi cautioned her. Fox whistled.

"Man, you got a thing for her, huh?"

The tall boy glared at him. "Shut it, Fox."

"Only saying, acting all protective of Coco isn't gonna make you look exactly innocent." Fox shrugged, before whirling around and booting up the computer. "I'm bored. Wonder what stuff's on DustFiction?"  
>"Gods, don't remind me." Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes. "The last time we read that, Velvet was only interested in trying to get ways of getting Weiss to herself."<p>

"Least you didn't get groped by _Espresso..._" Fox muttered, shuddering at the memory of Coco's alternate personality.

Coco blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Y-yeah, sorry about that..." Sighing, she dusted her hands off and got up to sit next to the pair of boys, having finished cleaning the dorm.

"At least you managed to shut Fox up for a couple of minutes, there is that." Yatsuhashi commented. Fox frowned.

"Hey!"

"I don't tell lies."

Fox sighed. "Nice to know you like me so much." Sighing, the boxer looked through the DustFiction archive, until-

"...huh. Weiss Reacts? Isn't it that fanfic Velvet's obsessed with?"  
>"You mean the one Weiss always says is terrible?" Coco tilted her head. "Huh. It's Volume Two?"<br>"Volume One would presumably have finished a long time since." Yatsuhashi commented. "Well, I've got nothing else to do."

Suddenly, Elsa Schnee, Weiss' technical clone and adopted sister, poked her head into the dorm.

"Hello." The bookworm adjusted her glasses, looking around, clutching a book to her chest. "Is it permissible for me to stay here for the meantime?"

"Uh, sure." Fox nodded, pulling out a chair for her. "Is the library closed?"

"That is correct. Tukson closed it down to take down an inventory of the books in the library." Elsa nodded affirmatively, sitting down on the chair and opening her book. "I apologise for the intrusion."

"No problem!" Coco said brightly. She smiled at the bookworm. "Do you want anything to drink or eat? We haven't got too much here; just a bunch of biscuits and orange juice, but-"

"No thank you." Elsa calmly responded. "I appreciate the gesture."

"Oh, okay."

Yatsuhashi studied the screen, rubbing his chin. "Huh. Two-hundred and twenty four reviews...we must've missed this."

"Seriously?!" Fox's eyes widened, before looking away shiftily. "Huh...must be a pretty popular story..."

"Weiss always says it's terrible." Elsa chimed in. "I wonder why?"

Yatsuhashi looked over to Coco. "You have any suggestions?" The fashionista shook her head hastily.

"No, nothing. Let's read it!"

The boy sighed. He, personally, had never read Weiss Reacts before, but he'd heard all the rumours- it was terrible, an absolute masterpiece, it screwed with your head, it summoned eldritch horrors from beyond the veil of human comprehension, though that was most certainly a joke by Yang- but he was now curious as to what the story contained.

"Here goes nothing."

He opened the link.

* * *

><p>"Dear Oum..." Fox stared at the screen, shocked.<p>

"...these biscuits are _really_ good!" He laughed, having taken a bite of the biscuits. "And you said you made these? Nice job, Coco!"

"Teehee..." Coco slowly crept up to him, giggling. "Right?"

"Yeah...hey, Coco, what're you doing? Coco? COCO?! Keep your hands o-off of there!"

Espresso smirked mischievously. "Mhmmmm...rock-hard...I see you've been working out~"

"Y-Yatsuhashi! A-A little help here! C-come on!"

Yatsuhashi ignored the pleas of his teammate, studying the screen. "Huh. I remember this. The night of the Kyubey Hunts and the grand assembly."

"As do I." Elsa noted, having shut her book and put it away. "Is it possible that this was written by someone here?"

"Don't think so. This doesn't look like someone's work here. Although, if I had to hazard a guess, Velvet wrote it- the writer seems to be fixated on writing about Weiss." The boy stated. "And that explains why Velvet was covered in branches and leaves that night...hm."

"Mhm." Elsa nodded. "You know, I wonder about something. Why does Velvet not attempt to kidnap me?"

"...I'd assume it's something about you not being the 'real' deal. Or, you know, having an absolute _psychopath_ of a teammate and an incredibly competent ninja maid robot." Yatsuhashi commented briefly.

Elsa looked up slowly, her eyebrow going up a fraction of a centimetre. "I hardly take Minako as a psychopath."  
>"When she stops launching rocket-powered shopping carts down the hallway and taking to calling herself 'Shin-chan', then I'll stop."<p>

Espresso, meanwhile, laid her head on Fox's chest and purred happily.

"Oh? Tired already~?"

Fox lay dazed, feeling too embarrassed by Espresso's unauthorized exploration of areas he didn't approve of to respond. The girl pouted, disappointed.

"Oh, how boring..."

"And of course Belladonna has a Beowolf for a pet." Yatsuhashi sighed exasperatedly. "What else should I have expected?"

"I personally like Cerberus." Elsa responded, her voice still monotone. "I find him to be cute."

Yatsuhashi merely stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head and moving to the next chapter.

"...dear Oum, their plans were even stupider than I thought they were." The boy slapped his forehead with his palm. "Seriously, dragging them out of their dorm with _burlap sacks_..."

Espresso crept up on him. "Mhm~ Props to Velvet for waiting so long and waiting for the right moment~ If it was me, I would've just leapt in and did it right then and there~"

Yatsuhashi glared at her. "_Espresso..._"

"I meant held the date there! Sheesh." Espresso sighed, shaking her head. "Not _every_ thought I have is perverted~"

"Haven't given me much reason to think otherwise."

"Ah, you don't like me too much, do you?" The tease smiled. "But of course, you want _your_ Coco back...oh, definitely...you love her, don't you?"

Yatsuhashi shook his head quickly. "N-no."

Espresso smirked. "Oh?"

She knew he was lying. The response was too practiced and too nervously spoken, his shaking too rehearsed.

"Yes."

"...I'll take you at your word~" Espresso giggled, turning to Elsa. Yatsuhashi, meanwhile, turned to the screen, reading the chapter he hadn't completed.

"...hm. For some reason that escapes me, Kyubey reminds me of that one girl from that band who visited a couple of days ago..." Yatsuhashi muttered. "...Ritsu, was it? Eh. Just me, probably."

"No, I noticed it too." Elsa said, completely ignoring Espresso's groping and feeling. The tease grumbled.

"T-that's not fair! W-why c-can she ignore me?! I-it's no fun!"

"Eh. If the rumours are correct," Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement, studying the portion of the chapter where Kyubey was being chased around by the Kyubey Patrol. "...he got what was coming to him."

"And Velvet and Pyrrha were interrupted." Elsa noted. "Curious, though. If the creature seems to like contracting those desperately wanting something, then why didn't he contract Velvet? Wouldn't he have gained much from doing so?"

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Oh, she's told this story MANY times, Elsa. Two years ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago...<em>

Kyubey stole across the Beacon grounds, attempting to evade the watchful eyes of Glynda or any other student who was aware of his status. He knew he was not welcome here, and that he had not succeeded in contracting a single student ever since that Glynda woman had become part of the staff, but he had to try- for the energy that could be derived from but _one_ of these students was amazing. He had felt the immense power from Beacon, and such power could- no,_ warranted- _exploiting.

If he could just find _one_ contractor-

Suddenly, the Incubator could hear a sobbing nearby. His ears perked up as he looked to his left, seeing a strange, brown-haired girl, two rabbit ears popping out from her head, her head in one hand, clutching a picture of a white-haired girl in the other.

He tilted his head, his perennially unchanging smile increasing a mere fraction. This was his chance.

Kyubey strolled over calmly towards the girl, sitting down in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

No response. The girl continued sobbing.

"You seem to be crying. Is something the matter?"

"S-Sempai won't n-notice me..." The girl sobbed, clutching the picture. Kyubey tilted his head.

"I can fix that."  
>"Y-you can?"<br>"Just make a contract with me!"

The girl looked up from her sobbing. "R-really?"

"Sure! Just make a contract with me and all your wishes will become true!"

"...w-wait, contract? What for?"  
>"To become a magical girl!" Kyubey stated.<p>

"...a-a magical girl? W-wait..." The girl paused. "...t-that means I have to be away from here, right? Go out into the world?"  
>"...yes!"<p>

The girl's sobbing stopped. Kyubey sensed something change in the girl's eyes. Something..._wrong._

"...and I have to be away from my Weiss-sempai?"

The Incubator hurriedly shook his head. "Of course not!"

It was too late, however. The girl drew a massive axe from her back- one which he had failed to see.

"N-no...I don't want to be away from my Weiss-sempai! She's mine! You just want me to be away from her!

YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, DON'T YOU?!"

"...Fiddlesti-" The Incubator didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was cloven in two by Velvet's Grimmbane axe.

Velvet skipped off happily, satisfied that she had horribly mauled the creature attempting to take her Weiss-sempai away.

* * *

><p>"..." Elsa just stared at Yatsuhashi wordlessly.<p>

"Seems her obsession was enough to shrug him off." The boy shrugged. "With that in mind, let's continue reading this. And by the way, Espresso's been feeling you up for the last five minutes."  
>"I'm aware." Elsa said flatly.<p>

Espresso pouted disappointedly, desisting her groping of Elsa.

"H-hmph! You're boring!" The girl crossed her arms, sulking. "And Yatsu's no fun either..."

"...ugh..." Fox shook himself out of his daze. "...man..."

Espresso giggled, staring over at Fox hungrily.

"Oh, you're up for a second-eep!" She fell over instantly, a flick to the ear by Yatsuhashi ending her insanity.

"Right." The boy sighed. "Let's read the rest of this, shall we?" Turning back to the screen, he scanned the screen, nodding.

"I see. So...even less reason to envy team RWBY's dorm life." Yatsuhashi muttered. "I don't even envy Blake. Drinking pure capsaicin..."

"Indeed..."

"Pure capsaicin?!" Fox's eyes widened. "Isn't that like drinking pepper spray or something?!"

"Whatever this 'Sun Ragekong' fic is, it sounds...very, very un-Sun –like." Yatsuhashi commented. "Okay...so apparently, the next chapter is about Halloween. D'you guys remember what we did then?"

"Spent the whole night watching RWBY and me not getting anything done?" Fox commented sarcastically. "...yeah."

Mocha woke up, looking around and pouting.

"Where's my Velvet?! WHERE'S VELVET-CHAN?!"

"She's still coming back from Animecon, Mocha." Fox sighed. "Seriously, don't Coco and Espresso tell you these things?"

"Ugh, no!" Mocha pouted. "I want to hug he-" Yatsuhashi just flicked her in the ear again, knocking her unconscious and causing the girl to hit the floor again.

"Okay, she SHOULD wake up as Latte." Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes. "Okay, next chapter."

"...dear Oum, what were those idiots thinking?!" Fox looked at the screen in amazement and shock. "What?!"

"Seriously. Weiss, how easy are you to scare?" The tall boy rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I doubt her sanity sometimes, despite her being saner than the rest of team RWBY..."

Fox chuckled at the ending of the chapter. "And now I wish I tagged along with them. Must've been a wild night, scaring Weiss in the labyrinth and heading out to town..."  
>"I don't."<p>

Elsa blinked. "I must share Yatsuhashi's sentiment."

"Better than sitting around in the dorm and trying to drag Velvet away from her Weiss plushies to play poker." Fox sighed exasperatedly. "Right, next chapter?"

* * *

><p>The three then proceeded to read the next arc curiously, remembering their actions during the camping trip.<p>

"Huh...that explains why Miss Faust was laughing so much." Fox nodded. "...seriously, though, how dedicated do you have to be to walk that far?"  
>"Or insane?" Yatsuhashi added. "Hardly the preserve of the sane to walk dozens of miles through forests full of Grimm."<p>

Elsa looked just the littlest bit confused. "Huh. I will need to be informed of these events. I was in my tent for most of them."  
>"Basically, to sum it up, Weiss got scared by Professor Faust, they played truth or dare in RWBY tent, Weiss got kidnapped and rescued by <em>the freaking Slenderman<em> and stuff happened!" Fox detailed, gesturing with a flourish. "That enough?"  
>"Sufficient."<p>

Yatsuhashi sighed, moving to the next chapter. "For some reason, us reading fanfiction feels utterly wrong."

"Why?"

"I just feel as if there needs to be more anger here. Isn't that how Weiss does this?" The boy commented.

"You got a point there." Fox shrugged. "Nonetheless, it feels like we _have_ to do this. Do you feel that? It's weird. I dunno."

"Eh." The bookworm looked around. "Unless you have a suggestion as to what else to do."

"...I suppose..." The redhead sighed. "Yeah, let's just read this thing?"

The swordsman nodded. "I suppose. Very well...wait, I think I MIGHT have heard this fic before. 'We Were Close'?"

Elsa nodded. "Indeed. Let us read this. I, myself, have been looking to read this story and I'm curious as to what this fic might entail."

Indeed, the three did read the chapter.

Fox felt a sharp pain in his temple. "...you know ,reading about a fanfic about a real event kinda gives me a headache. You guys feeling it?"  
>"...nope." Yatsuhashi shook his head. "I DO feel like Blake seems uncharacteristically sensitive. And whoever this 'Mina Carfax' is, she's a huge pervert."<p>

"Dear lord...from how Blake's describing her, she sounds like an even worse Espresso." Fox shuddered. "Can you imagine that?"

"I prefer not to."

"...at least I have the ease of mind, knowing that Blake and Weiss endorse this story." Elsa commented, nodding slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>END of PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, th****e whole week won't be recaps. The final chapter this week SHOULD be something different. Hopefully.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, reviews, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	22. CFVY Reacts to Recaps, Part 2!

**CFVY Reacts to Recaps, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Sorry to start on a negative, but I have some bad news. As I mentioned last chapter, I was indeed going overseas on holiday, so, barring luck, this will be the last scheduled update this year. There may yet be some random, unplanned ones, but don't expect any. There could be a Reactsverse Christmas special, however, so keep your eyes peeled! And for readers of the other Reactsverse fic **_**Lucina Reacts**_**, its last scheduled updates of the year will be later this weekend, so keep your eyes peeled! I also apologise for the lateness in posting this chapter; since Wednesday, I've been somewhat unwell- and still am- but I decided to say 'screw it, we're getting this done'.**

**That said, let's get this one done and dusted before you get bored!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would probably be a RWBY Christmas (or whatever the Remnant equivalent of it is) special.**

**All mentioned characters and properties belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"So. That was..." Yatsuhashi blinked. "Interesting...I'm pretty sure this Mina Carfax woman would get along well with our Espresso."<p>

"She sounds like an even worse version of Velvet and Espresso combined..." Fox shuddered at the thought of the two girls' traits being combined in one being. "Yeesh, I haven't even read that fic and I can tell she has issues."

"Huh." Elsa nodded slowly. "I see. Still, the story is sound. I will read it when I'm done here."

"How'd we end up turning this into a group activity anyway?" Yatsuhashi commented, scratching his head. "Pretty sure the only time any fanfiction gets a group of people reading it are when it's a MST or a dramatic reading."

Fox shrugged. "I dunno. How does team RWBY do it?"  
>"I believe they subsist off my sister's anger." Elsa said quietly. "At least, Yang and Blake do."<p>

"Yeah, this feels weird." The tall boy shuddered. "How do they do it over there? D'you know?"  
>"They usually do what we're doing." The bookworm recalled. "...perhaps we're not cut out for this?"<p>

"This is pretty fun, but yeah, I've got to agree. This does feel weird." Fox chuckled slowly. "Come on, let's finish this thing, yeah?"

Yatsuhashi shrugged. "Sure, okay." He clicked the link to the next chapter, as the three read it carefully.

"Munchkin?" The redheaded boy rubbed the back of his head. "Huh...I've heard about that game before. It's apparently pretty good. I was thinking of getting it for the dorm."  
>Elsa nodded slowly. "As has Minako. Apparently it is a very fun game."<p>

Yatsuhashi scoffed. "Judging by what happened to Weiss when she tried to play it..." He waved dismissively.

"I hardly trust _Espresso_ to play fairly. Or Vivi."

"What's wrong with Vivi?" Fox looked over to him.

"She might only be a plushie, but she's possibly the most devious prankster around here." The tall boy grumbled. "And yet nobody suspects her because she's a plushie..."

"You're just being paranoid." Fox laughed.

"The Great Antic War says otherwise."

Suddenly, the door to the dorm fell down, revealing a pouting Velvet, Vivi patting her on the head.

"Pipipipi piiiipipipiiiipi."

"...It's not fair! I wanted Weiss-sempai to love me then! H-how was I supposed to know that s-stupid Elf-kun would make that stupid fight happen?!" The bunnygirl threw a fit, frowning.

Yatsuhashi looked over at her. "I'm guessing Animecon didn't go over too well."  
>"No," Velvet sighed. "My flawless plan failed. I knew it. I SHOULD have prayed to O-Yuno-sama and O-Homura-sama before attempting it..."<p>

"Pipipi." Vivi sarcastically commented. "Pipipipi?"

"Y-you come up with a better idea!"  
>"Pipipipi."<p>

"...fiddlesticks, you're right." The bunnygirl's ears sank, and she sighed and sank into a chair behind Coco, watching her team read the fic.

"...you're reading Elf-kun's fic?"

"You are familiar with the writer?" Elsa looked over at her.

"Of course. I beat him up and tried to make him write the chapters the way I wanted them to end! With me and Weiss-sempai married!"

Fox scratched his head. "Err, Velvet...that's...just weird. Hey, by the way, I've been wondering."  
>"Yes?"<br>"If Elsa looks like Weiss, then why aren't you-"  
>Velvet grabbed his shoulders, staring into his eyes. "SHE'S NOT WEISS-SEMPAI SHE IS JUST A GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE HER I ONLY LOVE WEISS-SEMPAI AND NOBODY ELSE"<p>

"Okay, okay!" Fox jumped back, terrified. Elsa and Yatsuhashi seemed unpertubed.

"Pipipipipi." Vivi crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Yatsuhashi let out a little chuckle.

"I suppose we should give her points for faithfulness..."

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the bunnygirl, as she let out a little squeak.

Mocha, Coco's third, obsessive split personality, nuzzled her cheek with her own, giggling insanely while patting her head softly, earning a defiant squeak in protest from her plushie companion.

"V-Velvet-chaaan..." The insane girl whispered into her ears. "I haven't seen you for a while..."  
>"G-gah! M-Mocha!" Velvet recoiled, trembling as her cheeks began to redden. "S-stop! T-this is so...ecchi..."<p>

"But you must understand..." Mocha cooed to her, before switching to a flatter tone of voice. "This is only platonic. This is forbidden." The girl then started to blush, continuing to hug the girl to herself.

"_Two _yanderes...truly, I am blessed." Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes. Vivi jumped over to his shoulder, sighing and taking out a vanilla sorbet popsicle.

"Pipipipi? Pipipipi."

"Point taken."

Fox nudged his head towards the screen. "Hey, guys, weren't we reading something before Mocha started doing..._something_ to Velvet?"

"We were." Elsa nodded, adjusting her glasses. "About a game called Munchkin."

"Hm." Yatsuhashi studied the screen, nodding slowly. "...well. That teaches me to never attempt to engage Yang and Blake in a game."

"Because they're good at it?" Fox chimed in.

"Because they cheat."

"Pipipi." Vivi said smugly.

"Man..." The redhead sighed. "I would NOT want to be Weiss."

Velvet glared at him. "W-what's wrong with being W-Weiss-sempai, huh? S-she's the _Flawless Heiress!_"

"Stay still so I can hug you longer!" Mocha snapped, causing Velvet to squeal in terror.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"I must play this Munchkin game." Elsa noted. "I...need to have more experience with this world, and it would be...logical for me to play it. Especially with my sisters- who are figures who are close enough and understand this world enough."

"Awwww, Elsa wants to bond with Weiss and Winter!" Fox chuckled. "That's just adorable."  
>"T-that is not my only motive." The bookworm responded hastily, a dusting of red filling her cheeks.<p>

"Adorable, but not as much as flawless Velvet-chan~" Mocha announced proudly, all but smothering the bunnygirl in her hug. "_Nobody_ is as good as flawless Velvet-chan~"

"H-help..." Velvet squeaked out breathlessly. "Y-Yatsuhashi..."

"Must I do everything in this dorm?" The boy rolled his eyes before vacating his seat and picking up Mocha and dislodging her from Velvet as a sailor prying barnacles from the hull of a ship, ignoring Mocha's flailing arms, before pulling out a Velvet plushie and tossing it to the opposite end of the room. She pursued it hastily, glomping it tightly.

"Velvet-chaaaaAAAAAHHH!" Unfortunately, she collided into the dorm's opposite wall, knocking herself unconscious. Muttered fantasies left her mouth as Mocha faded back into Coco's gestalt consciousness, waiting once more to arise.

"...I take no responsibility for that one." Yatsuhashi grumbled.

Fox chuckled, clapping. "Masterfully done."

Velvet rubbed her wrists gratefully. "Thanks, Yatsuhashi."

"Why are you rubbing your wrists?" Elsa looked over at her. "You were not bound there by anything that would cause pain in those parts."

"TvTropes has taught me that people who get freed from stuff ALWAYS rub their wrists!" Velvet shouted proudly.

"Nah, pretty sure it's just if you're handcuffed." Fox corrected her.

"Pipipipi." Vivi shrugged. "Pipipi."  
>"I-I only ever interpret tropes 'creatively' if they'd get me Weiss-sempai's love faster!"<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa, meanwhile, read the chapter ahead of the rest, nodding slowly.<p>

"So...that explains why Blake was so happy..."

Fox looked up at her. "Huh?"

"She met one of her idols."

"Oh, yeah, that...girl from Kamogawa or whatever." Fox nodded slowly, vaguely remembering the news story from a year prior. "...that girl who did stuff with a giant mecha."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that Blake is simultaneously acting excited and angry at the Jersey Club?" Yatsuhashi commented. "Seriously, the girl has issues, not all of them manliness."

"It's a pretty cool idea, having a mecha club." Fox commented wistfully. "Really, I'd join if it wasn't for Blake being completely insane..."

"Having a manliness-obsessed club president can be a turn-off to newcomers." Yatsuhashi noted.

Vivi shrugged, slipping on her own triangle shades. "Piii PIII pii piii pi pi pi pi pii?!"

"Good Oum, Vivi, and I thought you might be sane." The boy sighed mournfully.

"Pipipipi."

"Heh...I suppose you could say that."

Elsa adjusted her glasses slowly. "I have yet to understand why Blake finds mecha so interesting."

"Maybe because they're freaking awesome?!" Fox stared at her as if she was a fool. "They're giant superpowered robots going at things and blowing stuff up! That was the stuff of my childhood!"

"Forgive me, but I...did not have a chance to experience a childhood." Elsa said, a small tone of regret filling her monotone voice. "Even one day outing with my new mother cannot substitute for years I missed."

"Oh..." Fox looked somewhat ashamed. "Sorry..."

"Do not apologise." The bookworm stated calmly. "It was not your fault. Rather, it is now my duty to do what I can to make up for it."

Vivi clapped her little plushie hands. "Pipipipi."

"Spoken like a true Nagato expy? Erm...yes?" Yatsuhashi blinked, nodding slowly. "Okay..."

The plushie nodded, crossing her arms. "Pi."

"...maaaan, I'm jealous of team RWBY now!" Fox whined. "They get to do all the fun stuff-have cool mecha battles with cute girls and badasses like Professor Tukson... and we have to deal with Velvet and Mocha! Not to mention Espresso..."  
>Velvet crossed her arms and turned her nose up, indignant. "Y-you just don't understand the pure love I have for Weiss-sempai!"<p>

"I think we've understood the true nature of your love a long time." Yatsuhashi responded without missing a beat.

"A girl has her needs!" Velvet protested.

"Indeed." Elsa responded almost as quickly, drawing stares from Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"D-did Elsa just..."

"...what."

The bookworm hugged her book to her chest, looking away slightly and fully blushing. "...I apologise if I said anything...inappropriate..."

* * *

><p>"Emergence? Now that fic, I've heard of. Pretty sure it's also a book series, but I've heard of it." Yatsuhashi commented. "Pretty good fic, although I can see why Weiss was a bit...shaken. To see Yang do that, though..."<p>

"For all her insane pranks, she does have a heart." Fox nodded. "She's not one of those douchey fanfic Pinkie Pies."

"Pipipipi?" Vivi tilted her head.

"No, Vivi, don't think this mean's Elf-kun's going to feature MLP in Weiss Reacts." Velvet commented. "Something to do with having barely watched the show and stuff."

"...in all honesty, though, such a deconstruction would leave a person more than a little overwhelmed, considering they were the subject matter." Yatsuhashi calmly stated. "It makes complete sense."

"But Weiss-sempai is cool enough to handle it." Velvet scoffed. "She is the flawless heiress, after all! Nothing can shake her! And if the fic did make her cry...I would have to make the author _pay._" Velvet's tone as she said this was cheerful- almost _too_ cheerful. Fox shuddered, subconsciously leaning away from her.

Elsa nodded slowly. "I still sometimes fail to grasp the concept of fanfiction. But, then again, I used to point a mouse's bottom towards a computer screen, thinking that was how I moved it..." She muttered that last part quietly, sounding almost embarrassed.

Fox squeed. "Man, you're so cuuuute!" Elsa looked over to him, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"Cute. Moe. Adorable. Absolutely hugg-oof!" He was interrupted in his parade of praises by Yatsuhashi, who clapped him on the back of the head, sighing irritably.

"Quit acting like a creep."

"Okay, okay, sorry! Sheesh!"

"Yeah, that's my job!" Velvet chimed in.

"I don't think that's a thing to be proud of..." Fox muttered under his breath.

Elsa nodded slowly. "I-I see, Fox...t-thank you. For now, let us continue reading this fic."

"Right." Yatsuhashi nodded, turning back to the screen. "...of course, Blake gets mistaken as an otaku..."

"And just as expected, our Blake goes ballistic at the fact that she never got to go to Japan and get mistaken for an otaku." Fox added. "Course, it wouldn't exactly be _mistaken_, would it?"

"And her fantasies can get ridiculous." Yatsuhashi scoffed. "If she truly believes that somewhere out there, she's actually a fictional character voiced by someone..."

"I mean, there is that awesome RWBY thing about us that that Rooster Teeth company made, but that's more of a stylized retelling." Fox added, nodding in agreement.

"The possibility exists, given the preset variable of an infinite universe." Elsa reminded them quietly. "And knowing what power Blake possesses, it is also not entirely impossible for her to make good on her promise."

Yatsuhashi shuddered briefly. "That's...not a good thing. Remember what happened the last time other universes came over here?"  
>"Oh yeah! Apparently their Yang and our Yang were making out or something." Fox laughed. "Wish I could've taken a picture of that..."<p>

Velvet pouted. "Still can't believe their Velvet gets luckier than me."

"Uuunh..." The unconscious girl in the corner stirred. Latte blinked rapidly, taking in her surroundings.

"...h-huh..."

"Judging from the voice, must be our Latte." Fox smiled over at her. "Hey."  
>"H-hello..." Latte waved slowly at him, giving him a weak, but earnest smile. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted y-you..."<p>

"No problem at all." Yatsuhashi stated, waving his hand dismissively. "Come, take a seat."

Latte crawled over to them, before staring over at the screen. She then turned to her left, staring at Elsa.

"...W-Weiss?"  
>"Huh? Oh, wait." Elsa thought briefly. "That is right, we've never met before. Well, this personality and I have never met before, at any rate. I am merely Weiss' adopted sister and clone, Elsa."<p>

"...o-oh..." The girl rubbed her arm, blushing profusely and looking down. "S-sorry..."

"No harm was done. No apology is required."

Yatsuhashi, meanwhile, continued reading. "...dear Oum. Yang's arc must be gory..."

"Right..." Fox nodded slowly. "...it's got to be _pretty_ gory if Yang's about to throw up after reading it...least they got out of it okay, both in the fic and real life."

"Mhm." The taller boy nodded. "Right...and as expected, Yang ruins the mood with her perverted demeanour."

Fox crossed his arms and shook his head. "Yep."

With that, team CFVY, plus Vivi and Elsa, began reading the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"In fairness, Blake has a point about the power of manliness and hot-bloodedness being useful for everything, seeing as she somehow powers a giant robot from it..." Yatsuhashi started, before raising a finger in exasperation and sighing. "But what drove her to thinking it'd help her play music better?!"<p>

"Probably all the awesome anime and metal themes she'd end up listening to." Fox shrugged. "I've seen some pretty cool themes I'd kill to play."

"Or perhaps she was simply desperate for a test." Elsa added.

"Or desperate to get awesome stuff." Velvet offered, as Vivi nodded in agreement. "Also, Blake's manliness is nothing compared to the flawlessness of Weiss-sempai~"  
>"Pipipipi. Pi." Vivi sighed as she allowed Velvet to go on one of her rants about how Weiss was superior to all others ensued. Thankfully, Yatsuhashi, Elsa, Latte and Fox ignored her with ease.<p>

"Man, I remember that day!" Fox laughed briefly, before sighing. "And I'm pretty pissed I didn't get an autograph from Hokuago Tea-Time..."

"Most of us didn't even attend the competition when they were on. " Yatsuhashi commented. "Mainly because we had other things, but still." Moving over to the next chapter, he chuckled.

"At last, Blake gets taken down a notch. Her manliness failed her this once.

To be perfectly honest, Miss Hirasawa was the most adorable frontman I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Wasn't a wonder that whatever this 'power of moe' was, it beat Blake's system involving belief in manliness above else."

"I like Mio best..." Fox mused briefly, before shaking his head and returning to topic. "And the fact they got beaten with such a song, too..."

"Pipipipi!" Vivi protested. "Pipipipi?

"...hmph. " Velvet crossed her arms. "Sometimes, as I am living proof that moe beats manliness~ I mean, I AM the ensemble darkhorse of this fic! People come here to read about me and my quest to attain my Weiss-sempai!"

Yatsuhashi facepalmed. His palm slowly slid off his face, emphasising his irritation.

"...that was the most nonsensical thing I have ever heard you say."

Elsa nodded slowly as she read the climax. "...from what little I know, team RWBY had only a minimal chance of success. Against established musicians like them...they had none. No matter how manly Blake was, as it were."

Fox nodded briefly. "Huh. I probably should've stuck around to see it then. Apparently Blake's breakdown was _hilarious..._" He moved to the next chapter, as he looked at the slowly degrading sanity of Jaune and Ren as they attempted- and eventually failed and were pressganging into doing the opposite of- stopping Nora from reading a certain trollfic.

"...maaaan, I feel sorry for those two." He whistled. "That fic can't be sane. '360' noscopes and the constant MLG references say otherwise..."

"You'd be correct for once in your judgements." Yatsuhashi grumbled. "If someone like Nora _loved_ that fic..."

"...dear Oum, you're right." The redhead shuddered, before looking at the chapter number.

"Oh, wait. We're done!"

"We are?" Yatsuhashi looked around, before down at his bread. "...eh. Someone want to leave a review?"

He looked over at Elsa, Velvet and Latte, the latter crouching behind Velvet, hugging herself quietly. Velvet raised her hand.  
>"...I'll do it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>By: Satin Crimsonetta<strong>

make it easier for me to get weiss-sempai to love me or i will poke your poodles with a pointy stick and you know i will elf-kun

love,

velvet

ps. story was good to

* * *

><p>"...so." Fox turned to Velvet as she finished uploading the review. "...how was Animecon?"<p>

"...interesting story, actually." Velvet responded with a sigh.

"Pipi..." Vivi started.

"You see...it all started when we actually started splitting up..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there she goes! The last chapter this year (barring a special)! That's it!**

**Foreshadowing; next year, in no particular order: RWBYQuest, Emergence Part 2, Five Nights at Freddy's, Pokemon Omega Ruby, Blood Rose and Fire Emblem Awakening!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, thoughts, suggestions, and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time, and happy holidays to you all! See you next year!**


	23. Weiss Reacts Christmas Special, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Christmas Specials, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, I'd intended to release this on Christmas Eve itself, but, however, circumstances intervened, I found a new game to play in addition to playing most of the games I got for Christmas, decided to make a Madoka Magica based team on FE: Awakening, so on and so forth, and things got out of hand. So, err, a belated Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year to you all, and the regular Weiss Reacts chapters will resume on Tuesday the 6****th****!**

**For Lucina Reacts fans, don't worry- your Christmas special chapters will come soon enough!**

**Let's get this chapter out of the way, woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would be doing Taiga cosplays.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>On the twelfth day of Christmas, <em>

_my true love sent to me _

_Twelve drummers drumming, _

_Eleven pipers piping, _

_Ten lords a-leaping, _

_Nine ladies dancing, _

_Eight maids a-milking,-_

* * *

><p>"What...in the name of Oum are you singing, Jaune?!" Weiss snapped at the boy.<p>

"Erm...a Christmas carol." Jaune responded slowly, blinking and putting his guitar down. "Why?"

Weiss blinked at the response, contemplating it before deciding ultimately to kick Jaune out.

It wasn't that the way he was singing and playing the guitar was terrible, no- he was amazing at this. Surprising, Weiss thought, the moron could sing and play music, too.

No, it was that she found the song corny. Just whose idea was it to make that a Christmas song?

"Get out." The heiress grumbled, shaking her head.

"Huh? You didn't like it?" The knight frowned. "Huh. Minako said you might like it..."  
>"Get out. That song's terrible." Weiss moved to shut the door, before glaring at him again.<p>

"And tell Minako she's a dunce."

She slammed the door in Jaune's face. The boy's exasperated groan could be heard from outside as he picked up his guitar and walked off, disappointed.

Yang, who was standing atop a stepladder and hanging some Christmas decorations on the ceiling of the dorm, frowned at her. She wagged a finger at Weiss.

"Aww! Weiss, he was just singing you a carol! He wasn't trying to serenade you."

"I know." The heiress sighed. "I just...found that song corny."

"That's a Christmas classic." Blake scoffed, sitting at the computer, browsing some fanfiction. "Granted, I don't know _how_ we're celebrating Christmas, living in Vytal, but eh, Elf's going to do that, so meh."

"It's not like I knew that!" Weiss snapped angrily.

Ruby looked down on her from her bunk, a Santa hat perched lopsided on her head. She frowned at her girlfriend.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you didn't celebrate Christmas like one of those people in films?"

Weiss blushed at that, rubbing her arm slowly. "Well, actually..."

Yang stared at her for a moment, before beginning to break out into laughter, holding her mouth closed to try not to.

"Oh my...you haven't celebrated Christmas? Like, ever?"

Weiss glared at her, before uttering a flat "No".

"Why?" Ruby tilted her head curiously. "Does it have to do with your...grandfather?"

Blake and Yang froze, looking over at Ruby. Yang shook her head hurriedly.

"Ruby, bad timing! That wasn't a good idea to bring _him_ up!"

"Yeah-"

"No, she's right." Weiss exhaled sharply, looking down and causing the other members of RWBY to stare at her.

"...my grandfather...didn't see celebrations as necessary. He never really let anyone in the family waste their time and money doing that. Especially our branch."

"Sheesh..." Yang rolled her eyes. "What a stereotypical grinch..."

"Yeah." Blake scoffed, before smiling at her. "Don't worry, Weiss, we'll throw you a Christmas party like-"  
>"No need." The heiress cut her off, waving her hand. "Trust me. I'm used to it by now. I haven't celebrated it for the last eighteen or so years, I don't need to celebrate it now."<p>

"You sure?" Ruby inquired.

"Unlike those people in movies, I'm not exactly suffering from angst stemming from that, am I?" The heiress chuckled, before grabbing a bolero jacket from her closet.

"Wait, where are you going?" The crimsonette inquired.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go to the library to grab some stuff."

"Wait, you NEVER celebrated Christmas?" Yang inquired, sounding out the question as if to see if she'd heard and said it right.

"I know enough about it, but no." Weiss sighed and slipped on the jacket. "I'll be right back."

With that, Weiss exited the dorm, leaving Ruby, Yang and Blake there.

"...we're going to beat the crap out of Siegmund if he ever shows up here. " Blake grumbled. "Seriously, come on. I know you're a racist douche, but to deny your family Christmas..."  
>"Guys, Weiss said not to get too huffy about it." Ruby shrugged. "Let's respect her wish-"<p>

Suddenly, the dorm's phone went off. Ruby clambered down to answer it.

"Hey, Ruby. Put it on speakerphone." Yang asked her. "Who'd call us the day before Christmas? Can't be dad or Uncle Qrow- they said they'd call the day after."  
>"Probably not my dad." Blake commented. "He's not the type to call- he'd drop in from a helicopter. My family's too manly for a phone."<p>

Ruby nodded at her sister, clicking the button to enable the speaker. "Hello?"

"Miss Rose." The speaker was Glynda, sounding as stern as usual. "You have a visitor."

"Maybe that's dad! Or Uncle Qrow!" The brawler said, her eyes brightening in delight.

"Actually, Miss Xiao Long..." Glynda remarked calmly, with a hint of irritation. "...it's Siegfried Schnee. He wants to see Miss Rose.

My office. Immediately."

"Sieg-kun?" Yang tilted her head, tapping her chin. "I wonder what he wants?"  
>"I'll be right there, Professor! Thanks." The crimsonette hung up, putting the phone down. She looked over to her sister.<p>

"I wonder what Weiss' dad wants?"

"Guess I'm gonna find out." Ruby slipped on her cape and hood, climbing down from her bunk and slipped out of the dorm, rushing down to Glynda's office.

As she did, she had but one thought in her head.

'_What could he want to do right now?'_

Back at the dorm, Blake chuckled to herself. "Does Ruby realise she's still in her pajamas?"  
>"Nope." The brawler placed a hand on her hip, sighing and shaking her head at her sister's clumsiness. "I wonder if Siegfried will. Or if Glynda will give her hell for it."<p>

* * *

><p><em>At Glynda's office...<em>

Ruby pushed the door open, as Glynda stared at her through her spectacles.

Siegfried Schnee, clad in an ostensibly custom-made white suit, emblazoned with the Schnee Dust Company logo, that still seemed to be incapable of holding his muscles in, his ruffled white hair and sharp grey eyes lending him a rugged aura contrasting his fine suit, sat in front of Glynda's desk.

He smiled at the newcomer, standing up to give her a ferocious, loving hug.

"If it isn't my daughter's future wife! Ruby! How are you?"

"Gaaaaaahhhh..." Ruby wheezed out, trapped in his bearhug. "I-I'm fine, Mister Schnee..."

Siegfried laughed uproariously and patted her on the back, releasing her. "Weiss treating you well? Or, better question, you treating her well?"

"Of course, Mister Schnee..." Ruby gasped out, coughing and recovering from his tight grip.

"Ahem." Glynda cleared her throat quite loudly. "Miss Rose, you _are_ aware you are currently wearing your sleepwear, right?"  
>"Huh? No I'm not!" Ruby responded, before looking down slowly, to confirm Glynda's statement. She was indeed in a grey tank top adorned with a pink heart in the middle and a heart-patterned pair of white pajamas. The crimsonette's eyes widened as her cheeks rouged in embarrassment.<p>

"U-um...I-I'm sorry, Professor, Mister Schnee! I-I'll change right away-"  
>"No need." The man said, shaking his head and smiling at her good-naturedly. "I can understand."<br>"He made the same mistake himself once." Glynda remarked drily.

"Now, Glynda dear, that's hardly relevant-"  
>"You were naked from the chest up, Siegfried." The professor facepalmed, grumbling in exasperation. "I don't see how anyone can forget that they don't have a shirt on..."<p>

"You're one to complain anyway..." Siegfried chuckled. "You were staring at it for five minutes."

Glynda blushed. "...n-not here, Siegfried. No such jokes in front of m-my students, please."

"Of course." He chuckled, before turning to Ruby, his face immediately turning serious.

"Now, for the reason I'm here. Ruby, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Why, Mister Schnee-" Ruby inquired, but Siegfried shook his head.

"Call me Siegfried." The man requested, before turning to Glynda. "May we have some privacy, please? I'm afraid these are matters of extreme importance, involving cherubic scandals."

Glynda's eyes widened for a moment, before she regained composure. She adjusted her glasses and stood up, leaving the room without a word.

Ruby stared at him. "Cherubic scandals? What does that have to do with Christmas?"

"It's a codeword most of my friends know." Siegfried explained. "I use it when I have matters only family need to know.

Most specifically when...Siegmund is involved."

"Siegmund? Weiss' grandfather?" The crimsonette tilted her head. Siegfried's expression became somewhat harsher.

"Don't call him that. But yes, him." He sighed, before turning away from Ruby, putting his hands behind him. He looked at Glynda's office wall, which was decorated with various accolades and degrees the professor had acquired over her career. Siegfried rubbed his chin in contemplation.

Ruby tapped the ground with her foot nervously, waiting for him to speak.

"So, Ruby. " Siegfried stated after the tense pause, his voice no longer loud and booming, but rather pensive and calm. "You are aware of our family issues, correct? About Siegmund."

"Vaguely, si-Siegfried."

"Good. Then...you are aware that Weiss never celebrated any of her birthdays until four years ago, nor any of her Christmases until this year, due to his involvement?" Siegfried stated calmly.

"Y-yes. She told me just today."

Siegfried sighed deeply. "...I view it as a failure on my part as a father that Siegmund was able to deny her something most children would see as normal. Though it was mainly his fault, I see it as my failure to give Weiss a normal childhood, including that.

I...wish to make it up to Weiss. And maybe I will eventually." Siegfried turned back to Ruby, a pensive expression on his face.

"You're my daughter's girlfriend. And, as I am aware, you intend to celebrate Christmas with her, correct?"  
>"She said she didn't need it." Ruby replied. Siegfried nodded.<p>

"Of course she would. However, I insist you throw her a great celebration." Siegfried asked. "I will pay for whatever costs you need to do so.

I'm trusting you to do this because you, as her closest friend and her girlfriend, you know her better than anyone, even myself and her mother."

"R-really, sir?" Ruby's eyes widened, staring at him. "T-thanks, sir...I appreciate it..."

"No need to thank me." Siegfried sighed. "I'm merely trying to make up for failing her as a parent.

I know this won't make up for being gone or unable to help for most of her life, but...please."

The crimsonette nodded. "Yes. But Siegfried...I don't think Weiss hates you or needs you to apologise.

She loves you enough on her own-"

"I know. But...it wouldn't feel right to pretend as if I didn't do a little wrong by her." Siegfried responded, before giving her a small smile. "Thank you anyway, Ruby.

You're like your mother, somewhat. Caring, responsible in her own way. My daughter's in good hands if she fell for someone like you."

"T-thanks."

"Now." He cleared his throat. "I will be back to visit on Christmas Day- me, Alexander and Andreas Arc decided to go have a manly party while our wives have a girls' night out.

Good luck. Tell Weiss I love her."

"I will." Ruby nodded quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Ruby." Siegfried roared in his usual loud, boisterous tone, patting her on the back. "And good luck! I'll see you soon."

"T-thank you, Siegfried!" Ruby nodded hurriedly, as he picked up his suitcase and adjusted his tie. He walked out of the office, as Ruby gathered her cape and walked out after him.

As she did, Glynda passed her, tilting her head and adjusting her glasses as she stared at her.

"...what were they talking about in there?" She muttered to herself quietly, out of Ruby and Siegfried's earshot.

Ruby, meanwhile, whispered to herself.

"So...Siegfried will give us the money to do what we need to..."

She smiled, clenching her fist. She looked up.

"Weiss...we're going to throw you the _best_ Christmas party ever.

I'm gonna need everyone I can find to help me."

Whipping out her phone, Ruby began contacting everyone she knew.

* * *

><p><em>CRDL Dorm...<em>

Cardin set the finishing touches on the plushie he'd made for Melanie- a small polar bear with a Santa hat and its paws clutching a sign saying 'Melanie'. He chuckled, examining it with his hands.

"Took me long enough to make this damn thing..." He muttered to himself, sighing. "Still...I hope Melanie likes this. Made it cute enough for her."

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Cardin blinked as he pulled it out.  
>"Huh? What the...Ruby?" The boy tilted his head. "Wonder what this message's for."<p>

He opened the message.

_From: LittleFightingRedHood_

_meet at my dorm immediately_

_re: operation mega-awesome weiss christmas_

_ps; bring melanie and milly_

"...the hell kinda operation name is that?" Cardin remarked, before sighing. "I'm gonna guess this is for Weiss."

Standing up, Cardin put down the plushie, placing it into a drawer for later.

"I'll give you to her tomorrow. " He cooed quietly to it. "Sorry...

Now to see what this is about..." Putting his phone away, Cardin walked out of the dorm. He planned to make a stop at MEME dorm to grab Melanie and Miltia, and then head straight to RWBY dorm.

_Minutes later..._

Cardin, Melanie and Milly stepped into RWBY dorm, where a strange sight greeted them.

Most of the furniture was shoved away from the middle of the room, replaced by a large foldable table and chairs arranged in a circle around the table. Teams CFVY, JNPR, Elsa, Minako and Norn, Blake's Persocom helper, sat around the table, with Vivi sitting on a small coffee mug on the desk itself. At the head of the table, Yang sat with Blake and Ruby at each side. Only Weiss was missing.

Yang waved at the three. "Just in time. Take a seat, quickly. We sent Weiss off into Vale with some spare spa coupons- she should be back in an hour."  
>"What's going on?" Cardin inquired slowly as he took a seat next to Jaune. "Why'd Ruby just call a random meeting?"<br>"Beats me." Jaune shrugged. "I got dragged here by Nora."

"You've all been called here for a reason." Yang stated, tenting her fingers in front of her mouth and donning shiny glasses. "Your talents are required to save the planet-"  
>"Ugh, Yang, we're trying to get them to help us!" Ruby scolded her. Yang pouted.<p>

"Sorry...sheesh."

"I'm always ready to help Weiss-sempai!" Velvet cheered. "Isn't that right, Vivi-chan?"  
>"Pi!" Vivi raised her plushie hands in agreement.<p>

"Basically, we're gonna throw Weiss the best Christmas party ever." Ruby explained. "We thought that getting everyone we knew in on it to help us might do well."

"And...that needed us why?" Ren inquired curiously.

"All of you guys have got talents and stuff." Blake responded. "So, before we continue, are you in or out?"

Team JNPR collectively responded with 'In', as did team CFVY. Elsa merely gave an imperceptible nod, Norn muttered a 'Yes', Minako gave a thumbs up and Vivi a flail in the air.

Cardin sighed. "Yeah, sure, fine."

Melanie nodded. "I'm in too."

"Me three!" Militia chimed in.

Yang smiled. "Excellent. So, you can do a lot, but don't go too crazy. If you need to buy anything. Weiss' dad's paying for everything."

Ruby cleared her throat. "So, we need to assign roles.

Ren, Yang, Pyrrha, you plan the party and get a room in the school ready."  
>Ren nodded. "Gotcha."<p>

Pyrrha and Yang shared a look, before nodding. "Right."

"Elsa, Norn, Velvet, you go grab stuff to decorate."  
>Velvet hi-fived her plushie companion with a finger. "We'll get on that!"<br>Norn gave an affirmative nod, while Elsa nodded curtly again.

"Minako, Yatsuhashi, Coco, you make food. Yatsuhashi, make sure Coco stays on track."  
>The boy nodded briefly. "I will."<p>

"And Minako, no rocket propelled carts."

The girl pouted. "You're boring!"

"Cardin and Melanie, help Norn's group. Nora, Fox, help Coco's group.

Jaune and Milly, you come with me. I need to plan something awesome to do for Weiss at the party!"

Jaune nodded. "I'll help you."

"Of course!" Milly smiled.

"Any questions?" Ruby looked around. Nora raised her hand.

"Yes?"  
>"Can I make pancakes?"<br>"Yes, sure, why not."

"YAY!" The girl pumped her fists. "I FINALLY get to make my best dish!"

Blake chuckled. "I'll do the heavy lifting for all of this stuff. I've got the mecha."

Ruby nodded. "Excellent. So, Operation Mega-Awesome Weiss Christmas is a-go!"

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Did you really have to call it that?"  
>Velvet glared at him. "Nonsense! Weiss is flawless queen! Don't question it!"<p>

Ruby shook her head, looking to the rest. "Team...break!"

With that, the entire team began to disassemble into their smaller groups, chatting to each other.

Blake sighed, looking upon the groups as they began to plan.

"Oh, this is going to go hilariously wrong..."

Indeed, it would, but that...is a story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>END of Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time is the payoff, lads, don't worry. Normal chapters will resume on the 6****th****, as stated before.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, thoughts, reviews, and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	24. Weiss Reacts Christmas Special, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Christmas Specials, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today's the big payoff! That is, today's the not-so big payoff that everyone will probably hate or find boring, so on and so forth, but enough of my moping. Time for an announcement:**

**The next couple of chapters will most likely, probably, maybe, have these as their subjects; the last chapters of ****Chris7221's**** Emergence, ****The Draigg's**** The Weiss List, ****The Layman's ****fics, ****Rapey Lemons'**** Blood Rose, Madoka Magica, Fire Emblem Awakening, Pokemon Omega Ruby, and...something out of left field, the party game Mafia. How's that for an announcement? :P**

**Eh, let's get this chapter done before you get bored of my...well, typing. It's a nice font, Calibri. Or whatever font's the default on Fanfiction, I dunno. Not that you won't after this chapter; this one ended up being a doorstopper despite my best attempts. And by doorstopper, we mean almost 3x the normal length of a Reacts chapter! Which means you get 3x as much crappiness!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss plushies would be a thing in the series and they would be everywhere.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Weiss opened the door into RWBY dorm, sighing happily. She adjusted her bolero jacket, looking around the room. She could see Yang hastily shoving something into a cabinet and Blake still on the computer. She decided it was a better idea just not to ask what Yang was doing- previous experience had taught her just as much. The heiress could also notice that Ruby was in bed, her cookie-patterned blanket covering her whole body- presumably asleep.<p>

"Oh, hey, Weiss." Yang waved at her, her usual teasing expression present. "How was the spa?"

"It was _amazing._" Weiss responded, sighing happily once more. "It was nice to get away from the chaos of this dorm for once."

"Yeah. Cost me an arm and a leg to get that spa appointment...especially at THAT spa..." Yang sighed, pouting slightly. "That spa better have been good."

"Heh...wait." Weiss held up a finger, before looking at Yang suspiciously. "...why did you randomly buy me a spa treatment?"

Yang shrugged casually. "You know, Christmas cheer, so on and so forth. And I just wanted to give my future little sister stuff~"  
>"I'm older than you, Yang."<p>

"You're still smaller than me, now shush!" The brawler chuckled.

"P-Pfft...moron. Just because you have a s-stupidly large chest! G-get less fat!"

"Jelly? If you've got it, flaunt it~" Yang winked mischievously at her.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head and muttering under her breath for a moment, before turning to Ruby.

"Is Ruby asleep?"

Blake turned from her desk, nodding. "Mhm. She got tired early today."

"...it's just turned six. Is Ruby sick?" Weiss tilted her head in concern. "Do I need to get a nurse-"

"Nononono!" Yang flailed her hands about. "It's fine! Ruby's fine! Hahaha! She's just tired, no need to worry, haha! Hey, Weiss, why don't you go buy some sorbet?"  
>"I had some in Vale-"<br>"Sorbet, Weiss! Sorbet!" Yang herded her out of the room, ignoring the heiress' protests and shutting the door behind her.

When Blake was sure Weiss was out of earshot, Blake turned off the monitor and turned to Ruby's bed.

"She's gone. Resume the call."

A whispered "Thanks" could be heard from the mound that was Ruby's blanket, before her head popped out from underneath and she could be seen clutching a tablet to herself. The crimsonette tapped the screen.

Jaune and Miltia's voices ensued from the speakers.

"Huh? Ruby? Why'd you go silent?"

"Ruby, is everything okay there?"

Ruby responded in her muted voice. "It's fine, but Weiss got back earlier than we expected, so I needed to go silent for a while. Yang's distracting her for now."  
>"Right." Jaune sighed from his end. "Well, you got any ideas? We still need to get Weiss out of the way for tomorrow so we can do this without her catching on."<p>

"Hey, I was gonna go watch that new movie over in Vale." Militia offered. "I think I could bring Weiss with me! It'd make sense for me to take her away for the rest of the day."

Jaune made an affirmative 'hm'. "So, me and Ruby stay here to do stuff?"  
>"Actually, Jaune, you might need to go with Velvet's team. We need to get everyone's gifts for Weiss and all of us are gonna be trussed up here setting everything up. Tell them they're gonna need more than just decorations."<p>

"Oh?" The knight sounded slightly surprised. "O-okay. That sounds fair. Let's do this."

"Alright!" Miltia laughed. "We've got this settled. Is everyone in the loop?"

Ruby made another affirmative noise. "Blake and Yang knew already, I'm telling the other teams right now."

"Excellent!" Miltia cheered. "So...we've got everything set up!"

"W-wait! Shush! I think Weiss and Yang are coming!" Ruby quickly muted the call and shoved herself back into the blanket as Weiss burst into the room, grumbling.

"Yang, I swear, I-agh!" Weiss was interrupted by a sorbet being shoved into her mouth.

"Eat up, Weiss!"

"Q-quit that!" The heiress pulled the sorbet out. "D-dunce! What are you doing?! Are you trying to choke me?! Ugh." She held the sorbet in her hands, glaring at Yang.

"Some big sister _you_ are."  
>"I-I have ways of showing people my love! Y-you don't understand me! Rubes would know!" The brawler shouted, before adding "A-and she's totally asleep! Yeah!"<p>

Blake shrugged. "Totally."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I KNOW there's probably something up, but if there is, I'm just going to pray to whatever deity's up there that I'm not the target."

"Pretty sure O-Kamina-sama won't help you."  
>"Or O-Mami-sama."<br>"Or O-Haruhi-sama. Definitely-"  
>"STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH ANIME REFERENCES." Weiss yelled. "I only get the Mami one because you idiots made me watch that depressing anime with you, and the Kamina one because Blake is STILL convinced Jaune's dad IS Kamina!"<p>

"He told me himself. If a man's got the balls to claim he's Kamina, while looking like Kamina, sounding exactly like him, he's Kamina." Blake shrugged, popping a tuna chunk into her mouth.

"Can't say you didn't enjoy Puella Magi, though." Yang said, smirking. "Admit it- you were squeeing over Kyoko.

It's okay, I have dr-"  
>"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" The heiress yelled, covering her ears and shoving herself into bed.<p>

"Ugh! Why do I live with a manliness-obsessed maniac and a stupidly well-endowed perverted troll..."

"That perverted troll's your sister-to-be~" Yang reminded her teasingly.

"S-shut up."

Fortunately for Ruby, Weiss could not hear the suppressed chuckling going on from Ruby's bunk, nor could she hear the tapping of her fingers as she sent messages to various people involved in the party planning.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, December the 24<em>_th__..._

The scent of batter filled the air and awoke Weiss, still slumbering. The heiress pulled off her sleep mask, looking up at the counter and stove within the dorm to see Blake cooking something.

"Ugh..." The heiress muttered, getting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"  
>"Eight in the morning." Blake said without turning around. She dipped a slice of bread into the batter, before laying it out on a pan to cook. "Heard you like French toast, yes?"<p>

"...wow." Weiss blinked, a small smile adorning her lips. "How did you know?"

"Actually, I guessed that." Blake responded, completely sincerely. "Didn't think you really liked it..."

"And I'm thinking that the caramelised blueberry syrup was a guess too?"

Ruby raised her hand meekly. "Actually, that was my idea. Morning, Weiss!" Running over to her, the crimsonette kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Morning, Ruby." Weiss returned the kiss lovingly, before hugging her more tightly. "And thanks, but you didn't need to-"  
>"Of course I did!" Ruby scoffed. "I'm your girlfriend. I have to do girlfriendy things!"<p>

"_I_ cooked the French toast, in case you forgot." Blake reminded her drily.

Weiss tilted her head. "Wait, I thought you couldn't cook."  
>"<em>Yang<em> can't cook." The catgirl corrected her. "I learnt how to cook from the best. My dad.

After all...cooking is one of the MANLIEST ACTIVITIES OUT THERE!"

"See, I was waiting for that." Yang said, walking into the room from their bathroom, combing her hair. "...a-and I'm not THAT bad of a cook!"  
>"You can only cook instant noodles, ramen and instant macaroni cheese." Blake shot back.<p>

"But it's a _good_ bowl of instant noodles!" Yang protested.

Weiss sighed. "And here I thought you people had this Christmas tradition of 'peace on Earth' or something."

"Oh, Weiss." Blake chuckled. "You clearly haven't grown up with my family."  
>Ruby giggled. "Or ours."<p>

"Figures." The heiress rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of bed just as Blake finished cooking. "Well, are we going to eat?"

Blake slipped the French toast onto a plate. "Yep. Weiss gets first dibs."

The heiress looked at her curiously. "Why- hey, wait. Don't tell me you're going to try to drag me into Christmassy stuff. I told you, I don't need it. I'm fine without it."

"Not at all!" Blake looked offended. "Can't I do manly things for people now?!"  
>"Cooking French toast and blueberry syrup is manly?"<br>"COOKING IS A MANLY ACTIVITY!" The catgirl declared, donning her triangular shades and pointing at Weiss. "You can't grasp the true manliness of cuisine until you truly engage in it! After all, food is a man's fuel! Nobody can be manly without it!"

Ruby giggled and set down the bowl of syrup and the plate of toast, dusting it with sugar. "Come on, let's just have a normal meal."  
>"Please." Weiss added, sighing in exasperation and sitting down next to Ruby in the dorm's table.<p>

_Minutes later..._

Weiss blinked, frozen in shock, swallowing the last of her toast, topped with the syrup Ruby made.

Ruby looked worriedly at her. "Well? Did you like it?"  
>"Like it..." The heiress uttered quietly, before turning slowly to Blake. "...Belladonna..."<br>"Hm?"  
>"What sort of sorcery did you use to make bread fried in batter taste so...<em>delicious<em>?!"

"Manliness. And actual skill in cooking." Blake said, a smug smile on her face.

Yang crossed her arms and pouted. "Hmph. I-I could cook like that!"

"Yeah, right." The catgirl shot back. "I'll believe that one day."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Ruby's eyes lit up, as she tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

"Hey, Weiss, you hear that?"  
>"Huh?" The heiress looked over at the door, before standing up and going over to it. "I wonder who's knocking at nine in the-"<p>

Militia greeted her, waving. "Hiiii!"

"Hello, Miltiades..." Weiss looked slightly confused. "I thought you'd be with your sister today."

"Oh," She shrugged, waving it off. "She's off with her boyfriend again. Call me Milly!"

"Right. So...why are you here?"

"I just wanted to invite you to watch this new movie with me! You know..._that_ one?" Milly passed her a ticket, which the heiress examined.

"...eh, sure, why not. I've got nothing planned anyway." Weiss shrugged casually. "Let me just take a shower and I'll meet you in a bit."

She walked off into the bathroom Yang just exited. When they were sure she was out of earshot, Ruby turned to Miltiades.

"Are you ready to distract her for the whole day?"  
>Milly gave her a salute, looking as serious as she could. "Yes sir!"<p>

Yang looked to her sister. "Are the others getting ready?"  
>"Cardin's taking everyone by bus into Vale. Jaune's already coming with them." Ruby said, checking her phone and closing it. "Coco and Yatsuhashi are en-route to the kitchens, and Ren said Professor Fall was willing to let us borrow her room for the party."<p>

"Phase One of the operation is a-go!" Yang announced, pumping her fist.

Milly shuddered with anticipation. "I'm so excited! This feels all weird, going behind Weiss' back like this!"

"If Weiss knew, she'd try to shut it down because she'd think we're being idiots for celebrating something she doesn't need." Blake scoffed. "This is the only way we could fulfil Siegfried's requests without Weiss knowing."

Ruby placed her hand out. "Team?"

Yang, Blake and Milly placed their hands atop hers, before raising them. "Team!"

"Let's go! Operation Mega Awesome Weiss Christmas, resume!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the bus stop outside Beacon...<em>

Norn , Elsa and Velvet waited near the station with Jaune and Vivi. Velvet cooed quietly to her little plushie companion, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"We'll buy Weiss-sempai the best gift ever..." The bunnygirl said with an insane giggle. "I swear, we'll beat all your gifts!"  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi shrugged, petting Velvet's hair and shaking her head. "Pipipipipi."<p>

Norn looked at her with a flat face. "I am uncertain that material possessions can be given an objective rating on a scale involving the suitability of a gift."  
>"She wasn't serious, Norn." Jaune reminded her. "Or at least, she wasn't talking about a 'scale' existing. If that's supposed to be a thing."<p>

"Her wording implied otherwise, Master Arc."

Elsa was still staring at the bus pass Ruby had bought her the other night, blinking.

"Jaune, can you...teach me how to use a bus pass?"

"Huh? What do you mean you-oh, right..." The knight nodded. "You...don't know much about the real world yet, huh? I forgot..."

The bookworm's cheeks turned the faintest shade of red. "I...have to spend my time learning about the aspects of the world I don't know...e-excuse me if the idea seems burdensome-"

"It's simple, Elsa-chan." Velvet explained. "You show that pass to the driver when we get on- the driver will be the guy in the booth with a steering wheel at the front- and he'll let you on. "

"O-Oh..." Elsa's eyes turned a fraction of an inch downwards.

Jaune checked his watch. "Huh...where are Cardin and Melanie? They were supposed to meet us down here right now..."

"Hello, Jaune-kun."

"Hiiiii!"

Jaune's eyes widened a fraction as he saw Pyrrha and Minako amble down the sidewalk towards them. Norn scanned them with her eyes, while Velvet tilted her head curiously.

"Wait a minute, I thought those two were supposed to help with Yang and Coco!"

"I...politely persuaded Cardin that letting _me_ help Jaune-kun would be beneficial." Pyrrha responded coolly, standing next to Jaune- perhaps a bit _too_ near.

"And Melanie decided that if Cardin was staying, so was she!" Minako stood to the side Pyrrha wasn't, also uncomfortably close to Jaune.

Vivi rubbed the back of her head. "Pipipipipi."  
>"Yup, Vivi...a lover's tug of war..." Velvet chuckled.<p>

Norn tilted her head, and the Persocom turned to Jaune.

"I sense that their alibis for this sudden change of plan may not be accurate, nor their motives for doing so pure."

The knight gave her an exasperated look as he felt Pyrrha wrap her arms around his arm.

"Gee, you think?"  
>"I am not programmed to recognize that tone in a human voice, Master Arc. Perhaps that was sarcasm?" Norn replied, a little too drily for her statement to be wholly true.<p>

"Most definitely _not_ like Aigis..." Minako muttered.

"Is there something I missed?" Elsa inquired plaintively, unaware entirely of what was going on.

"Trust me, this is one thing you _don't_ need to learn..."

The knight sighed as the girls to his side were shooting each other weird glances of mixed respect and hostility.

The bus' engine could be heard nearby, yet Jaune felt like this was going to be a _long_ day.

_Meanwhile, in the kitchens..._

"Nice job, grabbing the key off of Port to get us in here." Fox whistled, congratulating Nora. The girl shrugged.

"It was easy. I'm just too adorable for anyone to resist! I AM the Queen of the Castle, after all."

"You two, keep it down." Yatsuhashi cautioned them. "It's all well and good if Professor Fall catches us, but if Professor Peach, or, Oum forbid, Goodwitch, does..."

"Relax, Yatsu~" Nora laughed, moving past him. "Nobody will catch us!"

"Don't call me Yatsu." The boy responded coldly.

"Get used to it, Yats-ooof!" Fox was cut short by an elbow to the stomach. Yatsuhashi strolled behind Nora.

Coco followed behind happily, bobbing her head.

"I can't believe they actually trusted us to cook for everyone!" She said enthusiastically.

Yatsuhashi looked towards Nora, who was making a racket while screaming about pancake mix.

"I can't believe that either, Coco."

"Man...you hit like a truck..." Fox grunted, rubbing his stomach as he stumbled forward. "...so...where do we start?"

"We need enough food for fifteen people. Start looking for the large stoves and ovens." Yatsuhashi ordered.

"Got it..." Fox headed off in another direction to find those, along with Coco.

"I'll wait for Minako to show up. Nora...do your thing."

"Seriously?" Nora's eyes lit up. Yatsuhashi, reluctant though he was to allow Nora of all people to go mad in the kitchens, slowly gave her a nod.

The girl's mouth slowly curled into a borderline-psychotic grin as she rubbed her hands together in insane glee.

"Heeheehee...pancakes...PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!"

* * *

><p>"I suggest Jaune-kun follow me to this shop here." Pyrrha said, hanging on tightly to Jaune's right arm. "It has a good selection of decorations."<p>

"No, to THIS one!" Minako responded, clutching his left hand. "It's much better!"  
>"My idea."<p>

"No, mine!"

Jaune sighed, exasperated. "Someone help me..."

Norn raised a finger. "Actually, I have a proposition. How about Master Arc, Miss Schnee and I visit one store and you two and Miss Scarlatina the other?"

Minako and Pyrrha glared at her, responding with a resounding "No."

Suddenly, Jaune's phone vibrated in his pocket. Minako and Pyrrha glared at each other.

"I'll get that, Jaune-kun..."  
>"No, let me!"<p>

"I'll get it myself!" Jaune wrenched himself from both of them, before shoving his hand into his pocket and reading the message.

"Apparently we got a list of gifts we gotta grab for people."

"Huh?" Velvet tilted her head and read into the list.

"Okay, Coco wants us to grab a shark-themed ski-hat, Ren wants us to grab some of those nice imported chocolates from Vacuo, Nora a bunch of pancake themed plushies, and Yang-" He froze, reading Yang's request. Jaune's cheeks turned red as he slowly realised what she was asking for.

"...dear Oum, Yang. _Seriously_?!"

Pyrrha raised a finger. "And thus, I will ac-"  
>"No, you will not, Miss Nikos." Norn cut her off brusquely.<p>

Minako looked over to her hopefully. "Does that mean that-"

"No." The robot maid shook her head before wrapping her arms around Minako and Pyrrha's, and dragging them away. "You and Miss Nikos will help me find decorations for the party."

Minako pouted and tried to cross her arms as much as possible. "Y-you're boring!"

"B-but...J-Jaune-kun..." The spearmaiden frowned at Norn as she was dragged away by the Persocom maid, leaving Jaune, Elsa, Velvet and Vivi behind.

Jaune sighed, shaking her head. "Yang, I swear..."

"What did she ask for?" Velvet inquired.

"...a _dakimakura. _Special order from a certain store_._" The knight muttered, facepalming. "She's already ordered it and all we're doing is picking it up."

"...does that mean we're passing by _that_ place?" Velvet inquired, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Uh...yea-"  
>"We're going there."<br>"I thought that going to such a store was the preserve of perverts." Elsa commented quietly. "That is what Weiss tells me..."

"N-nonsense, non-perverts can go to stores like that!" The bunnygirl retorted. "I-It's for special people to go to, not perverts! There's a difference!"

"I see." The bookworm quietly noted that for future reference.

Jaune sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Velvet, not in this state.

"Very well, we'll pay that store a visit. Don't blame me if we get called perverts from walking into those."

"Yaaaay!"

Vivi rolled her plushie eyes. "Pipipi..."

"I-I did NOT totally go there to get one of Weiss! Don't be silly!"

"Pi?" Vivi gave her an incredulous look.

"...s-shut up. Y-you don't know anything!"

Jaune sighed, tucking his phone away in his pocket and searching for the site map.

"Alright, let's go find that shark hat. I think they sell those over at the Schnee Clothing Post, but first, we've got to find that map..." He wandered off in the direction he thought it would be, as Elsa and Velvet followed him.

Elsa studied the stores around them, her slightly agape mouth being the only expression of wonder and curiosity visible on her flat face.

"Velvet...what is a dakimakura?"The bookworm inquired.

"I'd say it, but Elf-kun doesn't want anyone to spoil the surprise." Velvet sighed. "But they are incredibly...interesting objects~"

"Pipipipi!"

"...that's j-just a low blow, Vivi! H-How could you?!"

Vivi shrugged. "Pipipipi."  
>"I-It's not true! I thought a plushie wouldn't be so sarcastic..."<p>

The plushie simply pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and donned them. "Pi pi pi."

Elsa nodded slowly. "...interesting. I might have to search this-"  
>"Nonononono!" Jaune shook his head hurriedly. "D-don't look for one of those! Trust me, you'd be better off not doing so!"<p>

"Huh? Why?"

"I-It's not a thing you look for just casually!"

Vivi facepalmed. "Pipi pipiii pipipip pipii."

"Y-you try explaining what one of those things is to her!"

"Pi." Vivi shook her head slowly and licked her vanilla sorbet. "Pipipi."

The bookworm looked down slightly. "I won't push the matter further if it is clearly bothering you."  
>"...t-thanks." Jaune sighed in relief, before muttering "Dammit, Yang..." under his breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the kitchens...<em>

"Nora..." Yatsuhashi calmly intoned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just what are you doing?"

Nora slowly turned to him, a crazed look in her eyes. She was clutching a wooden spoon covered in batter and her apron and oven gloves were splatted with the same.

"Pancake..."

"Huh?"  
>"PANCAKEPANCAKEPANCAKE" Nora yelled, before returning to furiously mixing pancake batter and giggling maniacally. It seemed she was in a state of ecstasy, finally being able to cook the one dish she loved truly.<p>

Yatsuhashi sighed, shaking his head. "Still waiting on Minako...Coco, how is your part going?"

Coco smiled at him, turning from her stove. "Oh, the pasta's going well enough. I should have the sauce finished soon."

"Okay."

"Why don't you try cooking?" She asked sweetly. "I'm sure you could do it."

"I..." Yatsuhashi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not sure I'm exactly the best person for that..."

Coco chuckled good-naturedly. "Really? I bet you could! You can do anything if you set your mind to it, Yatsu!"  
>"Uh...t-thanks, really."<p>

Fox rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you two just gotta get a-" He was interrupted once more by an elbow to the gut by Yatsuhashi. The boy doubled over in pain, clutching his gut.

"S-shut up."

"Ow..."

Nora hefted her large bowl of batter, still giggling to herself quietly, and began moving slowly over to the stoves, muttering to herself.

"Yes, my children, at last...we will have our chance to honor the great pancake sloth..."

Yatsuhashi sighed, pulling his phone out. "Ugh...I'd better check with Yang. " He punched in her number quickly.

"Hello, Yang?"

"Yatsuhashi!" The brawler greeted him from the phone. "Hey, listen-"  
>"Where's Minako?"<p>

"We were about to ask you where Pyrrha was. Well, I was- Cardin's busy trying to get all the dust out of the room, and I mean the dust, not capital-D Dust, he really IS a clean freak-"  
>"Cardin?" Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was with Jaune."<p>

"Apparently Pyrrha told-oh, I am such a moron." The sound of Yang's palm slapping her forehead could be heard over the phone.

"Minako and Pyrrha lied to Cardin and Melanie to go with Jaune's group."  
>"Figures." The swordsman sighed. "Pyrrha probably went because of Jaune, and Minako went along to troll her. Thanks, Yang."<br>"No problem! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go grab the bag of dust from when Weiss vacuumed the dorm last week so I can shove it somewhere where Cardin can see." Yang said, giggling. "It'll be hilarious..."

Yatsuhashi hung up.

"Minako ditched us for Pyrrha and Jaune, Fox...Fox?"

Fox was on the floor, struggling under Espresso's pin. She was groping him in the hug, and she smiled hungrily at him, giggling.

"Oh, I love it when you struggle~"  
>"G-gah! G-get her off of me! D-dammit, w-why did one of her personalities have to be a pervert?!"<p>

Yatsuhashi exhaled sharply, looking around at Nora, who was still pumping the pan full of pancake batter.

"Damn it, Ruby."

* * *

><p>Ruby waltzed into Cinder's classroom, looking around. The tables and chairs normally in the room were gone, presumably shoved away by the others. Cardin was glaring at Yang while furiously sweeping the floor to remove a mound of dirt. A vacuum bag lay discarded in a bin nearby, next to Yang herself, who was suppressing laughter, while attempting to hang a sign on the ceiling saying "Merry Christmas, Weiss!", alongside boughs of mistletoe.<p>

Blake, in the Lagann, was outside, moving furniture into the room with Ren and Melanie passing large tables and other large pieces of equipment into the room. A table stood in the middle of the room, with a mound of gifts for Weiss next to it.

Yang smiled at her sister, waving at her. "Hey, sis-whoa."

Ruby giggled, displaying her form-fitting Santa outfit and black stockings, complete with Santa hat perched lopsided over her head. "You like? Melanie told me this'd be a good outfit."

Yang smiled. "Well, I know Weiss is getting lucky tonight."  
>"Y-Yang!" Ruby yelled, blushing. "D-don't say things like that!"<br>"I meant she's getting lucky in terms of getting a party, Rubes." The brawler sighed deeply and theatrically. "Sometimes, I think you're more perverted than me."  
>"I'm pretty sure that wasn't what you thought of, Yang." Ren commented drily. "I doubt someone like you would never miss an opportunity to make an innuendo."<p>

"You're right." The brawler winked. "But seriously, Rubes, you look amazing in that."

"Thanks...although it's kinda weird now that you said...that..." The reaper said, cringing slightly. "Hey, wait a minute, where's Pyrrha?"  
>"She ditched us to run off with Jaune and dumped Cardin and Mel here." Yang sighed. "Minako did the same."<p>

"Yang, this isn't funny." Cardin grumbled. "You KNOW I hate dirty things!"

Yang merely stuck her tongue out at him mischievously. "Sucks to be you~"

Suddenly, Yang's phone rang. "Hm?" She whipped it out of her pocket, picking up the call. "Hello?"  
>"It's Milly."<p>

Yang looked up. "Guys, it's Milly."  
>"P-put it on speakerphone!" Ruby leaned in to her. "I want to know what's going on with Weiss!"<p>

Yang did so. "Um, Milly, what's up?"

Miltiades sounded fairly worried. "Um...the movie ended faster than expected and Weiss wants to go home _now_."

"Seriously?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "Stall her! We still need Jaune's group back here and the others haven't got the food yet!"

"Um...um..." Milly could be heard frantically looking around. "I-I know! I'll drag her to a spa for the next couple of hours! Will you guys be ready by then?!"

"We should be. Thanks, Milly. Good luck!" Yang said cheerfully.

Milly sighed in relief. "Okay. Catch you around! Hey, Weiss! Spa!"  
>"I already went yes-"<br>"Spaaaaa!"  
>"G-gah! Militades!"<p>

The call went dead. Ren frowned.

"We're going to need Jaune's group to hurry it up. Weiss and Milly are at the shopping center. They can't be far from each other."

Ruby nodded quickly. "You're right, I should check on them, and also on Pyrrha and Minako..." Pulling out her phone quickly, she quickly made a call to Norn.

"Hey, Norn? Norn, it's Ruby. What's going on out there?"

_At the shopping center..._

Norn answered the call with her inbuilt functionality to do so.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"What's going on? Is Jaune with you?"

"No." The Persocom responded flatly. "I believe we have worse issues."

She was currently keeping Pyrrha from running after Jaune with one hand. Minako was off in the corner of the shop they were in, giggling at Pyrrha and grabbing some Christmas decorations.

"Jaaaaune-kuuuun..." Pyrrha moaned disappointedly. "Heeeelp meee..."

"Miss Nikos' behaviour is somewhat different from her normal personality." Norn stated. "I am restraining her to keep her on task."  
>"Nah." Blake called over from Ruby's side of the call. "Pyrrha's always like that. She's normal unless it's anything to do with Jaune. It's kinda toned down since the Animecon, though..."<p>

Suddenly, Pyrrha managed to wrench herself free of Norn's grasp. The robot maid could only watch as Pyrrha tripped into a nearby shelf, bringing it down and knocking herself out. Norn could only sigh at that.

"Excuse me, Miss Rose." She hung up, walking off to help Pyrrha out. Minako ran over, looking concerned.

"Is Pyrrha alright?"  
>"She can take worse than that." Norn reassured her. "I'm surprised she managed to break out. My chassis is designed to take stresses excess of five giga-mecha and my hands have a grip rating of three giga-mecha."<p>

"That's a unit of measurement now?"  
>"Miss Belladonna claims it is. The likelihood of it being a fabrication for her own amusement is almost one-hundred percent."<p>

"Ah..." Minako nodded slowly as she crouched by Pyrrha, who was out cold.

"...yeah, we're probably gonna need someone to look at that."

_Minutes later..._

Jaune felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He whipped it out, looking at the caller.

"Ruby?"

He answered it. "Hey, Ruby. What's going on?"

"Jaune, is everything alright? Nobody knocked out?"

"Nobody kn-why would someone be knocked out?!"

"N-nothing!" Ruby yelled from the phone. "What's the status on the gifts? Did you grab them yet?"

"Most of them." The knight said, sighing somewhat. "We had to pull Velvet away from the Weiss-branded chocolates- which they apparently sell now. Whose stupid idea was to sell chocolates with Weiss' face on them?"

Some struggling could be heard from the other side of the call, followed by a squeal from Ruby.

Shortly, Yang took the phone. "Hey, Jaune. Did you grab the...thing I asked you to yet?"  
>Jaune sighed in exasperation. "No. We're just outside <em>that<em> store. We're grabbing it now."

Yang giggled mischievously. "Thaaaaanks~"

"Yaaaaang! Why did you do thaaaat?!" That was Ruby, groaning slightly in pain. "Meanie..."

"Anything else you guys nee-"

"Jaune?" Velvet tapped him on the shoulder. Her voice sounded slightly concerned.

"Hm?"  
>"We may have a problem. Look behind you."<p>

Jaune did so, and his eyes widened as he turned around to see Weiss and Miltiades walking towards them. Milly had a small bump on her head which she was rubbing , while Weiss looked highly irritated.

"Moron...I told you I didn't need to go into the spa again..."  
>"Ow..." Milly pouted. "Did you need to hit me so hard?"<p>

Jaune whispered harshly into the phone. "Guys! Weiss just showed up!  
>"Crap!" Yang cried.<p>

Ren could be heard in the background, muttering something like "I told you so". Jaune couldn't make it out exactly, but that is what it seemed to sound like.

"Uh, Yang, what do I do?! She's getting REALLY close!"

"Um..um...figure something out! Quickly! Do it now! Weiss can't know we're doing this!"  
>"But-"<p>

"Jaune?" Weiss tapped him on the shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

"Gaaah!" The knight jumped away from her, pocketing his phone quickly. "Weiss! I didn't expect you here today!"

"Neither did I. I thought you were doing something else today with your family to celebrate Christmas."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously, chuckling slowly. "Well, dad's going on a man's night out with your dad, my uncle and a couple of other people, and my mom's out on a girl's night with your mom and everyone else..."

"Heh. I forgot about that." Weiss said, chuckling slightly. "Hey, by the way, what are you doing shopping at a store like this?"

"Eh? What are you-" Jaune turned around to see the shop she was referring to. Its windows were stocked full of figurines of various anime and video game characters, as well as props and the like and rare manga that even Jaune had never seen before.

"Oh, here? I just came to pick up some Figmas, that's all."  
>"Figmas?"<p>

"Figurines. I came to...err...pick up a Hatsune Miku figma! Yeah!" The knight nodded. "T-that works..."

"Didn't think you were into that." Weiss scoffed, "Ah, well. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were a pervert. Apparently Yang buys those weird body pillow things from here..."

Jaune blushed slightly. "Hehe...yeah..."

Velvet had to restrain a laugh, before looking over at Weiss. "Heeeey Weiss-sempai!"

She proceeded to glomp her tightly, sending her stumbling back a little.

"Agh! Velvet! W-watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just wanted to hug you~"

"G-gah! G-get off of me!"

Milly tried to wrench the bunnygirl off of her, to no avail. Velvet was already rubbing her cheek into Weiss' chest, sighing happily.

"Y-you pervert! C-can't I spend one day without you doing that?!"

"The flat chest~ All hail its flatness~"

"G-GAH!" Weiss shoved Velvet off of her, knocking Vivi onto the floor, blushing heavily. "S-stupid pervert! M-My chest is NOT FLAT! NOT! FLAT!"

"...S-so tsundere...i-it's moe..." Velvet squeed happily, her face planted firmly into the floor.

"Ugh." The heiress grumbled. "Screw it. Milly, I'm going home." Weiss began strolling towards the exit, and Milly gave Jaune a panicked look.

"W-what do I do?! I have to stop her!"

"Do something! I dunno!" The knight flailed around. "S-something! They aren't ready yet!"

Milly looked around hurriedly, before seeing a sorbet store. She snapped her fingers.

"Were you talking to Yang just now?" The girl turned back to Jaune, who nodded.

"Yeah."  
>"Ask how long they'll need. And how long are you gonna be?"<br>"Give or take? Fifteen minutes- five to pick my stuff up here, ten to get back to Beacon." The knight said as he returned to his call.

"Hey, Yang-"  
>"Jaune, what's going on there?! It sounds like chaos!" That was Ruby, sounding concerned. Yang's whimpering could be heard in the background. Jaune declared it a good idea not to ask.<p>

"H-How long are you guys gonna be? Milly needs to know so she can distract Weiss a bit longer!"

"Give us half an hour. The food guys should be done by then."  
>"Okay, thanks!" Jaune hung up. "Half an hour."<br>"Distract her for half an hour. Got it." Milly nodded quickly before running after Weiss. "Hey! Weiss! Vanilla sorbet! It's on me!"

"WHAT WHERE" The heiress looked to the girl in red as she dragged her towards the sorbet parlor, leaving Jaune, Vivi and Velvet there.

Velvet sighed happily, her face still muffled. "Ahh...that's all I wanted for Christmas, rubbing my cheek on my Weiss-sempai~"

Elsa returned from the toilets, sighing. "Okay, Jaune. I am ready now. What are we searching for next?"  
>"A...<em>dakimakura...<em>." Jaune shuddered. "Still don't understand why she asked for that. Or pre-ordered a special one, for that matter..."

"Explain."

"Well..." The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "How do I say this? Technically, those things are hug pillows, made for people to rest on and stuff. You know, for medical reasons. That's what it meant back in Japan.

However, somehow, over here, it now means...erm...pillows with...em..." Jaune blushed slightly, embarrassed at having to explain this. "...people printed on them."  
>"People?" Elsa tilted her head slightly.<p>

"L-Let's just say these...people...a-aren't really...erm...modestly dressed..." Jaune said, laughing nervously, muttering "Or dressed at all, really..." under his breath.

Elsa's cheeks rouged, as she looked away slightly- the best way for her to express her embarrassment at asking. "Oh."

"Y-yeah." The knight exhaled deeply. "L-Let's just get it quickly, hide it in a large bag and go. Velvet will probably still be in shock by the time we're done."

"Weiss-sempai is so moe~" Velvet mumbled on the floor, huddled up in a ball and rolling about.

Elsa nodded slowly. "Good idea. Let us get this done as fast as possible."

* * *

><p>Ruby put down the phone. "Okay, guys, we've got half an hour, thirty-five minutes tops, to get all of the transferring done! Now!"<p>

"W-what about the decorations?" Melanie inquired.

"We'll just have to go without, unless we can keep Weiss out of this room when she gets back." Yang explained. "We don't have an ETA on Norn yet, and Jaune's not with them, he's with...wait, who's he with?"

"Velvet, Vivi, and presumably Weiss' sister."

"Right. Ladies, gentlemen...Yang..." Ren announced, earning him a glare from the brawler. "We have a job to do!"

"Chop chop!" Ruby yelled, before squeeing with joy, pumping her fists. "I-I've always WANTED to say that!"

Suddenly, a soot-covered Yatsuhashi burst into the room, panting and clutching his knees. Cardin sighed irritably.

"Hey!" The warrior yelled. "Do you mind?! I just CLEANED that-"

He ignored Cardin apart from a customary grunt, before turning to the reaper.

"Ruby. I need your assistance. Immediately." The swordsman signalled her to follow him. "Something's gone horribly wrong."  
>"Huh?" The crimsonette looked confused. She adjusted her Santa hat and moved the collar of her clothes slightly. "I wonder what's going on in the kitchens..."<p>

_The kitchens..._

"P-Put it out!" Fox yelled, grabbing a fire extinguisher and pointing the nozzle at the fires that had sprouted in the kitchen. "Latte! LATTE!"

"Eeep!" Coco's shy, fearful personality ran away from the flames, hiding behind a stove. Nora, meanwhile, had a bundle of pancakes in her arms, running away from the conflagration.

"Noooo! D-don't burn my babies! Keep it away! KEEP IT AWAY!"

Ruby could only stare in shock for a moment, before turning to Yatsuhashi. "...h-how did it turn out like this?"

"For the first time, it wasn't an antic. One of the stoves malfunctioned and set itself aflame." Yatsuhashi said with a tired voice, grabbing a fire extinguisher. "We've been trying to put the fire out for the last ten minutes. We need help, now."

"D-don't worry! I've got this!" Ruby took out Crescent Rose, before unfolding it into a scythe. "Get out of the way!"

Fox, Yatsuhashi, Latte and Nora moved away as the reaper ran at the fire, before spinning herself around rapidly, sucking the fire into a wheel around her or putting them out around her. As soon as she saw they were around her, Ruby halted her spinning and swept across the wheel, dissipating the last into ashes and smoke. The ashes were sucked away into the exhaust fans, leaving almost no trace except for charred countertops and the burned remains of Coco's food.

Latte whimpered. "M-my food..."

"Dammit." Fox groaned. "It's all ruined!"

Nora shook her head, raising her hand in triumph. "Never fear! I'm here to make it all better!" She raised her mound of pancakes above her head.

"WE STILL HAVE PANCAKES!"

"Yes, of course." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Pancakes. Right."

Ruby gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it's not ruined! Right?"

Latte was quietly sobbing behind Yatsuhashi, who was patting her quietly on the back. He gave Ruby a grim look.

"Unless you can grab some new food in the next thirty minutes..."

"We can always deliver!" Fox suggested. "I mean, Siegfried's paying for it, right?"  
>"We shouldn't mooch off him too much." Ruby responded. "Come on, we'd be abusing his generosity, even if he's a pretty cool guy."<p>

"Good point." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Right, any other ideas?"

Ruby's phone rang. She sighed, picking it up.

"Yeah, hello?"

"I-It's Milly! Weiss is on her way!"  
>"What?!" Ruby shrieked. "T-that's...w-we're not ready! We don't have everything ready!"<p>

"Should I get pancakes over to the room soon?" Nora said enthusiastically, practically bursting with joy. "Pleeaaaase?"

Ruby nodded. "Y-yeah! Do it! Let's go! Milly, where's Weiss right now?"  
>"She's on a bus back!"<br>"And do you know where Jaune, Velvet, Vivi and Elsa are?"  
>"They got on the bus before the one she caught. I think I saw Norn go with them, so Minako and Pyrrha are probably with them..."<p>

"Okay, that's good, that's good...thanks!" Ruby hung up, before looking to Yatsuhashi. "You and Fox can clean up here, right?"  
>"Yeah, but-"<p>

"Okay, thanks!" The crimsonette ran off. "I need to warn the others that Weiss is coming back soon!"

Fox exhaled sharply, watching her run off.

"...dammit, Ruby. Well-"

"Already on it." Yatsuhashi was already working on cleaning the ashes off of the floor with a broom. He'd also left a small sweeping pan for Fox to use.

"...aw man! There's so much of the stuff!"  
>"Don't blame me. You two left the pasta on the stove when it set on fire. You should've put those on a counter.<p>

Now clean up. You get the small pan."

"Dammit, Yatsu-OW!"

"Sorry. I must have not seen you there."

* * *

><p>"Guys, guys, guys!" Ruby said, panicking as she burst into the classroom. "Guys! We don't have time! Weiss is- what the..."<p>

The table in the middle was destroyed by a fallen part of the ceiling, with Oobleck and Port looking down through the hole, fairly concerned looks in their eyes. Cardin was hastily sweeping it up, while Melanie was picking up the chunks. Ren was running off, presumably to get Professor Faust to clean the place up properly. Yang was looking around frantically.

"W-what happened?!"

"The ceiling just fell and messed everything up." Yang responded. "Wait, what did you say about Weiss?!"  
>"Weiss is coming. She's on her way!"<br>"C-crap! Where's Norn?! Where's Jaune?!"  
>"They should be on their way here before Weiss, but we won't have a lot of time. Also, all the food got burned because of a fire in the kitchens..." The reaper sighed sadly. "This is going badly..."<p>

"Not entirely. We still have the gifts, right? And Norn still has the decor-"

Just that moment, Norn walked in, dragging an unconscious Pyrrha in. Minako looked sheepishly at her, shaking her head. Yang looked up.

"Did you get the-"  
>"We were kicked out of the shop after Miss Arisato attempted to pull her Evoker out to heal Miss Nikos and it was mistaken for a real gun." Norn enunciated. "We got no chance to acquire the decorations at all."<p>

"I-In my defense, I-I didn't expect that to happen!" The girl protested. "A-and she had a SPEAR on her back! A SPEAR!"

Ren grumbled. "So, our room's trashed, the food's burned, we have no decorations...please tell me Jaune did his job right."

Ruby sighed in exasperation. "Come on...how did everything go so wrong?!"

"I knew something would blow up." Blake called from the window. "It's Murphy's Law. When you least expect it, something will go wrong."

"That's Finagle's Law, Blake, not Murphy's Law..." Yang corrected her bluntly.

"...yeah, whatever." The catgirl shrugged, surveying the room as Nora burst in with a cart of pancakes, wheeling them in and completely ignoring the setting, before running out to grab more.

Fortunately, Jaune came in, grunting with the weight of two bags and the body pillow Yang had ordered, with Velvet, Elsa and Vivi trudging behind them. Luckily, he'd had them prewrapped.

Yang sighed in relief. "At least he got the pillow!"

Ruby stared at her. "You ordered one of those?"  
>"As a gift for Weiss~" The brawler giggled. "I have something planned for her~"<p>

Cardin just stared at her. "...t-that's just wrong, Yang."

"You people are a bunch of prudes." Yang said, waving them off dismissively. "I'm the only fun person around here."

Yatsuhashi had the fortune of coming in just as she said that, in time to return with a quip.

"And yet you hardly have any fun by your definition."

Yang could only stare at him in open-mouthed shock.

Just then, however, the sound of an irritated Weiss could be heard from the hall, screaming for Milly to let her go. Ruby froze, looking to Blake.

"W-what do we do?"  
>"FACE YOUR FATE LIKE A REAL MAN!" The catgirl declared proudly. "Or...if you're a boring non-manly person, shut the door, hide, make no sounds and hope she doesn't notice anything."<p>

"...I like that plan." Ruby nodded and ducked under a table near the wall, with everyone following suit. Nora burst in with a cart of pancakes and was dragged underneath by Ren, who interrupted her questions by shoving his lips onto hers.

"Mmpm...hmm..." Nora sank into the kiss, shutting the door almost lazily...

...just in time for Weiss to pass that part of the hall.

"Gah! What is WRONG with you today?! You moron!"

"S-sorry! I-I was just having so much fun with you!" Milly responded. "I-I..."

"Ugh..." The heiress sighed. "Fine...I accept your apology...but...j-just don't do it again!" Strolling past the door, Weiss looked at it briefly.

"...hm...open...perhaps Cinder can-wait, no. I don't want to know what Cinder's doing. It's Cinder..." Weiss said, shuddering and leaving the door unopened.

Ren pulled away just as she left earshot, and Nora sighed dreamily.

"Ohohoh...Ren...that was sudden..." The girl giggled happily.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. Now...we just have one thing to do, I suppose-"

"Hang on, Cinder was busy trolling Miss Hond-"

Weiss burst into the room to see everyone hiding underneath tables, several wrapped gifts next to a mound of debris Weiss swore was a table once, a large plate of pancakes next to a cart full of the same, with syrup and all- and finally, a small, slightly bent Christmas tree in the corner of the room on a table. The only other decor the room contained was a slightly lopsided sign saying "Merry Christmas, Weiss!", slightly tainted with dust from the hole in the ceiling above.

Ruby poked her head out from underneath a table. "...merry Christmas?" She laughed nervously.

Weiss merely looked around the place, shocked.

Blake poked her head out from the Lagann, which was still flying outside the window. "...Weiss?"

Yang looked worried. "Weiss? Talk. Don't just stand there! Talk..."

"I..."

Velvet and Vivi merely looked up at her, watching her closely.

"..."

Ruby crawled out from underneath the table. "Weiss..." She approached her slowly, going to put her hand on her shoulder-

"D-did you...plan this?"

"Huh?" The reaper tilted her head.

"I-I said, Ruby, did you plan this?" Weiss' voice trembled while asking her.

"...y-yes..." Ruby swallowed. "I-I'm sorry..."

For a moment, nothing moved or made a sound.

One could hear a pin drop in the room.

Weiss let out a sob. She looked to Ruby, her eyes tearing up.

"Ruby..."

"I-I can fix this! I can take this down! I-I-"  
>"You dunce..." Weiss choked out, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "...you are an actual dunce..."<p>

"H-hu-" Ruby was then interrupted by Weiss pulling her face towards hers, pressing her lips upon Ruby's lovingly.

"Mmph!"

She pulled back, giggling after a while. "...Ruby...you are a dunce, you know that?"

"Y-yeah-"

"You...went through all this effort to put this together...for me...after I said I didn't need it? All that distracting, that scheming...was for me?"

"Well, actually-" Yang was about to speak before Blake clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!"

"Mmph!"

"Well..." Ruby laughed nervously, blushing. "I-It kinda went wrong...I mean, Norn got kicked out before she could buy the decorations, the kitchen had a fire where everything burned, something crashed from the rooms above..."

Weiss laughed it off. "Oh, don't be so worried. I love it." She hugged her girlfriend tightly. "And by the way...that costume...looks nice on you.

Thank you, Ruby. Thanks...everyone."

Ruby blushed, giggling into Weiss' shoulder. "She loves my costume...hehe..."

Nora cheered. "Yay! Can we have pancakes now? Huh? PANCAKES?!"

Yang pulled Blake's hand off of her mouth and climbed out. "No, no, NO! We have to let the guest of honor open her gifts first!"

"I-I'm hardly the guest of honor." Weiss scoffed dismissively.

"Oh, please. You have your name plastered over the venue." Yang waved back dismissively, before sidling up to Weiss. "Now OPEN them! Open the big one first! I think you'll like that one!"

Weiss looked at her suspiciously. "...I'll open the floppy one first." She picked the floppy one first, opening the wrapper carefully- and yet Yang and Ruby could see the childlike glee with which she opened her gift.

It was, after all, her first Christmas.

"A-A shark ski hat!" Weiss lifted the hat above her. "I-It's beautiful!"  
>Blake chuckled. "I had that ordered from a manly place! Of course it's awesome!"<p>

"Thanks, Blake." Weiss chuckled, shaking her head and putting the hat down, lifting a boxed one next.

"I wonder what this one is..." The heiress murmured, before opening it.

It was a finely crafted shark plushie with her rapier, a tiara and a cape. Across its belly in cursive stitching were the words 'W. Schnee'. A tag labelled 'From: Cardin and Melanie' was attached to its tail.

Cardin laughed. "Heheh...I made that one a couple of weeks ago. Most of us had our gifts ready, really."

"Thanks..." Weiss hugged it tightly to her chest. "I love it. He's now Lord Sharky the Furious!"

"Now open the big one! That's mine! That's mine!" Yang urged her, practically jumping up and down as she did so.

"Okay, okay!" Weiss said, sighing and shaking her head as she went over to it. "Okay, I'll open it. I'm just-"

As she did so, she stopped talking, realising what it was.

It was a body pillow with Ruby on it. And Ruby...wasn't exactly very well dressed on it.

And by this, we mean she was hardly dressed at all. Her shy expression on the pillow didn't help.

Weiss looked at it in shock. "...w-wha..."

Ruby was merely frozen, staring at the pillow. "...Yang..."

Yang was doubled over in laughter. "Oh, I knew Weiss would enjoy it..."

"I-I'm not enjoying i-it, you moron!" The heiress turned to her and yelled, blushing. "S-stupid dunce! W-why would you buy me this?! I-It's so perverted!"

"Oh, don't give me that. I just bought it for when she goes on missions and stuff! So you can always have Ruby next to you~"  
>"P-PERVERT!"<p>

Velvet merely smiled. "I hope she enjoys my gift."

"Why? Is it a trap?" Yatsuhashi asked, expecting the answer he dreaded to be a-

"No."  
>"No?" He looked curiously at her.<p>

"No." The bunnygirl responded simply. "It's a cake. Red velvet."

"...this is the perfect opportunity! Why don't you try and kidnap her?!" Fox looked almost creeped out by her attitude.

Velvet sighed. "I have...reasons. Excuse me."

Crawling out of the table, Velvet calmly exited the room, but not before depositing Vivi somewhere on a table to party.

"Pipipipi?"  
>"No, I'll just be a moment."<br>"Pi..." Vivi spied her suspiciously, but let her leave the room, before joining everyone else in watching Weiss open her gifts happily.

Needless to say, the night was full of feasting, joy, gifts and shenanigans, as everyone participated in the fun that night, most of all Weiss. Indeed, her joy was felt by all that night, especially Ruby, despite the terrible conditions in which the party was forged. Velvet was gone for most of the night, only returning shortly before midnight approached, seeming slightly more sombre, but she too was in the mood to have fun.

And when the time approached, and Christmas Eve truly began, the two kissed once more underneath the mistletoe, with Yang providing a cheering track...

...and of course, Norn dragging her out of the room to shut her up when she began suggesting perverted things to do.

Regardless to say, the next day, when the parents of all came to visit, Siegfried didn't need to ask if Weiss had had a good time that night.

Her ecstatic expression and the small skip in her step was enough to tell him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOOO! That was a DOORSTOPPER! My god, nearly 9k words...for a fic that never really breaks 4k...oh, well, here goes nothing. Don't expect things with so many words, by the way- this is a special chapter, after all, and I felt I had to get it right this time.**

**So, next normal chapter; Ruby Reacts to Blood Rose! Oh, yes. This is happening. Haha. Ahahah. AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, leave your ideas, reviews, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and comments, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	25. Special Chapter: Blood Rose, Part 1!

**Ruby Reacts to Blood Rose!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! The heartwarming of the last couple of chapters drained me of everything but the desire to HORRIBLY MENTALLY SCAR RUB-**

**I'm kidding. Nah. Would never do that to poor Rubes~ She's adorable! And anyway she got broken already, what with the whole 'mom disappeared when she was a kid' thing. Also, this is the wrong series for that crap. Go read a horror fic or something if you want broken Ruby. :P**

**Aaaanyway, a shout-out to Rapey Lemons, the author of Blood Rose, for allowing us to do a chapter on this amazing fic. Go read his work, it's far better written than this crap.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd have PMMM shoutouts in RWBY (seriously has nobody else seen the Yang/Mami shipping potentials?!).**

**Blood Rose belongs to Rapey Lemons. Warning: The fic, should you chose to read it, is INCREDIBLY dark, gory, violent and contains a LOT of disturbing subtext. I take no responsibility for any mental scarring or nightmares caused by reading of this fic.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting at her desk, twiddling her thumbs and fiddling with her Santa hat. It was the second day of the new year, and she was STILL waiting for the copy of Pokémon Omega Ruby she'd ordered for Christmas.<p>

"The backlog must be immense..." The reaper noted, sighing as nobody had yet come to her door telling her there was a package. She decided to grab her picture of herself, Yang, Yin and Taiyang, taken together just this Christmas Day, looking at it fondly. She giggled, looking at Yin's embarrassed expression while being squished between her husband and daughter, as well as Yang's winking face, holding two fingers up over Ruby, who was waving at the camera.

"Oh, mom..." Ruby giggled. "...I've got to call her later and see how she is..." Sighing fondly and shaking her head, the girl turned on the computer.

"Might as well see if there's any good fanfics that updated..." Ruby booted up her account and went straight to the DustFiction archives.

"...huh...must be a slow day. Hardly anything's come up..." She noted to herself, frowning.

Suddenly, Blake climbed through the window, grunting, hauling a sack of tuna sandwiches behind her and slipping herself into the room, saluting Ruby. Swearing and cursing could be heard from below, and an explosion sounded off in the distance.

"'Sup."

Ruby didn't even flinch. "Hey, Blake. The usual?"  
>"Eh." The catgirl shrugged, throwing the sack onto her bunk. "What'cha doing?"<p>

"Just trying to find something good to read." Ruby commented as Blake walked over to her, grabbing a chair to sit next to her with.

"Wait...what the heck? I have so many messages!" Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the pileup of ten messages in her account.

"Wonder what those are all for?" Blake inquired, munching on a tuna sandwich. "Open one."

Ruby nodded, complying with the request.

"Huh...Blood Rose?" The reaper tilted her head, curiously. "I wonder what that could be about?  
>"Okay, this fic sounds suspicious." Blake mused, rubbing her chin. "The title sounds manly, but if it's what I THINK it's about, it's probably-"<br>"About me as a vampire!" Ruby declared proudly, snapping her fingers. "Of course!"  
>"Exactly what I was thinking." Blake chuckled. "Vampire you HAS to be badass! I mean, you're already badass, but..."<br>"Yeah, this looks like a good fic. Still...I wonder why they didn't say anything about the plot..." Ruby said to Blake. "Was it because they thought it might be too obvious?"  
>"Probably." The catgirl shrugged. "Let's read it!"<p>

Just then, Weiss walked in, stretching and exhaling deeply. Ruby turned to wave at her.

"Hey, Weiss!"  
>"Good morning, Ruby." The heiress smiled at her, pulling a chair out to sit next to her. "So...what's going on?"<br>"We were just about to read this one fic called 'Blood Rose'." Blake explained. "I think it might be about Ruby being a vampire."  
>"I'm pretty sure someone recommended that fic to that Elf pervert..." Weiss muttered. "Even so...I'm curious now. Vampire Ruby?"<p>

Ruby nodded, giving her a enthusiastic giggle and smile. "Exactly why we're going to read it!"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to read it anymore..." Ruby shuddered, having read the first chapter. She was staring wide-eyed at the screen, almost frozen in shock.<p>

Weiss could only feebly mutter "P-Pervert...", herself horrified at the first chapter.

Blake, on the other hand, scoffed dismissively.

"I've seen Elfen Lied. This is nothing."

Moving to the mouse, she moved to the next chapter, before looking to her companions.

"Oh come on, you two are a bunch of lightweights." The catgirl scoffed.

"B-but...s-she just..." Ruby shuddered, shaking her head.

"A-and..."

"Oh, come on. Ruby, you blow Grimm up every day, what the hell is so scary about this?!"

"Grimm- okay, Grimm that isn't Cerberus or Edgar..." Weiss finally spoke after several minutes, looking around to see the tamed Beowolf Blake owned look up at her, whimpering slightly and going back to playing with Zwei, yelping in fear at the smaller dog's bark.

"...anyway, Grimm that aren't Cerberus or Edgar aren't exactly struggling under us as they get essentially violated."

"It's a fic, Weiss. I'm gonna read it, but if you two want out, it's okay. Besides, I'm too manly to get scared by this."

"U-um...o-okay..." Ruby nodded slowly. "I suppose I can..r-read it with you.."

"You're SERIOUSLY going to go along with her?!"

Blake shrugged. "See? That's my little badass there!"

Weiss stared at her, dumbfounded. "H-hey! I'm the only one allowed to call her pet names, i-idiot!"

The catgirl shrugged again. "Just read it, we have a chapter to make and a duty to the fans."

"I swear, you are such a weird person..." Weiss exhaled deeply, but turned to the screen.

"Fine, I'll read it. You're never going to stop teasing us about not being manly if we don't."  
>"You're perfectly free to leave." Blake corrected her. "I'm just saying, it's a fic with blood in it. We've read stuff like this before and watched stuff like this before."<p>

"She has a point." Ruby nodded, breathing deeply and looking to Weiss. "So, next chapter?"  
>Weiss sighed irritably. "Still can't believe we're definitely reading it..."<p>

With that, the girls began to tumble down the path of the dark fic, beginning with the second chapter.

...

All three girls had the same idea.

"Ruby did it."  
>"I did it."<br>"Ruby's as guilty as sin."

"Hey! Blake!"

Blake shrugged. "Sorry. Still, I'm betting Ruby did it."

"You think?" Weiss drily commented. "The fic's called Blood Rose."

"I kinda figured out I was behind it when I- actually, this is confusing me." Ruby shook her head hastily. "Okay, I figured out it was crazy-me when crazy-me started asking all these weird questions and stuff about Velvet's accident. And she was way too unconcerned, too..."

"Also, the fic's called Blood Rose."  
>"Never know, it could be about Adam." Blake shrugged. "He's got this whole rose thing too."<p>

"But Blood Rose, and Ruby Rose." The heiress explained, sighing. "What are you not getting?"

"Eh. Next chapter!" Blake declared.

Ruby looked at the screen again. "Hey, did anyone notice that thing at the beginning? I think it was crazy-me who was supposed to be brooding there. I think..."

* * *

><p>"Guilty as charged." Blake declared as they read about psychotic Ruby attempting to finish the job on Velvet. "Also, damn, you got owned!"<br>"Well, that's to be expected. It's Velvet." Ruby shrugged.

Weiss shuddered at the thought. "If that Velvet was anything like our Velvet, Ruby would be a smear on the floor by now."

"Point taken." Ruby nodded slowly. "I'd probably be a pretty fine smear...still, pretty awesome how Velvet took down crazy-me."

Weiss then cringed at Blake's somewhat indecent actions in the story. "...Blake...you pervert..."

"T-that's not true at all." Blake shook her head hastily. "I-I just think of Yang as a friend! That's all! A very...pretty...friend. I-It wouldn't be manly!"

"Right, I believe you." Weiss sighed, secretly noting down Blake's insecurity for later- if she was right about her hunch, then the sheer amount of revenge possible for the time she pined after Ruby was irresistible.

"Good."

Ruby changed chapter and skipped down. "...oooooh, Yang and Blake~"  
>"W-what?" Blake looked at the part in question.<p>

Said part, of course, was Yang and Blake doing very indecent things.

"...t-this is UNMANLY! I'd be on top any-I mean, I-I don't like Yang in that way!" The catgirl declared, with just a hint of red on her cheeks.

Weiss merely gave her an enigmatic smile.

"I completely believe you, Belladonna."

Blake saw her smile and her heart sank.

"...crap. Karma's getting back at me, isn't it?"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about, dear Blake~" Weiss replied in a singsong voice. "I'm merely telling the truth~"<p>

Blake sighed in exasperation. Weiss, on the other hand, rubbed her hands together gleefully.

This was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Well...that was...earlier than I expected." Blake blinked, surprised. "I'd expected him to hold Ruby's whole 'I butcher people and get off on it' thing a secret for at least until the tenth chapter..."<p>

"I don't know whether to hug crazy-me or get her arrested." Ruby shuddered. "Seriously, she does it because she wants someone to love her or something...but seriously, is eating people the only way to do it?!"

Weiss nodded. "Mhm. That…...got dark very quickly. Well, darker than it already was."

"Next chapter." Blake demanded. "I must see what happened to psycho!Ruby. Now!"  
>"Okay, okay." Weiss grumbled as she changed the chapter.<p>

...

"...how were you capable of surviving ten trained Hunters AND a pair of King Taijitu?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Luck and plot armor." Blake quipped. "I'll bet you anything this person has absolutely no idea she's living with a murdering cannibal..."  
>"What in Oum's name..." Weiss shuddered, reading the author's notes. "...so...Ruby's got a gore fetish AND- oh, Oum help me, I think I MIGHT be sick..."<br>"You're not alone..." Ruby didn't seem all too fine herself. "...I knew this would be dark, but..."

"Babies." Blake shrugged.

"H-How are you not disgusted?!" The heiress looked at her in disbelief.  
>"Elfen Lied, Parasyte...oh, and I grew up around a Grimm. And I LOVE horror movies." Blake chuckled. "And don't forget, I'm also ex-White Fang. You SERIOUSLY think this stuff scares me?<p>

Pfft. I'm too badass to be scared by this."

"...badassery doesn't preclude...nausea..."

"You got that right..." Ruby muttered. "J-just get to the next chapter already..."

Blake sighed, but complied, reading the chapter while the other two recovered.

"A doe Faunus nurse who se- yep, she's dead." The catgirl noted. "Seriously, how many 'too good for this sinful earth' flags did you have to trigger?"

"H-how can you tell?" Ruby inquired, swallowing as the last of her nausea left her.

"This is a dark fic. This 'Alys' girl is innocent. A freaking DOE Faunus. And she takes a complete maniac in out of the kindness of her pure heart." Blake said, tapping her fingers with every point. "Excuse me, that's just waving a huge flag saying "hey plot murder me now"!"

"You never know, maybe she's a badass in hiding." Weiss shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you have those in your repertoire of badass archetypes."

The catgirl shook her head. "Doubt it. She doesn't seem like a badass pacifist type. Or a badass in hiding type. She'll be dead before the story ends, I'm telling you now."

Ruby looked somewhat worried. "If that's the case, awww...I kinda actually liked that character."

"Welcome to darkfic land, Ruby." Blake announced. "Although...those poor soldiers..."

"He got away from a nest of those things without dying?" Weiss stared in surprise at the screen. "Well, we know why he's the leader of the Academy Guards."

With that, the girls advanced to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"...wow, Ruby. You JUST met her and you did...that...with her already?" Weiss' eyelid twitched.<p>

"Weiss, quit being jealous of the fictional soon-to-be-dead girl." Blake scolded her.

"I-I'm not jealous!"

"And why would she be jealous?" Ruby glanced at Blake. "Instead of a psycho Ruby, she has adorable, innocent little me~"

Blake scoffed. "Hardly innocent, Ruby. Your dreams proved that wrong."

The reaper blushed and stared at her. "Y-you-"

"Oh, Weiss...p-please..." Blake teasingly said, copying Ruby's voice. "I know what you think about, Rose, you can't hide from me. It's okay, perfectly normal- you DID grow up with Yang..."

"Pervert." Weiss smacked Blake on the back of her head, causing the catgirl to wince and glare at her.

"W-what was that for?!"

"Don't listen in to perverted things like that or you're no better!"

"You read yaoi manga. Shush." The catgirl waved her off. "Anyway...daaaamn. Ruby settled in quickly."

"See? Maybe she won't die!" Ruby said hopefully.

Blake laughed dismissively. "Doubt it. She's as doomed as a redshirt."

"Fifty Lien says Alys lives. And we have to read the WHOLE fic." Weiss finally declared, just to shut Blake up.

The catgirl smirked confidently, extending her hand. "Deal. If I win, by the way, you're buying me the new Ninjas of Love novel. I really want it- it's the one where Jigoro finally, finally, admits he's in love with Fujiko and goes into the shogun Haruo-"

The heiress shook it quickly to shut her up. "Fine, fine, you're on. Now shush!"

"Oh dear...looks like they might be on to story me..." The reaper noted. "D'you think they'll catch her?"

"Probably. Onto next chapter!" Blake declared.

...

"...as much as she is insane...I kinda feel sorry for story!me." Ruby frowned slightly, looking at the screen. "I mean...she lost her first love..."

"There's sixty chapters and technically they never said she was dead per se..." Weiss reminded her.

Blake scoffed. "Might as well give me the fifty Lien now-"

"NOT UNTIL WE FINISH THE STORY!" Weiss snapped.

"Just saying, Alys' survival doesn't exactly look fine..." Blake sighed. "So...that fight."

"Pretty brutal..." The reaper shuddered. "I can't imagine you guys doing that to me...and you wouldn't, right?"

Weiss shook her head, staring at her as if she was a fool. "Never! You're my girlfriend, you dunce!"

"You're not exactly a psychopath, and we're not exactly a bunch of idiots who'll turn on you instantly." Blake scoffed. "But if you are, just so you know, I WILL sick the Gurren Lagann on you."

Ruby shook her head, chuckling. "No need, Blake, I think I get it..."

"Good. Just so we're clear, Ruby, no eating people. Or killing them. Or you get beaten up by a giant mecha."

"I...don't think I plan to-"

"Excellent, then I never have to use the Shonen Hero Protocol." The catgirl said frankly.

Ruby stared at her. "Y-you actually had a protocol-"

"I-It was for good reasons! A LOT of writers like making you crazy! I had to in case Elf did too!"

Weiss glared at her. "That's just absurd. Ruby's too adorable. And stupid."

"Hey!"

"But she's too stupid in a nice way! And good hearted."

"So's THIS Ruby..." Blake reminded her.

Suddenly...

"Hey, guys." Yang walked in, stretching her arms. "Oh. You're all reading a fanfic? What is it?"

"I'll take a bit to explain." Weiss stated.

"Eh. Go ahead." The brawler grabbed a beanbag and pulled it over to the rest of the team. "I've got time."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time, the second part. We've only covered 10 chapters, but let's see if we can manage 50.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, comments, thoughts, suggestions and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	26. Special Chapter: Blood Rose, Part 2!

**Ruby Reacts to Blood Rose, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! More stuff! More insanity! More possibly insane Ruby! More normal Ruby reacting to insane Ruby! Yay! Woo! Stuff...*the transmission cuts to reveal Elf hiding in a corner, clutching his knees***

**pleasemakeitstoppleasemakeitstoppleasemakeitstoppleasemakeitstop**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would wear a bunny suit at one part.**

**Blood Rose belongs to ****Rapey Lemons.**** Warning: The fic, should you chose to read it, is INCREDIBLY dark, gory, violent and contains a LOT of disturbing subtext. I take no responsibility for any mental scarring or nightmares caused by reading of this fic.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Explain?" Weiss sighed. "You poor soul."<br>"Huh? What d'you mea-"  
>"Basically, we found a fanfic about Ruby being an unkillable psychopath who kills, eats and sexually violates people-thankfully not in that order- because she needs her urges filled, she's mentally scarred from the whole 'my mom got shot by people' thing and she's actually a big woobie who needs a hug." Blake explained quickly. "Or something. I tuned out at the 'sexual violation' thing."<p>

"And people read this?" Yang inquired, her voice strangely flat. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Errr...s-sis..."

"Yes?"

"...d-don't get mad, i-it's just a fic..." Ruby patted her slowly on the shoulder. Yang gave her a sweet look, smiling as wide as possible through clenched teeth.

"Why would I be mad, Rubes? I only just found out that some guy wrote her as a weird psychopath cannibal person. I'm perfectly fine."

Blake sighed. "Yang, it won't do you any good."

The brawler picked up a pillow. "Oh. I know."

With a sudden roar that made Weiss jump, Yang punched the pillow into the window, sending it flying even farther than Beacon's boundary fences. She exhaled deeply and sat down next to Weiss.

"All better~"

"...wow..." The heiress just stared at her, blinking, before turning to Ruby. "Is this usual?"

"No, not really...unless she loses her temper..." Ruby closed her eyes, giggling softly. "She's typically pretty nice."  
>"I'll believe that when I see that." Weiss quipped.<p>

Yang pouted. "Hmph...y-you just don't see the real me! I-If you knew me, you'd know I'm more adorable than anyone else here~"

Ruby chuckled. "As if! I'm more adorable!"  
>"No, me!"<br>"Me!  
>"MEEEEE!"<p>

Blake scoffed. "As long as we agree I'm the manliest, I don't care. Now, can we read this fic now? I want to collect my Lien."  
>"Lien?" Yang looked over to her.<p>

"She and I made a bet that a certain character would not survive. I'm still not convinced said character's dead." Weiss responded, with a shifty look towards her teammate.

Ruby raised a finger. "Isn't it a bit weird to be making bets on whether or not someone dies?"  
>"That's Horror Film Friday for me." The catgirl quipped. "Now, let's read the fic already."<br>"Right, right." Weiss sighed, brushing down her sleeve flat. "Okay." With that, the girls resumed their reading of the darkfic.

"...urgh..." Yang held her mouth closed with her hand, looking slightly queasy. "T-that's just...I mean, I know you said cannibal Rubes...but..."

Ruby and Weiss just stared at the screen, shocked. Blake was only reduced to laughter.

"Isn't that just a LITTLE over the top? I know he wanted shock value, but this is starting to look silly."

"Man, Blake...do you have a stomach of steel or something?" Yang said with a muffled voice.

"It's disgusting, but you three are still a bunch of lightweights." Blake shrugged. "Besides, I've seen a lot worse than Ruby trailing intestines over-"  
>"Okay, okay, Blake, you can stop, we don't need to hear it again! Next chapter!" The heiress snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>Yang blinked. Staring at the screen for a couple of seconds, she turned to her friends. "...woooow, that just got dark."<p>

"So Everest was behind why Ruby's so screwed up? Freudian excuse, but _damn_..." Blake whistled.

"And he still gets away with it?" Ruby frowned. "That's hardly fair..."  
>"It sucks, but it's a dark fic. Stuff happens." Blake sighed. "Even if Everest deserves all the punishing for creating a weirdly woobieish cannibal person and unleashing her on the world."<p>

"And that ending just sounds like a very screwed-up version of Bourne or something." Ruby commented, shuddering. "Seriously, trying to off crazy-me and pass it off as an _accident..._"

Weiss, however, had her palm firmly on her face. "WHAT kind of stupid idea did we have in that story, trying to free a super-healing cannibal, even if she IS our friend?!"  
>"True point." Yang nodded. "I don't think our story selves watched enough movies."<br>"Idiot balls for everyone, I guess." The catgirl sighed, changing to the next chapter.

...

Yang's eyelid twitched. "...d-did he just...t-touch my sister..."

Ruby patted her on the shoulder slowly. "Yaaaaang...don't do something stupid...i-it's just a story..."

Blake ignored the steadily more irritated Yang. "Sounds like Ruby got shoved into a stereotypical gulag-"  
>"Where all the typical don't drop the soap punchlines will come true." Ruby completed the sentence. "Right?"<br>Blake looked surprised. "I was...actually going to say something else, Ruby."  
>"Oh!" The reaper blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Hehe..."<p>

"Truly, Ruby is your sister. "Weiss remarked, sighing. Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"You know it~"

**...**

_Three chapters later..._

"...that's just _wrong._" Ruby shuddered. "Is this fic seriously that dark?"

"Seriously, could those as-"

"Blake!" Yang yelled at her. "We ARE in a T-rated fic, you know! Just because we're reviewing an M-rated fic DOESN'T mean we can use bad language! Unless we're trying to, you know, do it for comedy!"

Blake sighed. "Fiiiine. Could those very mean people who I'd LIKE to call a rude word for the backside be any less obvious about trying to kill Ruby because the whole system's against her?

I'm pretty sure SOMEONE would've caught them by now. Seriously, they're being pretty obvious about it."

"At least she's got protection from SOMEONE. That couple seems alright." Yang nodded slowly. "I mean, apart from the smuggling thing-"  
>"And you do that all the time with your stupid perverted antic gear." Weiss remarked."<p>

"-they seem like a bunch of nice people." The brawler nodded. "Blake, bets on them being dead?"

"Seventy percent. Not as nice as that Alys girl, being that they're in the camp in the first place. Also, anyone else getting Ray and Charles Beams vibes from them? Criminal couple? Take in the protagonist? Sound strangely like parents?" The catgirl waved her hands around.

Yang scoffed. "Naaaah. You think he's watched Eureka Seven? I doubt it. This doesn't seem like the kinda story where shoutouts like that would appear."

"More references I don't understand." Weiss rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

...

"...okay, I'm PRETTY sure I don't have a crush on Yang. At all." Blake stated. "I mean, I wouldn't MIND being with a girl..."

Ruby and Weiss could only respond "Lies!" in unison. Blake glared at them.

"D-don't you tell me what a lie is!" She blushed.

"Not so nice being on the other end of it, is it?" The heiress said teasingly.

Yang pouted. "W-what's wrong with me?! Why wouldn't you like me as a girlfriend?!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Weiss smirked. "Payback for all the times you did this to me, Belladonna."

Blake looked around frantically for something to change the subject, before scrolling down and pointing at the screen.

* * *

><p>"I-I FREAKING knew it! See? They're even having kid problems LIKE those two!" Blake declared. "Yeah! "<p>

"Their kid was shot to death by the police." Yang corrected her.

"...point, actually." The catgirl exhaled. "Man, this fic's grim..."

'_Heh. Sneaky save, Belladonna. I'll get you later.'_

"You think?" The heiress remarked sarcastically. "And you say Madoka Magica's dark."

Yang shrugged. "Eh. It's darker than that, definitely, but to be fair, Ruby and most of the people we care about are still alive. Ish."  
>"And Ruby is apparently an unkillable monstrosity who can only be killed by..." Blake cleared her throat. "Yang?"<p>

"...removing the head or destroying the brain."

"Aaaaand...well, that didn't last long." Ruby frowned. "They had to leave? That sucks..."  
>"And inevitably, she wants to escape." Weiss sighed. "How badly is this going to go?"<p>

"Horribly." Yang commented. "She's probably going to get blown up by that barrier thing around the region that prison's in."

Blake nodded slowly, tapping her chin and smiling knowingly. "I'd assume that's probably the plan."

Weiss scoffed. "Knowing Ruby, she's the only person crazy enough to make it work."

...

"...well, it took some awkward seduction, near incineration and shenanigans, but she did it!" Blake remarked. "She got out!"

"Definitely a Ruby thing to do." Weiss muttered.

"I don't think I'd take 'blowing myself up' as a legitimate way to escape prison in real life, Weiss." Ruby said, pouting. "I can't believe you'd think I would..."  
>"It's true. You came up with that slingshot thing."<br>"Don't forget Plan Alexandria!" Yang chimed in.

"Or that other plan, the one we used against that giant Fafnir Grimm." Blake laughed. "Oh, man, that plan was crazy. Nora was even clapping and begging you to be her master, and Ren was just wondering HOW you took down a giant dragon like-"

The reaper crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. "Hmph. You people don't understand me!"

"...wait, how are you people managing to be so casual about this?! We're reading this stupidly grim fic! How?!" Weiss stared at them in shock.

Blake just gave her a shrug. "Eh. We've had about twenty chapters. It's pretty meh by now."

"Also, we've watched much darker anime than this. We watched Evangelion, for Oum's sake." Yang scoffed. "The only thing this fic has over them is nausea fuel. And not even that much."

Weiss grumbled. "...all these weird things I've never heard of..."

* * *

><p>"At least Everest isn't a complete bastard..." Yang mused.<p>

Blake shook her head at an earlier passage. "...seriously, even with her strength, I'm PRETTY sure the likes of Nora and Pyrrha could kick psycho Wolverine!Ruby's backside. Strength isn't everything."  
>"Weiss would know that." Yang remarked quickly without missing a beat. Weiss glared at her with steely eyes.<p>

"S-since when did YOU decide what strength was?"  
>"I'll gladly stomp you in a fight~" Yang said teasingly. "I mean, I'm more adorable, badass AND more muscular than you."<br>"The only area you're more _muscular_ than me in is with your stupidly large chest."  
>"The only area that matters, dear~"<p>

Weiss facepalmed. She knew she set herself up for that one.

"Nora would probably pull her mother's railgun or something." Ruby suggested. "Then again, I'm pretty used to Nora doing that by now."

Blake changed the chapter. "And of course, JNPR trusts the psycho. Remind me, if WE, her BEST friends, are trying to blast her on sight, why aren't THEY?!"

"Well, you are." Weiss reminded her. "We're not."

"And whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Yang scythed her arms across, shaking her head. "No, no, NO! Okay? Just because Ruby would hurt Blake doesn't mean I IMMEDIATELY start beating the crap out of her! She's my SISTER! The sister I beat OTHER things up for to protect her!"

"Maybe this Yang thinks love is stronger than blood. Or adoptive family, as the case may be." Weiss reminded her.

"You'd think I'd put more thought into it. Crazy person or not, Ruby is still, y'know, my sister..."

Ruby pouted. "I can't believe crazy me screwed up her chance for redemption like that. Seriously?! And, w-wait, Alys is alive?!"

"You didn't catch that?" Weiss said with a smug smirk on her face, looking over at Blake.

"WHAT?!"

"She's alive. Everest said so. Or someone did, I don't remember." The heiress sighed theatrically. "Oh, wait. We had a bet, remember?"

The catgirl grumbled, before holding up a finger. "Wait, wait. The fic's not over yet. She still has thirty chapters to die in."

"I bet you an extra ten she doesn't die."

"Deal."

Yang, meanwhile, continued viewing the fic. She clasped her hand over her mouth in shock, before laughing.

"Oh, Weiss, you _sly minx~"_

"Huh? What did I..." Weiss' mouth dropped as she realised her story self had fallen for Alys. "Oh."

Ruby merely cringed. "Yeaaaaah. That sucks for her...seriously. I know you REALLY shouldn't be pitying her but I REALLY feel sorry for my story self right now. I think she need some hugs and cookies!"

"...you might have a point." Weiss nodded slowly. "And Yang, kindly shut up, in my story self's defence, Alys had amnesia and a LONG time to fall in love with me instead."

"This whole affair just seems like those terrible netorare manga Ren decided to troll me with..." Blake muttered, before turning aside. "And for those of you reading, don't look that up. It's terrible."  
>"Huh?" Ruby gazed at her teammate curiously. "Who are you talking to?"<br>"Nobody."

"Oh."

...

_Five chapters later..._

"...and that got even darker..." Blake shuddered. "Wow. Isn't that right,Ruby...Ruby?"

Ruby was huddled in the corner, shaking her head and rocking softly.

"Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop."

Weiss sighed irritably. "So childish sometimes..." She stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, hugging her.

"Ugh, you dunce...it's okay, it's okay..."

Yang blinked. "Did...she just pull off a corner of woe?"

"Still, those pirates should NOT have messed with a dark, twisted shonen hero person." The catgirl noted, ignoring Yang's comment. "I mean, seriously, what did they expect was gonna happen? She was the protagonist!"

The brawler nodded. "They should've probably figured out she was invincible from the whole 'survived a barrier that fries every living thing that walks through it' thing. Or the fact that a load of Hunters, criminals and Grimm haven't killed her yet."  
>"That they should've. At least it ended happily, with just about every nice person alive, right?" Blake remarked.<p>

"makeitstop"

"Ruby, if you don't stop babbling, I will withhold hugs and cookies for two days. Two. _DAYS._"

The reaper looked up at her girlfriend plaintively, frowning. "No huggles?"

"No!"  
>"Sowwy..." The reaper reluctantly pulled herself up and hugged Weiss tightly. "Hugs!"<p>

"...okay...this is a bit better than hugging your knees and hiding in a corner, I suppose."

...

Ruby chuckled. "Oh wow. Story me is so insane, that the GRIMM are scared of her. I guess I should be...proud? Or offended. Maybe offended."

Blake crossed her arms, scoffing. "Pfft. Not manly enough. Why wouldn't you get a Boarbartusk?"

"Or ride a Fafnir?" Yang suggested. Blake gave her a strange look.

"Seriously?"  
>"Jaune's uncle did it once!"<p>

"Also, I'm so blind." The catgirl slapped herself lightly. "H-How did I miss that guy being a Chekhov's gunman?!

My troping skills are failing me. I need to go on another binge."

"At least Ruby's got a nice place to stay now." Yang commented happily. "Hey, hang on. What happened to Alys? And the rest of us?"

"Good point." Weiss nodded. "I'm wondering that too..."

...

"Oh. THAT'S what happened."

"So...Weiss and Alys screwing like bunnies..." Yang said, counting all the events that had happened since Ruby's last chapter on her fingers. "...a weird tournament thing, Alys gets scouted, more awesome romance between me and Blake-"  
>"Which I find to be untrue!" The catgirl interjected quickly.<p>

"...aaaand Alys and Weiss fly off!"

"...how crude." Weiss grumbled. "But...I take your point."

Ruby hugged Weiss' arm jealously. "No! Weiss is mine! Only I can hug her!"  
>"And I know that, dear." The heiress responded drily.<p>

"Ruby, if you turn out to be a yandere, I WILL smack some sense into you. Like a good sister would." The brawler reminded her, smiling happily.

"Dear Oum, yandere Ruby..." Blake muttered, shuddering at the possibility.

* * *

><p>"...soooo, horrible crap going on in the city that I THINK me and Blakey had a hand in founding, so and so, typical cop corruption plot..." Yang nodded in approval. "I think I'm liking this. Even if the beginning's, y'know, about as bloody as one of those crappy slasher movies."<p>

"I'm beginning to like this Maia person." Blake commented, rubbing her chin. "Maia with Crazy!Ruby. I called it."

"All this spy work..." Weiss looked curiously at it. "I wonder what it could lead to?"

...

"Oh, wow. Everyone's in on it. Erm. And...seriously, they fall for RUBY's lies?!" Blake stared at the screen in disbelief. "...t-that's just...wow."

"Apparently everyone in this story is either genre blind or LITERALLY blind. Eh." Yang shrugged. "Still a pretty cool story. If you can stomach the beginning."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, and crazy Ruby is getting a little better. She's not eating people now..."

"And she's learning restraint." Weiss added. "Huh. Interesting."

"Also, I'm offended!" Blake snapped. "I-I'm a predator Faunus! I-I'm not exactly predisposed to crime! Or meat-eating!"

She clasped her hand over her chest. "Why...I am offended such an insinuation could be made!", declared the catgirl as dramatically as possible.

Yang scoffed. "Hmph. I'm better at random dramatic jokes."

...

"Aaaaand...well." Blake wasn't surprised at how the combined Maia arc ended. "...so, Maia and Ruby kicked butt, discovered corruption, held mercenaries hostage, got a HOUSE blown up and are now in hiding because stuff.

Also, Blood Rose's version of Little Red Riding Hood is REALLY dark. And not badass enough."

"Huh. We've managed to read this ENTIRE fic." Yang blinked. "We just have to finish the dance chapter."  
>Weiss nodded quickly. "Oh yeah! We're nearly done!"<p>

"It only took Elf, like, a day and three hours to finish the chapter at last." The catgirl remarked drily. "Took him long enough..."

Ruby cheered. "Read the dance, read the dance!"

"Okay, okay." Blake said, chuckling as she moved onto the last chapter.

All four girls read the chapter intently.

"...wow. No antics, no Ruby blowing things up or eating people and only a LITTLE bitterness from Weiss." Yang nodded. "Surprising way to leave things..."

"Eh. Who wants to leave the review?" Blake inquired.

"I want to!" The reaper raised her hand enthusiastically. "I mean, the story has me as the main character..."

"Go right on ahead."

* * *

><p>From: <strong>DaLittleRedFightingHood<strong>

i r8 it str8 8/8 m8

but seriously, good job i liked the rest of the fic except the beginning because i dun like eating people

love, ruby rose

ps. by the way blake says she isnt into yang but i know shes lyinRUBY STOP NOW

* * *

><p>Blake glared at Ruby, who was giggling.<p>

"Sorry~"  
>"I am NOT in love with your sister, Ruby."<p>

"Oh, sure yo-" Weiss's smug comment was interrupted, of course, by Jaune bursting into the room, looking absolutely horrified.

"Jaune?" Yang looked curiously at him. "What's up?"  
>"...n-never...EVER...show me that anime again." The knight choked out, shaking his head in horror.<p>

Blake tilted her head. "What did you show him?"  
>"I gave him and team JNPR Madoka Magica to watch." Yang said simply, with a grin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, we did it! It worked! This would've been out yesterday but homework, coursework and I was REALLY tired! Next time, JNPR Reacts to Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Why? Because I LOVE that show, Mami and Yang are really similar and it's JNPR's turn to be mentally scarred!**

**I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, criticisms, reviews, thoughts, suggestions and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	27. JNPR Reacts to Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**JNPR Reacts to Puella Magi Madoka Magica!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! So, after putting everyone through the wringer with Blood Rose, I searched the internets for the best, most fluffy series I could find to get everyone perfectly recovered from the shock of covering such a grim fic. After much deliberation, I decided to pick Madoka Magica! This series will NOT make you require therapy at all! Totally!**

**This chronologically takes place during the Blood Rose special, for those actually keeping track. So, let's get this chapter started before you get bored of my rants.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Blake's Semblance would be time-related.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica is the product of Gen Urobotchi's wonderfully twisted mind and belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise it would be Puella Magi Hitomi Magica (now with more tummy punching).**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"I love you~" Nora cooed quietly to a pancake plushie in her arms, before showing it to Ren. "Isn't he beautiful?"<p>

Ren chuckled. "Yes, Nora, yes he is." He shook his head, sighing.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, polished Milo, humming quietly to herself.

"So much dirt on it..." The spearmaiden muttered under her breath.

Ren tilted his head. "I'm...pretty sure that's the fourth time you've cleaned all of our weapons."

"Nonsense, Ren." Pyrrha chided him, frustrated. "You always have to keep your weapons in top condition. You never know when they're needed!"

Nora giggled. "Well...you sound a bit irritable~ Jaune troubles?"  
>The spearmaiden grumbled at her, continuing to polish her spear. "Hmph."<p>

Ren whispered over to his girlfriend. "I think it's because she hasn't managed to get him on a date with her-"  
>"Shut up." Pyrrha calmly glared at both of them. "I-I have other reasons apart from that."<p>

"Don't sweat it, Pyrrha..." The berserker approached Pyrrha and hugged her tightly, smiling. "You'll get your day!"

Pyrrha exhaled deeply, sinking into Nora's hug. "I know, I know. I just...now that I actually have a chance with him, it seems like everything is working against us..."  
>"To be fair, you decided to ask him out when there was a wild crazy bunnygirl riding around and running people over indiscriminately with a shopping cart. Trust me, odds are he'll end up with you anyway.<p>

Elf seems intent on shipping you with him-"  
>"Hey, guys." Jaune pushed his way into the dorm. Pyrrha's mood immediately lightened as she looked up at him.<p>

"Hello, Jaune-kun..."

"Oh, hey." The knight smiled and waved at her. "Guys, you doing anything?"

"No." The gunslinger sighed. "It's been a slow day."  
>"So, erm, remember that time we all promised to watch that one magical girl anime...Madoka Magica, I think it was called, and we all said yeah we'd do it and stuff?" The knight inquired.<p>

Nora nodded. "Mhm. Why?"  
>"Well, erm, Yang just lent me the DVD for it." Jaune presented a slightly-worn case of the DVD, with a sticker of the Lagann pasted over Mami's head and Yang's name in marker across the spine.<p>

"I heard it's pretty good, too."  
>Ren blinked, before chuckling to himself quietly. "Oh, Jaune..."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

Nora cheered. "Woo! Anime watching marathon! I'll get the popcorn!"  
>"I call sitting next to Jaune-kun." Pyrrha sat down on the dorm's couch, dragging Jaune over to her.<p>

Ren sighed. He gave his team a mischievous smirk.

"You people are so screwed..."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say you won't be finding this anime very..._soft_. That would be a good word, yes."

"Madoka Magica..." Pyrrha nodded slowly, thinking. "Is it that anime which Yang and Blake were cosplaying characters from?"

"Yeah." The knight nodded. "Come to think of it, I saw some _really_ convincing cosplays of the girls from the anime, too. Their names were even Mami and Homura, would you believe it?"

Ren nearly spat out the water he'd been drinking at that moment. "Seriously, Elf?!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"N-nothing. Just pop in the DVD already." The gunslinger requested.

'_Oh, they're going to __**love**__ this.'_

* * *

><p>"So, typical magical girl anime with an ominous start." Jaune noted, watching the beginning sequence closely. "...although that beginning bit with that Kyubey is weird.<p>

Say, doesn't Kyubey look like those Incubators Professor Goodwitch said nobody should trust?"

Ren nodded. "Of course. Where do you think the inspiration came from?"  
>"So...err...why's that the case? She doesn't exactly look harmful. I THINK it's a she, at any rate..."<p>

"You'll see soon enough, my young Padawan." Ren chuckled evily. "You will see..."

"Madoka kinda reminds me of Ruby..." Nora noted, tapping her chin. "They're both kinda bubbly, happy and all fuzzy inside!"

"Guess that makes Sayaka Weiss." Pyrrha remarked. "Although...she doesn't exactly seem Weiss-like..."  
>"You're much more correct than you think." Ren responded, an enigmatic smile on his face.<p>

"Huh?" Jaune tilted his head. "Ren, you're not making any sense. What do you know that we don't? Actually, don't answer that."  
>"I wasn't going to."<p>

"And, therefore, that makes Homura Blake, and Mami Yang." Nora declared after each girl was introduced onscreen.

"Pretty sure Yang never threatened Blake with anything." Jaune responded, nodding slowly. "So...Homura's trying to kill Kyubey for some reason, probably the same reason Goodwitch says not to trust him. Come to think of it, dad always said he was a scumbag who reminded him of some people his good friend once fought..."

"Well, Kyubey DOES seem Anti-Spiral-ish..." Nora commented, nodding.

"Don't tell me you're buying that weird theory Blake's peddling that my dad's Kamina." The knight scoffed dismissively. "As if that'd be true. Wouldn't I have blue hair or something?"

"I always thought that was a recessive trait." Ren remarked.

"Not you too!" Jaune cried, exasperated. "Seriously! Dammit, Blake-"

"W-wait, shush! Shush! I'm trying to listen to Mami-sempai here!" Nora held her finger up, shushing everyone. "Mami-san is best magical girl."

Ren shook his head, chuckling darkly. "I wouldn't get too attached to Mami, Nora. I wouldn't get a_head _of ourselves in doing so."

"I REALLY don't want to know what you're implying, Ren." Jaune slapped his forehead with his palm.

...

"WOO! Nora cheered, watching Mami blow up the Witch Gertrud. "Mami! Mami! Mami!"

Ren was busy suppressing chuckles. "Like I said, don't get a_head _of yourself, Nora. Things are about to come to a _head_. Losing your _head_ during this next episode is probably inevitable.

...dammit, I've turned into Yang. Damn you Elf."

"Why are you making head puns?" Jaune stared at him curiously.

"Like I said, you'll figure it out soon enough."

"I'm not paying attention to her." Pyrrha stated. "I'd be paying more attention to Homura. What's she playing at? What does she know that they don't?"  
>"Huh?" The knight stared at the spearmaiden. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"I mean...why is she trying to kill Kyubey? And why is she trying to keep Madoka away from him?"

"Good point...she's probably trying to stop her from making a contract. And if he looks like those Incubators Professor Goodwitch always sends out hunts for...no, impossible." Jaune shook his head.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Aaaaand he misses the mark. You were _this_ close, Jaune. This close."

"You've got a point...but still, we've got to wait and see, right?" Jaune reassured Pyrrha, ignoring Ren.

"I suppose so." The spearmaiden sighed. "Although...I must wonder about Madoka. When is SHE going to contract? That seems almost inevitable.

And what will happen when she does? There has to be a reason why Homura doesn't want it to happen so much..."  
>"I don't care." Nora said cheerfully. "If it's scary, Mami-san will make it all better!"<p>

* * *

><p>"...Mami?" Jaune stared at the screen in shock as the infamous twist of episode three happened. Ren merely smiled evilly.<p>

"I warned you this anime wasn't about to pull punches."

"...what." Pyrrha was speechless. "...t-that..."

Nora sniffled, saluting the TV screen. Standing up, she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek in respect for the fallen magical girl.

"Mami-san was a true hero, the most motherly of magical girls. Her life was a tragedy, cut short before she could finally gain the friends she'd long desired. May she rest well upon the cake planet.

And now, to perform a salute in her memory." She whipped out Magnhild to pull off said 'salute', but Ren managed to pull it out of her hands before she fired a single grenade.

"Oookay! I think that's, erm, enough!"  
>"I HAVE to give Mami-san a 21-gun salute! It is the ULTIMATE sign of respect for the perfect magical girl!"<p>

"Nora, she's not real..." Pyrrha reminded her.

"That can be put into question, actually." Ren remarked quietly enough to be ignored.

"Okay, I'm back. I'm recovered." Jaune exhaled deeply. "...b-but I did NOT see that one coming."  
>"Tis what you get when you watch something written by the Urobutcher." The gunslinger said, shrugging. "Seriously, you've watched Fate Zero. Did you NOT expect Mami to die?"<br>"...touché. Although in my defence, I didn't know he wrote this anime!"

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was still thinking.

"If Homura's only power is energy blasts, then how did she manage to escape being eaten by the Dessert Witch..."

"See, Pyrrha knows to watch Homura." Ren said, clapping. "That's the best way to do it."

"Also, I have a feeling Sayaka's going to contract. I mean, she's pretty clearly in love with this Kyousuke guy." The spearmaiden continued. "And Kyubey DID say you could do anything with wishes."

"If Mami's anything to go by, that's not going to end well either..." Jaune said, shuddering. "...I-I'm not sure I want to keep watching this anime."

"Oh no, keep going. You'll love it." Ren gave them an evil smirk.

'_Nicely played, Xiao Long. Nicely played.'_

...

"Madoka's got a point. I'd be too scared to be a magical girl after seeing my senpai get her freaking HEAD bitten off!" Jaune yelled. "And what the hell, Homura?! I thought you were trying to protect her! Why're you treating Madoka like that?!"

"She has reasons." Ren shrugged casually.

"I suppose we'll see those later then, after Sayaka gets blown up or something."  
>"You have no idea, Jaune."<p>

Nora tilted her head. "...who's going to fight all the Witches now that Great Heroine Mami-san is dead?"

"Guess we're about to find out." Jaune shrugged as Madoka walked into the Witch's lair shortly after stopping the mass suicide.

"...what do you know, Sayaka contracted. And she's a swordfighter with water motifs." Pyrrha noted. "The comparison to Weiss was even closer than I thought."

Nora clenched her fists. "COME ON MADOKA!" She yelled. "YOU CAN FIGHT IT! YOU'RE JUST AS BADASS AS EVERYONE ELSE! EVEN IF Y-oh Sayaka killed them already never mind."

Ren gave Pyrrha an enigmatic look. "Oh, it's closer than _that_, Pyrrha. Much closer."

"Wait, who's this girl?" The berserker stared curiously at Kyoko as she made her first appearance.

"...YAAAAAY NEW BADASS PERSON! Great Heroine Kyoko-chan will save the day!"

"I'm astonished she isn't saddened by this series." Jaune muttered.

"She was immune to that eldritch piece of writing we called a troll fic. I'm sure Puella Magi won't even dent her psyche." Ren remarked, chuckling darkly.

* * *

><p>Jaune sighed irritably. "Sayaka, you're a moron. Seriously, what were you thinking, wishing for that?!"<br>"She probably thought it'd make him fall in love with her." Pyrrha sighed. "I know how that feels, I suppose..."

Ren nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember why people hated Sayaka so much."

"And what did Homura mean by 'magical girls can't be saved'?" The spearmaiden shuddered. "This can't end well..."

The gunslinger tilted his head. "You're good at predicting things, Pyrrha. You notice that?"  
>Jaune frowned. "I don't think we want predictions to be <em>right<em> this time around."

"Okay, well, Kyoko-chan and Sayaka are about to fight." Nora remarked. "Kyoko-chan will obviously win, her adorableness and greatness is superior."  
>Jaune shrugged. "Or, you know, she's a more experienced magical girl."<p>

"That too. But mainly that she's the best magical girl."

...

"The more I look into it, the more I think Homura's not a bad guy." Pyrrha muttered. "...she's clearly more knowledgeable than anyone about the magical girl system. She's trying to save Madoka alone- she doesn't care about Sayaka and by the looks of it barely cared about Mami, too. She also wiped out that Witch where the apparently most experienced girl in Mitakihara couldn't...

What isn't she telling them?"

"I think we should be thinking about what Kyoko's playing at." Jaune reminded her. "Why's she-"  
>"Don't question Kyoko-chan!" Nora yelled at him. "She is best magical girl."<br>"I thought Mami was-"  
>"KYOKO IS BEST MAGICAL GIRL"<p>

"Um, Madoka?!" The knight snapped at the screen. "Is THROWING a Soul Gem off a bridge a good idea?! Sayaka might need that!

...Sayaka?"

"..." Then it hit Pyrrha exactly _what _the Puella Magi were.

"...Soul Gems...oh my Oum." Her eyes widened in horror.

Even Nora was silenced for a moment.

"S-so...t-they're all...zombies?"

Ren sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, finally, someone gets it. Soul Gems. Phylacteries. Same thing. Really, the name made it obvious.

Yes, they're zombies. Adorable, magic-shooting sparkly non-brain eating zombies, but zombies."

"How are you not so saddened by this?!" Jaune inquired loudly. "T-the main characters are _liches_! LICHES!"

"I've seen enough Headless Mami memes to no longer take this series seriously."

"...that's a meme?!"

"Where do you think all the head jokes came from?"

"...that crosses the line so many times I don't know whether to cry or laugh."

* * *

><p>"Kyoko's secretly hot for Sayaka." Nora declared. " Called it!"<p>

"She recovered quickly." Jaune remarked drily.

"Yeah, took her only one linebreak." Ren added.

Pyrrha paid rapt attention to Kyoko expositing her backstory. "...wow. Just...is it a requirement for magical girls in this universe to have really sucky lives?"  
>"Basically, yes." The gunslinger said, shrugging. "Think Evangelion."<p>

"I'm only wondering what Blake would do if she saw it." Jaune mused to himself.

"Oh, she's seen it." Ren said, chuckling. "She wanted to dive in there and punch everyone in the face before killing Walpurgisnacht with the Gurren Lagann."

"Typical Blake response, then."

"Indeed."

"...Oum dammit, Hitomi." The knight sighed. "Well, Sayaka's probably dead now."

"You're right, but not for the reason you think."

"...she's gone mad..." Pyrrha noted, shuddering. "She's completely berserk..."

...

"...oh my Oum." Jaune muttered under his breath, just as the episode ended. "...they turn into Witches.

Too much despair and they turn into Witches.

This isn't a magical girl show.

This is a cosmic horror story."

Pyrrha shook her head in pity. "...poor Sayaka..."

Nora blinked, surprised. "I...did not see that coming."

"I've no jokes to make about this part. Except the customary Morning Rescue one, but..." Ren sighed.

"...you guys now see what I meant?"

"Definitely..." The knight said with a ragged voice. "...let's just finish this thing."

"Indeed, Jaune." Pyrrha nodded in assent, pulling herself a little closer to Jaune for comfort. Jaune allowed her to, adjusting himself to allow her to make herself comfortable.

...

"Kyubey...you bastard." Jaune muttered under his breath. "Now I know why Professor Goodwitch hates the Incubators so much.

So all of them were screwed? All of them?"

"Yes. Even Homura will, one day." Ren noted. "Although Rebellion proves otherwise for a different reason, they are, for the present moment, screwed the moment they turn into magical girls."

"...that's not how entropy works." Pyrrha grumbled.

"It isn't. But then this wouldn't be nearly as effective."

"...Kyoko...chan?" Nora whispered plaintively.

"...and even she's dead, too." Jaune sighed. "This story's just..._dark_."

"Always darkest before the dawn." Ren reminded him. "And besides, your father would know that, wouldn't he?"  
>"He's not Kamina, dammit!" Jaune snapped.<p>

"Oh, trust me. Eventually, you'll realise Blake and I were right."

...

"And now we know why Homura's so...cold." Jaune stated, feeling even more drained. "...seeing all of that...happen..."

"Watching Mami try to kill everyone and having to kill Madoka, too..." Pyrrha added. "That had to have been hard..." She pressed further into Jaune for comfort, and he seemed to be hugging her close for his own.

Ren blinked briefly. "Darkest before the dawn, as I said."

Nora was just silent.

Nothing really could be said.

* * *

><p>"Mitakihara's doomed." Jaune noted. "I mean, Walpurgisnacht's here. Homura's the last magical girl, and she can't hurt her. Everyone else is dead. The only thing she achieved is Madoka not contracting.<p>

Why should we watch this to the end?"  
>"Because, Jaune, it gets better." Ren said calmly.<br>"How can it?!"

"...and now Madoka's about to contract..." Pyrrha stated. "...it's all over."

Nora was feebly muttering to herself. "...i-its okay...it'll be fine...it's just a show..."

Ren looked at his watch. "I'm waiting for you idiots to realise something."  
>"What is there to realise?"<br>"Despite the long cycle of civilization, despite everything pointing towards this climax..." Ren waited for maximum dramatic effect, giving everyone a smile as they realised what he was getting at.

"Nobody's wished to stop Witches from existing yet."

...

"...how." Jaune stared at the screen, dumbfounded. "After all that...darkness...she pulled it back."  
>"Madoka..." Nora whispered, before yelling. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE WAS A BADASS! TOTALLY CALLED IT!"<p>

"Oh, what did you think was going to happen?" Ren stated. "Come on. The show's named after her. She was going to do something awesome."

"B-but...she...doesn't exist anymore." Pyrrha added. "...how is that a happy ending?"  
>"That's the best you're getting, Nikos."<p>

"At least everyone got what they wanted..." The knight said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, Mami's not alone, Sayaka's not miserable as she gets to have fun in the afterlife and Kyoko gets to be exactly what she wanted to be. A hero.

And Homura gets hers- Madoka never became a Witch."

Jaune sighed, standing up. "Well, I'm going to go return this to Yang and tell her to never make us watch this damned thing again. I don't want to have my psyche smashed down like that ever again, thank you..."

Pyrrha nodded quickly. "Seconded."

The knight put on his jacket and walked out to do so.

* * *

><p>After several moments had passed, Nora raised a finger. "...so, where does Kyoko get all that Pocky?"<p>

"Yeah. Well. You can go ask Kyoko that herself." Ren said, chuckling and holding up his watch. "Heheh...three...two..."  
>"What are you counting down for?" Pyrrha inquired.<p>

"One." The gunslinger breathed in slowly, before turning to the door.

"Kyoko, you're completely gay for Sayaka and want to screw her right now, don't you?"

A beat passed. Nora and Pyrrha stared at him. Ren stepped out of the way of the door just as it flew off of its hinges, kicked down by none other than Kyoko herself, in full magical girl form.

"Alright, who the hell said that?!" The girl pointed her spear at the three occupants of the room. "I swear...if someone says that again, I'm going to bring this room down on your heads."

Nora nearly did a spittake. "K-Kyoko?! What are you doing here?!"  
>"Heh. So my reputation beat me here." The magical girl scoffed. "If you really must know, I was looking for a little rabbit-eared bastard. Apparently he's been around here. Any of you see him? Long ears, smug smile, any where?<br>"You're a month too late." Pyrrha calmly responded. "He got launched out of here by a giant mecha."  
>"A giant mecha...what the hell..." Kyoko shook her head. "Anyway...so, you three sure you didn't say what I think you just said?"<br>"No. Try the room down the corridor. Oh, and I think Kyubey's in there too." Ren said, smirking.

Kyoko grinned sadistically at him, forcing him to resist the urge to shudder. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

She left the room, storming down to CRDL dorm- thankfully, Cardin and Sky were currently outside doing other things, leaving them free of the inevitable rampage the other two were about to encounter.

Nora stared at Ren. "How did you know Kyoko was-"  
>"Fourth wall, dearie. Her cameo was inevitable."<p>

"...was that necessary to set her on team CRDL?" Pyrrha said, exasperated.

Ren shrugged. "Saves Nora having to break their knees for making fun of her pancake plushie."  
>Nora smirked, giving him a hug. "Awww, Renny~ Always so thoughtful~"<p>

Nearby, the panicked screams of Russel and Dove were heard.

* * *

><p>Later, Yang would punch herself over missing the chance to actually talk to one of the Puella Magi in person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT RANDOM KYOKO CAMEO, HUH?! Okay you probably did. BUT STILL.**

**Next chapter, Fire Emblem Awakening. So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, thoughts, reviews, criticisms, suggestions and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	28. Weiss Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening!

**Weiss Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Before we begin, I have to request something once more- no more MLP requests. I confess that I have little to no interest in the show, and although I've heard a lot of good things about the show, having watched a couple of episodes, I just don't find it interesting. I recognize you guys might find it interesting, but the chances of an MLP chapter are fairly unlikely. Not impossible- my opinion could change in future- but for the foreseeable future, it's not going to happen.**

**Back on topic, today, we'll be covering a game that's captured my attention for a very long time. Such a long time, in fact, that there is a Reactsverse fic that takes place IN Fire Emblem- Lucina Reacts, for those keeping track *cough*selfpromotion*cough, but more to the point, time for more Weiss ragequitting. Huehuehue. Hahah. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**okay stopping now sorry gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Sun would be a gamer. **

**Fire Emblem Awakening belongs to Nintendo, otherwise- oh wait better save those taglines for Lucina Reacts ****#TotallyNotShamelessSelfPromotion**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Yang." Weiss lifted her SchneeDS screen towards her. "What's this gift-wrapped icon?"<p>

"Huh?" The brawler looked over at her, tilting her head before shaking her head. "Okay, I didn't do that. Open it anyway."

Weiss clicked on it, revealing it to be-

"Fire Emblem?" Weiss blinked. "Um...thanks, Yang. H-how did you know I wanted this game?"

"I told you, it wasn't me." The brawler repeated, frowning. "I appreciate your faith, but I'm a little bankrupt from buying you that_ dakimakura_ for Christmas."

"...and now you remind me how much I hate you." Weiss grumbled. "Seriously. Then who did?"

"I did." Blake raised her hand. "That's my Lien debt cleared. I don't have to pay you for the bet now- I just spent thirty Lien to buy you the game."

The heiress stared at her.

"...really? THAT's the reason you bought me the game?"  
>"Of course not!" Blake looked offended. "What kind of a friend do you think I am? That would be unmanly. I CHAFE at the thought you think I'd be unmanly enough to do so.<p>

A REAL man would not just buy you the game, but buy you a Figma with it and a poster!"

"...you seriously went to the effort of buying all that for me? Blake, I'm surprised." Weiss blinked, smiling a little. "Thanks."

"It was Ruby's idea." The catgirl stated. "She knew you liked strategy games and she KINDA saw that this game was on your wishlist."

"Huh...thanks. Maybe you're less of a moron than I thought you are." Weiss remarked semi-jokingly.

Blake sighed. "Aaaand there goes the heartwarming moment."

"We're showing this to Jaune's sisters." Yang declared. "I mean, Elf-kun made them look like Tharja and Lucina, after all..."  
>"Hey, what DID happen to Jaune's sisters?" Weiss inquired. "Weren't they going here?"<br>"I dunno. Maybe Elf'll write a spinoff about them or something." Yang said, shrugging. "By the way, I'm still waiting on that Mami spinoff, Elf."

"Aren't we all?" Blake responded, before looking over to Weiss. "By the way, feel free to ask us for advice. We've finished the game. We know how it works."  
>"Y-yeah, sure. You're probably going to pull something stupid and troll me, aren't you?" The heiress glared at them. "I-I don't trust you." She booted the game up, reading into the screen.<p>

Yang smirked. "Weiss, remember to take casual mode. You'll thank me later~"

"A-are you questioning my ability to play strategy games?" Weiss retorted. "The type of games I am perfectly capable of beating you at?"

"I'm questioning your desire not to rage."

"Pfft." The heiress scoffed. "That settles it. I'll just have to prove I can beat this game without this 'casual' mode.

...you're trying to pull your stupid reverse psychology antics on me, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Yang declared theatrically, placing a hand on her chest as if to look offended. "Who do you take me for, a liar?"  
>Weiss looked at her suspiciously, but started up the game.<p>

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

><p>"Hm. Magic as my asset, luck as my flaw..." Weiss finished setting her character up. "Alright."<p>

"She seems a bit too tall and well-endowed." Blake drily remarked. "You sure it's you-"  
>"S-shut up. Of COURSE it's me." The heiress retorted. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Just saying, pretty sure Robin's chest is larger than yours." Yang reminded her in a sing-song voice.

"She's a fictional character. I-I'm not jealous." Weiss responded quickly.  
>"Oh, that can be questioned, dear." Blake added with a mischievous smirk.<p>

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Nothing. Now, get to playing the game already!" Yang snapped impatiently.<p>

Weiss glared at her. "Alright, bossyboots."

"You're one to talk."

"Just shut up and let me play!" Weiss yelled. "Alright, now...is this a tutorial? ...why can't I pair Chrom up with Robin yet?"

"Oh, you've got to turn that off in options." The brawler added. "It's weird, I know."

"They tout Pair Up as a feature and force you to enable it yourself..." The heiress grumbled. "Figures..."  
>...<p>

"Alright, we killed the obviously evil cultist man. Now- wait, Robin, what are you doing?" Weiss stared at the screen. "Robin, what are you- Robin, don't stab Chrom. Don't- she did it. He's dead now.

What? This makes absolutely no sense! Ok-oh, wait, wait, it was the prologue. I spoke too soon. Okay, good, good.

So, when do I get Lucina?"

Blake stared at her. "Don't tell me you bought the game just for Lucina. Seriously, there's about eight hours of gameplay- that's how fast I did it, anyway- before she becomes playable."

"You'd be wrong. Although seeing as she's apparently billed as one of the main protagonists..." Weiss shrugged. "Eh. Whatever.

These incompetent bandits! How dare they stand my way? I'll see to it that- oh. Ow. OW! They hurt!"

"That is what you have a Thunder tome for." Blake calmly reminded her.

"...Frederick, what are you doing? You're the experienced knight, KILL THEM!"

"I'm not sure that's a good-" Yang held a finger up, before Blake shushed her.

"Let her learn the hard way," she whispered, suppressing a giggle. The catgirl turned to Weiss.

"Okay, you'll want to use him for anything you find overly hard-"  
>"JUST WIPE THESE FOOLS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Weiss commanded.<p>

"...wow, Weiss. Emperor complex?" Yang remarked teasingly.

"Shut up."

...

"...zombies? Pfft." Weiss scoffed. "They're nothing compared to my greatness. "I'll just have to eliminate them before they can kill me."

"Careful, you're low on health." Yang reminded her. Weiss nodded, sighing.

"Right, right. Q-quickly, heal me!"

Blake chuckled. "Oh, panicking?"  
>"Of course not. This is just a minor setback. Even if our medic is somewhat wounded ,these incompetent zombies won't be able to win.<p>

...and speaking of which, where is Lucina? What's she doing?! Didn't she JUST come in?!" The heiress yelled.

"I dunno. Probably sticking around in limbo or something." Yang shrugged. "I personally didn't understand why she didn't stick around.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "I'm going to need to punish her for treason, letting us deal with these creatures alone. Whatever, her punishment for abandoning us can come later.

...well, that was easy. They stood no chance against me!" The heiress scoffed at the victory screen.

"What's the point of all the other units? Just let me handle them."

"Boy, Weiss, you're really getting into this!" Yang noted, smiling. "You...realise this is a strategy game, right?"  
>"I suppose. Fine, the overpowered knight and I will handle most of the enemies. The rest can try to catch up."<p>

Blake chuckled. "Oh, Weiss, you're not doing this right."

"Jealous that I broke the game and you didn't?"  
>"All I'm saying, this is going to bite you in the back somewhere down the line." The catgirl shrugged casually, giving her an enigmatic smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby walked in, munching on a cookie. She looked over at Weiss, waving.<p>

"Hey!" The reaper said, her mouth muffled by her biscuits. "What're you doing?"  
>"Playing Fire Emblem."<p>

"Going power-mad, more like." Blake responded. "It's not natural to laugh maniacally as you roast the level boss."  
>"She shouldn't have thrown spears at me like an incompetent."<p>

Yang snapped her fingers. "Oh, right! Next chapter, you fight Lucina as a boss!"  
>Weiss smirked, rubbing her hands together. "Excellent. Punishment shall be rendered.<p>

Hehehehe...the Holy Schnee Empire shall continue its rampage."  
>Ruby held up a finger. "I'm pretty sure you're not an empire-"<br>"It's the Holy Schnee Empire, Ruby, and I will call it that!" The heiress snapped. "Now shush, doling out punish- wait, what? She can move? Wh-ow! How can she hurt so much?! What is this, a joke?!"

"Don't underestimate the second boss." Yang shrugged. "It's not that hard to kill her anyway."

"Indeed. She's hardly a challenge..." The heiress declared. "I shall prevail! WIPE HER OUT, MY UNDERLINGS! RUSH HER! RUSH HEEEER!"

Ruby giggled, sitting next to Weiss on a cookie plushie.

"You're so adorable when you act like this~" The reaper hugged her side fondly.

"Why thank you." Weiss smiled, kissing her on the cheek before turning back to the game. "Now, if you excuse me, I shall celebrate my vi-okay, seriously. You're still not joining.

What is wrong with you, lady?"

"Oh, she won't join for a while yet, Weiss." Yang said, shrugging. "Not for a long while..."

"Pfft. We don't need her. We got this person with a weird name who looks competent." The heiress said, shrugging. "I like the look of him. Perhaps when my empire is established, he shall be my bodyguard."

"That's one way to interpret the game, I suppose..." Blake muttered.

...

"...throwing a load of dragons at the person with the dragon-slaying sword." Weiss blinked, clapping slowly. "Excellent job, King Gangrel."

"Don't get too happy, Weiss." Yang teased her. "It's only easy mode."  
>"S-shut up. Y-you're just jealous because you aren't as magnificent as me!" Weiss snapped.<p>

"When you're done, send your team over. Let's see how long they last~"

"You can do that?" The heiress tilted her head, genuinely curious.

"Of course. Anyway, we're digressing." Yang held her arm up. "Continue on!"

"I'm really getting into the story here..." Ruby whispered, munching on cookies. "And I've already finished this game, too."  
>"Has everyone in this damned dorm finished this game but me?!" Weiss cried.<p>

Yang and Blake shared a nod. "Yep."

"...oh, wait. Hah!" Weiss scoffed dismissively. "They think they'll actually get into this castle.

If the Holy Schnee Imperial Guard has anything to say about it, they won't.

...and come to think of it, isn't their leader that weird guy from the intro? ...okay, screw it. I'm killing him first.

Still wondering why Lucina refuses to join us, by the way."

Yang shrugged. "She wants to be a mysterious protector person."

"Oh, _that_ phase." Blake shuddered. "I know that one. Nora went through it once.

She put on a pancake mask and called herself 'Waffleslayer'..."

"Not the hero pancakes need, but the one pancakes deserve..." Ruby quoted from one of Nora's speeches as this alias. "...mhm..."

"Shush, trying to slay traitors and incompetents here!" Weiss snapped. "This is ridiculously easy. What made them think they'd win?"  
>"Oh, you're gonna get a surprise in a couple of chapters, believe me." Yang said, giggling.<p>

Ruby looked over at her. "What chapter is she now?"  
>"Six, if Validar's here."<br>"...oh." The reaper looked worried. "Oh dear. She's gonna hate the desert maps."  
>"She's been pretty reliant on foot units." Yang noted. She turned to Blake, smirking.<p>

"And no mages apart from Robin, too..."

"Wait for it..." The catgirl started counting the minutes until she reached them.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS THIS STUPIDITY" Weiss yelled at the screen. "I can hardly move! It's just sand, you morons! How can't you move across it?!"<p>

"It's not like they're on camels, Weiss." The brawler reminded her. "Just use flying units, it'll be fine."  
>"Ugh. I feel so limited...w-wait, what, that girl can turn into a dragon?!" The heiress sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't I get her earlier?!"<p>

"Watch out, dark mages." Yang reminded her helpfully.

"I can see that, Xiao Long. I'm not _blind_."

"They're about to take Lissa out. And since you decided to take no healing items and only one medic..." Blake added, chuckling. "Man, you really are terrible at anything that isn't Civilization, aren't you?"  
>"I'm not terrible at this!" Weiss yelled at her. "I'm nearly nine chapters in..." She sighed, grumbling at the screen and moving to rectify her mistake.<p>

"...although...that did spare me a lot of trouble, Blake."

"As well it should've." The catgirl said with a smug smirk.

"...hah. This boss is pathetic. With a dragon, mages everywhere and half my army on him..." The heiress smiled.

"Yet another victory for the Holy Schnee Empire. Vae victis."  
>"What?" Yang looked at her.<p>

"Woe to the conquered."

Yang sighed. "Don't get too cocky. Next chapter's going to be a bit harder than you think..."

Weiss scoffed. "Oh, I hardly think-"

_Minutes later..._

"WHY ARE HALF MY UNITS DEAD?!" The heiress screamed. The enemy army was surrounding what was left of hers. Nearly everyone except Chrom, Robin, Frederick and a couple of others were still alive.

Yang sighed. "Well, firstly, you tried to move all your non-mages first."

"Then, you left nearly everyone underleveled." Blake added. "I mean, seriously, in a game like this, not a good idea. We tried to warn you, but-"

Weiss facepalmed. "I am a complete and utter moron."  
>"Oh, and you also forgot to buy healing items." Yang added, giggling.<br>"Don't forget that you charged in madly." The catgirl cautioned her, wagging her finger. "Seriously, where did your strategy go?"

"...screw this!" Weiss dropped her 3DS on the bed. "I'm done with this game!"

With that, the heiress stormed out. Ruby frowned, following after her to give her a hug and try to calm her down.

Yang and Blake shared a look.

"...rage quit?"  
>"Mhm." Blake shrugged. "It was inevitable."<p>

"Eh. Random toast of energy drinks?" Yang whipped out a bottle of Blue Cow.

Blake shrugged, whipping out a bottle of Kamogawa Energy. "Sure."

They did indeed toast, in celebration of a successful ragequit for Weiss.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, well, that's done. Next chapter, another fanfic; ****The Draigg's ****The Weiss List. Yep, more Weiss stuff. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, criticisms, suggestions and reviews and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**

**Oh and because I feel nice today, have a stinger/brick joke.**

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

_Once I was a dragon and once I was strong!_

_Look at me, what I've become!  
>Now I see...the dragon again I must be!<em>

_I must regain what I lost long ago, the fires inside me still glow!  
>To the skies!<br>A dragon again will arise!_

Blake bobbed her head along to the lyrics, keeping her headphones in while lying back in the Lagann.

She was underneath Beacon in her secret mecha lair, where she kept the Gurren Lagann, Shinkiro and Nirvash typeZERO recreations, as well as her latest project, currently covered with several large sheets of tarp.

"Man...I love Iron Savior..." The catgirl muttered, sighing happily, before a book landed on her head and plopped onto the Lagann's control panel. Rubbing her head and glaring at it, Blake picked it up, pausing her music.

"Wait, what the..." The catgirl recognized it.

It was a black, slightly charred book with the Mark of Grima on it...and a small signature on the back. Blake smirked, realising what it was- a present from her trolling idol, one of the greatest trolls in the realm and a powerful magus.

"I wonder where this was all the-" Blake mused to herself as she opened the book, hoping to see it immediately flip to lemon fanfiction of her and Yang.

Instead, she found a note, written in short, concise script, fitting of scientific notes.

_-Intriguing. This book really does seem to originate from an Outrealm. _

_To the finder, I commend your efforts for such an excellent charm on the book._

_I regret having to send it back. It was fun examining it._

_Regards from Ylisse,_

_Miriel_

"Miriel?" Blake blinked, surprised. "Then that means...wait a minute. Did I go through...Ylisse when I did that test that day?"

Then, it hit Blake.

The catgirl began laughing maniacally, clutching her belly.

"Hohohoh...so I CAN access alternate universes with this baby..." Blake declared proudly. "...oh, this'll be _awesome._

Beat that, Ren from that yandere Velvet fic. I have a giant universe-hopping mecha!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	29. Special Chapter: The Weiss List!

**Weiss Reacts to The Weiss List!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! I had the...ehem, "fortune" of reading the Die for Our Ship pages on TvTropes. For all of you familiar with my material, you already know how much I "love" that stuff. Hohohoho, nearly enough to write a chapter "devoted" to said thing and how a nice, smiling Nora with Magnhild and Gungnir would respond to it, instead of giving you guys a nice, fluffy chapter about Weiss reading a nice fluffy fic about Weiss getting what she wants. Course, I'm too nice for that~**

**Aaaanyway, rant over. A shout out to ****The Draigg,**** who wrote The Weiss List as well as a bunch of other awesome fics- go read them instead, they're much funnier and much for fun- and let's get this chapter on the road! And quickly before I sink back into ranting.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would be dressing up in a maid outfit at some point *drools***

**The Weiss List belongs to The Draigg.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blake." Yang looked over her teammate's shoulder. "What'cha doing?"<p>

"Shush." Blake glared at her. She was busy drawing plans for what Yang thought looked like a ship's hull before hiding the plans. "I'm concentrating."  
>"On what?"<p>

"Something." The catgirl then sighed, exasperated. "Well, there goes my concentration. Thanks, Yang."

Yang chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"...all's forgiven." Blake exhaled, smiling. "Eh. I was getting a little bored, anyway. Anything you want to do?"

"...ehhhh...actually...I wanted to check this fic out." Yang grabbed her laptop and opened it up, the screen turning on to reveal the DustFiction archives.

"What fic?"  
>The brawler pointed towards a fic entitled 'The Weiss List'. Blake skimmed the description.<p>

"...Weiss reading self-help books?" Blake snickered. "That actually sounds like our Weiss."

"I'm pretty sure it's a little too late for our Weiss to read those." Yang scoffed. "We drove her insane already."

The catgirl laughed. "Yeah. We should get Weiss to read this."

"I can just see her raging..." Yang giggled insanely. "...where is Weiss, anyway?"  
>"I dunno, doing something. Ruby had to do some homework in the library, so..." Blake thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "...try looking for Jaune. She's probably hanging around him."<p>

"And Jaune's in the canteen!" The brawler snapped her fingers. Yang adjusted her jacket and began to stroll out.

"Thanks, Blakey. I'll see you here in a couple of minutes."

_Meanwhile, in the canteen..._

Weiss chuckled, clutching a cup of coffee. "So, your sister nearly got blew that Fionn boy up, huh?"  
>"Yeah." Jaune sighed. "Maeve's not really all that patient. I'm pretty sure she wanted to place a hex on Russell, too, for apparently saying something remotely perverted."<p>

"How do you deal with that?" The heiress inquired. "Winter was a bit cold, and Elsa isn't exactly the poster child of 'insane'..."

The knight shrugged. "I dunno. My dad always said it was because I was secretly manly that I survived that stuff.

Eh. Just get used to it, I suppose-"  
>"Heeeeeey." Yang sidled up to Jaune, grinning at him. "You don't mind if I borrow Weiss for a moment, Jauney-boy?"<br>"Uh-"

"Great!" The brawler gave him a thumbs up, grabbed Weiss' arm and dragged her away. "Come!"  
>"H-hey! Moron! L-let me go, idiot! I'm talking to Jaune!"<br>"I have to show you something!"

"YANG! UNHAND ME!" The heiress struggled against Yang's vice grip as the pair left the canteen, the brawler ignoring her protests.

Jaune frowned, looking aside and taking a sip of his coffee. "...I wonder what that was about?"  
>Suddenly, Aspasia, his eldest sister, ran up to him, frowning.<p>

"Aspasia?"  
>"Big bro-" The boxer corrected herself, clearing her throat. "Jaune. Sorry, have to be serious this time. Anyway, can you talk Maeve down? She wants to go hex Goodwitch for giving her a detention for homework."<br>"Again?"

* * *

><p><em>Back at RWBY dorm...<em>

Weiss glared at Yang as she dragged her inside. "W-what was THAT for?! I was TALKING to Jaune, you dunce!"  
>"We have to show you something!" The brawler complained. "And besides, these chapters are a lot more fun with you in them!"<p>

"D-don't make up stupid excuses like that!" The heiress snapped irritably. "We're not in some stupid fanfic written by this 'ElfCollaborator' moron! And even if we were, he's probably Ren or something!"

"Weiss, don't steal our thunder. We and Velvet-chan do the meta better than you." Blake scoffed dismissively.

"Anyway, we just wanted to show you this fic we found." The brawler rolled Weiss her chair, which she took with a grumble. She looked over at Yang's laptop screen, blinking.

"...mental problems?" The heiress felt her eyelid twitch. "...self-help books?

...this fic sounds stupid. I-I don't have the urge to improve my mental health! I-I am the very PARAGON of mental health!"

Yang and Blake broke out in hysterical laughter.

"W-what's so funny?!" Weiss glared at the pair. "A-are you questioning my claim?!"

"Do you want a chronological or alphabetical list of the times you've lost your top over things?" Yang remarked. "Trust me, you've got anger issues."  
>The heiress pinched her nose, breathing deeply. "...the only reason I lose my temper is because dunces like you keep doing stupid perverted antics."<p>

"What about the time the vending machine ran out of sorbet?"  
>"Or the time Sharkie-chan was missing?"<br>"Or the time-"  
>"I GET YOUR POINT." Weiss snapped again. "...fine, I'll read this stupid fic, but only because by now I'm sure Jaune's found something to do. Idiots..."<p>

Weiss opened the link, reading through the first chapter.

...

"So...that afternoon. Exactly what Weiss would do." Yang remarked.

Weiss gave Yang an irritated gaze. "I-I'm not VIOLENT, y-you idiot!"

"Ouch. Teacups hurt." Blake winced, watching her story-self be hit with one. "I should know-Ruby accidentally threw one at me when she was holding those tea parties with Crescent Rose she loves doing.

...also, isn't Tukson spelled without a C? Eh."

"Okay, this fic wasn't as irritating as I initially assumed." The heiress admitted. "Still, I resent being called _violent_..."

...

"...WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED FIC IS THIS" Weiss shrieked, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I am NOT that indecent! S-stupid..."

Yang rubbed her chin. "I dunno, it seems pretty true to life."  
>"Shut up."<p>

"Yeah, I can see Weiss having weird Ruby fantasies." Blake shrugged as Weiss blanched. "It's natural. It's a sign of-"

"Yeah, yeah, that healthy adolescent sex drive you claim to have." The heiress scoffed. "I doubt it's 'natural' to have stupid fantasies like you morons..."

The brawler chuckled. "Denial much?"  
>"Quiet, you. You're one to talk, buying me a body pillow of your own sister!"<p>

"You _liked_ it."  
>The heiress' cheeks reddened as she looked away. "T-That's neither here nor there, pervert."<p>

Yang sighed theatrically. "Weiss, how many times must I teach you, I am a pervert and I am proud of it~"  
>"Sadly, I have to live with that fact." The heiress drily remarked.<p>

...

Blake looked irritated. "H-how dare Nora steal my schtick?! And comparing Heero to Simon?! Blasphemy! BLASPHEMY AGAINST MANLINESS, I TELL YOU!"

"I'm offended even more by the fact that he makes me swear!" Weiss complained. "I-I doubt I would swear or look like enough of a moron to be embarrassed about it."

"Ahhh...you look so cute in this fic!" Yang said somewhat teasingly.

"Yang...please, just shut up before I slap you..."  
>"Anger issues?"<p>

"Go away."

Blake shrugged. "At least we know you're determined to do this list."  
>"Somewhat sadly, I feel like I'm going to be humiliated in the process." The heiress complained.<p>

"Why must I be humiliated in _every_ last fic on this site?!"

"Because it's hilarious." Yang reminded her cheerfully.

"Thanks, Yang. Nice to know people enjoy seeing my suffering." Weiss rolled her eyes. "A great friend _you_ are."

"Glad to hear it!" The brawler saluted her happily.

* * *

><p>Yang snickered at the portrayal of Weiss' art in the next chapter. Weiss glared at her angrily.<p>

"S-shut up! I-I don't draw like that, stupid!"

"This fic is so real to life that it's hilarious." Blake remarked, holding back giggles. "I mean, Weiss with anger issues who's terrible at everything-"  
>"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!" The heiress snapped. "Y-you s-stupid morons! T-this fic does NOT agree with reality!"<br>"Ironically, drawing is one of the only things you can do competently." Blake remarked drily.

Weiss' response was just as dry. "I'm sure beating some sense into your brain would be easy enough for an 'incompetent' like me."

"You're jealous that my art is better~" Yang said, teasing her.

"Your art is for perverts."

"And that's what makes it awesome~"

"Do you have _ANY _shame in you, Xiao Long?"  
>"If I did, I haven't seen it yet." The brawler giggled mischievously.<p>

Weiss grumbled, turning back to the screen. "At least the mental image of Ruby begging for an apology is adorable..."

...

Yang nodded in approval. "I'd pay good money to see a Lovecraft horror game like Slender."

"I didn't personally like the idea." Blake responded, shrugging. "It wouldn't work for those abominations."

"You have a point, but still, wouldn't it be cool?"

Weiss blinked, dumbfounded.

"...I am surprised this person didn't write me doing something indecent to Ruby for comfort, going by the stupid perverted fantasy I apparently had..." The heiress crossed her arms and muttered in disapproval.

"Your words, not mine." Yang responded, smirking.

"D-don't try to make yourself look like less of a pervert than me, you dunce!" The heiress retorted. "A-and I doubt Ruby would be so easy to scare! She's tolerated worse!"

Blake scribbled down something on a notepad in the meantime.

"Make...hilarious...Cthulhu-based slice of life fic..."

"And only two pages, Weiss?" Yang scoffed. "You're bad."

"Moron! T-those games are terrible anyway!"  
>"You're bad at Fire Emblem, too." Blake pointed out.<p>

"In my defence, how was I supposed to know NOT to rely on that stupid knight?!"  
>"And League." Yang added.<p>

"Don't forget Pokemon-"  
>"YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT!"<p>

Somewhere else in the Reactsverse, Slen D. Mann was holding a tea party by himself again. He sneezed despite lacking a nose.

He was lonely as always.

...

"I-I'm not THAT cheap!" Weiss yelled. "I-I wouldn't take cookies from a vending machine! I would have them baked, to order, from the finest bakers in our employ!"  
>"Not that it matters anyway, considering that the Schnees own the vending machines..." Blake commented.<p>

"Good point."  
>Yang giggled. "That's adorable. Would you really sing for Ruby?"<br>"Y-you moron, is that even a question?" The heiress stared at her as if she was stupid. "O-Of course I would! How do you think we got together in the first place?!"  
>"Oh yeah..." The brawler snapped her fingers. "You sang for her in the Music Festival, didn't you?"<br>"Best parody of the best Haruhi episode, apparently, from the reviews." Blake chimed in.

Weiss sighed. "I can't believe you'd doubt I'd do anything for Ruby, Xiao Long. As if you weren't enough of a moron..." She scoffed, waving dismissively.

Yang smiled- a genuine, warm smile, without any malicious intent behind it.

"Good to hear it, Weiss. I'd have to destroy you if you hurt my sister, after all. At least I can trust you to take care of her."

"...pfft." The heiress rolled her eyes, the hint of a knowing smile dancing on her lips. "Just who do you take me for, a fool? Of course I will."

...

"Normal?" Weiss' eyelid twitched. "...he thinks that I'm not...normal?"

Yang patted Weiss slowly on the shoulder. "Weiss, think rationally about this..."  
>"I<em> AM<em> NORMAL!" The heiress snapped, surprising Yang and causing her to recoil. "I-I don't need to watch stupid cartoons or act like a moron to be normal!

What kind of stupid reasoning is that?! Why would I take the likes of _Pyrrha_, _Nora_ and _Yang_ as _NORMAL?!_"  
>Blake chuckled. "Apparently she thinks being completely insane is 'normal'." The catgirl sighed. Yang nodded. "Well, she does have a point. Their versions of us are pretty similar to us."<br>"Apparently the author read Weiss Reacts before writing his stuff."  
>"Figures."<p>

"-And what are you dunces talking about now?!" The heiress interrupted their regularly scheduled fourth wall breakage with her ranting. "Not normal my backside..."

Yang looked over at Blake. "Recorded?"  
>The catgirl held up a tiny button mic. "Already ahead of you, Yang."<br>"That's my Blakey~"

...

"..." Weiss felt her fingers twitching. She was _inches_ from beating the stuffing out of this author.

"...suicidal...calling _Nora_ normal...acting like a stupid valley girl out of a bad TV show...am I supposed to be _insane_ or something?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF OUM AM I DOING?!"

"Asking Ruby for a little _fun_, it looks like." Yang said in the bluntest manner possible, placing her hand on Weiss' back. "Don't worry, it's natural for-"  
>"PERVERT! WHY AM I A STUPID PERVERT?!"<p>

"...our Weiss has to be the best user of denial in the history of existence." Blake remarked. "I swear, Kyon has _nothing_ on her."

"Okay...okay." The heiress breathed deeply. "I'm calm now. I'm fine."

"You won't be after next chapter." Yang pointed out helpfully.

"Shut up. I doubt he'll actually do it." Weiss said confidently.

Blake stared at her. "Did you even _read_ the rating? Or the author's notes?"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Weiss was profusely blushing, hiding her face in her arms and shaking her head.

"I-I'm doomed..."

Yang, meanwhile, was busy laughing uproariously, clutching her stomach.

"Best...lemon...EVER!"

"H-how could you enjoy reading t-that perverted chapter?!"

"Because it's truth?" The brawler shrugged. "Duh. This is just the logical conclusion of you and Ruby being girlfriends~"  
>"I WILL NOT DO SOMETHING SO LEWD AND INDECENT IN PUBLIC, YOU DUNCE"<p>

Blake chuckled. "Weiss, you'll do it with Ruby eventually, don't hide from it."

"S-shut up!"

"Denial, perhaps?"  
>"GO AWAY"<p>

...

"...and Blake, of course, suggests a lewd movie to watch." Weiss sighed in exasperation.

"Hey! I'm not the pervert, okay?" The catgirl looked offended. "I'm the badass manly-man."

Yang shrugged. "I'd probably get you guys the Bourne movies or something. Can't stand romcoms."

"Me neither." Blake muttered. "Not manly enough."

"Rubes loves them, though." Yang recounted. "Weiss, you may want to take notes."  
>"...I despise romantic comedies."<p>

"Awww, but I thought you'd do _anything_ for Ruby!"  
>"There are some things worth standing up for, Xiao Long, and that's one of them."<p>

The catgirl read eagerly on. "I'm curious. What kind of movies are they going to watch, anyway?"  
><em>Seconds later...<em>

"MD GEIST?!" Blake yelled in disbelief. "THAT movie?!"

"...it looks stupidly violent-"  
>"It's <em>terrible<em>." The catgirl said, shuddering in disgust. "Now, when I say Bokurano and Puella Magi are dark, I mean they're dark. When I say _that_ movie's dark that would be an _understatement."_

"I dunno." Yang shrugged. "I liked it in a sort of 'too bad to not laugh at" sort of way."

"Don't care."

Weiss twitched.

"...she's right, blood DOESN'T work that way."

"You mean you missed all the other superviolent and stupid parts of the movie and focused on the _blood_?!" Blake stared at her in disbelief.

"I really don't care what reputation this movie has." The heiress shrugged. "Just that such a horrible anatomy mistake should not be forgiven!"

...

"Must be one of those fics where Weiss' family are jerks." Yang noted.

"Mhm." Blake noted quietly. "Although, knowing that this guy took pointers from Elf-kun, that's probably going to be subverted somewhere."  
>"Where is my backbone in this fic?!" Weiss complained. "I'm confused as to why my story self would not stand up to something she needed to. Disappointed, too."<p>

"It's a three parter! I think!" Yang declared. "Quickly, let's read it!"

The girls did indeed read said three-parter.

"...I'm not incredibly weepy..." The heiress mumbled. "...although at long last, he gets a detail about me right! My middle name! And he misspells _that_!"

"Your middle name's Brynhildr?!" Blake said, barely suppressing a chuckle.

"S-shut up! It's Brunhilde!" Weiss snapped. "...QUIT LAUGHING!"

"Weiss Brunhilde Schnee?" The catgirl said, sounding it out. "...eh, it makes sense, with the whole 'Nibelungenlied' thing her family's got. If only Freya was called Sieglinde or something..."

"...and how long would it take me to write a damned letter?! Just say what you need to!" Weiss sighed irritably.

"Sometimes, I hate reading about myself in fanfics."

"Huh. He really DID take a leaf out of Elf's book." Yang nodded. "Didn't expect that."

"It's hardly an idea limited to that moron, Yang." Weiss chided her harshly. "I'm happy that SOMEONE wrote my father as a nice person for once. And this fic, despite the amount of times it embarrassed me, actually ended relatively well.

...and there's one last chapter. " The heiress sighed.

"I'm not going to like this one, aren't I?"

...

"...Evangelion references!" Blake cheered. "Congratula-"  
>"That thing doesn't even sound like a word anymore." Weiss said, grumbling. "...just leave the review already."<p>

"I'll do it!" Yang waved her arms." Pick me! Pick me!"

"Fine! Just do it already, y-you moron!"

* * *

><p>From: <strong>LittleSunDragonSempai<strong>

love this fic

just plain love it

write more pls

-love from yang

ps. nice weiss by the way, weiss loves it and she wants to know where you get your ideas for lemons so she can do some with rYANG IM GOING TO KILL YOU

* * *

><p>Yang's screaming could be heard as Weiss chased her down the halls of Beacon.<p>

So, in effect, started a typical Beacon afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter...SURPRISE! Weiss Reacts to Super Smash Bros! Ahah! Caught you off guard there, didn't I?!**

**Another huge thanks to ****The Draigg****, by the way- go read his work, it's far better than mine- for letting us review his work and if you're reading this, you're awesome!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, comments, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


End file.
